Force Bond 3: Son
by KittandChips
Summary: Third in the series of an AU where Luke is raised by Vader on Coruscant. Luke is getting older and struggling to come to terms with what awaits in the future.
1. An Emerging Future

**Summary**: Third in the series of an AU where Luke is raised by Vader on Coruscant. Luke is getting older and struggling to come to terms with what awaits in the future.

**Description**: This is an AU, the third of a four part series with Vader and Luke as the two central characters. It is a sequel to Force Bond 2, but it can be read as a story complete unto itself.

**Modified**: 26 March 2008 (scene dividers)

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Emerging Future**

* * *

Captain Piett paced the length of the conference room, mentally repeating his carefully articulated report. It was a spacious, comfortable room, and Piett would have been relaxed, if it wasn't for the fact he was in the depths of the rancor's den itself: Lord Vader's palace. An aide had politely informed him that Lord Vader would be with him shortly, and then abandoned him. Now, he had to _wait_.

He rubbed his temples, reminding himself of the rumors suggesting Lord Vader had mellowed out in recent years. Although, in a Sith Lord's case, 'mellowed out' meant killing nine a day instead of ten, they still sounded ridiculous, even to his eager-to-believe ears.

His ship, the SD _Indestructible_, had just returned from an extended patrol assignment in the outer rim, so mercifully his recent contact with Lord Vader had been non-existent, but his brutal reputation permeated throughout the ranks of the Imperial navy. Piett couldn't even begin to imagine what could crack the Dark Lord's tough armored shell -

The doors to the conference room hissed open, and Piett straightened in anticipation. However, it wasn't the tall black form of Lord Vader that entered. Instead, it was a short, blonde-haired, unassuming teenager. He was dressed in mechanics coveralls, and a varied array of tools hung off his belt. He looked at Piett in surprise, as though Piett was the one who was out of place.

"Hello," he said, looking the captain up and down. "I guess you're waiting for my father."

Piett didn't know what to think, never mind say. He blinked at the boy in surprise, who stared right back with bright blue eyes.

"You're a Captain, right?" the boy asked, peering at his uniform. "I'm trying to learn the rank bars, but I keep getting confused. People seem to wear the wrong one sometimes."

Piett found his voice. "Yes, I'm Captain Piett. Pleased to meet you, uh ... "

"I'm Luke," the boy said. "I'm trying to find a hydrospanner, which just keeps losing itself! This is the last place I'm checking, then I give up. Seen it?"

Piett took a quick glance around; the room looked spotless to him. He shook his head. "Sorry I can't be of service."

Luke started to pull out the chairs noisily, and crawl underneath. Piett watched him curiously.

"So you are Lord Vader's son?"

Luke's reply came from under the table. "Yes - unfortunately!" He stood up, and grinned at Piett, showing he didn't really mean the 'unfortunately' part.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked, his smile fading.

Piett realized he was staring. "No, no. I just wasn't aware Lord Vader had any children."

Luke shrugged and scanned the room once more. "Well - I guess it's not here." He frowned in frustration. "Too bad, that's the fourth one lost this week. We're running out."

He started walking briskly towards the exit, but just before he reached the doors, they slid open and Lord Vader entered with the same determined stride. They smacked headlong into each other. Piett struggled not to smile.

"Ah! Whoops!" Luke said. He stepped back, grinning up at Vader. "Hi!"

Vader gave Piett an appraising glance, and then turned back to Luke. "_Son,_" he said, conveying the question 'what are you doing in here?' within the word.

"I've nearly got the shuttle fixed," Luke said, "but I can't find a hydrospanner -"

"You managed to locate the block in the cooling mechanism, then?" Vader asked.

"Yes, that was the easy part. It was in the upper left coil, it just took a bit of testing ..."

Piett watched them, disbelievingly, as they continued their casual conversation. He'd never seen anyone address Vader with such familiarity ... he never imagined it would be possible to do so. Was he allowed to be witnessing this?

A sudden glint of metal on the floor caught his eye. There, by his boot, was the missing hydrospanner. He bent down, picking it up and placing it on the table. Both father and son turned from their discussion, attention caught by the movement.

"You found it!" Luke said, jubilant.

It was a simple movement. Luke took a step forward, stretching out his hand, perhaps to reach across the table to retrieve the spanner, or perhaps just to step closer so Piett could hand it to him. Which of the two it was, Piett would never find out. As Luke made the movement, the spanner came flying off the table, turning end over end through the three-meter distance between them, and ending up in the palm of Luke's outstretched hand.

Luke's face turned ashen. He stared at the spanner as though it was a deadly slug that had latched onto his skin.

"W-what?" he said, half to himself.

With a clatter, the spanner fell from his hand, and Luke rushed from the room.

Piett swallowed, and glanced at Vader. The dark lord was staring at the doors, looking as thoughtful as someone wearing a mask could look.

Abruptly, he turned, all business. "Your report, Captain?"

Piett obliged, despite the fact he couldn't keep his eyes off the spanner, resting unassuming on the tabletop.

* * *

After dismissing the captain, Vader remained in the conference room, idly tapping the hydrospanner against the glossy table surface. This was a delicate situation. If the Emperor became aware of this, he would assume his thus far loyal apprentice had been secretly training his son in a bid to overthrow his master. Luke's life could be at risk.

However, as luck would have it, the Emperor was not on Coruscant. As their founding project neared its final stages of completion, his master had departed on a personal tour of inspection. It would seem his timing couldn't have been better.

Vader turned and walked quickly towards the exit. He needed to seek Luke out and reassure him. His distress was clear over their empathic link, and was far out of proportion to the nature of this incident. This was serious, it was true, but hardly the end of the galaxy. It was typically adolescent of his son to overreact to such a degree.

His sense of Luke's presence led him to the balcony in their personal wing. Luke's hands were draped over the edge, and his shoulders were slumped.

For a moment, Vader hesitated in the doorway, idly thinking that Luke almost looked like a full-grown man. The idea disturbed him, and he pushed the thought away. It was true that he didn't need to look down so far to address his son, but the boy was still just that - a boy. It was only the fading light that caused him to look like anything else.

"Luke."

No response. Vader moved forward until he was standing beside him. It was a fine afternoon, and the sun was glinting off the corners of Coruscant's impossibly crowded skyline. Despite the distant buzz of traffic, it was almost peaceful.

Suddenly, Luke turned to him, a pleading expression on his face. "It won't happen again, I promise. I'm sorry ... I ... I don't know what happened in there -"

"There is no need to apologize," Vader interrupted.

"But ... but what about the Emperor, what if he -?"

"The Emperor is not here."

"But what if he finds out?" Luke said, his voice shaking slightly.

"That is not your concern," Vader said, quietly. "I will deal with the Emperor."

Luke was silent, but Vader felt him become calmer. Still, some vestiges of fear remained. Vader probed his mind gently, seeking the cause. Luke's fears weren't connected to the Emperor, despite his words. Instead, they centered around a violent image ... a faceless person impaled with a lightsaber. This began to morph back into Luke's memory of the spanner in his hand.

"Your Force potential frightens you," Vader observed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Luke sighed.

"It is better that you discuss these feelings, rather than conceal them."

"People are already scared of me for having you as a father," Luke explained. "Having strange powers ... that would really make me a freak."

"A _freak_," Vader repeated, turning his masked gaze on his son. "I see."

"Ah, no offense," Luke said, quickly.

Vader was silent, somewhat amused.

"It's not only that. I worry about what I would do with these powers."

"The possibilities are endless," Vader said.

"I know, but I'm scared I might ... hurt someone." He glanced quickly at Vader.

Vader considered how to answer. Almost everything Luke had seen of the Force so far had been violence. His fears were unnecessary, yet understandable. It was likely he believed the sole purpose of developing Force abilities was to kill people. Eventually, he would understand that killing was simply a means to a greater end, but that wasn't what he needed to hear right now.

"The Force may control your actions," Vader explained, "but only when you allow it. It also obeys your commands. You have a choice about what you use your power for."

"I don't know if I want to use it at all," Luke said, staring at his boots. He paused for a moment. "Is that bad?" he enquired.

"You cannot escape your destiny, Son," Vader said, surprised at the thought that Luke would not want to realize his potential. "You are what you are. As we have seen today, your Force potential cannot be suppressed for long. You are far too powerful for that."

Luke looked away, frowning about something. He obviously wasn't happy with the idea.

"You may find you will change your mind when you are older, young one," Vader said.

"Will you _please_ stop calling me that?" Luke said, straightening up. "Do you realize how old I am? I already am _older_."

"Seventeen is not older," Vader said. "Seventeen is _younger_."

"I'm leaving school in six months," Luke pointed out.

"Why do I sense we have had this conversation before?" Vader asked.

"Because we had it last week," Luke sighed.

"Yes, now I recall," Vader said, glancing at Luke. "Because you wanted to take my newest prototype shuttle for - how did you put it? A joyride around the solar system?"

"For a test flight!" Luke protested. "Honestly, I still don't understand it. You let me fly all over Coruscant in a speeder by myself. Why not in a shuttle? It's not like I'm going to head into hyperspace and get lost."

"When you are old enough to understand why I do not want you flying alone, you will be old enough to fly in space by yourself," Vader said.

Luke made a noise of frustration, and gripped the railing.

"And why this rush to grow up so fast?" Vader enquired. "You have plenty of life ahead of you."

"I already am grown up, that's the whole point," Luke said. "Everyone knows it, except you. Sometimes I think you still think of me as the kid you used to tuck into bed after bailing out of some crazy adventure gone awry."

Vader considered pointing out that he had to tuck Luke in just last night, after he'd found his son fast asleep over his homework. But it was true that the adventures had fallen by the wayside recently, as Luke's time was taken up with study towards his final exams. His academic schedule was crammed with galactic history, politics, economics, diplomacy, science and languages.

It had concerned Vader at one point, as he well remembered how taxing intense study could be from his own temple days. Academic pursuits certainly had their place, but he personally felt Luke would learn the most from the actual experience of the ways of the galaxy. But Luke had insisted he could handle it, and he wanted to do his best.

"I know you are no longer a child," Vader said, "but you are not ready to rule the galaxy yet. You still haven't learnt to keep tools in the hangar bay." He tapped Luke lightly with the hydrospanner, and his son broke into a grin.

"I don't know. Ruling the galaxy doesn't seem so hard. You're doing it right now."

"Not quite."

"The Emperor's not here," Luke said. "You're in charge. Why aren't you sitting around at the palace letting other people do all the work?"

"Because being a father is a fulltime job," Vader said, glancing at Luke. "Or, in your case, two fulltime jobs."

Luke grinned, looking away. "When is the old corpse getting back?"

Vader sighed to himself. He had long since given up correcting his son's shocking lack of respect. "Tomorrow."

"Then we've still got today to relax."

"I need to complete a prisoner inspection aboard a star destroyer," Vader said. "If you can finish preparing the shuttle, we can take it for a test flight."

"Can I pilot?" Luke asked, quickly. "Can I, please?"

"Very well."

"I better get to work," Luke said, appearing much happier. "By the way, I thought up a name for it. _Dunesea_. What do you think?"

"_Deathsea_, perhaps," Vader suggested.

"Too late. I've already programmed the ship's registry and made a nameplate."

"_Dunesea_ it is, then."

"See you later."

Luke left the balcony whistling, leaving Vader alone. Vader turned back to the vast expanse of the city, deep in thought. His son was easily reassured; the same could not be said of the Emperor. For now, however, Luke was the last thing to occupy the Emperor's mind. The vast Death Star project was entering its final stages of completion ... it would be ready for its first test before the year was out. The Emperor was filled with a dark, cold pleasure whenever he thought of it, but Vader's own feelings on the matter were anything but clear.

He had his own ideas about how to maintain order in the galaxy, and they didn't involve vast technological terrors. No, he would like to see the galaxy return to a more traditional rule ... in which a new order of Sith ensured an end to rebellion. An order of which he hoped his son to be a member.

Only time would tell. Between the Death Star's completion, and Luke's growing maturity, the future was going to be interesting. To put it mildly.

* * *

There were few things Luke loved more than tinkering around with ships. Especially when he had a lot on his mind. There was something therapeutic about occupying his hands while his mind was still mulling over his father's words. His reassurance had gone a long way towards allaying his fears, as it always did.

Luke paused from sealing an access panel back into place, wondering how he would have coped with the last six months, if not for his father's support. No matter how busy he was, he was always willing to help him with any homework question, no matter how boring. And he always seemed to know what he needed before he even realized it himself, whether it was an encouraging word, or an unexpected trip into space.

Luke grinned, and resumed his work on the ship. He'd been suffering piloting deprivation all day, without even realizing it. That's probably what caused the lapse in the conference room.

Familiar bootsteps and artificial breathing entered the hangar, and Luke looked up in surprise. Time always slipped by so fast when he was doing something fun. It only seemed like ten minutes ago that they were talking on the balcony together.

"We're all set," Luke called, as his father approached. "Just give me another ten seconds."

"The ship is more than adequate," his father said. "You, however, need an overhaul."

Luke glanced down at his clothes, about to protest that there was nothing wrong with his appearance. But even he had to admit that oil stained mechanic's coveralls wouldn't be the best look on a ship full of elitist uniformed officers.

"I will get her warmed up," his father said, relieving him of the tools.

Luke ran for the elevators, half worried his father would leave without him. After he sprinted across the building, dodging droids at every corner, he pulled himself into the first clean thing he found on his bedroom floor. By the time he arrived back in the hangar bay, he was still trying to comb his hair and pull on his left boot.

Fortunately, the _Dunesea_ was still there. He ran up the boarding ramp, only to find his father was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Hey!"

"Calm down," his father said, standing up. "I was only checking the fuel."

"The fuel is fine," Luke said, slipping into the seat before his father had any ideas. "I filled her up earlier. Come on, let's go!"

He pushed the button to retract the boarding ramp, and then studied the computer screen. The pre-flight warm-up switch glowed green, indicating they were ready to depart.

"Make sure it is not in reverse," his father said, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat.

Luke pushed the throttle, raising the shuttle off the hangar floor. "I did that once," Luke said, indignant. "_Once_! And now you mention it every single time. It was an accident!"

"An accident which resulted in a month of repair work on the wall," his father said.

Luke rolled his eyes. He guided the shuttle smoothly out into the open air, careful not to snag the wings on the hangar exit. Down below, a thousand buildings streamed past, blending into a dull grey mass as they rose into the sky. The afternoon sun cast an orange glow over the steady stream of traffic heading for orbit.

Luke accelerated, and merged into the heavy traffic flow. They flew steadily for a few kilometres, and then Luke was forced to slow as the ship in front came to a halt. The traffic had become a crawl.

"We would get there faster by walking," Luke sighed, creeping forward a few centimeters.

"Patience, young one," his father said, distantly.

He was staring out the window, probably meditating if Luke knew anything. He tapped the controls impatiently as they started to move, only to come to a halt a few meters later. In frustration, he gripped the trigger. "How about we shoot all these ships out of the way?"

"Do not handle the trigger when not in a combat situation!"

"Stars, I was just joking," Luke mumbled. He nudged the throttle, pushing them another span forward.

"I am not amused," his father said.

"When are you ever?" Luke enquired.

His father didn't respond. Luke smirked to himself, and brightened up as he saw the jam was at last beginning to clear.

Entering orbit was still an exciting novelty. The atmosphere became thinner and thinner, and faded from blue to white as they entered the upper stratosphere. Then, everything turned a deep and beautiful black, and thousands of stars burst into view.

The traffic thinned out as individual ships departed for separate destinations, and Luke accelerated, relieved to have more freedom. There were thousands of ships in orbit around Coruscant and many navy docking stations. Their destination was located on the dark side of Coruscant's most distant moon. His father pointed it out on the in-flight map and Luke set the shuttle on a course towards it.

When it finally appeared in visual range, a green light began flashing on Luke's panel.

"What's that?" he asked, confused. It appeared to be a comm signal.

"They are hailing. Accept the message and read the viewscreen."

Luke did as his father suggested, then scanned the text. "It says 'transmit identification code'."

"I will send the code. You have drifted off course."

Luke looked up, seeing his father was right. "Whoops." They had swerved to the right of the huge docking station, and were currently in the path of an approaching freighter.

Luke veered back on course, as the docking platform grew larger. Two TIE Fighters had left the docking bay of one of the resident star destroyers.

"Escort," Vader explained. "We are expected."

Luke nodded. He looked back at the oncoming freighter. According to his scopes, it was accelerating. He shifted further left to avoid it, and was annoyed to see the freighter adjust its own course to match. The distance between them was shrinking quickly, and Luke began to feel nervous.

"That freighter's coming pretty close," he remarked.

His father looked up.

Luke jumped as his father's gloved hand swept over to his panel, and quickly keyed in a command.

"What -?" Luke started.

Suddenly, he was thrown against his seat restraints as red beams of laser fire struck the cockpit. The panels shook with the roar of the freighter passing overhead, and then with the whine of the escort TIE Fighters rushing to defend the shuttle.

Luke gripped the controls, breathing heavily. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"My fault," his father said, calmly. "I should have reminded you to put up the shields earlier."

"What ...? Who?" Luke started, his voice shaking.

"Rebels, most likely." His father was studying the readouts. "They have been disabled."

"Why were they shooting at us?!" Luke gasped, wondering why his father was so calm.

"Shuttles are common targets for cowardly hit and run attacks." He glanced at Luke. "Do you wish me to take over?"

Luke pushed the throttle forward, wishing his heart would stop pounding. "No, it's okay."

"A smooth entry into the _Indestructible's_ hangar bay will require complete concentration. Are you sure you are up to the task?"

"I'm fine," Luke said, angry.

The comlink crackled to life. "_Shuttle _Dunesea_, this is TIE Pilot Escort One. The enemy has been disabled. Did you sustain any damage?_"

Luke switched on the transmitter. "Of course not," he snapped, then shut off the channel.

There was silence as they continued towards the star destroyer. Luke slowed, determined to impress his father by not making a single error in the docking.

The comlink crackled again, and an urgent voice filled the air: "Dunesea_, a squadron of Y-wings has just come out of hyperspace! The _Indestructible_ will lock on a tractor beam and pull you to the safety of the hangar!"_

Luke slammed his hands against the controls in frustration.

* * *

Luke sat back, with his arms folded in an exaggerated manner, as the shuttle set down gently in the star destroyer's hangar bay. He casually switched off the engines and looked out the window, where an honor guard of stormtroopers had gathered.

"I'll stay here," Luke said, nervous at the thought of having to walk past all that pristine white armor. Next to his father, he didn't think they'd be impressed with him.

"This incident means I will be staying here considerably longer than I first anticipated. I can arrange for someone to give you a tour of the ship. This is a good opportunity for you to learn more about the daily activities on a star destroyer."

As interesting as that sounded, Luke didn't want to be stuck with a babysitter. "I'll be fine here," he said. "I uploaded some homework into the ship's computer. If I get bored later, I might go for a walk. How long are you going to be?"

"I will be joining the effort to destroy the Rebel fighters, and then I will be interrogating the captured pilots of the freighter. I estimate I will be ready to leave in four hours."

Luke was surprised. "You're going out dogfighting? Can't the ship's pilots handle it?"

"They are docked and understaffed. And I need to keep in practice," his father said.

He turned and left the shuttle, leaving Luke alone with his thoughts. After a few minutes, he slowly unbuckled his seat restraints and stood up for a stretch. Despite his talk of homework, he wasn't in the mood for doing it, not after the run-in with the freighter.

He waited until the stormtroopers had left, and then wandered down the exit ramp, gazing around in awe at the sheer size of the room. He'd been on many star destroyers, but few as large as this. By the time he reached the elevators, he was almost ready to sit down and rest. No chance of that, however. As he began to enter a lift, he found himself jumping back to avoid being run flat by a fully masked and flight-suited TIE Pilot.

Luke stared after him, impressed. Could that be him one day? He daydreamed for a moment about being his father's wingman, flying into hair-raising situations without fear ... single-handedly saving the galaxy.

A few moments later, he realized he hadn't yet pressed a button in the elevator, and so was going nowhere very fast. He scanned the rows and rows of buttons, before finally settling on one that read 'cafeteria'. You could never go wrong with food.

The doors were about to close, when two junior officers came running up. Luke held the door, and they stepped in. One of them leaned over and pushed the button for the bridge. Luke studied them curiously - they were only a few years older than him. His interest wasn't returned, however.

"Just heard Lord Vader's on board," one said.

The other one nodded. "That's one thing I haven't missed in the Outer Rim. Blasted government officials, coming on board and telling us how to do our job."

"From what I've heard, telling you how to do your job would be the least of your worries with Lord Vader."

"You're not telling me you believe all that Force rubbish!?" The other one snorted derisively. He waved his hand in the air. "Ooooo I can strangle you without even touching you! Feel the all-powerful Force!"

Luke stared in shock. Lucky his father wasn't around to hear this! The other officer appeared just as uncomfortable.

"It's all very well for you, you've never served on one of the ships he frequents -"

"Come on! All those rumours are scientifically impossible - everyone knows that. I'm not falling for every story like some Outer Rim farmboy. Besides, Vader's just the Emperor's puppet."

Luke felt his temper rise, wondering if he should say anything. But the officer wasn't likely to care, even if he did.

The elevator stopped, breaking off the conversation. The doors slid open and waiting on the other side was a familiar face. Captain Piett. The two junior officers straightened, and quickly saluted. The captain returned the salute, and stepped in beside them. He then noticed Luke.

"Ah, young Mr Vader. Pleasure to see you again." He turned to the junior officers. "Ensigns, have you met Lord Vader's son?"

Luke couldn't help but smirk at the officers, as they both turned pale. He'd never felt pleased to be addressed as 'Vader' before. One of them pressed the button to get off at the next floor, and they jumped out of the elevator like it was about to explode.

"They're certainly in a hurry," the captain remarked, as the doors slid closed.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"Your father mentioned you were the one piloting on your journey up here," the captain continued. "I am sorry we didn't anticipate the attack. You must have a very cool head to be able to fly under such pressure."

Luke shrugged. "Just a freighter firing a few shots. No big deal. I could handle it. By the way, sir, my name is Luke _Skywalker_. Vader is my father's Sith name. But please just call me Luke."

"I can hardly call you Luke if you're going to call me sir," the captain said, with a half smile.

Luke grinned. "I won't, then."

The elevator doors slid open at that point, and Luke saw a sign in the distance, pointing to the cafeteria.

"Where are you heading?" Captain Piett asked.

"I was hoping to get some food," Luke explained.

"I'm going to the bridge to monitor the situation with the Rebels," Piett said. "They'll likely have all been destroyed by the time I get there - especially with your father taking care of things. Perhaps you'd care to join me after you've finished eating?"

"Scratch the food, I'm there," Luke said, grinning. He closed the doors again, and the elevator resumed its upward journey.

The captain stared at him looking a little surprised. Luke realized he probably hadn't answered entirely appropriately.

"I'd love to join you on the bridge," he amended. "Thanks for offering."

"You're always welcome," the captain said.

When the doors opened once again, Luke stepped out into a vast oval space, divided into two crewpits by a catwalk. At the front end were several vast viewing windows. For a moment, he was unsure where to go first, but the captain gestured for him to follow. They walked up to a row of terminals, and another officer turned to report to the captain.

"Sir, the Rebels are retreating into hyperspace. Three have been destroyed."

Luke studied the holographic displays, seeing red and green blips moving about in a cube.

"Have any of the TIE fighters been destroyed?" he asked.

The officer glanced at Luke in curiosity, and the captain proceeded to introduce him.

"Commander, this is Luke Skywalker, Lord Vader's son. Luke, this is Commander Neem, first officer of the _Indestructible_."

"An honor," the commander said, "and to answer your question, we've sustained minimal losses. Y-Wings are a poor match for TIEs. These craft appear to be on a reconnaissance mission only."

"The _Indestructible_ recently captured some of their leaders in the Outer Rim," Captain Piett explained. "They are looking to stage a rescue mission."

"Foolish, to think they'd have a chance this close to Coruscant," the commander added.

Luke nodded, taking it all in. The idea of anyone fighting the Empire's navy always seemed crazy to him. How could anyone stand up against thousands of TIEs and a fleet of star destroyers? He'd never heard of anyone, Rebel or not, defeating the Empire in combat.

He supposed it was an indication of how desperately the Rebels wanted the prisoners back. Imagined images of torture and interrogation entered Luke's mind, and he quickly pushed them aside. There was nothing he could do about it right now.

* * *

After seeing to the last of his business on board the star destroyer, Vader returned to the ship hangar, only to find his son was no longer on board the _Dunesea_. It didn't take Vader long to guess where he would be. His suspicions were confirmed when he stepped onto the bridge, only to find his son chatting away with Captain Piett. As he approached, Luke turned to face him.

"Hi!"

Vader gave him a disapproving glance, before turning to the captain.

"Lord Vader," Captain Piett said, coming to attention.

"Captain," Vader replied, handing him a datapad, "I have compiled a list of prisoners that must be transferred to Coruscant. The others are worthless, have them executed."

"Yes, sir."

"If they're worthless, why not let them go?" Luke suggested.

"Luke, go and wait by the elevator," Vader said, firmly.

Luke hesitated for a brief instant, and then turned to the captain.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

He then walked away, leaving Vader alone with the captain.

"I trust his presence did not interfere with the normal operation of the ship," he said.

"Not at all, sir," the captain said, quickly. "His knowledge of the mechanics and specs was very impressive."

_If only he paid as much attention to proper behavior_, Vader thought. There was no harm done, however. The captain doubtless understood that Luke was young and just beginning to become part of a very adult world.

"Have the prisoners transferred as soon as possible," Vader said, "lest the Rebels think to stage another foolish attempt at rescuing them. I am returning to Coruscant."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Luke felt uncomfortable as he watched his father approach. Judging by his mood, they were going to have words in the elevator. Luke sighed, and pushed the down button, hoping it would move quickly. His father had never said he couldn't visit the bridge. He'd even encouraged him to leave the shuttle in the first place, so it was difficult to know exactly what his problem was.

He entered the elevator beside Luke, and pushed the button for the hangar bay. When he didn't say anything, Luke spoke up, not wanting to stand in awkward silence.

"I thought you wanted me to learn about the ship?"

"I did. I have no problem with your presence on the bridge."

"Then why that look of death?!"

"Because your greeting was inappropriate."

"I say hi to you all the time. You've never complained before."

"At home, yes. On the bridge of a star destroyer - _no_. Not only that, you questioned my orders in front of the captain."

"I wasn't questioning your orders," Luke protested. "I was just asking a question ... about your orders. Look, I'm trying, okay?"

They had arrived at the hangar at this point, and his father gestured for Luke to exit first.

"I know, Son. It has been a long day. I will pilot on the way home."

Luke didn't argue. It wasn't worth it. He remained silent as they boarded the shuttle, thinking over everything. His father was right. It had been a long day.

Once they were safely bound for Coruscant, Luke remembered the freighter.

"Did you find out why that ship attacked us?"

"They were not allied with the Rebels," his father said, accelerating towards the planet. "They were intoxicated smugglers. Their timing with the Y-wings was coincidental."

"Oh. So I guess you let them go," Luke said, stifling a yawn.

"They are dead."

Luke felt sick. "Is that even legal?! Don't they get a trial?"

"I gave them a trial. I found them guilty."

As they entered the atmosphere, Luke decided to change the subject. "So what do you think of this shuttle? Are they going to make more?"

"Perhaps. The four winged design adds much stability when flying in atmosphere, yet does not hinder speed when in space."

"I noticed that too," Luke said, staring out the window as they approached their home. The Imperial Palace dominated the horizon, the tallest among many towering buildings.

There was silence until they set down in the hangar. His father switched off the engines, and looked over at Luke.

"You should go to bed. It is getting late, and you have school tomorrow."

Luke shook his head. "I have to finish off some homework for my politics class. We have to have the first draft of an essay in tomorrow."

"That reminds me," his father said, "I have arranged for one of the Emperor's senior political advisors to give you practical lessons in senate procedures. The Emperor requested this for you several months ago."

"Why does he care what I know about politics?" Luke said, frowning. The classes at school were bad enough, never mind being forced to give up his free time over it.

"Consider it a vested interest."

"He's not thinking I'm going to graduate school and become a politician, is he?" Luke said, aghast. "Because that's not going to happen. It's bad enough learning about it. I know my mother was a senator, but when it comes to politics, I'll freely admit that I take after you."

"What makes you think I don't like politics?" his father said, sitting back down. He sounded very amused.

"Oh, I don't know," Luke said, grinning. "Maybe it's the never ending death threats you make when talking about senators."

"One can dislike certain politicians, yet enjoy politics, Son. But you are right - it is not my favorite subject. I slept through many classes when I was your age."

Luke grinned, trying to imagine his disciplined father sleeping through a class about anything.

"I came to understand it far better after having practical lessons. As will you."

"So I have to hang around with a stuffy old political advisor?" Luke said. "Can he write my essay for me?"

"I never said he was old," his father said, "and even if he was, you shouldn't judge people by their age. I will make arrangements with your school to reduce your workload while you are taking part in these lessons."

"I don't really have a choice about this, do I?" Luke enquired.

"Astutely observed."

Luke stared at his father in silence for a moment, wondering why didn't put up more of a fight. Maybe it was fatigue, maybe he already knew he was beaten. Or maybe he'd do anything to make his father proud of him.

"I have always been proud of you, Son," his father said, sounding concerned.

Luke cringed, embarrassed at having such a personal thought exposed.

"Is this about my remarks about your behavior on the ship? Luke, you should not interpret my every correction as a grand statement of overall disappointment."

"It's not about that," Luke said, rubbing his head. "I just don't know if I can live up to it all. I don't think I'm going to be ready to help you run the galaxy after I leave school, no matter how many classes I take."

Luke stood up, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready. Maybe I could just be a pilot ... I'm ready for that now. I could still help you ... just not with anything large or important."

"I'll keep that in mind," his father said, standing up beside him.

"I'm serious!"

"Son ..."

Luke met his gaze, somewhat reluctantly.

"I have every confidence that you will fulfil all my expectations, and more besides. But if you should not, I will still be your proud father. Understood?"

"Even if I renounce this whole thing and retire on Tatooine?" Luke asked. The idea had crossed his mind on more than one occasion lately.

"Are you planning on that?" his father asked, sounding worried.

"No," Luke said. "I'd miss your ships too much. Maybe I'd even miss you a little sometimes."

"And you would no doubt die of boredom, if Tatooine hasn't changed since I was last there."

"True," Luke agreed. "All right. Political lessons, here comes Luke Skywalker." Luke smiled at his father, enjoying the moment. They had so few together, given his father's schedule. It was during moments like these that he wanted to fulfil his father's expectations. He wanted him to know his confidence in him wasn't misplaced. That, more than anything, drove him to succeed in all he did. He would attend these political lessons without another complaint.

"Good. Now, forget your homework, and go to sleep, my son. Don't make me use a mind trick on you."

"You know they don't work on me."

"Goodnight, Son."

* * *


	2. Princess Leia

* * *

**Chapter 2: Princess Leia **

* * *

"It's one of the smoothest ships I've ever flown."

Luke paused from his detailed description of the _Dunesea_, to take a bite from his lunch. His friend Ben sat opposite, working on his homework, and only half listening.

"It's got four wings," Luke said, his speech obscured slightly by the food in his mouth, "and when it's flying, they fold out. Like this."

Luke moved his fingers and thumbs into a triangular shape.

"That's great, Luke," Ben said, distantly. "So are we still going to the library after school? I need to do some more research for my biology project."

"Sure," Luke said. "I need to start studying for my next history test."

"Have you finished the politics essay?" Ben asked.

"Oh, that reminds me," Luke said, reaching into his bag for his time planner. "I'm supposed to be going to the senate this afternoon. I'll have to forget about the library."

"The senate? What for?"

"One of the Emperor's political advisors is going to give me some practical lessons in senate procedure," Luke explained. "The Emperor requested it, according to my father."

"Sounds interesting," Ben said.

"That wasn't my reaction," Luke said. "Why don't you come to? If I fall asleep, you can tell me what I missed afterwards."

"Sure, I'll come," Ben said. "I can get his advice on my essay. I'm stuck. I like the subject, but essay writing is not my thing."

"You only took politics in the first place because Ophelia is in the class," Luke said, grinning.

Ben turned slightly red. "That's not true."

Luke noticed Ben's gaze drift past him, so he turned around to investigate. Ophelia had just entered the cafeteria. She headed straight for her friends, not bothering to notice anyone else. Ben quickly pretended to be absorbed in his homework.

"She may be pretty," Luke said, "but that's all I can say. You deserve someone so much better."

"She may act stuck up, but it's just her way of shutting the world out," Ben explained. "There's more to her, I know there is. If it was just her and me, maybe shipwrecked on some isolated planet for a few months -"

"Too much information!" Luke protested, raising a hand.

Ben grinned. "Anyway, I know it's crazy! A Grand Moff's daughter and me - as though that would happen. You'd have a better chance with her."

"Not going to happen," Luke said. "We're too different. Besides, I don't want to go out with anyone rich or famous. I'm sick of rich and famous people."

"That cancels out just about every girl in Imperial City."

"Well, there's a whole galaxy out there," Luke said. "That's one thing I'm really looking forward to, after leaving school. Seeing the galaxy."

"You think you'll have time?" Ben asked.

Luke considered it. His father had never been clear about exactly what he'd be doing after he left school. When he prodded for details, his queries were always met with incomprehensible replies about fulfilling his destiny and following his chosen path.

"Well, I'm hoping I'll be allowed to go on missions with my father," Luke said. "That's what I'd like to do. I know what I _don't_ want to do. Stay here and learn more about politics."

"Have you told your father this?" Ben asked.

"He knows. He told me last night he'd be proud of me no matter what."

"That's nice," Ben said. "I wish my father felt the same."

"What happened?" Luke said, munching on a piece of fruit. "Another argument about you going to medical school?"

"Last night he gave me a prospectus for a university that trains junior diplomats. It's so annoying. I made up my mind two years ago, and he still hasn't accepted it."

"What did you say?"

"I threw it back at him and told him I couldn't wait to move out. We weren't talking this morning."

"That's pretty harsh," Luke said, surprised.

"He won't let it drop, otherwise."

Luke didn't reply. He liked Ben's father a lot, so it was hard to take Ben's side completely, as his friend always did when the situation was reversed. But it was difficult to see Ben and his father drifting apart like this. It had been getting steadily worse over the last few months.

Ben's father didn't seem to mind what his son did, as long as he was serving the Empire in some way. Ben had his heart set on being a doctor, and wouldn't hear of joining the military.

"I'll meet you at the landing pad after class," Luke said, standing up as the end of lunch signal sounded in the distance. "Did I tell you I brought the MX speeder today?"

Luke grinned as his friend's eyes lit up. The MX was his favorite.

* * *

When Vader entered the palace hangar anteroom, he expected to find a group of Imperial dignitaries waiting to formally welcome the Emperor back to Coruscant. Instead, he found a few nervous palace aides, and a distressed protocol advisor.

"Where is the greeting party?" he asked, half dreading the answer.

"I'm afraid this is all there is at the moment, my lord," the advisor said, gesturing at the two aides. "Grand Moff Kinar was supposed to be here, but he never turned up. Sate Pestage left twenty minutes ago to find him."

Vader released a weary breath, and took a glance out the hangar viewing windows. The royal guards, stormtroopers, and other military officers were out in full force. Outside, hundreds of royal escort ships were flying in formation, ready to form a corridor of protection when the Emperor's shuttle was sighted.

He wasn't particularly interested in all this pomp and circumstance, even less so when other people seemed incapable of organizing it.

Reluctantly, he picked up his comlink, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

Luke answered almost immediately.

"Hi, Father," he said, sounding like he'd just started chewing a mouthful of food. "Yes, I'm on my way to the senate."

"You are?" Vader considered it for a moment, before remembering the political lessons. "Good," he amended.

"Where are you?" Luke asked.

"At the palace," Vader said. "I hope you are not talking while piloting."

"We're stopped at a fast food restaurant," Luke said. "I can't learn politics on an empty stomach."

"Then I hope you are not getting grease and salt on the speeder upholstery," Vader said.

"I'll clean it when I get home," Luke replied, rolling his eyes.

"Goodbye, Son."

Vader cut the call, concluding that asking Luke to fill the missing place was out of the question. Besides, in hindsight, it was better not to draw the Emperor's attention to Luke's growing maturity.

A clatter of feet interrupted Vader's thoughts.

"The shuttle has just been sighted," Sate Pestage said, as he entered the room, "and I managed to convince Grand Moff Halifax to join the greeting party. With me, there will be enough of us."

_Managed to convince?_ Vader eyed the sycophantic Grand Moff with disgust. He would likely have paid large sums of money for the opportunity.

"Where is Grand Moff Kinar?" Vader demanded.

"Captured - by the Rebels," Grand Moff Halifax explained. "It was on the holonet a few moments ago. He was on his way to Coruscant, when his ship was disabled, and the crew taken prisoner."

Vader clenched his gloved hands together, silently daring the Force to make anything else go wrong.

"Very well," he snapped. "We will deal with this later. Hurry."

He strode away from the viewing area, and towards the elevator that would carry them down to the hangar floor.

* * *

The senate landing pads were crammed full, as was usual when a session was about to begin. Fortunately, his father had issued him with a VIP parking permit this morning, meaning he could use the royal landing pad.

Ben leaned back as he switched off the engine.

"These seats are so comfy. I don't want to get out."

"I like the cup holders," Luke said, removing a disposable cup and the leftovers of their drive-through meal.

"And the six channel sound system," Ben said.

"The in-flight holonet terminal," Luke added.

"I can't believe your father let's you fly this to school."

"It was a reward for fixing the engine alignment," Luke explained, while climbing out onto the pad. "Prototypes always have little things wrong with them."

Ben finally pulled himself away from enjoying the speeder's seats, and they walked across the plush red carpet that led to the intricately sculptured entranceway. Royal guards stood unmoving on either side, looking like works of art themselves.

"I only wish he'd let me bring the _Dunesea_," Luke continued, "but he doesn't want me flying anything spaceworthy alone. The Force knows why."

"You have nothing to complain about," Ben said. "My father thinks seventeen is too young to fly a speeder."

"It's always 'you're too young for something' with parents," Luke sighed.

The guards didn't react as he and Ben walked past. Another royal guard met them in the corridor.

"Luke Skywalker, you're expected in the Prosperity Room." He glanced at Ben. "You have a guest?"

"This is my friend, Ben," Luke explained.

"Ben -?"

"Jarnet," Ben supplied.

"Very well. Gentlemen, follow me and I will announce you."

The guard turned away, red robes streaming behind him.

"You don't have to do that," Luke said, hastily walking after him. He hated being announced, as if he were some kind of royalty.

The guard didn't hear him, or maybe chose to ignore him. When they reached the room, the guard entered first. Luke followed close behind, but Ben pulled him back.

"You're not supposed to enter until after they announce you," he whispered.

"Too bad," Luke mumbled back.

He slipped in behind the guard, who was only just getting started.

"May I present Luke Skywalker, first-born son of his honourable lordship, his majesty's Imperial enforcer, Lord Darth Vader."

He paused for breath.

"And his guest, Ben Jarnet."

Ben stepped in beside him, and Luke hid a smile as the guard turned to them.

"Gentlemen, may I present Professor Nevi Graphas, member of the distinguished faculty of political science at the First University of Coruscant, and advisor to his most high Imperial Majesty, Emperor Palpatine."

The professor bowed in the formal greeting of the Imperial court. Luke froze for an instant, but soon followed suit as Ben immediately did the same. His father had taught him how to do this at one point, but all Luke could remember of the lesson was banging his head on something, and nearly falling over. Fortunately, that didn't happen now.

The guard departed, and Luke shared a glance with Ben.

"First-born son," Luke mumbled. "I'm his only child!"

"He made me sound like nobody," Ben whispered back.

The professor moved closer at that point, causing them both to stop talking.

"An honor to meet you," he said, reaching out to shake Luke's hand.

"This is my friend, Ben," Luke explained. "He's smarter than me, and knows more about politics, so I invited him along."

"Pleasure." After shaking Ben's hand, he gestured at the table.

"Why don't you both take a seat, and we'll talk a little about what's happening in the senate this afternoon. Then we can proceed over to the observation lounge, and watch it all take place."

Luke managed to pay attention throughout the first part, although Ben asked the most questions. The professor went over the basic rules of senate procedure again, to refresh their memory, and then talked about the various items on the agenda today.

When they stood up to walk across to the observation room, Luke saw a good opportunity to ask a question of his own.

"Professor, there's one thing I've never understood about the senate," he said. "For instance, you said the senators will be discussing new legislation designed to protect naval officers from lawsuits. Why does it matter what the senate says? The Emperor is the one who has the ultimate say on whether it passes or not. Why waste time discussing it if their opinion doesn't count?"

"Oh, their opinion counts very much, despite appearance," the professor said. "Their opinion represents fairness and justice to the galaxy. It is vitally important for a government to be seen as fair. If the senate votes in favor of this legislation, even those who disagree with it will accept that it was brought into effect with fair deliberation."

"But what if the senate votes to throw it out," Luke said, not quite understanding, "and then the Emperor brings it into law anyway? Then isn't all the senate discussion a bit pointless?"

"The Emperor would only bring in law the senate had rejected in an extremely rare situation," the professor explained. "For example, one vital to ensure galactic security."

"Didn't that happen just last week?" Ben asked. "With the amendment to the Sedition Supression Act?"

"That was a slightly different situation. That was an example of a law that needed to be passed quickly, and so it bypassed the entire senate procedure, and fell straight into the Emperor's hands."

"But if it had gone before the senate, would they have voted in favour of it?" Ben said. "I'm not sure. Parts of it seemed a little ... controversial. To me, at least."

"And what parts would those be?" the professor asked.

Luke tuned out, deciding his question had already been answered. The senate was for show, because it made the population think the government was fair. The Emperor only let legislation be debated by the senate if he knew they would vote in favor of it.

The point of all this spectacle was still lost on him, but perhaps it had reached the limits of his political understanding. He pressed himself against the viewing glass, admiring the vast chamber. He'd been here plenty of times in the past, but it never lost its novelty. He always wondered if the senators ever got bored, and started racing the pods around. But somehow he doubted they could travel very fast, given the small repulsors.

Ben and the professor fell silent as Mas Amedda, chairman of the senate, announced the first order of business. As the professor had said, it was passage of a bill to grant legal immunity to naval officers in any court but the Empire's own.

Luke watched carefully as a senator from some planet he'd never heard off launched into a long speech in favor of the bill. He described it as a small way to say thank you to all the brave and loyal men who protected the galaxy day after day. It was the least we could do, he claimed, to protect them from malicious and frivolous lawsuits designed to prevent them from doing their job. To not pass this bill would be placing lives in danger.

"Are they going to vote now?" Luke asked, as the senator sat down, in the midst of loud applause. "I think it sounds like a good idea."

"So does everyone else, judging by the applause," Ben added.

"No voting until we've heard from the opposition," the professor explained.

"And now, the chair recognizes the senator from the Alderaan system, her royal highness, Princess Leia Organa," Mas Amedda announced.

"Alderaan," Luke repeated. "Where's that?"

"You couldn't even find Coruscant on a map," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"That's not true! I bet you wouldn't know where Tatoo -"

Luke's voice faded into nothing as he caught sight of the giant viewscreen on the wall.

"She's pretty," Ben remarked.

"She's _beautiful_," Luke insisted.

"And she's of an age with the two of you," the professor said. "Pay close attention to the princess. She will no doubt have something interesting to say."

He didn't need to tell him twice. Luke stood up and pressed himself against the window, wanting to get the best possible view.

"Honorable representatives of the Empire," she began, her young voice ringing over the room's audio system. "We cannot let this piece of garbage be inflicted on us. It is nothing but an insidious attempt to allow naval officers to torture, molest and pillage the citizens of this galaxy with no consequence."

"Whoa," Ben said, looking shocked.

The other senators erupted into boos and insults. They didn't phase the princess in the slightest.

"What we have here is an attempt to place naval officers above the law. One law for them, and one law for the rest of us. I ask you, fellow senators, if one of us were to abduct a random person from the street, lock them up and torture them to death, what would the consequences be? An appointment with a criminal psychiatrist? A lifetime in a penal institution? If this law comes into effect, the only consequences a naval officer will face is a token lawsuit in an Imperial military court, which has thrown out ninety percent of military misconduct charges brought before it in the past year alone."

The other senators were almost rioting at this point. Luke could see physical objects being tossed in the princesses' direction.

"I can't believe I ever thought this was going to be boring," he said, glancing at Ben. Ben appeared too surprised to reply.

"Senator, will you allow a question?" Mas Amedda asked.

"I will allow a question," the princess replied.

Another pod floated into the center, occupied by a bunch of tentacled aliens that Luke didn't recognize. They did not speak basic, but an electronic translation sounded over the audio system.

"What proof does the senator have that torture exists within the Imperial navy? It is clearly outlawed by numerous pieces of legislation."

"He's kidding, right?" Luke asked the professor. "Everyone knows the Imperial military tortures people. I once found a torture robot inside my own home."

"Officially, they don't," the professor explained.

Luke frowned in confusion. Was he saying that the Empire lied to the public, and pretended that torture didn't happen? Before he had a chance to ask further, the princess spoke again.

"The question here is not whether Imperial officers engage in torture," she said, "but the fact that this legislation allows them to do so with legal immunity."

"That's clever," Ben said. "She's redirected the focus of the question."

"The mark of a natural politician," the professor explained.

"I have to wonder," the princess continued, "if we have such faith in our military that any talk of crime is outrageous, why the need for this alteration in the first place? Are our officers being constantly dragged before planetary court systems? Are they being found guilty? Perhaps we should ask why this is happening, before we start rushing to outlaw it. Perhaps we should face the growing evidence that torture is common - even encouraged, at the very highest level of Imperial leadership."

The cries of 'traitor' were almost deafening. Mas Ameeda was yelling for order, and the barrage of objects flying towards the senator's pod increased in intensity.

"I've never seen the cafeteria at school get this bad," Ben said.

"It's like a kindergarten," Luke agreed, staring at the viewscreen.

"I've seen far worse," the professor said.

Eventually, Mas Amedda called for a recess, and the shouting died down as the Alderaan pod withdrew back to its cradle.

"I'm surprised she even said those things," Ben said.

"But it was true," Luke insisted.

"Truth is often a point of view," the professor said.

* * *

After the welcome ceremonies were over and done with, the Emperor requested a private audience with Vader in the throne room. Privacy was becoming essential as the Death Star reached its final stages. There was more than a hint that Rebel spies had learned of its existence. The Emperor was not willing to trust even his own royal guard, which Vader could readily understand. This project had cost billions of credits and nearly two decades of planning and construction. To risk a setback now was unacceptable.

"My master," Vader said, bowing as he approached the throne, "I hope the Death Star has lived up to your expectations."

"Indeed it has, my friend. Governor Tarkin has done well."

"How long until it is completed?"

"Not soon enough, it seems. I hear you had some trouble with the Rebels."

"They grow stronger," Vader admitted. "And bolder. Grand Moff Kinar has been taken prisoner by the Rebels, a mere hour ago. They are becoming increasingly well equipped ... there is an organized coalition of planets who are funding them, I am sure of it, my master."

"Not for long," the Emperor said, coldly. "Once the Death Star is operational, we will uncover those traitorous planets, and remove them from the map."

"Should I make arrangements to seek Kinar's release?"

"Do not bother," the Emperor said, calmly. "It is no great loss. We will promote someone else in his place. Doubtless one of his assistants has already moved into his mansion."

"Undoubtedly, my master. And if former Grand Moff Kinar returns?"

"Execute him. He was a tiring nuisance, anyway."

"Yes, my master."

Believing the conversation to be over, Vader was about to make an exit. But the Emperor continued.

"Lord Vader, while I was away, I felt an unusual disturbance in the Force."

Vader was silent, dreading what was coming next.

"So. How is young Luke Skywalker?"

"He is well, Master," Vader said, carefully. "He is at the senate as we speak, learning with Professor Graphas."

"Has he shown any aptitude for politics?"

Vader considered how to answer. "He is a smart boy, and a natural leader," he said, finally, "but he prefers action over deliberation."

"His father's son, in other words," the Emperor said.

"Yes, Master."

"What do you see in his future?"

"He will become a loyal servant of the Empire. A great asset."

"His fate is not so clear to me," the Emperor said. "I sense danger. I am not oblivious, my friend - I realize you would like to see him realize his Force potential. But you do not consider the consequences."

"I only consider the benefits for the Empire," Vader said. "The Death Star cannot be everywhere at once. If we train a new order of Sith, we can _crush_ the Rebellion and bring order to the galaxy."

The Emperor waved a dismissive hand. "The ancient rule states that only two Sith may co-exist. Do you imagine your ideas are superior to thousands of years of Sith teaching?"

Vader had the funny feeling he'd heard that exact rebuke before. But with Jedi in the place of Sith. It was always a ridiculous question. Of _course_ his ideas were superior to some backward philosophies from millennia past.

"My master, the Sith who made such rules were suppressed by the weak Jedi. Now, we are the rulers of the galaxy. Such a glorious time for the order should mean revising the old ways."

"Perhaps. However, maybe you should give your grand vision further thought. I realize it is not in your nature, but consider the risks. Is he emotionally strong enough to handle the power of the Dark Side?"

Vader was silent, considering the Emperor's question. He had handled the Dark Side. Luke could, too.

"Regardless, I will continue to observe him," the Emperor said. "If he proves mature enough, I will give your idea further thought. In the meantime, he _must_ remain untrained."

Vader didn't protest. He expected as much, and was pleased the Emperor had not dismissed his idea entirely.

"In the interim, I have a task for young Skywalker. The Archduke of Quasher will be visiting the Imperial court as my personal guest next week. He is bringing his son, who will be replacing their retiring senator in three months time. He is of an age with young Skywalker. I thought your son could befriend the young man."

"He will be happy to assist in any way he can," Vader said, pleased his master considered Luke ready for an official duty like this.

"And perhaps the young politician can be of assistance to your efforts in preparing your son. I have met the young man several times, and find him to be of great potential. Charismatic, confident, and as unswervingly loyal as a stormtrooper. A perfect choice for a senator."

Vader idly wondered if Luke would get on with such a person.

"Young Skywalker could learn a lot from him," the Emperor said, pointedly.

* * *

"So, what did you think of it?" Luke asked, as he and Ben departed from the observation lounge.

"Interesting," Ben said. "How often do you have to attend these lessons?"

"Once a week," Luke said.

"Do you think your father would mind if I came every week?"

"Why?" Luke asked. "Are you feeling your true calling? Politics?"

"I thought _you_ were, the way you were staring at the princess," Ben said, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"Do you want to go and wander around her pod entrance," Ben suggested, mockingly. "In case we see her ...?"

"Stop it. Listen, do you want to get some food before we leave?"

"Good idea," Ben said, changing direction towards the nearby elevators. "We might see her in the cafeteria."

"Ben!"

"This is what you get for years of mocking me about Ophelia."

"That's different," Luke said, pressing the button to travel up. "Ophelia isn't like the princess."

"How do you know? She's a _princess_ ... "

The elevator arrived, and Luke entered ahead of Ben. "That doesn't mean she's a snob."

"Even if she wasn't, I don't think you'd have much chance with her," Ben said. "I don't think she likes the Empire."

"She's not a snob!" Luke insisted. He studied the buttons, and then pressed one that had a tiny label saying 'food'. "And what makes you think she doesn't like the Empire? She's a senator, not a Rebel."

"Did you listen to anything she said?"

"Yes."

Ben shook his head. "Forget it. Let's just get food ... I'm so hungry."

Luke nodded in agreement. They rode the elevator in silence for a few minutes, watching the lights flash past as they rushed upwards. About halfway up, the elevator began to slow. Ben shifted over to Luke's side of the elevator, anticipating someone was about to enter.

When the doors slid open with a hissing noise, Luke's eyes widened in surprise. _She_ was among those waiting on the other side. Her face appeared so much younger in close proximity. And she was short. Just a little shorter than him.

Ben nudged him, smirking. Luke could only stare.

The group of people entered the elevator, but Luke didn't notice anyone except _her_. She glanced at the buttons, and then rested against the opposite wall. Shortly afterwards, the elevator resumed its journey.

Luke felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind. Worry, mixed with a strong determination. These weren't his thoughts, and they certainly weren't Ben's. They were hers ... he could _sense_ her thoughts. He'd never been able to do this before, certainly not with a complete stranger. Ben's thoughts were a mystery to him, unless his friend was feeling a particularly strong emotion.

The elevator stopped, and the people who had boarded with Leia departed, leaving the three of them alone. When they began travelling again, she turned her brown-eyed gaze towards him, and Luke felt a sudden spike in his sense of her. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh ..." Luke heard a vague noise come out of his mouth, which didn't make any sense.

"We heard your speech," Ben supplied, coming to his rescue.

Luke rubbed his head, forcing himself to concentrate. "It was ... wonderful," Luke said. "I agreed with every word."

"Thank you," she said. "I only hope it makes a difference. Many lives depend on it."

Luke was silent for a moment, and then blurted out, "Are you really a princess?"

Ben looked at him like he was a few grains short of a sand dune, but Luke couldn't take it back now.

Fortunately, she only smiled. "You can call me Leia. What can I call you?"

"Uh ... Luke," Luke said. "Luke Skywalker."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ben spoke up. "I'm Ben," he said.

"Where do you call home?" Leia asked.

"Oh, we live in Imperial city," Luke explained. "We're just here to study politics. It's ... a school project."

"Your parents want you to have careers in the senate?" Leia inferred.

"Mine does, but I'm not interested," Ben said. "I admire all the work politicians do, but I don't think I could handle the responsibility."

"It can be very hard," Leia admitted. "It's hard convincing people to take you seriously, especially when they see you as a mere child. How about you, Luke?"

"Me, oh ... well if it meant seeing you every day, I would consider this the best place to work in the entire galaxy."

There was a second of silence, and then Luke realized what he had said.

"I meant hearing you every day," he corrected. "Hearing your speeches!"

"Are you getting out here," she said, gesturing at the doors. Luke wondered how long they'd been sitting open like that.

He reluctantly stepped out, with Ben close behind. He turned back to say goodbye, but the elevator doors had already slid closed.

"Blast it!" he said. "I said something stupid, didn't I?"

"That was a study in how not to meet a girl, Luke."

Luke frowned for a moment, and then quickly brightened up. "At least she knows my name."

* * *

Vader withdrew to the ship hangar in the evening, deciding to continue with a modification project. Fiddling around with an engine always gave him focus. The conversation with the Emperor had given him much to think about, and he'd found his thoughts dwelling on his son ever since.

He was capable, no doubt of that. He had talent and passion to spare, when he put his mind to accomplishing a task. He would make a powerful Sith, perhaps the most powerful the galaxy had ever known. When he passed on all his years of knowledge and experience, Luke would become everything he should have been. Put simply, Luke was brilliant.

If all this was so obvious to him, why couldn't the Emperor see it?

A distant rumble caused Vader to look up from his work. The MX speeder zoomed into the hangar, and squealed as it was forced into a ninety-degree turn. Finally, it reversed into a vacant spot and the engine shut off.

A moment later, the canopy popped open, and one youthfully exuberant Skywalker jumped out. He spied Vader immediately, and came running over.

"Hi!"

"How was the senate?" Vader asked, tightening a loose bolt.

"Fantastic!"

Vader felt a slight unease growing in the back of his mind. Had Luke developed a newfound interest in politics?

"What did you learn?" he enquired.

"Oh, something about something," Luke said, picking up a polishing cloth. "I forget. But I met this girl ... she was ... indescribable."

Vader almost smiled. His unease quickly evaporated. "I see."

"I felt ... _happy_," Luke said. "From the moment I saw her. Is that normal?"

"At your age, very normal," Vader said. "Was she the daughter of one of the senators?"

"Better, she _was_ a senator!" Luke said. "She was about my age, and she's already a senator. Can you believe it?"

"What was her name?" Vader asked, having a sudden suspicion.

"Leia," Luke said, staring blankly into the distance. "Beautiful name."

"Princess Leia Organa?"

"Yes," Luke said, focusing back on Vader. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Vader said. "Very brave ... and very stubborn."

"She's _beautiful._"

"Before you start planning your wedding, you should know that she despises me. I believe she spends her spare time throwing flaming darts at an effigy of me."

"I don't like her in _that_ way," Luke protested. He paused for a moment. "She really hates you?"

"Through and through."

"Maybe she just hasn't taken the time to know you properly," Luke said, polishing a hydrospanner.

"Undoubtedly," Vader said, amused at his son's optimism.

"Do you like her?" Luke enquired.

Vader considered it. "I admire her dedication and emotional strength. She reminds me of ... someone." Vader returned to realigning a side panel. "But she is wrong about everything when it comes to politics. Her father is similarly misguided. I hold him more accountable, because he witnessed first hand the corruption of the Republic. To hear them talk, one would think they wish to see the galaxy returned to chaos."

"So ..." Luke said, "if by some crazy chance I happened to have the opportunity to invite her over ... would you have a problem with it?"

"Why would you invite her over?" Vader said, somewhat bemused. "To play hologames? To help you modify a speeder?"

Luke frowned. "I'm serious!"

"As long as she does not mislead you with her political ideas."

"You'd be polite to her?"

"When have I ever not been polite to your friends?"

"Let's see ... every single time you come into contact with them. The first time Ben came over here, you ordered Lev to get rid of him, like he was a piece of garbage."

"Considering he had just crawled out of the trash compactor, it was an honest mistake."

Luke groaned, and started to walk towards the elevators.

"Goodnight, Dad."

Vader stretched out with the Force, causing Luke to stop in his tracks.

"I meant goodnight, _your lordship_," Luke corrected.

"I would hope so. But I need to talk to you about something else."

Luke turned back, expectantly.

"The Archduke of Quasher is arriving in a week's time, as an official guest of the Emperor. Part of the purpose of his visit is to introduce his son to Coruscant, as his son will be taking over the role of senator when the existing one retires."

Luke's eyes had glazed over.

"His son is of an age with you. You will befriend the young man, and ensure his stay on Coruscant is an enjoyable experience."

"Befriend who?" Luke said, quickly regaining focus. "The Archduke and senator of where?"

"Quasher. Not him, but his son."

"The son of the person who's going to be the next senator?"

"No, his son is going to be the next senator."

"And he's _my_ age?"

"Yes. It is an honor that the Emperor is entrusting you with this task."

"It's a mistake," Luke protested. "I don't know how to entertain someone who's going to be a senator. Everyone is more mature than me. I've heard about two people my age who are already senators, and I'm ... still trying to figure out the difference between an amendment and an act."

"Luke ...," Vader said, walking over to place a hand on his son's shoulder. It seemed he was doing a lot of this fatherly reassurance lately. "Your talents lie on a different path. I have every faith that you can complete this task, and many more besides."

"I wish I knew what that path was, sometimes," Luke said, staring at his boots.

"Perhaps you will not have to wait long to find out," Vader said, cryptically. He didn't wish to build up Luke's hopes by elaborating further, no matter how high the possibility of Sith training was. He pushed Luke gently in the direction of the exit. "Go to bed."

* * *


	3. Meeting Tyloid

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Tyloid**

* * *

The second senate lesson was shorter than the first, as the proceedings were more than half over by the time Luke arrived. The professor was more talkative this time, and engaged Ben in a long discussion about the pros and cons of power invested in many, versus power invested in one.

Luke couldn't really follow it. More than likely because he'd been distracted by Leia. Unfortunately, the princess didn't make a speech this time around, and apparently some new law had been introduced over the last few days, preventing senators from making unfounded accusations involving the Imperial military.

Luke had wanted to stay behind to see if he could have a chance meeting with Leia again, but Ben had homework to finish.

"Are we going to the library?" Luke enquired, once they were airborne.

"No," Ben said. "The palace."

"Meeting your father?" He hadn't heard much from Ben about his father recently, which hinted that they might have stopped arguing.

"Unfortunately. We're going over to my uncle's for dinner."

"Does he know about the senate lessons?" Luke asked.

"No. If I mentioned them, he'd only take that as an excuse to start encouraging me into politics."

Luke was silent, thinking. If only there was some way he could fix all this. Maybe if he talked to Ben's father alone. On the other hand, he didn't want to nosy into something that was really none of his business.

"I just wish there was some way I could help," Luke said, as they entered the palace security zone. He flicked a switch to start transmitting their clearance code. "I hate to see you drifting apart."

Ben sighed. "I know. I don't want it to happen, but ... nothing is going to change until he accepts that I'm going to medical school, and that's final."

Luke grinned. His friend was rarely so stubborn.

"You know what he said to me the other day?" Ben said, as Luke flew the speeder into the level seven hangar bay. "He said that because he had spent the last seventeen years supporting me and my education, all by himself, that he deserved a say in my next career move."

"What did you say?" Luke asked, looking around for a space to park in. The bay was crammed with boring Imperial speeders that were probably owned by the people who worked here. Finally he spotted a gap next to a few fuel canisters.

"I told him I didn't ask to be born," Ben said.

Luke twisted his neck around, reversing slowly into the gap.

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't ask for me to be born either."

Luke slipped off the brake in shock, sending them shooting back into the wall. There was a loud crunch, and four crates tumbled backwards.

"Stars, Luke, you've broken something!" Ben jumped out onto the floor. "You've broken the Emperor's property!"

"Calm down!" Luke insisted, turning off the engine. "It was just some crates!"

"He's going to kill us!" Ben said, rushing around behind to see the damage. "We're going to be locked up, we're going to be -"

Luke followed his friend.

"What is it?"

"Some crusty old bike," Ben said, sounding relieved. "I think it was already broken, thank the Force."

Luke saw a lid had fallen off one of the crates, and a half-moon speeder bike had slipped out onto the deck. It was certainly old, and covered with sand.

"Wow, an antique!" Luke said. "I wonder if it still goes?"

"Don't even think about it," Ben said, raising his hands. "I'm getting out of here. You should too."

"I guess you're right," Luke said, glancing idly at the other crates. They had fallen down, but appeared to be still intact.

"I'll see you at school," Ben said, rushing for the doors.

Luke remained staring at the bike, wondering what it would look like after a lube and polish.

* * *

It was never difficult to find Luke when he was at home. There were really only two places he could be. His bedroom or the ship hangar. After checking the bedroom, Vader made his way down to the hangar, already certain he would find his missing offspring surrounded by tools and starship parts.

As it turned out, he was only right on one count. There were plenty of tools, but the vehicle occupying his son's attention was no ship.

"What is _that_?!" Vader asked, as he entered the tech room.

"This?" Luke said, sliding out from under the engine. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Vader ran his hand over the back storage compartment, and then leaned over to see the controls.

"I would guess about ten years pre-Empire. Where did you find it?"

"In a palace hangar bay," Luke said. "It was in a crate. I'm still trying to clean all the sand out of the engine."

Mention of the palace caused Vader to remember what he'd come here for.

"Luke, you were supposed to meet me at the palace an hour ago. The Emperor was expecting you. What happened?"

"What for?" Luke said, screwing up his forehead in confusion.

"To greet the Archduke of Quasher and his son."

"Oh," Luke said, looking aside. "_That_."

"I reminded you this morning."

"I know," Luke said, climbing to his feet. "I was just concentrating on remembering that I had to be at the senate. It's hard to remember two things in one afternoon."

"Do you know how many appointments I have to remember every hour, Son? That is no excuse. You are fortunate the Emperor accepted my explanation that you were most likely held up at the senate."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, subdued.

"You will have an opportunity to correct your error," Vader explained. "We will be joining the Emperor and his guests for dinner."

Luke's expression became pained, but he didn't express any reluctance.

"I suggest you go and get dressed," Vader said, stepping away from the door. "We will be leaving shortly."

"How dressed up do I have to be?" Luke enquired.

"Let me put it like this," Vader suggested. "Can you think of any situation that would require you to dress better than if you were having dinner with the Emperor of the galaxy?"

"I'll see what I can find," Luke mumbled.

* * *

Luke couldn't help but feel a little resentful at having to dress up to eat with someone who was always wearing the same black robe. But he enjoyed his father's nod of approval as he stepped out of his room.

"Good. Apart from the engine grease in your hair."

"That's hair gel," Luke protested.

"I know engine grease when I see it, Son. But we must depart."

Luke followed his father, starting to feel a tinge of nervousness. No matter how many formal social occasions he had attended over the last five years, he never felt comfortable. Especially when the Emperor was present.

"It is time you started accompanying me to the palace more often," his father remarked, as they entered the elevator. He clearly wasn't tapping into his thoughts, for once. "The senate is a good start, but there is only so much you can learn there. You need to observe the true mechanism behind the workings of the Empire."

"I know how the Empire is run," Luke said, as they began to travel down to the transit corridors. "The Emperor tells everyone what to do, and everyone obeys him."

"A crude appraisal, but not entirely untrue," his father said.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Luke asked, staring at his boots. One was polished far more than the other, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"This is not an appropriate time or place," his father replied.

Luke smirked, sensing a yes behind the words.

They remained in silence on the walk through the corridors that led to the palace. As they passed through a security checkpoint, Luke became aware of a familiar presence. He looked around, and realized one of the guards was Ben's father.

He smiled and waved, even though he knew his friend's father could not acknowledge him.

After they passed through the doors, his father led him into another elevator.

"That was Ben's father," Luke said, as they began to travel up.

"Yes, I know."

"He and Ben haven't been getting on so well, lately," Luke said. "Not since the start of term. Has he said anything to you?"

Luke knew that they spoke on occasion, though neither of them were particularly informative about what they spoke about. As was typical, his father was vague.

"Nothing I would repeat."

"I guess it's normal," Luke said, finally. "After all, we don't always get on. That doesn't mean we don't care."

"I don't believe I have ever heard the word normal used in connection with either of us," his father said.

"Hey, I'm normal," Luke said.

"Make sure you stay that way during the meal," his father said, reaching out to guide him forward as the doors slid open. "You will be expected to make conversation with the boy. Perhaps you could tell him about your experiences at the senate."

Luke was expecting this to be boring enough already, without having to weigh it down with political talk, but he didn't say anything. For all he knew, politics was the only thing this person knew how to talk about.

The more Luke considered it, the more nervous he became. A teenage senator would be confident, mature, sophisticated ... everything he wasn't. He lagged behind as they approached the huge doors of the dining hall, studying the pattern on the lush red carpet.

He was so preoccupied, he didn't realize his father had stopped in front of him, until he felt his hands reaching out to prevent a collision. He looked up, realizing his thoughts had been picked up over their empathic link.

_What is it?_>

Luke looked across, and realized there were guards waiting by the dining room. His father obviously did not want to be overheard.

_Nothing. Just nerves._

_You have no reason to be nervous. Stay close, and I will present you._>

_Doesn't the Emperor do that?_>

_He is not there. The Emperor is always the last to enter the dining hall._>

Luke relaxed a notch. It was easier not to make any mistakes while the Emperor wasn't watching his every move. His father walked on, and this time, Luke stayed by his side.

The guards opened the doors for them, and Luke stared around at the vast room. It was an octagonal shape, with four sets of doors. The table was black, and appeared to have the center missing. It wasn't until they came closer that Luke realized it was made from glass. It was designed to look like a giant Imperial insignia.

There was a loud clatter as all the current occupants of the table stood up. The man nearest them, who was decked out in naval dress uniform, inclined his head in a military bow.

"Good evening, my lord."

"Governor Sanex," his father said. "You have met my son, Luke Skywalker."

"Of course, a pleasure once again, young Mr Skywalker."

Luke shook his hand, wondering when he was supposed to have met this man. As far as he knew, he'd never seen him before. On the other hand, he did meet a lot of people when he was with his father.

The other guests had quickly lined up in some sort of receiving line. Luke glanced backwards, but his father was right behind him, preventing any possibility of escape.

The next person was elaborately adorned with a headdress and silver lined cloak. Luke guessed that this was the archduke of wherever.

"Your highness," his father said. "May I present my son, Luke Skywalker."

"A great honor to meet you," he said, gripping his hand firmly.

"Likewise, your highness," Luke said, trying hard to sound confident.

His father stepped back, and the archduke took over the introductions, and Luke met his wife, his chief advisor, his brother, and finally they reached his son.

He was of similar height, and his orange hair was thick and bristly, like a cleaning brush.

"May I present my son and heir, and soon to be Imperial senator, Tyloid Hareldius Lindtsand Fenlius the Sixth."

Luke wondered if he was supposed to remember all those names. For that matter, how did the archduke remember all those names?

"Pleasure to meet you," Luke said, offering his hand.

Tyloid hesitated before accepting it, then smirked in an odd way. Luke released the handshake, feeling uncomfortable. He looked around for his father, and found he had moved to the other side of the table.

It soon became clear where he was supposed to sit, as the archduke gestured at the empty space next to his son. The adults resumed their conversation, leaving Luke standing in silence.

"So," Luke said, glancing at Tyloid, "is this your first time on Coruscant?"

"Yes," Tyloid said. "And I'd think it was yours too, with that accent. Where did you grow up? Some hick backwater planet?"

Luke felt himself turning red. Is that what everyone else had thought, too? Maybe they were just too polite to say anything. "Tatooine," he mumbled.

Tyloid made a noise that sounded halfway between a snort and a laugh. "Where? Wait, never mind. I don't care."

_Let me out of here_, Luke thought, staring longingly at the door. So much for being sophisticated and mature. He quickly changed his mind about leaving through that particularly door, when he sensed the arrival of a person that would undoubtedly destroy the last of his appetite, if Tyloid didn't finish the job.

A guard stepped in first, and announced the Emperor's arrival. They all had to stand up again, but fortunately there were no more introductions.

After they were allowed to sit down again, the droids began serving the food. Luke took a small amount of the few things he recognized, knowing from past experience it was better not to leave anything behind. He could always fill up when he got home.

Tyloid was silent while he was eating, something Luke was grateful for. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Why isn't your father eating?" he asked.

"Because he can't remove his mask in a normal environment," Luke explained.

"Then why is he even here?"

_Why are you even here?_ Luke wondered.

"I'd go home if I were him."

"So I heard you were going to be a senator," Luke said, spearing a piece of meat on his fork. "I was at the senate today."

"Good for you," Tyloid said. "So what does he look like under the mask?"

Luke looked around, wondering why none of the adults were paying any attention.

"I don't want to talk about my father," Luke said, finally.

"Why not? I'll talk about mine ... idiot that he is. Rich, powerful idiot, but idiot none the less."

Luke almost choked.

"Are you okay?" Tyloid said, slapping him on the back hard enough to hurt.

"Fine," Luke said, tightly.

He tried to make eye contact with his father, but he was too busy talking with the Emperor. He didn't want to risk using the link when the Emperor was sitting right there.

"So, about your father," Tyloid said. "Now that I've come clean about mine. What do those buttons on his chest do?"

"Why don't you ask him sometime?" Luke suggested, hearing annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Why don't you?"

"You're the one who wants to know."

"I don't like your tone," Tyloid said, sounding hurt.

_Oh brother_, Luke thought. "I'm sorry," he said, out loud. "Why don't we talk about something else? How about your planet? What's it like?"

Tyloid shrugged. "It's a planet. That's about it."

Luke picked up his knife, and occupied himself with cutting his vegetables into even smaller pieces.

"What are the girls like around here?" Tyloid asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Know any that are good-looking and available? That's one thing I must not forget to do while I'm here. Sample the cuisine."

"Excuse me," Luke said, standing up. "I have to go ... to the refresher."

The guards didn't stop him as he half-ran for the exit.

* * *

Luke's sudden departure was almost a relief for Vader. A meal consisted of him sitting in mostly silence, watching other people eat, and trying not to remember what taste felt like. Now he had an excuse to take a break.

"Excuse me, my master," he said, standing up. "I will ensure all is well."

"Of course," the Emperor said, waving him away.

Vader left the dining hall, and honed in on Luke's presence. It led him to the nearby refresher. He knocked once, waited a few seconds, and then opened the door.

Luke was standing next to a basin, staring into the mirror.

"Hair crisis?" Vader enquired. "Perhaps you should avoid using engine grease next time."

"Company crisis!" Luke explained. "Father, he's a complete and utter nerfherder!"

"So are most people I have to work with on a daily basis," Vader said, coming closer. "You must learn to deal with them."

"It's different for you," Luke said, sulking. "You can be honest without consequences."

"Not always."

"Please don't make me go back there," Luke said. "Say I was sick and had to see a doctor. Better yet, say it's contagious, and I won't be able to see Tyloid ever again."

"Luke, if I made excuses for you every time life put an obstacle in your path, you would never learn to deal with difficult situations."

"At least tell the Emperor that I'm sorry for whatever I did to make him punish me like this."

"This isn't a punishment," Vader said. "It is an honor. Remember, you're doing this for the Empire."

Luke gave a deep sigh. "I'm doing this for you. And you're the only reason I _would_ do this."

"That's good enough," Vader said, reaching up to flatten Luke's tousled hair. "Come on."

* * *

Dinner dragged like a protocol droid without legs, leaving Luke irritable and restless by the time the last of the plates were cleared away. As if the actual eating hadn't taken long enough, the adults continued making conversation for a long time after, leaving Luke stuck in his seat as Tyloid began to offer intimate details of every conquest in his life to date.

Finally, the Emperor and his aides, along with the other Quasher guests, began to move into the concert hall for the evening's entertainment. Luke approached his father, trying not to look too eager.

"We don't have to stay for this, do we?" he asked, quietly.

"My presence in the concert hall is generally not encouraged," his father agreed. "Very well, we will leave. But you must accompany me to say goodnight to the Emperor."

Luke resisted the urge to groan. It was small price to pay, after all.

The Emperor was standing near a statue in his likeness. As they approached, Luke lagged behind slightly, but was quickly pushed forward by an unseen force.

"My master," his father said, "with your permission, we will take our leave."

The Emperor smiled down at Luke. "Your company was a pleasure tonight, young Skywalker," he said.

A corpse-pale and winkled hand reached out and patted Luke on the shoulder, causing Luke to cringe.

"Thank you, your highness," Luke said, trying not to sound like he was in great pain.

"It continues to amaze me, how fast you've grown up," he continued. "You have a great future ahead of you, son. We must meet together and discuss it."

"Luke would be honored to do so," his father said, glancing at Luke.

Luke was too busy feeling revolted at the Emperor's use of the word 'son' to feel anything of the kind. That was a special word with much meaning behind it, none of which applied to his relationship with the Emperor. Only his father had the right to call him that.

His father nudged him slightly, and Luke forced his anger down.

"Yes, your highness."

The Emperor smiled, showing lots of teeth. "Then I shall bid you both goodnight."

"Goodnight, master."

Another mental nudge.

"Goodnight, your highness," Luke said. He turned away immediately, wishing he could run.

He felt the Emperor's eyes on his back all the way to the elevator.

"You could at least try and sound genuine, Luke," his father said, as the elevator doors slid closed.

"I did my best!" Luke insisted.

"I would hate to see your worst."

"I can't help it," Luke said. "The way he pretends to like me ... it gets on my nerves."

"What makes you think he is pretending?"

"Never mind," Luke said, not wishing to get drawn into that discussion. "I'm just glad it's over. I'm going to get back to cleaning up that bike."

"You are not planning to drive it, are you?"

"Why not?"

"The streets of Coruscant are not safe for speeder bikes. Too many obstacles."

"I can handle obstacles," Luke said, with a grin.

"This attitude is why I do not let you fly alone," his father said, waving a finger in his direction.

The elevator came to a halt, and his father walked out, black cape billowing behind him.

"Come on," Luke said, jogging to catch up. "I can handle it. I've always wanted my own speeder bike. We used to have one back on the farm, but it had a broken shifter and the engine had rusted away."

"A speeder bike is useful on Tatooine. On Coruscant, they are dangerous. If you want to go somewhere, take a speeder."

"But Father, I -"

Luke broke off as he recognized Lev, walking forward to meet them. He appeared stressed.

"Lieutenant," his father said. "Is there a problem?"

"My apologies, sir - the Emperor's aides would not let us interrupt the meal. The Rebels have attacked the Imperial Naval base in the Leryis system, near the Kuat drive yards!"

His father began walking faster, and Luke fell back, so his father could talk with Lev.

"Losses?"

"One star destroyer and two corvettes were defending the base. One corvette was destroyed, the other boarded and captured. The _Eradicator_ was badly damaged and forced to retreat into hyperspace. She has just arrived in system."

"What has become of the base?"

"We don't know, sir. Two star destroyers are rushing to defend it, but they may be too late."

Luke could sense his father was becoming increasingly angry.

"Who was in command of this disaster?"

"Captain Yahza was in command of the _Eradicator_, sir. He has provided us with some recordings of the battle, which he claims prove there was nothing he could do. General Jerel is already planning our retaliation in the command center - he requests your presence as soon as possible."

His father turned right at the next corridor junction, heading away from their home, and towards the Imperial military command center. Luke made to follow him, but Lev held him back.

"Luke, why don't you go home? This will take all night."

"I want to see the battle recordings," Luke said, pulling away from Lev's grip.

"Trust me, Luke, you do not want to see this," Lev insisted, casting a nervous glance down the corridor. "Besides, the recordings are classified."

"But -"

His father stopped walking, and turned back to stare at them.

"Luke may accompany me if he wishes," he said.

Luke brightened, and made to go after him, but Lev still held him back.

"Sir, Captain Yahza is on his way to the command center."

His father was silent for a moment. "Very well," he said, finally. "Luke, return home."

He turned, and walked onwards, leaving Luke and Lev alone. Luke frowned, sensing a conspiracy.

"You heard your father," Lev said, firmly.

"Okay, okay," Luke said, raising his hands. "No need to get uptight."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Lev said, averting his gaze. "This is a very bad situation for all concerned."

"Well, I hope you get some sleep," Luke said.

"So do I," Lev said, grinning at last. "But I'm not counting on it. You're best to go and turn in yourself."

"I will," Luke said, turning back down the corridor. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Luke."

Luke didn't look back as he walked towards the entrance to his home. Once he turned a corner, he flattened himself against the wall, and then peeked slowly around the edge. As he suspected, Lev had gone.

Luke was about to go back, when he hesitated for a moment, considering. Was this really a good idea? If Lev caught him, his friend would think he'd deceived him, and he'd lose his trust. If his father caught him ... seventeen or not, he'd be grounded for disobeying an order.

On the other hand, he was itching with curiosity, and dying to see the battle recordings. He'd be careful to stay hidden and he wouldn't stay long. Just a few minutes, that would be enough to satisfy his interest. Besides, his father had said he should learn more about how the Empire was run. Here was a perfect opportunity.

The entrance to the military command center was guarded, but he entered just as two officers came out, and was not stopped. Either the guards recognized him, or they were half asleep and didn't see him.

There was a small group of officers in the foyer, talking in serious tones. They were too busy to notice him, and Luke walked quietly over to the stairwell. He'd been here once or twice before, and he knew the main command room was in front of him. If he wanted to avoid being seen, the best idea was to sneak up to the balcony level, so he could spy from above.

When he stepped onto the upper level, he heard voices down below. Time to be extra careful ... if anyone should look up and see him, there could be trouble. He slowly crept forward, and then crouched down, peering through the balcony railing.

There was a giant holoprojector on the floor below, showing red holograms of ships and planets. The walls were lined with hundreds of computer screens. His gaze was attracted by the largest one, which was currently showing static-ridden recordings of a space battle. That must be it.

Luke rose up on his knees, enjoying the view.

* * *

Vader felt his mood darken by the minute as he watched the battle recordings. A lethal combination of incompetent pilots and equally incompetent commanders.

"X-Wings," Vader observed.

"Yes, my lord," the general said. "Much faster than Y-wings."

Vader watched the lead X-Wing launch torpedoes, hitting the corvette's main bridge. It was followed up by its wingmen, and as they lifted away, the corvette erupted into flame, breaking apart.

"Sirs."

Vader turned, and saw two stormtroopers had entered, escorting a navy captain between them.

"Captain Yahza," the general said, "we've been anxiously awaiting your report."

"I came as quickly as I could, sir," the captain said, walking forward. "I had to ensure the _Eradicator_ was safe."

Vader felt his mood reduce even further - the man sounded remarkably relaxed, considering the situation. He should be on his knees by now, begging for his life. Anyone would think he was reporting a victory, rather than a dismal failure. He had indeed let his reputation slip too far. That was about to change.

"Lord Vader," the captain said, bowing in greeting.

"Captain," Vader replied, casually.

* * *

Luke strained hard to hear what was being said. He leaned over the railing, starting to wish he'd hidden somewhere down below. The captain was making his report, saying something about a damaged shield generator. His father stood listening, with his hands clasped behind his back.

Luke's eyes began to wander, and he noticed a monitor lit up with the image of a TIE and X-Wing engaged in an intense dogfight. Now this was what he'd come to see! He watched happily for a few seconds, and then glanced back at his father.

Something was wrong ... the captain's hands were wrapped around his throat, and he was gagging like he had swallowed a lemon whole. But no one was making any move to help him.

Luke frowned in confusion - then jumped in shock as he felt someone grab his arm.

"Luke!"

He whirled around, and found himself looking at Lev.

"Go! Quickly!"

He pointed in the direction of the exit, but Luke looked back down below.

"Wait ... what's he doing?!" The captain fell to his knees, and Luke had a horrible realization. "Oh burning stars, he's killing him! NO! Fath -"

His shout was cut off as Lev put a hand over his mouth, and dragged him backwards. Luke struggled, but he didn't manage to break Lev's grip until they were at the top of the stairwell.

"I've got to stop him," Luke said, rushing for the stairs. He ran down them, two at a time, with Lev yelling at him to stop.

At the bottom, he ran headlong into two stormtroopers.

"Hold him!" Lev called, skidding up behind. "Take him into the corridor."

"Yes, sir."

"No!" Luke shouted, pushing against them with all his strength. Despite his best efforts, he was forcibly dragged, kicking and shouting, until he was in the transit corridor. Lev followed behind, and then ordered the stormtroopers to give them some privacy. They sealed the doors to the military compound behind them.

Luke collapsed against the wall, feeling lightheaded. He finally looked up at Lev, feeling betrayed in more ways than one.

"How could you?!" he said, almost shaking with anger. "How could you let that happen?"

"Luke, it happens all the time. You shouldn't have to see it ... that's why I told you to go home! Why didn't you listen?"

"What, so you can shelter me?" Luke said. "Hide the truth?"

"Luke, there's no reasoning with your father when he's angry! You should know that by now!"

"I could have stopped him," Luke said. "He would have listened to me! I could have saved him ... I could have ..."

Luke felt his eyes fill with tears, seeing the image of the man falling to the floor, once again.

"This isn't your fault," Lev said, helping him up off the floor. "Your father makes his own choices."

"Why does he make them so wrong?"

Lev was about to reply, but he broke off at the sound of the doors sliding open. The Sith Lord in question stepped out, and was about to walk straight past, but he stopped when he saw them.

"I am leaving at once to join the efforts to hunt down these Rebels," he said to Lev. "Advise the flagship to prepare for my arrival."

"Yes, sir," Lev said, his voice not bearing any sign of the tension.

Luke flinched as his father turned his gaze on him.

"I distinctly remember telling you to go home," his father said. "Why are you still here?"

"Murderer!" Luke spat. He glared at his father for a moment, feeling an uncontrollable anger rising up in his chest. When it became too much to bear, he pushed past Lev and ran off down the corridor.

* * *

Vader was left staring after Luke's quickly retreating form, until his son disappeared around a corner.

"I take it he witnessed Captain Yahza's demise."

"Unfortunately, yes, my lord. He made a show of going home, but sneaked back when I wasn't looking."

"No matter," Vader said. "He is too innocent for his own good. It is about time he grew up."

"Sir, should I see about informing the _Eradicator's_ crew?"

"Yes. Tell them their late captain was a cowardly, inept fool, and the average intelligence of Imperial officers has doubled, simply by his death. I will expect better from them in the future."

"Yes, my lord."

Vader walked on, planning his next move. He should make a brief report to the Emperor, and then depart as soon as possible. There was no time to smooth things over with Luke, if he could even find the boy to begin with. It was of no great concern. By the time he returned, his son would likely have forgotten the incident entirely.

* * *

Luke was too angry to be aware of where he was going. He only thought was to get away. Fortunately, being the son of a feared Sith Lord had its advantages, as none of the guards stopped him. Soon, he began to slow, both because he was running out of breath, and he wasn't quite sure where he was.

The deep red carpet and giant works of art suggested the palace, but it was a part he'd never seen before. Which wasn't particularly surprising, considering the size of it. Luke turned down a narrow corridor, seeing a vast chamber at the other end. This would be as good a place as any to sit and muse.

The room was full of tables hidden under black sheets, creating odd figures and lumps in the darkness. Luke gazed around briefly, and then sunk down next to a wall. There was no one here. His Force talents may be untrained, but he could sense that much. It was doubtful anyone had been in this room in years.

And so he was alone. Luke buried his head in his hands, trying to forget what he'd seen. His father's flair for choking people was a galactic legend, one he'd never been able to escape. But it had never been so real before. Only a shadowy notion in the back of his mind, one that he tried hard to ignore. It was a frightening thought, that his father killed people so casually. If Lev made him angry one day, would he kill him? Was being his son of any significance, or could he cross the line one day, and find himself lying on the floor, gasping for air?

Luke removed his hands from his face and stared at them. Did he also possess the ability to choke people with the Force? If so, perhaps there was some way to remove it ... maybe he could ask his doctor. He would willingly undergo an operation if it meant he could be free of this burden.

At the moment, he wouldn't even care if he lost the mental bond with his father as a result. It had become clouded and indistinct while he'd been sitting here, which meant his father had left Coruscant.

Luke stood up, deciding it was safe to return home. He would talk to his doctor tomorrow. Right now he was tired, still angry, and more than ready to go to sleep.

He took another look around the room, becoming curious. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dark, and he could now see it was some kind of display room. The walls were lined with cabinets and artwork.

Perhaps there was more to this room than he realized. Luke ran his hand down the wall, looking for the lighting controls. His palm soon hit a sensor, and the room illuminated itself, causing him to shield his eyes from the glare. When he dropped his hands, he found himself staring at ... his father!

Not the flesh, blood and wires variety, but a 3D holo-poster. The title read 'Skywalker and Kenobi'. His father was standing back to back with another man Luke barely recognized. Obi-Wan? The faded memory from his dreams?

Luke came closer, staring in wonder. The only picture he had seen of his father before the injuries was a tiny holoprojection. This was almost a meter tall. It was hard to believe his father had ever posed for something like this. Perhaps it had been created from a media holophoto.

"They had quite the reputation."

Luke almost fell over in shock. He whirled around, and found himself staring at the supreme ruler of the known galaxy.

"Ah ... uh ... your highness! I ... I'm sorry, I was lost, and -"

The Emperor raised a wrinkled hand.

"There is no need to apologise. You are always welcome here. I see you have found my private museum of Republic memorabilia."

Luke glanced at the door, wondering if he could make a break for it.

"That image was a common sight during the height of the clone wars," the Emperor said, gesturing. "Your father was quite the hero. I'm sure he's told you all about his legendary exploits."

Luke shook his head. "He ... he never talks about his life before becoming a Sith."

"Well, then, perhaps I can show you a few other items that might be of interest."

Every cell in his body was telling Luke to leave. The Emperor's presence was like a moulding piece of fruit, causing the very air to feel dank and unpleasant. But he was curious, and he might never have this opportunity again.

He followed the Emperor to a nearby projection screen. It lit up with an image of a newsfax. The headline read 'Ten Year Old Boy Saves Planet.'

"Is that ... is that him?" Luke said, staring at the fuzzy image of a small boy.

"Before he was a Jedi," the Emperor said. He skipped on to the next one, which announced the election of Palpatine to the office of supreme chancellor.

"Can you believe," the Emperor continued, moving on through the headlines faster. "That the Jedi had doubts about training him? Even when he displayed such extraordinary talents?"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because they feared his power," the Emperor explained. "They feared he would become too powerful for them to control. They feared that one day, he would discover they were not all they pretended to be."

The Emperor stopped changing the pages when they began to enter the clone wars. Headlines about Anakin Skywalker were appearing more rapidly now. They were usually coupled with headlines about Obi-Wan. Saving planets, rescuing hostages, single-handedly turning the tide of the war. Despite his anger over the choking, Luke couldn't help but feel impressed.

"I suppose they were right to fear him," the Emperor continued. "He became the most powerful of all the Jedi. Fortunately, he freed himself from their lies before it destroyed him. Sadly, he still bears some trace of their corruption."

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"You know I have the greatest respect for your father. But we both know he is not the most even-tempered of people."

"That's what the Jedi did to him?" Luke said, surprised. "But I always thought ..." He stopped short of admitting he believed the Emperor was the culprit.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at a headline about the outer rim sieges.

"He hurt you tonight," the Emperor said, suddenly. "Didn't he?"

Luke frowned, reminding himself the Emperor was Force sensitive. He should be more careful with his thoughts.

"It's all right," the Emperor continued, in a gentle tone. "I won't ask you to tell me anything. I respect your privacy. But if you should ever want to talk, I am always here. I've always seen you as something of a grandson, you know."

Luke almost choked at the idea. "A grandson?" he repeated, trying not to sound as revolted as he felt.

"Yes. You'll have to excuse an old man's sentimentality, but your father is the closest thing I have to a son. Pay me no mind."

Luke had never heard his father express any such sentiments about the Emperor. But then, his father didn't really express any emotions at all. Maybe he saw the Emperor as something of a father, deep down.

"I thought you hated me," Luke said, without thinking.

"Now what would give you that idea?"

"Well, you never wanted me trained," Luke explained. "You never wanted me to live with my father."

"Is that what he told you? I'm afraid my feelings were lost in the translation. It is true I had concerns about you becoming his ward ... but certainly not because of any ill feeling towards you. No, I worried the two of you would struggle to cope with each other. You were young, and in dire need of some loving attention. Your father's experiences with the Jedi had left him more suited to dealing with stormtroopers, than children."

Luke was silent. It was true they had struggled at first.

"There were many reasons why I didn't want you to be trained," the Emperor continued. "I didn't want to see you burdened with the responsibility of power at such a young age. I saw little need for it. I was also concerned that the Jedi's influence on your father might be passed on to you. It would have been a terrible thing to see someone so young become ... _evil_."

Luke shuddered, feeling cold. The Emperor was describing his exact fears for the last three months.

"You were right," Luke said, suddenly.

"I am glad you think so."

"I never want to be trained," Luke said. "I don't want to hurt people."

The longer Luke contemplated the idea, the better a solution it seemed. Without the Force, Luke of the grand Imperial future could retire, and Luke, the simple pilot, might be allowed to exist.

The Emperor pressed a button, flicking on to another news headline.

_Jedi Rebellion Narrowly Defeated_

"The Jedi used the Force for evil, it is true. But the Sith use the Force to bring peace and justice to the galaxy.

"Your father had great dreams for the Empire," the Emperor explained. "I have no doubt he would have accomplished every one of them by now. If it wasn't for the betrayal of his supposed best friend and mentor."

"Obi-Wan?" Luke said. "What happened?"

"Obi-Wan didn't take well to your father's conversion to the Sith. He made plans to kill him. He manipulated your mother into leading him to your father's location, and, well ..."

There was silence from within the dark hood.

"When I found him, he was mere minutes from death. So burnt and mutilated he was barely recognizable as a human being."

Luke sucked in a breath, horrible images forming in his imagination.

"His ability to use the Force reduced, he knew his dreams of peace in the galaxy may never be accomplished. At least, until you entered our lives. He knows that you could be the person he always aspired to be. He knows you could use the Force for good, as he always wanted to. You could bring peace to the galaxy."

"But how?"

"The Force is not merely a mechanism to manipulate objects. It can manipulate futures, lives, and entire worlds. It can guide you towards achieving your goals."

"So if I make galactic peace my goal ... the Force will guide my actions so, through me, it can become a reality?"

"Exactly."

"When can I start learning?" Luke said, excited.

The Emperor chuckled. "A moment ago you wanted nothing to do with the Force."

"But now I understand," Luke said. "No one ever explained it before. Can we start right now?"

"Soon, young Skywalker. We will begin soon. But not yet. You must get home."

Luke sighed. Someone was always holding him back.

"Yes, your highness."

* * *


	4. The Speedsters

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Speedsters**

* * *

Luke was awoken abruptly the next morning, by the sound of his door chime. He rolled over and dragged the pillow over his head, not wanting to have to face another day.

On the tenth time, he finally dragged himself up and wandered sleepily over to the door. It turned out to be Threepio.

"Good morning, Master Luke! I am pleased to announce that you have a visitor."

"Oh," Luke said, rubbing his eyes. "Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes."

It was probably Ben, needing a ride to school.

"At once, Master Luke."

Threepio left, and Luke grabbed some clothes and entered the refresher. The shower woke him up quickly, and the memories of the night before came rushing back.

The nauseous feeling in his stomach returned, and Luke made a mental note to skip breakfast. He could still see Captain Yahza's face as he gasped for his last breath. It was ironic - the more you tried to forget an image, the more you remembered it.

He was glad his father had left last night without attempting to talk about this. The last thing he wanted to hear was some typical excuses about being too young to understand, or worse, 'it was necessary to save lives'.

Maybe that's what his father had learnt from the Jedi. All the more reason for him to take the Emperor up on his offer, and learn to use the Force to the full extent of his abilities. Then he could show his father that you didn't need to choke people to save lives.

Luke noticed his toothbrush resting on the counter top, and playfully stretched out his hand toward it. Nothing. Luke closed his eyes, concentrating. It rattled slightly, then jumped into his hand.

* * *

When Luke stepped out of the elevator, he found himself face to face with his guest. Unfortunately, it wasn't Ben.

Luke groaned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Tyloid said. "You're supposed to entertain me today, so hop to it." He snapped his fingers.

"Forget it," Luke said. "Go and play sabacc with the Emperor, for all I care. I'm going to school."

"School? You go to _school_?"

"Yes, some of us actually have a brain, and want to use it," Luke said, walking past Tyloid, towards the ship hangar.

"I had a personal tutor back home," Tyloid said, walking after him.

Luke didn't reply.

"I guess I'll come with you to school, then," Tyloid said. "See how the peasants live. Any hot girls in your class?"

"You can't just show up at my school," Luke said. "It's private."

"You're kidding right? I can do whatever I want."

Luke was about to argue, but he had to concede that Tyloid was probably right. Besides, Tyloid might make some friends at the school who actually wanted to spend time with him. A faint chance, but Luke had to hope.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you get bored," Luke said.

"Of course I will."

Luke rolled his eyes. They had entered the ship hangar at this point, and he looked around for a speeder. He didn't want to risk having Tyloid as a passenger in one of the modified speeders - he would probably vandalize it. Better to stick with a standard issue Imperial speeder.

He gestured at one of them. "Get in."

"Where are VIP flags?" Tyloid said, pointing at the empty flag slots on the front corners. "I don't want to fly in a speeder without flags."

"They're in the glove compartment," Luke said. "I can put them back in ... if you want to get blown out of the sky by some assassin."

"Are you piloting?" Tyloid said, ignoring him. "Can't you afford a chauffeur?"

Luke didn't bother replying. He climbed into the pilot's seat and revved the engine, then took off before Tyloid even had the door closed.

"So who did you have to bribe to get a license?" Tyloid asked, as they entered a traffic lane.

"Who says I have a license?" Luke joked, weaving around slower traffic.

"Wait til I tell the Emperor about this," Tyloid said, as Luke pulled out into the fast lane.

"As if you're on speaking terms with him," Luke said, diving down as he spotted Ben's apartment building.

"Of course I am," Tyloid said, gripping his seat restraints. "He's my personal idol. Where the hell are you going?"

"To pick up my friend, Ben," Luke said, levelling out as they came down to rest on a landing pad. "Get in the back."

"No way."

Luke sighed as he switched off the engine, knowing that Tyloid would need a lightsaber at his throat before he'd do anything anyone told him.

He climbed out of the speeder, and waved to Ben, who was waiting at the entrance to the building. He came hurrying over.

"Didn't recognize you," Ben said. "Since when did you fly these ugly clunkers?"

"Since I have an unpleasant passenger," Luke said. "Sorry, you'll have to get in the back. I'll explain on the way."

Ben raised an eyebrow, but climbed in regardless. Luke returned to the driver's seat, and slammed the door closed.

"Tyloid, meet Ben. Ben, meet Tyloid - his father is the archduke of some place, and he's a personal guest of the Emperor, so he's staying at the palace."

"Pleasure," Ben said. "So you're coming to school with us?"

Tyloid didn't reply. He stared at Luke in disgust as they rose into the air.

"You're friends with a _commoner_?"

"Have I mentioned that this speeder has emergency ejection seats?" Luke said, glancing at Tyloid.

"Good, can we get rid of him," Tyloid said, pointing a thumb towards the backseat.

"Oh, and did I mention Tyloid is going to be a senator in a few months, Ben?"

"And Emperor in a few years, if all goes well," Tyloid said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Luke burst out laughing. "In your dreams!"

"I've got a better chance than you and your droid father," Tyloid said. "The Emperor has already said I would make a good regional governor."

"Would you make a good Sith?" Ben asked. "You need to be a Sith to rule. Or the heir of a Sith, if we're getting technical."

"Shut up," Tyloid said. "Don't pollute my air with your plebeian breath."

"In other words, no," Luke said, bringing the speeder down on the school landing pad.

"The Force is just a big scam," Tyloid said. "It doesn't even exist. Anyone can be a Sith, you just need to dress in black and learn how to do a few magic tricks. The commoners are gullible - they'll fall for anything."

Luke idly wondered if Tyloid would feel the same if he'd seen what he saw last night. Maybe, or maybe not. Tyloid didn't strike him as someone who would be disturbed at the loss of life.

Perhaps he'd even enjoy it.

* * *

When the star destroyer emerged from hyperspace, Vader was met with a grim sight. The naval base was drifting in space, with no signs of life or power detected. The _Eradicator_, the late Captain Yahza's former ship, had arrived shortly before them, and Vader could see boarding shuttles already leaving the ship.

"The _Eradicator_ reports the boarding operation is already underway, sir," the captain called.

"Good," Vader said, walking over to his station. The crew was obviously trying to redeem themselves.

"The stormtrooper sergeant is giving an initial assessment now," the captain said, turning up the audio. Vader listened to the static-ridden transmission.

"_We're entering the command center now. The computer databank has been gutted. But the monitors are mostly intact_."

Vader tilted his head, sensing a disturbance in the Force.

"_We're receiving reports from all over the station of intact security devices. They'll be a mine of information inside them_."

"How many troops have they dispatched to the station?" Vader asked.

"Four troop transports have already docked, sir. Another three are on the way."

"_Bodies everywhere ... all Imperial. The Rebels clearly had time to take their dead_."

"Recall them," Vader said, suddenly.

"Who, sir?"

"The troops. Recall them. _Now_."

"_We're working on getting the main power grid back online. Should only be a few more minutes._"

"The Rebels never leave intact equipment," Vader said, starting to pace. "If they had enough time to retrieve bodies, they had enough time to reduce this entire station to wreckage. It must be a trap."

"Get those troops out of there!" the captain yelled towards the com-station. "And run a scan for explosives."

"Already done, sir," a nearby technician called. "Lord Vader is right! The power core has been replaced ... I suggest we retreat to a safe distance, before that thing blows!"

The troop sergeant's voice was still giving a calm commentary in the background.

"_I've found the body of the station commander. Looks like he died on the way to an escape pod. I've been informed by the technical crew they're about to switch on the power grid_."

Vader was about to ask why the evacuation order had not yet reached the troops, when he felt the urge to brace himself against the bulkhead. The rest of the bridge crew got no such warning, and so were thrown into walls and terminals as a roaring shock wave shook every last piece of glass and steel in the ship. The space outside the window had turned orange with glowing debris.

When the explosion was over, Vader strode to the front viewing windows, and surveyed the wreckage that remained. Behind him, crew members were yelling out damage reports.

"Shields at 20 percent, but holding!"

"We need a medical droid over here, right away!"

"The _Eradicator_ reports port-side damage!"

Vader turned to the captain, who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Captain, would it not be standard practice to scan for explosives _before_ sending over several hundred troops?"

"Yes, sir." The captain stared out the window towards the _Eradicator_.

"Have their new captain brought here, immediately," Vader said, darkly.

* * *

"I don't understand it," Ben said, looking across the cafeteria.

"There's a rare situation," Luke said, idly picking at his lunch. His chin was resting on his hand.

"He's a class one nerfherder, yet everyone wants to be his friend. Look at all those girls flocking around him ... what's wrong with them?"

"I guess they recognize power when they see it," Luke said.

"They don't do that to you."

"Maybe they can recognize the son of a heartless killer when they see him, too," Luke suggested.

Ben looked back, concerned. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"A fight with your father?"

"_Nothing_," Luke repeated. He didn't want to make Ben any more afraid of his father than he already was. "Anyway, my father's not here. He's dealing with some Rebel attack."

"Can I come over, then?"

"Sure," Luke said. "We can take my new speeder bike for a test drive."

"Your new speeder bike?" Ben said. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Luke said.

"Not the one you reversed into?! That was a piece of junk!"

"That's the one," Luke said.

"What about Tyloid?" Ben asked.

Luke groaned. Why had he ever let his father talk him into this babysitting job in the first place? The sound of Tyloid's name was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Hopefully he'll get bored and leave," Luke said.

Ben's eyes suddenly grew wide. Luke didn't need to turn around to know that Ophelia was approaching. Even without the Force, Ben's expression had Ophelia written all over it.

"Luke."

Luke turned.

"I just wanted to express my heartfelt sympathies," she said. She sounded sincere, too.

"Oh," Luke said, wondering if she'd heard what happened last night. "Well ... thanks."

"I had to entertain an Evexian princess last month. Apparently she's my cousin, but I deny everything. She reminded me of a poisonous insect ... but even she was nothing compared to this ... _toad_."

"You mean Tyloid," Luke said, catching on. "Would you mind doing me a favor? You like to go to those exclusive social clubs, right? Could you take Tyloid there this afternoon and give me a break?"

She only laughed in response. She was still laughing as she walked away.

"It was worth a try, I guess," Luke sighed.

* * *

After school, they found Tyloid leaning against the speeder, smoking some kind of narcotic.

"So," Luke said, as they came closer. "Where to, your highness?"

"You'd make a good chauffeur," Tyloid said. "Considered it as a career?"

"You'd make a good crime lord," Luke said. "Considered that?"

"Yes," Tyloid said. "But politics is where real power lies."

Luke and Ben climbed into the speeder. Tyloid joined them, not bothering to discard his stick. Luke forcibly removed it, and threw it out the window.

"That just cost you fifty credits," Tyloid said.

"Listen, Ben and I are going to be studying this afternoon," Luke said.

"So? As if I'd want to hang out with a hick like you and Mr Pleb in the back. Take me to the senate - I'm meeting my idiot father there."

"With pleasure," Luke said, gunning the engine.

On the way, he silently thanked the Force for answering his prayers.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ben asked.

They were standing on the pavement, not far from the giant Emperor statue that stood in front of the Imperial palace.

"Of course it's safe," Luke said, opening the storage compartment. He tossed Ben a helmet.

"Then why do I need a safety helmet?" Ben asked.

"Because it looks good," Luke said. He pulled on his own, which was black with a blue line.

He straddled the bike, and ran through the warm up sequence. He'd spent hours fixing the engine last night, in a bid to take his mind off the choking. It seemed to have paid off, as a healthy humming sound filled the air.

"Jump on," Luke said, shifting forward to make room for Ben.

His friend joined him, and Luke pushed the accelerator halfway in. They shot off so fast, they were pushed backwards with the momentum.

"Woooooo!" Luke yelled, as he watched the speedometer become a blur of changing numbers. He gripped the steering controls, and headed for a ground traffic pit.

They sped down the street, easily overtaking the slower landspeeders. Luke felt the wind against his helmet, and pressed the accelerator down further. He could fly away from the palace, from the memory of the dying captain, from all the bad things he tried to ignore. He could speed away from Luke Skywalker, son of a Sith Lord and boy with a future, and become a random speed-freak with too much energy to burn.

As they began to head out of central Imperial City, Ben tapped him on the shoulder. Luke looked in the mirror, and saw Ben pointing behind them. Luke slowed and took a quick glance over his shoulder. Some kind of robotic traffic control vehicle was following . . . if it got close enough to identify him it could mean a very large fine.

Luke accelerated.

"Luke! Are you crazy?!" Ben yelled.

"I can lose it, just hold tight!"

They twisted and turned, and Luke took every short cut he could find. It was on them tight, however. Luke swung the bike around another sharp corner, and entered a narrow alleyway.

"I can't see it," Ben said.

Luke slowed slightly, hoping it had finally abandoned the chase. He glanced behind. Suddenly a green streak of light went flying past his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Luke wrenched the bike sideways, nearly throwing Ben off. "It's in front of us!"

Luke expected it to take a scan of their faces, but instead, more stun bolts came spewing out of it. They leaned sideways, barely dodging it.

"Luke! Get us out of here!" Ben yelled.

Luke twisted right, feeling another stun bolt fly past his left leg.

"Hang on!" Luke said, plunging the bike into a nearby doorway.

"Where the heck are you going!!"

Luke wondered that himself. They were in some kind of tunnel - the roar of the speeder's engine echoed off the durasteel walls. It spiraled downwards, taking them further and further below the border of Imperial City.

"Hopefully, this will lead out into another street and we'll lose it!" Luke said.

"It better, or we're dead!" Ben yelled.

Luke turned a corner, and found himself flying straight into a dead end.

Luke jammed the brakes, and swung the speeder around. The stabilizers whined in protest, and they were jolted forward.

"Did it follow?" Luke whispered, rubbing his head. Lucky for those helmets. He gazed around, realizing that if it had, they would be cornered down here.

"Uh, Luke?" Ben said.

Luke turned back to look at his friend. "What?"

Ben didn't answer. Instead, he pointed down.

Luke glanced at the floor. It was blackened and cracked like someone had set off a thermal detonator after a spice deal gone wrong. And the cracks appeared to be growing ...

"Let's get out of here!" Ben said. "It's about to cave -"

Ben's sentence was cut off as the floor under them disintegrated. Luke tried to accelerate, but with nothing but air below them, it was useless. His stomach felt like it was going into his throat as they entered free fall. At the last moment, the speeder's repulsor lifts kicked in, and their descent slowed. They hit the ground with a bump.

Luke gazed around in amazement. They were in the service tunnels.

The service tunnels ran all under Imperial City, and were used by engineers to access everything from sewer pipes to the city's water supply. Luke brought the bike to a stop, and gazed around the vast expanse. Odd bits of rubbish blew past, and the wind whistled eerily around.

"Sith, Luke!" Ben said, trying to catch his breath. He was staring up at the jagged hole in the ceiling through which they'd come.

"Well, there's one good thing," Luke said. "That traffic robot won't be finding us down here!"

"Yeah," Ben agreed, stepping off the bike and wobbling shakily on his feet. He sat down on the concrete. "Solid ground! I missed you!"

Luke climbed off the bike, looking up and down the tunnel. "I wonder which is the best way to go? I'd hate to get lost down here. They probably stretch for half the planet."

"They say always follow a wall," Ben said. Suddenly he tilted his head, listening. "Can you hear something?"

Luke fell silent, listening. "The wind?"

"No, not that. It sounds like someone shouting ..."

Luke listened again. "You're right," he said. "Come on!"

Luke jumped back on the speeder bike, restarting the engine.

"Luke, it could be dangerous . . . who knows what kind of people live down here."

"Come on, Ben!" Luke said, impatiently.

His friend reluctantly climbed on and they followed the faint sound. Their tunnel joined a much larger one, which rose up and down in giant concrete waves. As they came over a rise, Luke saw a person dressed entirely in silver, complete with a green-streaked racing helmet. He - at least, Luke assumed it was a he - was crouched beside his bike, which appeared to have broken down.

Luke drove slowly, sidling up beside the hapless biker. He pushed the visor up on his own helmet. "Need some help?"

The biker's helmet muffled his reply. Luke could only make out the word 'hell'.

"Sorry?" Luke said.

The biker stood up, and took off his helmet. He was human, looked about twenty-five, and had streak-dyed black hair.

"Stupid hellspit piece of poodoo! Won't start . . . can't figure out what's the matter with the thing."

"I can take a look," Luke said.

"Yeah, he's good at fixing things," Ben added.

The biker looked skeptical. "If you want alcohol, narcotics, or credits in exchange ... I haven't got any."

"All I'd want are some directions to get out of here," Luke said.

"Sure, I can do that."

Luke turned off his own bike's engine, and took a careful look at the broken down vehicle. It was little more than an engine with a seat, and appeared to have been modified to make as much noise as possible. Luke lay down on his back, and shuffled under the engine.

"Hey, Ben, can you pass me the tools? They're in the storage compartment."

Ben complied, and the biker stood nearby, watching Luke carefully.

"Just don't make it worse, buddy - "

"He won't," Ben said. "If Luke can't fix it, it can't be fixed."

"Luke, huh? And you're Ben?"

Ben nodded.

"I'm Pike. Haven't seen the two of you in these parts before. Looking to join the races? Or just sight-seeing?"

"Actually, we're here by accident," Ben explained. "We fell through the roof, a few tunnels back. We were trying to outrun a traffic droid."

Pike laughed. "I eat those things for breakfast. Got a whole collection of them at home."

Luke rubbed some dripping syn-oil off his face, and shifted a cluster of wires aside. He was pretty sure there was a loose connection in the ignition sequence ... everything else had checked out fine. He unhinged another panel, and a couple of wires fell down in front of him.

"Found your problem," Luke said. He stripped some of the insulating coat from the wires, and splayed them back together. "Loose connection. I can fix it temporarily, but you might need to get it replaced."

"Fine, pal, whatever you say."

Luke replaced the panels, and shuffled back out. He stood up, brushing himself off. Pike went over to the bike, and flicked a few switches, lighting up the control panel. He squeezed the left hand grip, and the engine roared and rumbled in a healthy display of power. Pike turned to them, a wide grin filling his face.

"Thanks bud! I owe you."

Luke climbed back on his own bike. "Just show us how to get out of this maze," Luke said.

"Will do," Pike said. "Nice bike you got there, by the way. What is it?"

"It's a classic," Luke explained. "Pre-clone wars."

"You found it in a junk heap?"

"Ah ... I guess you could say that," Luke said, sharing an amused glance with Ben.

Pike however, wasn't listening. He restarted the engine, revving it a couple of times. "Try and keep up with me," he yelled over the noise.

Luke tried to think of a smart reply, but Pike had already taken off. Luke followed quickly in pursuit, causing Ben, who had barely finished securing his helmet, to slam backwards. He really had to push it to keep up with the newly fixed bike, but Luke was determined to impress Pike. The stabilizers whined as he took yet another turn without braking.

His heart was beating with the thrill of it, by the time they emerged out into fresh air. Pike stopped his bike, and waited for Luke to dismount.

"You're a speed-freak like the rest of us, huh?"

Luke nodded, taking off his helmet. He grinned at Ben, who was looking slightly green.

"Hey Pike! What took ya so long?"

Luke turned in the direction of the call, and saw an entire group of bikers, dressed similarly to Pike. They were sitting on the top of a rubbish dumpster, sharing food wrapped in newspaper, with their bikes resting in a heap nearby.

"Sithhell bike broke down," Pike explained. "These guys here helped me out."

The bikers took one look at Luke and Ben, and began to snigger. Luke frowned, wondering what they found so funny.

"Don't mind them," Pike said. "Come on over."

Luke followed Pike, dragging Ben behind him.

There were two females, a twi'lek and a cerean. The other two males were human; one had most of his hair shaved off, the other one had it dyed stark white.

"Meet Woni and Yilu," Pike explained, gesturing at the guys. "And the fems are Bel and Fushna."

Luke nodded at them. "I'm Luke, and this is Ben," he said, trying to sound older.

"Nice to meet you," Ben said.

Some of them laughed at Ben's accent. "You from Imperial City, kid?" Woni asked.

Ben looked at Luke, then nodded.

"Do your parents know you're down here?" Bel asked.

"Do yours?" Luke said, feeling his temper rise.

"Leave them alone, you nerfs," Pike said. He turned back to Luke. "We'll have to race you sometime. See what that bike of yours can really do."

"Sure," Luke said. "When do you race?"

"There's one on tonight," Pike said, gesturing around at the vast array of swoops and speeder bikes resting down the street. "The local dives sponsor them. Five hundred credits for the winner, three hundred for second, a hundred for third. The race starts here, and loops around through the service tunnels. Are you in?"

"Sure!" Luke said.

"No way!" Ben said. "Luke, your father would kill me if you were hurt!"

"Hey, this isn't _podracing_," Pike said. "We only have minor injuries. The occasional broken limb or concussion. At least stay and watch - if you do, you'll see us beat the Novas . . . they're a bunch of nerfs who think they're a biker gang."

"Hey, maybe you two could be our groupies," Woni said. "You could wave flags and yell 'Go Speedsters!'. That would really annoy the Novas."

"The Speedsters?" Ben asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Yep, that's us," Pike said. He turned back to the others. "Come on, let's move into Brocks." He took a glance back at Luke. "You coming?"

"What is Brocks?" Luke asked.

"A dive ... but it's classier than a lot of the dives around here. The glasses are sometimes clean."

"We're underage," Ben said.

Pike laughed. "The bartenders are underage," he said, helping Fushna off the ground.

The Speedsters moved on, not looking back to see if they were following. Luke shared a look with Ben.

"I'll be fine," Luke said, finally. "Besides, my father isn't home. He doesn't have to know."

"He _always_ knows, Luke. If he doesn't, he'll find out."

Ben looked around, as if scared he was being watched right now.

"I don't care what the Dark Lord of Hypocrisy thinks," Luke said, frowning.

"I know you don't," Ben said. "But I do ... he already hates me."

"It's not personal," Luke said. "He hates everyone."

Luke could see Ben's point, however. After the incident he'd witnessed the night before, he wouldn't put it past his father to hurt Ben. His father would overlook the cruising around on a speeder bike, and perhaps he'd even overlook entering a bar. But he wouldn't be so understanding if he was injured in a race.

There would be other opportunities. He'd come back without Ben at a later date.

"Okay," Luke said. "No racing. But can we at least see the bar? We'd never get into one in Imperial City."

"Okay, but don't drink anything," Ben said. "Your driving is dangerous enough as it is."

Luke smirked. "It's fast - not dangerous."

"There's a difference?"

The dingy cantina was in the street around the corner. Once inside, they quickly lost the Speedsters, as the bikers went off into their own booth. Luke and Ben stood in a corner, next to a blaring droid jukebox, and gazed around at the multitude of aliens that filled every dark corner. The place stunk of spice and alcohol.

Ben tapped him to get his attention, and pointed over towards the other side of the bar. "I wonder if those people are the Novas."

"The who?" Luke asked.

"The Speedsters rival biker gang."

Luke shifted his gaze to where Ben had pointed, and saw another bizarrely dressed group of bikers. Their helmets were marked with a blood red stripe. Luke watched them curiously. They kept looking in the Speedster's direction, and then laughing loudly.

He took a step closer to get a better view, then found himself on the receiving end of a violent shove. He fell sideways into a couple of startled bar patrons, causing their drinks to tip all down his shirt.

"Stay out of my way!"

Luke glared angrily - but his assailant had already moved on. It was another Nova.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Luke said, trying to squeeze the moisture out of his shirt.

Luke froze as he heard a low growl behind him. Ben stepped back in fear, turning pale, and Luke whirled around to behold the pair whose drinks he was squeezing out of his shirt.

One was a scruffy human, probably a smuggler, but his companion was a full-grown wookiee.

"Uh ... sorry," Luke said, staring up in fear. He took a nervous step backwards, but the wookiee suddenly reached forward, grabbing his arm.

"Ah!" Luke shouted. He turned desperately to the human, who was watching with an amused grin. "Hey, can you get your friend off me?!"

"Ah, let him go, Chewie. He's just a kid."

Despite the situation, Luke frowned. _Kid?_

The wookiee, Chewie, launched into a long round of growls and roars, and the smuggler appeared to be listening. Finally, he turned to Luke.

"Chewie here says you saved a cousin of his once."

Luke was confused. "I don't remember saving any . . . " He paused as one particular memory resurfaced. "... you mean that wookiee the Lerrod's were keeping as a pet was your cousin?!"

Chewie nodded, growling.

"But . . . but how did you know it was me?" Luke asked, confused. "That was five years ago! I've never seen you before."

"Wookiees never forget a stench," the smuggler explained.

"I don't stink!"

"To him you do. His cousin probably told him to watch out for some kid who smelt like corellian brandy."

"Well, if I saved your cousin," Luke said. "Can I have my arm back?"

Chewie obliged, and Luke stepped back, brushing it off.

"So what's a kid like you doing in a place like this anyhow?" the smuggler asked. "Where's your babysitter?"

"I am not a kid!" Luke said, angry. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Han Solo. And you've met Chewie."

Chewie roared in response.

"Chewie says he wants to repay his cousin's debt to you."

"It's okay," Luke said, raising his hands. "I don't need anything."

Chewie growled, then said something to Han.

"He says you're an orphan," Han said.

"I'm not," Luke said. "I was then ... but not anymore. I live with my father."

"See Chewie? He's happy and healthy. No more strays - the _Falcon_ is not an orphanage."

The wookiee roared in response.

"Chewie! I mean it this time!"

Luke felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Luke, we better get out of here," Ben said.

"Just back away slowly," Luke agreed.

Han and Chewie were too busy arguing to notice their departure. Outside the door, they nearly bumped into a person dressed in a striped lime green and orange bathrobe.

"The end is coming," he told them, earnestly. "We must all be prepared. The end is coming! We're having a gathering tonight, you're most welcome to attend. The only place to learn the truth. Comet Temple, 549 Biosil building, coordinates 355 dash 2612."

"Uh ... thanks," Ben said.

Luke grinned, pulling Ben on.

"This neighborhood is crazy," Ben said, shaking his head.

"I know," Luke said. "It's starting to grow on me."

"Are you serious?"

* * *

Vader hadn't taken an interest in who had been promoted in Captain Yahza's place. That had turned out to be a grave mistake. The final losses had been tallied at 271, plus seven troop transports. There were countless injuries among both star destroyer's crews, and their pursuit of the Rebels had been delayed while repairs were underway.

A minute before the captain of the _Eradicator_ arrived on the bridge, Vader scanned his profile, making sure he was not about to dispatch someone who might be worth a second chance. It made for very sad reading. Obtained a bare pass mark at the academy, displayed mediocre to below average performance on the job ... yet was mysteriously promoted faster than his classmates.

Until yesterday, he was working in strategy at the military command center ... and had been recommended for his new post by General Jerel. Most likely a bribe, or perhaps a family connection. Vader did not care which. What mattered was he was about to die very quickly.

When he turned to greet the captain, he found the man was being forcibly dragged onto the bridge by stormtroopers. Two further officers followed.

A trooper stepped forward to report.

"Sir, we found him trying to steal a ship and run for hyperspace. These other two men are the first and second officers of the _Eradicator_. They insisted on coming with us, sir - they wish to present their respective suitability for promotion."

"I see," Vader said, staring at them. This was new. "You believe you can do a better job than your two woefully incompetent predecessors?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Then why did one of you not advise your captain to run a scan of the station before ordering a large scale boarding operation?"

There was a lengthy silence.

"Perhaps because you hoped he would make a fatal mistake, and you would gain promotion."

A small spectator crowd had gathered on the bridge at this point, although every member of it appeared to be very hard at work. They would not be disappointed. It was rare he had the opportunity to choke three people at once.

* * *

They travelled a few blocks out of the neighborhood in order to find someplace to eat. Even then, the napkins appeared to have been recycled, and the windows were covered in wanted posters. The food tasted about the same as it did in Imperial City, however, and that was the important part.

When it began to get dark, they headed back to watch the race. The streets around Brocks were far more crowded now, and Luke made sure to park the _Bloodfin_ in a concealed place.

"Do you ever wonder," Ben said, thoughtfully, as they walked among the spectator crowds. "Where the ground of Coruscant really is? You can barely see the sky from here."

Luke looked up, seeing what Ben meant. There were only the smallest snippets of atmosphere above, easily covered by a thumb.

"I don't think it has one," Luke said. "There's probably people living at the core."

"You don't think there's any real dirt left?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"I want to live on a planet with grass and mountains," Ben said.

"As long as there is racing, I'd live anywhere," Luke said, looking around for a good spot.

"Even Tatooine?"

"Except Tatooine."

They found a place above the entrance to the service tunnels, giving them a view looking straight at the race participants down below. There were about twenty speeder bikes, all with varying degrees of modifications. The Novas were grouped on the right, where as the Speedsters were on the left. Non-gang affiliated racers were gathered between them.

The stench of fuel was in the air, along with the sounds of engines revving and spluttering. Luke grinned, dreaming he was down there with them.

Suddenly, a big furry paw clamped down on his shoulder, rousing him from his daydream. It was followed by a loud wookiee roar.

"Thanks for saving us a space, kid," a familiar voice said.

Luke looked up, seeing the odd pair they'd met in the bar. Han pushed Chewie aside, and stepped up to the railing. He dug in his pocket, then pulled out a handful of betting chips.

"Say ... you two look like smart people," he said. "Just an hour ago, I paid a hundred credits for these bets. Now they're worth three hundred ... but because you saved Chewie's cousin, I'll make you a deal. For only two hundred credits, you can -"

Chewie growled in protest, attempting to remove the betting chips from Han.

"Who are the chips betting for?" Ben asked.

"The Troshodian at the back there."

"His speeder bike looks like it's about to fall apart," Luke said. "There's no way he can win."

"Okay, I'll be straight with you, kid. He paid me to take these bets, because you can't be in the race without someone betting on you, but the odds are stacked against him, so if he wins, you cash in big. What do ya say?"

Chewie growled again, and Han finally turned away. "Okay, okay. Maybe we should try that Ithorian over there ..."

"Boy, you must really be desperate," Ben said. "Do you owe someone money?"

"What do I look like? A third-rate smuggler for a Hutt?"

"Yes," Luke said. "Except replace third with fifth."

Chewie began laughing - at least, Luke assumed that odd sound was laughter.

"For your information, smart-mouth," Han said, "I'm an independent shipping contractor who owns the fastest ship in the galaxy. People come from all corners of the galaxy just to get a look at the _Millennium Falcon_ in action. She can make the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs."

"Then why are you hanging around in a scummy neighborhood like this?" Ben asked.

"Because a lousy con-artist stole the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive motivator, and she ain't going nowhere until I can get the money to replace it."

Chewie growled out something, and Han corrected himself. "Okay, so he won it in a game of sabacc, but he was cheating anyway."

Luke shared an amused glance with Ben.

"Have you tried scrounging around a junk heap?" Luke asked.

"Would you want a motivator from a junk heap in your ship when you're trying to outrun three Imperial star cruisers, and there are TIE fighters swarming all over you?"

"No one can outrun the Imperial navy," Luke said, in disbelief.

"I've run rings around Imperials from here to Tatooine, kid. Right Chewie?"

Chewie urfed in agreement.

"You've been to Tatooine?" Luke said, curious.

"I've been everywhere."

"No one could have been _everywhere,_" Ben said. "You'd be a million years old by the time you went everywhere."

"Have you been to Muulinist?" Luke asked.

"Have a phony bank account there," Han said.

"Naboo?"

"Ate fish at a lakeside restaurant."

"Kamino?"

"Delivered umbrellas there."

"Oh yeah," Ben said. "Have you been to Pepelo?"

"Got into a bar fight there."

"I just made that place up," Ben said.

"Well check your map, kid, because Pepelo is a settlement in the Beano asteroid belt."

"Quiet, the race is starting!" Luke said, leaning over the railing in excitement. Below them, a large light changed from red to orange, signalling the racers to prepare to go.

"Luke, is that your comlink?" Ben asked, pointing at his pocket.

"Huh?" Luke listened above the noise of the crowd and commentators, and heard a familiar repeating beep. "Oh no."

"Answer it!" Ben said, urgently.

"You answer it!"

"I'll answer it," Han said. "Give it here."

Luke quickly picked up the flat, circular disk and held it steady in front of him. It lit up with an image of Lev. To say he didn't look happy was an understatement.

"Luke! Where in space are you?!"

"Uh ..." Luke looked around at the cheering crowds. "Somewhere."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Hold on," Luke said. He put the comlink on mute and put it back in his pocket.

Down below, the bikes raced past in a blur of speed. The crowd screamed and cheered until they disappeared into the tunnel. Luke grinned and then retrieved the comlink.

"You were saying?"

"Take a guess," Lev said, folding his arms.

Luke grinned at the small blue hologram and moved away from Han and Chewie.

"I'm just out with Ben. I'll probably be another hour or so ..."

"Your curfew was an hour ago."

"Then tell my father if you want," Luke said, frowning. "I don't care. I don't care about any of his rules. He has no right to tell me what's right and wrong."

"Luke, don't make me send out troopers to bring you in."

"I'm seventeen years old!" Luke protested. "I have every right to be out after dark if I want."

"My finger is reaching for the button to call the city guard," Lev said.

"You wouldn't," Luke said. "That's a waste of government resources. Besides, who says I'm still in the city?"

"You're not in the city?" Lev said, sounding even more worried, if that were possible. "Where are you?! Do you know how dangerous it can be out there?"

Luke sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll come home. Don't worry!" He cut the call, deciding if he talked longer, he might sink deeper into that hole he'd already dug.

Ben was right behind him. "We're leaving?"

Luke nodded. "I should have had a better excuse lined up. Blast it!"

"Maybe it's better that we get out of here before Han realizes he's not going to win anything on this race."

"You're right," Luke agreed, glancing back at the smuggler. He was staring at the race viewscreens like a terrible tragedy was playing out before him.

Luke turned his back on the scene, knowing he couldn't risk delaying his departure. The longer he took to come home, the higher the risk of Lev taking him up on his threat, and passing this on to his father. But whatever the outcome, he knew one thing for sure. This wasn't the last this neighborhood had seen of him.

* * *


	5. Accident

* * *

**Chapter 5: Accident**

* * *

Luke stayed at home the next few nights, not wanting to make Lev suspicious. He'd fortunately avoided any further questions about where he'd been the night he'd been out so late. And he assumed Lev had not mentioned anything to his father, or he'd have undoubtedly had an angry holocom call by now.

He'd also managed to avoid Tyloid, to the point where he almost forgot he was supposed to be entertaining him. Unfortunately, he was soon reminded. His first hint that his peace was about to be disturbed was the arrival of a stormtrooper. Luke shuffled out from under the _Bloodfin_, and looked up at the white and black helmet.

"Your presence has been requested at the palace," the trooper said.

"By who?" Luke said, wondering if perhaps the Emperor wanted to start the training he had alluded to.

"Some rude kid."

"Oh," Luke said, sighing. "Tyloid."

"Whoever he is, he wants to see you."

"Can you tell him I'm not here?"

"I can tell him that you said you're not here."

"Forget it," Luke said, standing up.

"As you say."

The trooper left, and Luke brushed off his coveralls. Normally he had to dress up to go to the palace, but he was hardly going to bother for Tyloid. Besides, his father wasn't here.

Tyloid was waiting for him in the transit corridors.

"What is it?" Luke asked, shortly.

"I'm bored."

"That's not my problem," Luke said.

"Yes it is. What is there to do around here?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm working on my speeder bike."

"How about we play some hologames?" Tyloid said. "One on one?"

"I don't have any," Luke lied. In truth, all his were packed away in his closet. He didn't have much need for flightsims, now that he could experience the real thing.

"I do. Come on."

Luke resisted the urge to groan as he followed Tyloid. "Okay, but just one game. I'm busy."

As they entered the palace, Luke looked around for Ben's father. If anyone could get him out of this, he could. But none of the guards gave them a second glance.

They rode an elevator to an upper level, and there Tyloid led the way into a small ballroom. The floor was tiled white and black, and there were two trickling fountains in the middle, and two large staircases leading up to the mezzanine floor.

In the middle, there were three large armchairs in front of a holovid entertainment system. It felt very out of place, like seeing a bed in a refresher.

"You! Bring us food!"

Luke turned to see who Tyloid was yelling at. It was a silver protocol droid, who was covered in dents. It scurried away quickly.

"Now, sit down," Tyloid said, pointing at a chair. "Let's see what you're like at Nova Demon."

"Why do you have your holovid set up in the middle of a ballroom?" Luke asked.

"Just sit down."

Tyloid was already fiddling with the controls.

"Here, you can race this one," he said, selecting a craft Luke knew to be the hardest to fly. "I'm taking the Cygnus Spaceworks' Sleetster."

Luke accepted the controller, and sat down on the edge of one of the seats. The two ships appeared side by side on the front projector. He gripped the steering controls, recalling all his old tricks he knew in the past, when he used to play against Ben.

Once the light beeped for them to go, Luke took off in a burst of speed, quickly moving ahead of Tyloid. They raced neck and neck for the first quarter of the track, then Luke began to gain the lead. Tyloid fell further and further behind. Just as Luke was about to cross the finish line, the holograms suddenly dissolved, leaving the projector empty. He glanced over at Tyloid in surprise, who was holding the disconnected power cord.

"Why did you turn it off?!" Luke demanded.

"I'm tired of that," Tyloid answered, grinning.

Luke's temper threatened to get the better of him, but he kept quiet. The droid returned, carrying a tray full of snacks. Tyloid accepted, then proceeded to sit down and eat it by himself.

"I'm leaving," Luke said, standing up.

"No, let's play something else," Tyloid said. "I'll even let you win this time."

"I've got an idea," Luke said. "Why don't we go to the gym? We can play Malastarian Fencing."

Malastarian Fencing involved getting dressed up in padded suits, then bashing your opponent with a padded stick. The scoring system was simple. Hit your opponent, one point. Knock your opponent down, five points. Knock your opponent unconscious ... ten points.

"That would involve standing up," Tyloid said.

"I don't believe it," Luke said. "You're so lazy. How do you expect to be a senator when you sit around being waited on all day?"

"That's why I want to be a senator," Tyloid explained. "They do nothing and live off the taxpayer."

"I can't believe anyone even voted for you."

"Voting? What's that?"

Luke was spared from further annoying remarks by the arrival of a royal guard. Luke glanced at him, and then did a double take. It was Ben's father.

"Don't just barge in here without my permission!" Tyloid yelled.

"Please say you're here to rescue me," Luke said, grinning. He clenched his hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Hello, Luke. Follow me, please."

"Sorry," Luke said, turning back to Tyloid. He started walking backwards after Captain Jarnet. "I'm in demand, you know how it is."

Tyloid didn't bother to reply.

Once they were in the corridors, Ben's father turned to him. "The Emperor has requested your presence."

"Oh. Do you know what it's about?"

"He didn't say."

Luke considered it as he walked after his friend's father. He didn't have anything to worry about. It was probably just a continuation of their conversation the other night. Besides, the Emperor had been nice to him then. So why did he feel nervous?

Perhaps he was sensing it from Ben's father. He was usually fairly reserved when he was on duty, but there was something more in his determined stride, and the way his red-gloved hand clenched around the pike.

When they reached a set of doors, his companion turned to him.

"Be careful, Luke."

Luke nodded, once. Captain Jarnet stepped through the doors, and stood to one side of them.

"Luke Skywalker, your highness."

Luke was about to enter, but the size of the room set him momentarily off-balance. It was a vast conference room. The Emperor sat at the head of a very long table, dwarfed by the tall chair.

Luke walked forward, and Ben's father left, closing the doors behind him.

"Welcome again, young Skywalker. Please, sit down."

Luke chose a seat three places away from the Emperor. He sat down, and then realized he was still wearing his mechanics coveralls. He debated whether or not to apologize, and then decided to let it be. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

The Emperor stood up, slowly. He picked up a viewscreen, and walked around the table, until he was standing opposite Luke. Luke watched him, and then dropped his gaze, not wanting to see those creepy yellow eyes.

"Can you tell me what picture is showing on this viewscreen right now?"

Luke looked up in surprise. It was turned away from him. How was he supposed to know?

"Trust your feelings," the Emperor suggested.

Luke considered it. He didn't really have any particular feeling about the viewscreen. His mind was too taken up by his situation and surroundings.

"Close your eyes," the Emperor suggested. "Focus on the viewscreen. Nothing else matters. There is nothing here but you and this object."

Luke obliged, and visualized the viewscreen. It was square and black and ...

"A table," Luke said, suddenly. He opened his eyes. "There's a picture of a table."

"And now," the Emperor said, pressing a button.

"A lamp," Luke said, immediately.

"Again."

"A droid."

They continued to cycle through the pictures, until the Emperor put the viewscreen down.

"Very good."

"How did I do that?" Luke asked, in wonder.

"The Force."

"But ... I haven't been taught ..."

"It comes naturally. But that is only the most simple of tricks. There is years of knowledge for you to gain. What would you like to learn? What power of your father's do you most wish to possess?"

"Well," Luke said, considering, "I like the way he can deflect blaster bolts using nothing but the Force. That's pretty neat."

"Would you like to learn to see the future?"

"I ... is that possible?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I have mastered it."

"What's going to happen tomorrow, then, sir?" Luke asked, curious.

The Emperor smiled, showing rotted teeth. "Reading the future is not about predicting the weather, young Skywalker. It's about seeing destinies. It's about considering a choice, and seeing the far-reaching consequences of that choice. Before you've even made it. Close your eyes, and I will give you a brief lesson."

Luke did so.

"Now," the Emperor said, quietly. "Think of someone you know. Someone you know very well."

An image formed in Luke's imagination.

"No, not your father," the Emperor said, quickly. "Someone else. Perhaps one of your friends."

Luke pictured Ben.

"Good," the Emperor said, his voice becoming soft, once again. "Now, imagine his future."

Luke imagined Ben graduating from medical school, and becoming a successful medic. His father was no longer disappointed in his career choice, and they were all still friends.

"Now, I want you to do something a little different," the Emperor said. "I want you to recall how you were feeling a short while ago, when you were with my young guest."

Luke opened his eyes, confused. "You want me to feel ... annoyed?"

"Don't lose focus," the Emperor said. "Keep your eyes closed. Concentrate on your anger, on your frustration. Those emotions can be converted into power."

Luke hesitated briefly, but then decided to give it a try. He imagined Tyloid's irritating smirk, and felt his temper flare up.

"Gooood," the Emperor said, slowly. "You are doing very well. Connect yourself with the Force. Let it _feed_ on your anger. You will feel it grow around you."

With only the barest effort, Luke instantly felt the results. His mind felt far clearer, more focused. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense everything inside and outside the room. He hunted in his mind for more memories that could make him angry. There was the night his father had choked the officer ...

He was rewarded with an even greater sense of the Force. It swirled around him, enticing him to channel it into action.

"Now, think once again about your friend," the Emperor suggested.

Luke's entire sense of the room suddenly disappeared. He was somewhere else, occupying someone else's body. There was a door chime sounding nearby.

Luke watched his hand reaching up to open the doors. Ben was on the other side. He smiled warmly.

"Hello, Luke. I was just here to visit my father, and I thought I'd drop by."

"Come in," Luke heard himself say.

Ben occupied one of the black chairs, and Luke sat on the edge of the couch. There was a moment of silence, and then Ben spoke.

"So. How are you doing? How's the training?"

"It's great." His voice sounded stilted, though. "I'm becoming more powerful every day."

"Sounds good," Ben said, although his eyes shifted away from his gaze, as if he felt a little uncomfortable. "I love medical school. Being too smart isn't a social stigma anymore."

There was more silence. Luke felt himself tapping his fingers against the furniture.

"Guess who I saw last week?" Ben said, suddenly looking back.

"Who?"

"Ophelia. She was visiting a friend on campus. She actually said hi to me ... can you believe it?"

Luke didn't respond.

"She asked me if I had spoken to you recently," Ben continued, sounding concerned. "She said you'd changed."

"I have," Luke agreed.

"In what way?"

Luke turned away. "In every way. The Emperor is showing me my true potential. Remember when we used to talk about all the problems in the galaxy and what we'd do if we were in charge? Soon, I'll be able to do all those things. I'll be able to do anything I want."

"Where is your father?" Ben asked, sounding like he wanted to change the subject.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since last month. He's away looking after military projects."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "You haven't spoken to him?"

"The Emperor says it's time for me to become my own person ... move out of his shadow. I guess he's right."

"That's a shame," Ben said. "You two were always so close."

"Yeah ..." Luke felt sad for a moment, and then brightened up. "He's going to be impressed with my power when he returns."

"You should stop by and see me on campus sometime," Ben said. "When was the last time we went cruising?"

"I don't really have time for that anymore," Luke said. "I'm training twelve hours a day. I should get back to my studies."

"I'll see you some other time, then," Ben said, standing up.

Luke turned away, not bothering to see him out. His friend left in silence.

"No!"

Luke fought his way out of the vision, struggling to regain control. He felt a flood of relief when the conference room came back into focus. The Emperor still stood opposite, looking bemused.

"What happened?"

"That's not the future!" Luke said, standing up. "It's not true."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing," Luke said, turning away. "A lot of stupid things which made no sense."

"Perhaps that is enough for today. You can practice in your own time in the meanwhile."

Luke was already walking towards the exit.

"Oh, and one other thing ..."

Luke looked back.

"Keep this between us."

* * *

Ben's face was pure surprise when he answered the door to the apartment.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Luke said. "I'm just going down to the Speedster's neighborhood, hoping to watch a race. I thought I'd stop and see if you wanted to come."

"Hang on, I'll grab a jacket," Ben said. "Come on in."

Luke did so, and sat on one of the couches while Ben rummaged in his bedroom. He looked around the room, feeling refreshed by the normality of it. A half read Coruscant Daily newsfax lay on a chair, and a HoloNet program guide was resting on a stack of databooks. It was all lightyears away from the Imperial palace.

"Let's go," Ben said, returning.

Luke stood up, leading the way back to the elevator.

"Had any more trouble with Tyloid?" Ben enquired.

"Don't mention it," Luke said. "He made me go over to the palace and play a hologame with him."

"Boy, I'm glad I wasn't there. How did you escape?"

Luke was about to explain, when he stopped short. He didn't want Ben to know about the Emperor, and it wasn't just the Emperor's desire to keep it secret that motivated him. He wanted it to stay secret himself. It felt shameful, for some reason he couldn't pinpoint.

"I just left," Luke said, finally.

He'd parked the _Bloodfin_ in the street-level parking lot in Ben's apartment building. Fortunately, he now knew the way to the racing neighborhood without having to go through the service tunnels.

"Just try and keep your speed somewhere near legal," Ben said, as they climbed on. "No more traffic droids."

"I'll try," Luke said, grinning.

Weaving in and out of the traffic was exhilarating, and went a long way to clearing the last of the fog from his mind. It felt good to leave the Imperial Palace, and its disturbing occupant, far behind. He was almost feeling back to normal by the time they pulled into the alley outside Brock's Cantina.

"Ben," Luke said, as he switched on the _Bloodfin's_ anti-theft shield. "We'll always be friends, right?"

"Sure," Ben said. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Luke said, as they began to walk down the rubbish-strewn street. "I was just thinking about ... the future."

"What's going to happen in the future?" Ben said.

"How would I know?" Luke said, frowning.

"I mean, what are you worrying about? What do you think's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Luke said. "Just idle thoughts, that's all. I'd hate it if we never had time to do things like _this_ anymore."

"Even if we didn't, we'd still be friends," Ben said.

"Yeah," Luke said, feeling better. "You're right."

* * *

Performance had improved significantly after Vader had made an example of the senior officers assigned to the _Eradicator_. Finally, the ship now had a captain that was at least semi-capable. He had handpicked the man himself, out of the _Devastator's_ senior staff. Unfortunately, the man that had been promoted to fill the gap on the _Devastator_ turned out to be a Rebel sympathizer, but that problem was easily remedied by making another example.

They had made rapid progress in hunting down the Rebels responsible for the destruction of the base. Vader sensed they were mere hours from finding their stolen corvette, and a whole shipload of Rebels along with it. But his anticipation was clouded by thoughts of Luke. His son was more than capable of surviving without him for a few days, but knowing that fact didn't allay his parental worries. Whether it was the Force, or simply his paternal instincts, he had a feeling he should make contact with his son and ensure all was well.

The captain was surprised to see him leave the bridge at such a critical time, but Vader didn't bother to explain. Sometimes, it was a good leadership technique, to do unusual things with no explanation.

Luke's comlink gave an out-of-range signal, which wasn't unexpected. His bedroom holocom went straight to the leave a message screen. Vader then tried the primary com-line, which was answered immediately by an officer.

"Good evening, my lord."

"I wish to speak with Luke," Vader said, getting straight to the point.

"At once, sir. I will route the call to his location."

The officer was replaced with a revolving Imperial logo. Vader waited impatiently for a few moments, tapping his fingers on the projector. Finally, the on hold image dissolved, only to be replaced with an image of the same officer.

"My apologies, sir, it seems he is not in the building. Apparently he is entertaining the young Quasher senator."

"Very well," Vader said. "Make sure he is back before twenty-one hundred."

"Yes, sir."

It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. At least now he knew what his son was doing. Perhaps the disturbance he sensed was only Luke's annoyance over his current predicament.

* * *

Despite not seeing a race tonight, Luke was still feeling a lot better by the time he returned home. The Speedsters and Novas had apparently gone to participate in another race in another neighborhood, but Han and Chewie were in Brock's Cantina, still trying to win money to replace their hyperdrive motivator.

Luke and Ben had picked up the rules of sabacc just by watching a few games, and then Chewie had humored them with a few rounds, where they bet with bar nuts and breath mints. Luke had won two in every three rounds, much to Chewie's surprise. Han had begun pleading for Luke to sit in for him in the real game, but Luke had refused, despite the smuggler's attempts to bribe him. Considering Han had put the _Falcon's_ cooling regulator on the table, Luke didn't want to risk leaving Han another few thousand credits out of pocket.

When he returned home, he found Lev and another officer talking in the ship hangar. His attempts to sneak past unnoticed were not successful.

"Luke!"

"Hi Lev," Luke said, pushing an elevator up button. "Goodnight."

"Call off those troopers," Lev said to the other officer. He then strode over to Luke.

"Why wasn't your comlink on?"

"Because I was studying with Ben," Luke said, pushing the up button again.

"Your father called. He wanted you back half an hour ago."

"I won't tell him if you don't."

The elevator finally arrived, and Luke stepped in. Unfortunately, Lev joined him. He stood beside him with his hands clasped behind his back, until the doors slid closed.

"You smell like cheap corellian brandy."

"I haven't been drinking!" Luke protested. He stared down at his shirt, wondering when he'd picked up that particular odour. Maybe the chair he'd sat in had been drenched in it.

"It's just you don't usually smell like that after being at the library."

Luke was silent, unwilling to lie any further, yet knowing the truth would cause even more problems.

"You know, I was a teenager once," Lev said, finally. "I remember what it was like. It seems like adults are always standing in the way, when all we really want to do is stop you from being hurt. Self-destruction isn't the answer to life's problems."

Luke groaned, covering his face. "Whatever you think I'm doing, I'm not doing it."

"I hope not."

"Goodnight, Lev," Luke said, sighing with relief as the doors slid open.

* * *

"Catching up on the homework you should have done over the weekend?" Ben enquired.

Luke looked up from his lunch table, which was covered in datapads and viewscreens.

"How did you know?"

"The Force, I guess," Ben said, sitting down.

"I was too busy modifying the _Bloodfin_, and trying to avoid Tyloid," Luke said. "Didn't have time for homework."

"Nice priorities." Ben was shuffling a pack of cards. "Want to play some sabacc? We could bet using candy from the snack machine."

"I'll play if I can bet my homework," Luke said. "If I win, you have to do it for me."

"No deal."

"Speaking of sabacc, Han said there was a race on this evening," Luke said. "I think the _Bloodfin_ is finally ready for it. Tonight is the perfect opportunity. Lev won't be on duty, and my father isn't returning until tomorrow afternoon. Are you in?"

"Sorry, Luke, I can't," Ben said. "Dad and I are going to my uncle's for dinner. However, I can come over for a few hours. Maybe we could do some homework for a change."

Luke smirked. "That's no fun."

"Maybe not, but it will keep Tyloid away."

"Good point," Luke said, looking across the lunchroom. "We better leave class quickly so he doesn't try and catch a ride with us."

"I know the drill," Ben said. "Don't worry, we'll make it."

* * *

As it turned out, they did make it. There was no sign of Tyloid as they flew into the ship hangar. Only a couple of arguing droids.

"Hi, guys," Luke said, slamming the speeder door.

Artoo whistled and beeped rapidly.

"Master Luke!" Threepio said. "Thank goodness you're here. Artoo was about to start repairing the _Dunesea_, without any clearance whatsoever!"

"Repairing?" Luke said, glancing up at the ship. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

Artoo whistled a few times.

"He says the left stabilizer is loose."

"I thought I locked that down the other day," Luke said, picking up a hydrospanner. "Maybe I should take a look."

Ben wandered up, carrying a stack of datapads. "Does that mean the study is on hold?"

"Uh ..." Luke looked from the _Dunesea_ to Ben, before reluctantly passing the hydrospanner to Artoo. "It's all yours, Artoo. I have to see to an evil human thing called homework."

Artoo made a chuckling noise.

"Thanks for your sympathy," Luke said, pointing at Artoo.

He then led Ben over to the elevators, deciding to study in the conference room that overlooked the hangar bay. If he couldn't actually be working on the ships, at least he could stare at them and daydream.

"I love your droids," Ben said, as they rode up in the elevator. "They're so funny."

"Artoo and Threepio were the first gifts my father ever gave me," Luke said. "They're so much more than droids. They're like family."

Ben nodded, just as the doors hissed open. Luke stepped out, and turned left towards the conference room doors. They opened in response to his approach, allowing him to walk straight in. He drew up short at the sight of an occupant, causing Ben to bump into his back.

"You certainly took your time."

Luke stared at Tyloid, hardly believing it.

"How did you get here?!" he demanded.

"One of my servants dropped me off."

Luke groaned, and did a hasty about turn. "Come on, Ben."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked, as they climbed back into the elevator.

"My tech room. It has a lock."

Luke's plan worked for a while. They locked the door, and set out their homework on the workbenches. They managed to get through five minutes of study, before Tyloid's voice drifted in from outside.

"You! Get me a drink! Now!"

"Oh no," Luke said, looking up. "The droids!"

He burst out of the tech room, only to find Threepio scurrying towards the elevators.

"Wait, Threepio!" Luke said. "Don't do anything he says. Tyloid - leave, or I'm calling security."

"Oooo, security!" Tyloid said. "I'm scared now! Someone, save me!"

Ben shook his head. "He's going to fit in so well at the senate," he mumbled.

Luke was too angry to see the humor.

"Why don't you show me your little ship collection," Tyloid said, wandering up to the Dunesea. "What's this hunk of tin?"

Artoo whistled, rolling out from behind a landing strut.

"Oh look, an astromech," Tyloid said, reaching out with both hands.

Artoo rolled back quickly, but Tyloid ran after him, until he'd backed the droid up against a wall.

"Leave him alone!" Luke said, walking forward.

Just as Tyloid was about to grab Artoo's dome, the droid extended his charging fork. A blue arc zapped forward, catching Tyloid's hands.

"Ah!" he jumped back

Luke would have found it funny, if not for Tyloid's sudden rage. He grabbed a heavy metal pipe, and swung it high, aiming right for the astromech. Luke rushed forward, and pushed Tyloid away from Artoo, sending him tumbling into the side of the _Dunesea_.

Tyloid floundered on the ground for a moment, and then tried to grab the pipe again. Luke dived for it, and managed to get hold of one end. He was then caught in a tug of war with Tyloid, which neither of them were winning.

"Ben?!" Luke called. "Some help?"

In a moment, he didn't have to wonder what his friend was doing. Stormtroopers began pouring out of the elevators, blasters at the ready. Tyloid quickly let go of the pipe, causing Luke to stumble backwards with the momentum.

The troopers instantly formed a semi-circle around them, and Luke hastily dropped the pipe. Tyloid only stared at the troops, looking nervous.

In a moment, Ben appeared beside him, followed by Lev.

"What in space is going on?!" Lev said, sounding none too pleased.

"He tried to hurt Artoo!" Luke said, pointing at Tyloid.

"I was just looking at the droid!" Tyloid said, with a mix of surprise and innocence. "There was no need to attack me with that pipe! I swear, you're unstable!"

"What? That's a complete lie!" Luke said, barely able to believe Tyloid could twist the situation so quickly.

"I think I should return to the palace," Tyloid said, suddenly sounding mature. "It's clear I'm not welcome here. I won't trouble you again, Luke."

"All right, Sergeant, your men can stand down," Lev said to the lead trooper. "Have someone take the boy back to the palace."

"Yes, sir."

The troopers quickly departed, leaving only one behind. The trooper hovered next to Tyloid, watching Luke as if he might attack him at any moment. Luke could only stare in shock.

"Thank you, sir," Tyloid said to Lev, sounding sickeningly humble. "Sorry for the disturbance."

"No need to apologize," Lev said.

"Just leave already!" Luke added.

Tyloid did so. Just before he entered the elevator, he glanced back and smirked at Luke. Unfortunately, Lev didn't see it.

"Luke, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" Luke protested. "Everything he said was a lie! He's a two-faced hypocrite. Watch the security tapes if you don't believe me - he picked up that pipe, and was going to bash Artoo with it. I was trying to get it away from him! Ben, back me up!"

"Sorry, I was too busy calling security to see exactly what happened," Ben said. "But Luke's version sounds right. Tyloid is a nerf."

Lev was rubbing his forehead. "I swear this place turns into a circus when your father isn't here."

"This wasn't my fault," Luke said. "Lev, if you just spent one minute with him, when he isn't putting on an act, you'd understand."

"Regardless, the Emperor assigned you to look after him," Lev said. "If you had hurt him, there would be serious diplomatic repercussions."

Luke turned away. "I don't care about repercussions."

"You know, when your father returns tomorrow, the first thing he's going to ask is if there's been any problems with you," Lev said. "What am I supposed to say? You've been staying out well after dark, and been evasive about where you've been. Now this. I don't want to get you in trouble with your father, but there's only so much I can forget to mention."

Luke sighed. The last thing he wanted was to have to endure a father-son discussion about his attitude. But he didn't want Lev to have to lie for him.

"Tell him what you need to," Luke said, finally.

"Maybe it's for the best. I'm concerned about you, Luke. Perhaps there is something that you need to work out with your father."

He didn't elaborate further, but Luke knew what he was referring to. The choking incident. Luke wasn't sure it was something they could easily work out.

"I'm going off duty soon," Lev said. "Call me if you need anything."

Luke stared after him as he returned to the elevators, wishing he could have done more to alleviate Lev's concerns. But maybe he was right to be concerned.

"You okay?" Ben asked, finally.

"Sure," Luke said, turning back to the tech room. "Let's study. At least we've got some peace and quiet."

* * *

After a couple of hours, Luke swept his datapads aside, and rested his head on the bench.

"My brain is overloaded."

"I'm just finishing this math assignment," Ben said. "Won't be long."

Luke glanced at the chronometer. "Didn't you say you had to be home by sunset?"

"Nearly done."

Luke settled down to nap, letting his work settle in. He'd need his energy for tonight. His mind was just starting to drift into a comfortable daydream of racing fame and glory, when it was all shattered by a loud knocking on the door.

Luke groaned, dragging himself up.

"If that's Tyloid again, I swear I'll ..."

The door opened, revealing a stormtrooper. He was holding a holoprojector.

"Luke, the Emperor wishes to speak with you."

"The Emperor!" Luke said, staring at the projector in fright. "Uh ... tell him I'm busy."

"You're kidding, right?" the trooper said, forcing the projector into Luke's arms.

Luke glanced back at Ben. "Um ... Ben, you better wait outside."

Ben nodded, and quickly made his way out, followed by the trooper. The door was closed behind them, leaving Luke alone. He rested the projector on the workbench, and pressed a flashing hold button. It immediately lit up with the hooded face of the Emperor.

"Greetings, young Skywalker."

"Your highness," Luke said, trying not to sound as surprised as he felt.

"Have you been practicing your foresight?"

Luke stared blankly. So _that's_ what this was about - he thought it would be a reprimand for his treatment of Tyloid.

"Um ... not really, your highness. I've been busy with studies and ..." he trailed off, not wanting to elaborate further.

"Perhaps the seeing of the future is not where your interests lie."

_Spending time with you isn't where my interests lie_, Luke thought.

"Come and see me," the Emperor said. "We will work on something else. Perhaps you would like to learn how to use the Force for self-defence. Or to enhance your piloting skills."

The mention of piloting caught Luke's attention. He'd even tolerate the Emperor's company to learn something to help him with piloting. But tonight he was racing, and nothing would get in the way of that. This might be his last chance!

"I ... I would like that, your highness," Luke said. "But ... would tomorrow be all right? I have a lot of important homework to finish."

The Emperor was silent, and Luke wondered if he'd made a mistake. Maybe his words had implied his own convenience was more important than the Emperor's. Stars, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'll come over straight away," Luke corrected.

"No, that isn't necessary, young Skywalker. We will meet at some other time. Not tomorrow. Your father returns tomorrow, and you must not tell him that we have been talking. I will explain the situation to him in my own time."

"Sure," Luke said. He considered asking why this was so secret, but he didn't want to annoy the Emperor any further.

"Your highness," Luke added. He kept forgetting that part.

"Have a good night, young Skywalker."

"Goodnight, your highness."

Luke switched off the projector, and went to find Ben. His friend was poking around the _Dunesea_.

"She's beautiful, huh?" Luke said, walking up and running his hand along the wing.

"What was that about?" Ben asked.

"Just ... some things," Luke said.

"I didn't know you were on speaking terms with the Emperor. Last month you were talking about how much you hated him."

"Nothing has changed," Luke insisted. "He's just ... started being nicer to me, that's all. I guess he finally noticed that I'm not about to stage a takeover."

Ben grinned. "Why not? I'd love it if you were Emperor."

"You'd be better at it than me," Luke said. "I'm still trying to understand why the Empire needs a senate."

While he'd been speaking, Ben had been looking at his wrist-chrono. "Stars, I didn't realize it was so late! I've got to get home!"

"Come on, we'll take the _Bloodfin_," Luke said.

"It would be quicker to walk in the rush-hour traffic," Ben said. "Blast it, my dad's going to use this as an excuse for another _discussion_ about -"

Luke snapped his fingers. "Don't worry. We'll take the _Dunesea_ ... it's a class one shuttle, we don't have to stick to the speeder lanes. We'll be there in seconds."

"Are you sure? I thought you weren't allowed to fly ships alone?"

"I'm not alone," Luke said. "You're with me. Come on."

"I'll just grab my stuff," Ben said, running back to the workshop.

Luke entered the _Dunesea_, and quickly ran through the warm-up sequence. Ben joined him, and buckled up his seat restraints.

"Wow," he said, looking over the controls. "Look at all these lights. Are you sure you can fly this by yourself?"

"No problem," Luke said, engaging the main repulsors. The ship lifted off the ground, and he pulled the lever to retract the boarding ramp.

A few rocks and scrapes, and they were airborne. Luke pushed the throttle in and they swung out into the city, and rose up far above the congested traffic lanes. Luke pressed a switch, and the shuttle's wings extended into flight mode. Ben was staring around in wonder.

"This is so awesome! We're so high up! I can see the senate from here."

"I know," Luke said. "You should see what it's like up in space. Coruscant looks like a grey desert."

"Do you know any tricks?"

"My father taught me a spinning trick," Luke said. "But it doesn't work in a shuttle. But I can do this -"

His friend gasped as Luke cut off the engines, and the shuttle dropped out of the air. He waited a few seconds, before pulling up.

"Okay, no more tricks!" Ben said, gripping his armrests.

Luke laughed. He spotted his friend's apartment building below them, and brought the shuttle down gently on a protruding landing platform.

Ben glanced at the ship's chrono, unbuckling his seat restraints. "Thanks Luke, I'm only a couple of minutes late now. I may be safe."

"Bye, buddy."

Luke waited until Ben had safely departed, and then rose into the air, swinging back above the traffic. There was no hurry to get back, and he was enjoying the freedom of being out alone.

He pushed the throttle in, and headed out to the industrial districts. There were vast arrays of abandoned factories out there, and the skies were largely empty. The perfect place to practice a few manoeuvres, now that he didn't have his father constantly telling him to keep his speed reasonable and fly sensibly.

The sun had dropped below the horizon by the time he saw the protruding chimneys, emitting toxic waste from energy cores well below the surface. He accelerated towards them, seeing how close he could weave between them. It reminded him of a narrow gap in Beggar's Canyon, known as the Stone Needle. A lot of the older boys used to break wings off their skyhoppers, trying to fly through it as fast as possible.

When he shot past the last one, he brought the ship into a three-sixty turn. The stabilizers whined, but still held out. Luke grinned, knowing such a manoeuvre would have destroyed the ship when it first arrived in their ship hangar. It was his father's modifications that had made the _Dunesea_ so stable under intense pressure.

Luke was about to dive down into a trench, when a flicker on the scopes caught his eye. He sat forward, studying the display. There was a ship behind him. He stared at the radar in surprise; the small craft appeared to be following him.

It was a sleek one-man fighter ... according to the scopes it had dorsal and ventral gun turrets, missile bays - Luke began to feel nervous. That was no family passenger craft. What was it doing out here in the industrial wastelands of Coruscant? He grabbed the controls, steering the ship back towards Imperial City. Whoever was flying that thing, Luke had a feeling they weren't friendly.

He jumped as the alarms came on, blaring warnings that he was being targeted.

"No!" Luke quickly turned on the shields. His speed instantly began to fall, as energy sapped away from the engines.

"Come on," Luke said, pushing on the throttle. He couldn't afford to lose speed.

A loud bang shook through the shuttle, and Luke was nearly thrown from his seat. The shields glowed yellow outside his windscreen.

Luke breathed quickly, trying to take control of his fear. A thought briefly crossed his mind - the Emperor had suggested using the Force to improve his piloting. He could use it now, if he could just concentrate enough to focus -

Another explosion sent him twisting off course. There was no time to think about the Force!

Luke dropped down into the buildings, hoping they'd offer him some protection. Another shot hit one of his wings, and the craft almost entered a spin. Luke began to sweat - this was nothing like dogfighting in the training simulator! He barely dodged another shot by swooping left, but then the next one hit the engines.

A warning light began to flash indicating the rear shield was about to fail.

"Blast it!"

Luke grabbed the trigger, suddenly realizing he might have to use it. He fired a test shot, and two measly green laser bolts left from the tips of the front wings. Only two forward guns! What was his father thinking? A blast rocked the ship from the side, indicating his assailant was not hesitant to use the more lethal weaponry at his disposal.

Luke turned the ship around, and suddenly found himself flying straight towards the other craft. He pumped the trigger as fast and quickly as he could. The small craft hastily looped away, but not before Luke saw one of his shots strike the ship's underbelly.

"Ha!" Luke called. "Take that!"

He looped away, entering a narrow gap between two buildings. More ships had begun to appear in the sky at this point, indicating he was getting closer to Imperial City. Once there, he could hide among the busy traffic lanes until he reached the Imperial Palace security shields.

There had been no sign of his assailant for the last thirty seconds, and Luke wondered if the other ship had abandoned the chase. Perhaps he could switch off the shields and gun the engine.

A sudden warning alarm on the radar put an end to that idea. Missiles! Luke made a sharp right, and pulled the stick back. The _Dunesea_ climbed up into the sky, releasing him from the narrow confines of the buildings. He launched into a spin as the missiles approached, not caring whether the shuttle could handle it or not.

Something told him to drop down, and he momentarily cut the engines. The missiles swept over his cockpit window, then looped around, close enough for Luke to stare straight into their glowing sensors. He closed his eyes, called on the Force, and gripped the trigger as hard as he could.

A few tense seconds passed, where the world seemed to slow down, and he could hear his heart beating in his head. Then an explosion lit the sky, and he opened his eyes to find the missiles gone and the ship still intact. He'd done it!

His elation was short-lived. Once the smoke and debris cleared, the giant Imperial City Mall filled the window. It was too late to turn - he'd crash right into it!

Another blast rocked his ship, and Luke turned desperately, seeing his pursuer streak past out the rear window. The shield flashed, and disappeared, its energy completely drained. Another hit would destroy him!

He stared back in front, seeing a landing pad rushing towards him. He'd never survive the impact. A single word lit up on the control panel.

_Eject!_

_You don't say_, Luke thought. He shut his eyes tight, and yanked the ejection lever as hard as he could.

The front windshield exploded in front of him, and he was launched through it like a blaster bolt. Luke was sure he was dead. The wind roared in his ears and battered his body, pushing against his ascent until he finally slowed to a stop. He opened his eyes and looked around in terror. He was floating in the middle of the sky, supported only by a repulsorlift pack attached to his seat restraints.

Gravity took hold, and he began to sink slowly towards the ground, gaining momentum as rows and rows of tiny lights rushed past. Luke couldn't help but gaze around in wonder. If his stomach wasn't twisted into a knot, he might have enjoyed the ride.

He dropped past several people in speeders on his way down, and they stared at him in shock. A hover-train passed directly below him, missing him only by a body length. As it roared away, Luke saw a mid-air pedestrian walkway rushing up below him. There was no avoiding it.

"Slow down! Slow down!" Luke yelled, hoping that the pack would obey voice commands.

No such luck. His feet slammed into the concrete, followed by the rest of his body. His right shoulder and arm took the brunt of the impact, but his body was crushed under the weight of the repulsor pack. Pain flared in every part of him that could still feel something. Just when Luke thought it couldn't get worse, a piece of ship wreckage fell onto his head.

He lay still for a few seconds, wondering if it was safe to try and move. Finally, he rolled onto his back, letting the metal slide onto the ground. The white helmet of a stormtrooper came into view, staring down from above.

"What are you looking at?" Luke said, annoyed.

"You fell out of the sky," the trooper observed.

"So what?"

"Let's see some ID."

Luke groaned. He fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, and then produced something that felt promising. The trooper looked at his card, and then threw it back at him. He started to walk on.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Luke asked, incredulous.

The trooper didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Luke struggled into a sitting position, ignoring the renewed aches in his body, then looked around the deserted walkway. What in the name of the Force was he going to do? Lev ... he could call Lev ... Luke again reached into his pockets, but this time, he came out empty handed. Either his comlink was still sitting in the hangar bay, or he'd lost it in the explosion. He was alone in this one.

He looked down at his chest, seeing the _Dunesea's_ seat restraints still tightly buckled. He reached up slowly, and released the catch. The repulsorpack fell away from his back. Now it was time to stand up. His ankle burned at the mere thought, but Luke didn't have time to argue about it. The longer he stayed here, the more chance he could be found by someone even less friendly than the stormtrooper.

_One ... two ... _on three, Luke struggled to his feet. He remained upright for a few seconds, then his ankle collapsed under him, and he sunk to his knees. In front of him, a single word on a piece of metal glinted under a nearby streetlight. _Dunesea_. The shuttle's nameplate. The only thing that remained of a one-of-its-kind prototype ship, which had taken months and months of design and engineering work. His father was going to kill him.

That is, if he wasn't dead already by the time he found out about this.

* * *


	6. Cover Up

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cover-Up**

* * *

An hour later, Luke limped into the senate block private hospital. He collapsed to his knees inside the door, and crawled up to the reception desk, dragging his hurt leg behind him. After a few seconds of rest, he gathered enough energy to pull himself upright, using the desk as leverage.

"How may I help you?" L-160 enquired.

Luke stared at the protocol droid, wondering if he was serious, or whether his programmer had a sick sense of humor.

"Is Doctor Leeson working tonight?" he asked, his voice sounding strained and raspy.

"Wait one moment, sir, while I check."

"Please, hurry," Luke said, wincing. He couldn't hold out much longer.

The droid analysed his computer screen. "Doctor Leeson is seeing a patient right now. He should be available momentarily. Would you like to arrange an appointment?"

"Just tell him Luke Skywalker is here to see him," Luke said.

"Very well, sir. Please take a seat in the waiting room."

Luke sighed, and then sunk down against the desk, out of sight of the reception droid. He'd expended every last bit of energy in getting here in the first place. Trying to reach the waiting room was just a step too far.

He closed his eyes, and rested against the desk, telling himself that his doctor would be here any minute. He'd give him a painkiller, and the medical droids would bind up his ankle, and he'd be okay.

Afterwards, he'd walk back home, and move the ships around in the hangar bay, so it wasn't immediately obvious the _Dunesea_ was missing. His father wouldn't notice for a few days. He'd be too busy with Imperial things. That would give him time to think up a good explanation.

"Luke?!"

Luke opened his eyes and saw his doctor, entering the reception area from down the main corridor.

"What in the ... L-160, what's going on here?"

"Luke Skywalker is here to see you," the droid explained.

"He's lying injured on the floor, for star's sake! Why didn't you call me immediately?"

"He was functioning perfectly a moment ago," the droid said, sounding puzzled.

"Come on," the doctor said, reaching down to assist Luke in standing. "Easy now. What happened?!"

"I, um -" Luke broke off as a wave of pain accompanied his attempt to stand. He leaned heavily on the doctor, who helped him into the nearest surgery. Luke limped over to the bed, and sat down with a sigh of relief. He swung his legs up in front of him, and two medical droids rolled forward immediately. Luke caught sight of his face in their shiny exteriors. There was a bleeding cut across his forehead, and a bruise on his cheek.

The droids began to remove his shirt, revealing more bumps and scrapes.

"Should I try and guess?" Doctor Lesson said, coming over with a syringe.

Luke cringed at the sight of it.

"It's a painkiller," he explained.

Luke quickly offered his arm and tried not to wince at the pain of the needle. "I fell out of a shuttle," he said, looking away.

"What?!" The doctor discarded the syringe, and returned with a medical scanner. One of the droids had removed Luke's boot, and was rolling up his pant leg.

"I was flying alone, out in the industrial district," Luke continued. "Then a fighter craft started shooting at me! I don't know why. I just made it back to Imperial city, when my ship gave out, and I had to eject."

"How did you walk all the way here on this?!" The doctor gestured at his ankle, and Luke saw it was badly swollen.

"With difficulty."

"I can imagine." The doctor ran the scanner over it a few times, and then studied the results. "It's not broken, just sprained," the doctor said, after making an inspection. "You are very lucky. We'll bind it up. If you apply bacta gel each night, it might just be healed in a week."

"A week?!"

Luke sighed, wondering how he was going to hide this from his father. The cut wasn't vital, he could comb his hair over it. But his father would spot a limp from a kilometer away.

The droid saw to his ankle, while Doctor Leeson proceeded to check Luke elsewhere for any other serious injuries. Once satisfied, he turned to talk to him.

"I'm going to go to my office and contact your father. I'm assuming he doesn't know about this, or he'd be hovering around worrying about you and blaming himself."

"No!" Luke said, aghast. "You _can't_ tell him! Please! He's not even on Coruscant!"

The doctor chuckled. "Luke, I think he's going to notice anyway. He's not what I'd call oblivious, as far as your health is concerned."

"But the ship was destroyed! He designed that ship. It was a prototype, one of a kind. I wasn't even supposed to be flying it ..." Luke looked down, miserably. "He's going to kill me! Literally!"

"Luke," the doctor said, seriously, "I've known the pair of you since ... since before you even knew you were father and son. And I've noticed a few things about your father during that time, and he would never, ever harm you."

"You don't know what he's like when he's angry. The other day he killed - that's right, _killed_ - an officer because he retreated from a Rebel attack."

"In front of you?" The doctor looked concerned.

"Well ..." Luke looked aside. "I wasn't really supposed to be there. But that's not the point. He doesn't tolerate mistakes. Even if he doesn't kill me, he'll never forgive me for destroying it."

"He's forgiven you for a lot of things in the past."

"This is different," Luke said. "This is something he spent months modifying and designing." He paused, remembering. "We worked on it together," he said, quietly.

"All right, Luke," Doctor Leeson said. "He won't hear it from me, unless he asks. But you won't be able to keep this from him for long. It would be better just to come clean and tell him the truth."

"That's probably what the officer he murdered last week thought," Luke said, sadly.

"You're exhausted," the doctor said, gently. "You need a good night's rest. Things won't seem so bad tomorrow. Would you like a ride home?"

"Thank you," Luke said, gently testing his ankle on the floor. It couldn't take his weight, but it was feeling a little better. "You're a lifesaver."

* * *

After the doctor dropped him home, Luke dreamed of falling into bed and forgetting this day ever happened. That was a faint hope, however. It took half an hour to shuffle the ships in the hangar around, even with Threepio's help. Artoo had offered his own services in deleting the security logs and recordings, erasing any trace of the _Dunesea's_ departure. He also removed the recordings of the fight with Tyloid, which was an added bonus.

Now he wanted to do nothing but sleep. Artoo had followed him back to his room, and remained beside his bed, keeping watch. He whistled softly, concerned for his owner.

"I'm all right, Artoo," Luke said. "Just tired."

Artoo beeped, and whistled questioningly.

"Don't even ask how it happened. How I got into this mess, I'll never know. Can you turn out the lights?"

Artoo complied, leaving the room in darkness, apart from the red and blue glow from Artoo's own lights.

* * *

The next thing Luke knew, Artoo was beeping like a speeder alarm and prodding him with his grabbing appendage. He lifted his head from the pillow, wondering why he felt so disgusting. It soon became apparent that he'd slept in his clothes.

"Artoo, why did you have to wake me?" Luke complained.

He didn't need a translator to interpret Artoo's quick reply. He was going to be late for school.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up," Luke sighed.

He placed both feet on the floor, and was met with a stabbing pain. His ankle hadn't made a miraculous overnight recovery, unfortunately.

"Artoo, can you pack my school bag?" Luke said, limping towards the refresher. "And tell the kitchen droids I need breakfast to go."

Having a shower took twice as long as normal, as he struggled to avoid getting the dressing wet. It also revealed lots of scrapes and bruises he didn't know he had. Still, he couldn't complain. At least he was in one piece. It was just starting to sink in how close he'd come to being a smear on the side of a building.

Had he been targeted specifically, or was it just some maniac in a fighter, out to kill? Did they know he'd survived? What if it was a bounty hunter, sent by some enemy of his father's?

Luke felt fear for a brief moment, and then pushed his concerns away. He wasn't going to stop living his life. If today was the last day he ever left his home, there wasn't much he could do to stop it.

After dressing and collecting his belongings, Luke made his way to the ship hangar, already planning a few not-quite-legal shortcuts. He'd need them to avoid wandering in halfway through his first class.

When he stepped out of the hangar bay elevator, the first thing he saw was Lev. He was talking with a security guard, but Luke knew immediately that was just a show. He was waiting for him.

He crept along the wall, and then made a limping dash for the _Bloodfin_. He nearly made it, too.

"Luke!"

"Can't talk, gotta run!" Luke called, slinging his bag into the storage compartment. He jumped on the seat, and reached for the key. His fingers closed around thin air.

"Good morning," Lev said, walking up beside him. Something was jingling in his pocket as he approached.

Luke sighed, slumping over the controls. "Where's my key?"

"Where were you last night? You still weren't home when I went off duty. No answer from your comlink."

"I was dropping Ben home," Luke explained. "It took longer than I expected."

"Because you had to take a detour to the outer rim?"

"Something like that," Luke said, becoming irritable. His lack of sleep was taking its toll. "Can we quit the interrogation, please? I'm going to be late."

Lev held out his keys. Luke accepted them, and fumbled to get them into the ignition.

"Is something wrong?" Lev asked, staring at him. "I mean, _really_ wrong?"

Luke looked away for a moment.

"I'm not turning to a life of crime, if that's what you're asking," Luke said, finally.

"Well, that's a start."

Luke paused for a moment.

"Do you ever worry that my father's going to kill you?" Luke asked, suddenly.

"Worrying rarely changes a situation," Lev replied.

Luke nodded. "I have to go," he said, after a moment of silence.

* * *

Vader could almost say he was in a favourable mood as he stepped into the Imperial palace main ship hangar. The _Devastator _was safely in orbit around Coruscant, with an entire detention center full of Rebels, all waiting to be interrogated. The bridge crew was terrified, convinced that none of them would survive his next visit to their vessel. He'd like to see anyone try and spread rumors that he had mellowed now.

All he had to do was reassure himself that Luke had survived his absence, and the mission could truly be called a success. Unfortunately, he had to make a report to his master first. Not that it would take long, considering he was reporting a victory.

As soon as he entered the throne room, the Emperor turned to greet him.

"Lord Vader. It is good to see you, my friend. I trust your time away was productive?"

"Yes, master," Vader said, bowing in greeting. "The Rebellion has paid a heavy price for its refusal to surrender. Hundreds are dead by my own blade."

"And elsewhere, another victory. The second fleet captured General Etarn yesterday. He will be arriving here within a week."

Vader looked up, wondering why the Emperor did not contact him with this news yesterday. General Etarn was a recent defector to the Alliance, and his strategies had been put into use by the Rebellion almost instantly. His knowledge would be worth twice that of all the prisoners he had taken recently. He could have rendezvoused with the second team in the _Devastator_.

"I did not wish to delay your return to Coruscant by sharing this news earlier," the Emperor explained, obviously sensing his thoughts. "I know how you hate to leave your son alone for too long. One never does know, after all, what adventure will befall him."

Vader wondered if the Emperor honestly expected him to accept such a feeble excuse. There must be another reason why his master wanted him back here, and he very much doubted it was anything of benefit to him or Luke.

"Perhaps I should return to the _Devastator_, and rendezvous with the second team on route," Vader suggested. "To ensure this traitor does not escape their custody."

"If you wish," the Emperor said, with a slight smile.

Vader stared at his master, wondering when he would ever learn not to walk into these mind games.

* * *

"You seem more distracted than usual."

Luke shook his head, and forced himself to focus on his friend.

"What did you say?"

"I said you seem - forget it."

Luke resumed staring out the windows of the huge Imperial City public library. The sky was clogged with speeder traffic, as usual. So many people, all going about their daily lives. Normal lives.

"My father asked after you over breakfast," Ben said, while punching numbers into his calculator. "He seemed worried about you."

"Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?" Luke said, annoyed.

Ben shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're not acting stranger than normal."

"I'm fine," Luke said, firmly.

Ben glanced at him. "So did you _really_ sprain your ankle in the shower, or is that just the official story?"

Luke rested his head on the desk, propped up on his folded arms.

"And where did you get that cut on your face? You didn't go racing with the Speedsters, did you?"

"No."

"Playing with your father's dueling droids?"

"I wish. He might actually forgive me for that."

"This sounds bad," Ben said, sweeping his homework aside. He grinned in anticipation.

"I destroyed the _Dunesea_," Luke admitted.

The smile quickly disappeared from Ben's face. "_What_?! How?"

"After I dropped you off, I was attacked by another ship. The shields were drained, and I ejected just before it was destroyed."

"That's how you sprained your ankle? Stars, Luke, you're lucky to be alive!"

"I may not be, if my father finds out," Luke said. "He's on Coruscant right now - I saw it on the holonet news. Maybe I should move in with you for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Ben said, resuming his homework. "What's the worst he could do? Ground you?"

"Choke me to death," Luke said.

"Come on, you're his son."

Luke sat up, suddenly serious. "Listen ... if I die, you can have the _Bloodfin_."

"Can I have the MX?" Ben asked, hopeful.

"I'm serious!"

"Then maybe you should skip the planet, and start a new life in the outer rim," Ben suggested. "You could be a moisture farmer."

"I could do that," Luke said. "Or maybe I could tell my father it was all _your_ fault."

"He wouldn't believe you," Ben said. "Mine would."

"Want to swap fathers for a week?" Luke asked.

Ben was saved from answering by the sound of Luke's comlink beeping on the desk. Luke instantly leapt up and ran behind a nearby shelf.

"Tell him I'm not here!" Luke called.

Other people in the library were looking around in annoyance as the comlink continued to beep.

"It's your comlink - you answer it!" Ben said.

"I can't! It's him! I know it is!"

"I'm not talking to your father!"

"Please, Ben, I beg you! I'll never ask for anything again!"

Ben sighed, picking up the device. He clicked it on, and a blue figure instantly appeared. It wasn't Vader, however, but Lev.

"Hello, Ben," Lev said. "Are you with Luke?"

Ben nodded. "We're at the library. Luke is ... somewhere else right now."

"No matter, I just had a message for you from your father. He said he couldn't get an answer on your comlink, and wondered if you were here."

"Unlike some people, I turn my comlink off in the library," Ben explained.

"He said he picked up your chemistry databooks by accident. If you need them this evening, you can pick them up from his office. He said he'll leave them on his desk."

"I was looking everywhere for those!" Ben said. "Thanks for the message. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Luke?"

"Nothing to report," Lev said. "Tell him his father returned this afternoon."

"Will do," Ben said.

Luke approached the desk slowly as Ben cut the call.

"False alarm," he said.

"I'm switching this off if you're going to make me answer your calls," Ben said. "Even when he's a tiny hologram, your father still manages to be terrifying."

"You should see him when he's angry."

Ben smirked, and went back to his work. Luke continued to stare blankly out the window. So much had happened since he'd last seen his father. The Emperor's odd turnaround, the Speedsters, the accident ...

"We better leave soon," Ben said.

Luke rubbed his head, seeing the sun had begun to set. Time was slipping past.

"Sure."

"It'll be okay," Ben said.

Luke nodded, half-heartedly.

* * *

Luke felt a strange sense of relief as he walked through the palace with Ben. At least with his father home, the Emperor wouldn't be inviting him over for secret visits anymore. The memories of his so-called 'future' vision still hadn't left his mind.

"You're limping," Ben said, as they approached the guard headquarters where Ben's father had his office. "You really didn't have to walk here with me."

"I'm just stalling for time," Luke explained.

"The later you come home, the more suspicious he'll be."

"You're right," Luke sighed. He stopped walking, and bent down to rub his ankle. Maybe he should redo the binding.

"See you tomorrow," Ben said. "Senate lesson, remember?"

Luke groaned. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

Ben entered the guard quarters, leaving Luke alone in the vast corridor. He looked around, briefly, and then limped away in the direction of the elevators. Just as his finger pressed the button to travel down, he was assailed with a very familiar presence.

He looked over his shoulder quickly, and then pressed the elevator button again. His father was around here somewhere. He looked left and right desperately, and then felt relief as the elevator doors slid open. One step forward, however, and his relief turned to surprise. The elevator was already occupied.

He stared at his father for a moment, wondering whether he should pretend he was travelling up. But no, his father was already stepping aside to make room for him.

"Hello, Son."

"Hi," Luke said, shortly. He stepped into the elevator, and turned around, trying not to wince as he placed his full weight on his sore ankle.

There was silence until the elevator began travelling down again. Luke was thinking about the last time he'd seen his father, when he'd called him a murderer. Maybe he'd forgotten about that.

"Why are you at the palace?" his father asked.

"Ben needed to collect something from his father's office," Luke explained, quickly.

"I see."

Silence resumed. _Come on_, Luke thought towards the elevator. Couldn't this thing move any faster?

When the doors slid open, Luke stepped out into the transit corridors first. He'd left the _Bloodfin_ parked on the street, just outside one of the corridor entry points. He made to walk on ahead, but his father easily matched his stride.

"How have you been faring during my time away?"

"Great," Luke said, quickly. "Everything is good. No problems."

"I am glad to hear it," his father said. "I have a meeting at the intelligence department now. I will speak with you afterwards."

"I'll probably be asleep," Luke said, shortly. "Busy day."

"Then I will tell you what I need to tell you now." His father stopped walking, and turned to face him. Luke was grateful for the pause. This rest should give him enough strength to make it to the _Bloodfin_.

"The Emperor is holding a gathering of the court in three weeks time, in honor of the Quasher guests. You are I are going to be attending."

"You mean you didn't make an excuse to get out of it?" Luke said, surprised.

"There wasn't an opportunity."

Luke groaned. "Who else is going to be there? Politicians?"

"Yes."

"Regional governors?"

"Yes."

"Tyloid?"

"Of course. His family's presence is the entire point."

"Can't you arrange for us to be stuck in an elevator?"

"I will leave such arrangements in your hands," his father said. "How have you been getting on with your charge?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Tyloid ... uh ... well, he's still alive."

"Then keep up the good work. I will see you tomorrow." His father reached up to ruffle his hair, as a way of saying goodbye.

It was unexpected, and as a result, Luke was a fraction too slow as he quickly ducked away. As soon as he brushed the hair from his forehead, Luke knew he'd have some explaining to do.

"Where did you get that cut on your forehead?" his father asked, sharply.

Luke mumbled an unintelligible reply.

"You haven't been out on that speeder bike, have you?"

"Uh ..." Luke wondered if he should simply admit it was parked outside the palace right now, and he was about to drive it home. It could divert attention from the _Dunesea_. On the other hand, this wasn't the most private place for an argument. "I got the cut from a piece of debris that fell out of the sky," Luke said, finally. Answering a question with an answer to a different question was always a good trick. Besides, it was the truth, and luckily a reasonably common occurrence on Coruscant.

"Did you disinfect it?"

"Yes," Luke said. "Aren't you late for your meeting?"

"Put some bacta on it before you go to sleep."

Luke resisted the almost overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

"Goodnight, Son."

"Night."

Fortunately, his father left, without interrogating him further.

* * *

When Luke woke up the next morning, he found his father was not home. It was safe to conclude that he had not yet noticed the _Dunesea_ was missing, otherwise he would be standing beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up. Probably with a few torture robots hovering behind him.

Luke tried not to think about such things as the day passed. His efforts were not successful. By the time the school day ended, he was just about ready to take Ben up on his moisture farming suggestion. To make matters worse, his ankle was playing up. If he hadn't been under obligation to attend the senate lesson, he'd be seeing his doctor right now. He had a feeling he hadn't been resting his ankle as much as the doctor had meant him to. Either that, or the bacta gel wasn't doing its job. It felt like it was getting worse, rather than better.

Unfortunately, cancelling this lesson would only find its way back to his father. Ben had stayed behind at school to discuss his latest assignment with the science teacher, leaving Luke to go to the senate by himself. He had a feeling it would make the lesson far more boring, without his friend to ask questions, and otherwise occupy the professor's attention.

After limping his way to the usual viewing box, Luke slumped down into a seat, glad to rest his ankle. The viewscreens showed a largely empty senate, and, along with the absent professor, made Luke wonder if he'd come on the right day.

Shortly, a royal guard entered the room.

"Luke Skywalker."

Luke glanced up.

"Professor Graphas sends his apologies. He will not be coming today. However, someone else is taking his place. He will be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Thanks." Luke stood up, deciding he might as well go to the cafeteria and refuel. Afterwards, he could go to a bathroom, and rebind his ankle. By that time the professor's assistant, or whoever he'd sent in his place, should be here.

He boarded a crowded elevator out in the corridor, and rode up with an exotic group of lifeforms, doubtless from all corners of the galaxy. Half of them exited at the cafeteria level, and Luke followed behind a couple of devorians, who were arguing headedly about some sedition suppression something.

As they passed through the double doors, the first thing Luke saw was a brown-haired girl sitting alone on a tall stool by a window table. Everything else in the room disappeared.

It was a full ten seconds before a nudge from behind knocked him out of his trance. A loud grunting and clicking sounded in his ear. Luke didn't need to speak the language to know he was being told to stop blocking the entrance.

He quickly went over to a vending machine and picked up a frozen milk drink. A quick analysis of the room revealed an empty seat two spans away from Leia. Close enough to talk to her, but not close enough to be presumptuous.

He walked around in a wide-circle, and then slid into the seat, being careful to look away from Leia. Once he'd made himself comfortable in the seat, he glanced sideways. Leia was staring distantly out at the sprawling city, idly stirring a hot drink.

"Hi again," Luke said, trying to give the impression of casual confidence.

Leia didn't react. Either she didn't hear him, or she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Luke frowned, and then made to shift one seat closer. Maybe he'd misjudged the right distant ...

In an instant, there was someone standing between him and Leia. Someone wearing black and holding a blaster.

Luke quickly jumped back in shock. His injured ankle collapsed under his weight, and he ended up hitting his head on the stool.

"What in the -?!"

Leia's voice. In a moment, she was standing over him, staring in shock. She then turned to the bodyguard - at least, Luke hoped it was a guard, and not Leia's boyfriend. If so, he was dead.

"Captain Jarnes! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, your highness. Your father's orders."

"I'm more than capable of defending myself, thank you all the same! Especially from innocent strangers. Go away!"

"Your highness, I -"

"GO!"

The man gave Luke one last glance, and then walked away. Leia watched until the cafeteria doors had closed behind him, and then she turned back to regard Luke.

Luke quickly climbed to his feet.

"Uh ... sorry about that. I was just ... here. There, actually." Luke pointed to his previously occupied seat. "And you were over there, and I thought I'd say hi."

"You look familiar," Leia said, going back to her own seat.

"Yes, we ... uh ... we met the other day."

Leia glanced at him again. "Luke, right?"

"Yes." He felt a rush of joy that she remembered his name.

"How are your political studies progressing?"

"Great. How have you been? I mean, how have things been for you in the senate?"

"Not good. The Empire is using recent Rebel attacks to reintroduce legislation designed to further restrict freedom of speech in the senate."

Luke stopped short of asking how the senate could possibly be less powerful than it already was. He doubted Leia would appreciate it.

"Sorry," Luke said, carefully sitting back on the stool. "I wish I could help."

"I just get so sick of all the lies and cover-ups," Leia said. "How are we supposed to do what's best for the citizens of this galaxy when we can't tell them the truth?"

Luke felt a twinge of guilt. Did Leia have to use the word cover-ups?

"For example," she continued. "I know the Rebels recently attacked an Imperial naval base. Every senator in this building knows it. The public know it - it was reported on several underground holonet channels. But will the Empire admit it? No. Instead, in about half an hour, we will be forced to listen to a report about how safe, secure and peaceful the galaxy is."

"Maybe the Empire is scared about how the public will react if they admit to what happened," Luke said, fidgeting nervously with his drink. This subject was a little too close to home.

"That's no excuse for lies," Leia said. "Cover-ups and denials will only make the public suspicious. Unfortunately, truth is a foreign concept to every member of the Imperial hierarchy."

"But sometimes you have to lie, right?" Luke said, quickly. "I'm sure you've had to lie sometimes."

"Never to maintain power."

"Ever lied to your parents?"

Leia smiled. "That doesn't count. What parents don't know can't worry them."

"But maybe it's the same principle," Luke said. "What the public don't know can't hurt them."

"But the public isn't the Empire's parent, Luke. The Empire has power over the public, not vice versa. And despite what they say, I'm not convinced the Empire has the public's best interests in mind when they take steps to suppress the truth."

She then stood up, and left her empty cup to rest on the bench.

"It's been a pleasure speaking with you, Luke. I must return to the pod."

Luke smiled, and glanced idly at the wall chronometer.

"Oh stars," he said, jumping up. "I was supposed to meet someone ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry I kept you," Leia said, walking with him towards the doors.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Luke said. "I just have so much on my mind lately."

Outside the cafeteria, they passed the bodyguard again, and Luke quickly backed away from Leia.

"I hope I see you again," he said, entering a nearby elevator.

"If not, good luck with your studies," she said.

He met Leia's gaze briefly, feeling the funny twinge in his mind return. It was broken as the elevator doors slid closed, removing her from his sight.

A minute later, he realized he hadn't pressed the button for his floor. By the time he finally limped into the viewing room, he was sure his ten minutes late had extended to fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry," he said, sitting down. "I went to get a drink, and then I saw someone I knew, and next second -"

He broke off, a familiar cold sensation tugging at his mind. He glanced at the other chair, and found himself looking at the last person he'd ever expected to see.

"You! Uh ... I mean ... your highness! I didn't think _you_ would be here."

"It is of no consequence," the Emperor said, raising a corpse-pale hand.

Luke silently wondered what in the galaxy was behind all this. He had a funny feeling Professor Graphas had been perfectly able to be here today.

"I do like to stop by the senate occasionally," the Emperor continued. "Very nostalgic."

Luke didn't reply. He was too busy trying to shift his chair away from the Emperor without making it obvious.

"I remember when your father used to visit me here," the oily voice continued. "I used to teach him about politics. He then went on to forget it all the next day, but I like to think our conversations played a small part in influencing him to make the right decision in the end."

The main viewscreen lit with an image of Mas Amedda, announcing the first order of business.

"So, how have you been enjoying your lessons?" the Emperor said, turning his head to look at him. Luke could barely make out his face, as it was hidden in the shadow of a black hood.

"I've learnt a lot," Luke said. "But some things still confuse me."

"Such as?"

"I wonder why there is a senate when you make all the decisions, your highness."

"That is a very good question, Luke."

Luke wondered when they'd become on a first name basis.

"Let me tell you about something called democracy. The thing the Rebels are willing to fight and die for. It is possibly one of the greatest frauds ever invented."

He paused to chuckle. Luke wondered whether he'd missed the joke, or if it was still coming.

"You see, politics is one of the fundamental struggles of existence. We are all hierarchical by nature - we demand leadership. Leader and subordinate, master and apprentice ... seen everywhere, from the smallest insect to the most intelligent lifeforms in the galaxy."

Luke nodded.

"But standing in opposition to this is our desire for independence ... put simply, we hate being told what to do. You, young Skywalker, are a good example of this."

"That's not ... I -"

The Emperor waved a hand. "Let me explain. Your whole life you longed for a father. You longed for understanding. You longed for guidance. Finding him was the most significant event in your life to date."

Luke nodded, silently.

"But living with him isn't all your fantasies promised it would be. You hate his rules restricting your freedom to fly when and where you please. You feel oppressed with all his demands that you be home at a certain time. And what of his prying into your activities and whereabouts? The fear of his reaction when he discovers you have broken one of his all-important rules?"

"Okay, I get the picture," Luke said, uncomfortably. "Your highness," he added.

"On the other hand, if he never made any rules, you would feel so insecure, you would seek another father-figure. A stronger leader."

Luke personally thought he'd get on very well with his father if he never made any rules. The destruction of the _Dunesea_ wouldn't even be an issue.

"So it is with the galaxy. They demand a leader, but despise being led. They want security, yet insist on freedom. If only there was some way to have it all."

"A compromise?" Luke suggested.

"Better. What if there was a way of making the public believe _they_ were making the rules. That they led themselves? That every directive handed down from on high was the result of their own wishes?"

The Emperor paused. Luke found himself mentally willing him to go on. This was more interesting than Professor Graphas's dry descriptions of senate procedure.

"Enter democracy. Quite possibly the most brilliant lie ever invented. A fantasy that at once allays people's fears about who is _really_ in charge, yet gives them security."

"Who _is_ really in charge in a democracy?" Luke asked.

"That." The Emperor pointed towards Luke's pocket, and a small credit coin rose into the air. It hovered until Luke grabbed it. "The almighty credit. Money. Pure and simple. Believe me, Luke, I worked in a democracy for fifty years. Corporate interest groups had more influence over policy than a billion votes ever did. Bribery was so common, it even had its own section on a senator's tax return. When I was a young, idealistic senator - not much older than you, in fact - I vowed and declared I would reform the system. I would create a new type of government, a better type. Peace and security would rule this great institution, not greed and deception. And with the senate deprived of any real power, so it became a reality."

"But what about all you were saying before," Luke said. "About people hating being told what to do?"

"Ah yes. And so we have a galaxy ruled by solid principles and the betterment of every individual in mind. Yet we still have the Rebels."

Luke had never heard him sound so sad before. He was on the verge of changing the subject, when the Emperor did so anyway.

"But we are working on a permanent solution. Time can heal all wounds. Meanwhile, we will maintain our hope in the future ... and in our next generation."

He smiled at Luke, showing his teeth.

"What are they talking about?" Luke asked, gesturing at the view screen. He was feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"It is of no importance. I believe you have already learned all you can from the senate, my young friend. You will move on to more important matters. Perhaps you would like to undergo similar lessons at the military headquarters at this time next week."

Luke cringed. His most vivid memory of the military headquarters was seeing Captain Yahza falling to his knees.

"But there is no rush. I am sure you have much to occupy yourself in academic matters."

Luke nodded, quickly. "Uh ... does that mean I can leave now, sir?" This was a good turn of events. He could go and see his doctor.

"If you have no further questions."

Luke quickly stood up ... and was rewarded by sinking straight back down into the chair. He cringed in pain, and reached down to grab his ankle.

"You're hurt," the Emperor said, with a mix of concern and surprise.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Luke said, rubbing his ankle. "Just a sore ankle."

"I am surprised your father let you leave your bedroom."

"He doesn't know," Luke said.

"Really? Am I to understand this was the result of something your father would ... disapprove of?"

Luke stared straight ahead, wondering if he'd just talked himself into a hole.

"Uh ... no, it's not ... not quite like -"

The Emperor chuckled. "You remind me so much of him at times. It is fascinating to watch."

"You mean he sprained his ankle and tried to hide it?" Luke enquired, glancing at the Emperor.

"I can't remember that precise event, but I do remember this one occasion ... your father always loved to fly, you see, but the life of a Jedi didn't allow for joyriding. Never the less, one afternoon, your father decided to sneak out in a Jedi starfighter belonging to one of the senior council members, Mace Windu."

Luke smirked. "That sounds ... understandable."

"The next morning, Master Windu noticed the fuel in his starfighter had mysteriously halved. Your father came running to me, needing a fast alibi as to his whereabouts."

"Did you give him one?"

"Of course. And I would be willing to do the same for you, if you should ever require such a thing. I consider it a tradition."

"Well," Luke said, "I may have to take you up on that." He paused for a moment, but then it all came spilling out. "I destroyed one of his ships. He hasn't noticed that it's missing yet, but I guess it's only a matter of time. Maybe I should just tell him and be done with it."

"Why? It would only make him angry."

"Maybe he'll be angrier that I didn't tell him."

"Only if he should find out."

"He will," Luke said. "He'll go to take the ship out for a flight and find it's missing. I'll be the first person he'll suspect!"

"You are so very young, my friend. A situation is rarely that simple. Do not worry about this any more, Luke. I will show you how easy it is to manipulate life to your liking."

Luke stared blankly for a moment, wondering what in the galaxy this creepy old man was talking about. His father had always said the Emperor was powerful, but powerful enough to change reality itself? Impossible. But he didn't dare voice his thoughts. The Emperor would likely take skepticism as an insult.

"Thank you, your highness," Luke said, finally. He didn't know what else to say.

* * *


	7. Non Replaceable

* * *

**Chapter 7: Non-Replaceable**

* * *

Unfortunately, Doctor Lesson wasn't working at the senate block medical center that evening. But L-160 appeared to have been reprogrammed, and immediately summoned a medical droid to see to him. The droid bound up his ankle again, and suggested resting for two days.

Luke would have readily agreed, if it had been possible.

He was getting favouring one leg down to a fine art by now, anyway. Upon arriving back home, he limped across the hangar bay floor, trying not to notice the _Dunesea's_ absence. The elevator ride gave him an opportunity to stretch out and locate his father. An immediate response followed.

_Hello, Son_.

He was home. Luke sighed, and braced himself to walk without a limp. It shouldn't be difficult to manage the short distance from the elevator to his bedroom.

When the doors slid open, there was no sign of his father. Luke decided not to risk it, however. As predicted, when he was within a meter of his bedroom, his father emerged from his own private chamber.

"Hi," Luke mumbled. He opened his bedroom door, and walked straight in.

His father followed him. Luke sat down on the bed, and looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"Where have you been?" his father asked.

"At the senate," Luke said, "The lessons. Remember?"

"I see. How are they progressing?"

"Good."

His father didn't reply. His breathing filled the awkward silence, making Luke feel uncomfortable.

"Well," he said, finally, "If that's all ..."

"How was the rest of your day?" his father enquired.

"Great," Luke said, doing his best to stay calm. His father would pick up nervousness in a heartbeat.

"Then everything is well?"

"Yes," Luke said, starting to feel annoyed, "Didn't we cover this yesterday?"

"You have been distant since I returned," his father said.

Luke stared at the floor.

"Is this about the incident you witnessed?"

Luke felt an old pain return. "_Incident_? You mean the murder?"

"A necessary action to prevent further loss of life. I don't expect you to understand yet, but -"

"No, I understand," Luke said, "You enjoy cold-blooded murder, but you don't want to admit it, so you pretend it's all about saving the galaxy. Lie to yourself all you want, but don't expect me to believe it. Or was choking my mother about saving lives too?"

His father stood completely still for a moment, as if in shock.

Luke met his gaze squarely, pushing away any thoughts of regret. It felt _good_ to finally say it.

Finally, his father turned and left without another word. Luke watched until the last edge of the cape had disappeared through the doors, and then he flopped back on the bed. He was so tired, he couldn't even be bothered taking off his boots.

* * *

_Luke traced his finger down a scar on the back of his non-artificial hand. He didn't recall where he'd received that particular one. He did know the person who'd given it to him was dead._

_That's all that mattered. He resumed tightening the bolt on the starfighter engine, ignoring the dripping syn-oil._

_"Luke."_

_Luke looked up from his work, seeing his father._

_"What?"_

_"I thought you were going to accompany me to the senate."_

_"I changed my mind," Luke said, "Decided I'd rather do this, instead."_

_"I see."_

_"Your presence is distracting," Luke said, finally._

_"I apologize." His father sounded sarcastic._

_"Is there anything else?" Luke asked, pointedly._

_His father turned away. "You have been distant since I returned. I realize I have not been here in six months. It takes time to get used to each other again. But you give the impression you don't wish to spend any time with me."_

_"Boy, now there's some supernatural perception." Luke smirked._

_"And this disrespectful attitude you seem to have adopted during my time away," his father said, pointing at him, "It is not acceptable."_

_Luke stood up. "You can't tell me what is and what is not acceptable anymore."_

_"Watch me."_

_Luke tossed the hydrospanner so it bounced off the ship._

* * *

The clang caused Luke to open his eyes. He looked around rapidly, taking in the room. His bedroom ... he wasn't in a ship hangar. His father wasn't here. Another dream ...

Luke became increasing frightened as the content of the dream rushed through his mind. That was _horrible_. He'd never treat his father like that, no matter how badly they were arguing. More proof that whatever these dreams were, they were definitely not the future.

Luke considered it for a moment, and then climbed out of bed. His bedside chronometer said it was just after six am. With any luck, his father was still here. He had to apologize for his remark last night. The dream was probably some kind of warning.

In the corridor, he banged loudly on his father's door, not bothering with the door-com. When there was no reply, he opened the doors, and barged on in. It was immediately obvious there was no one here.

The ship hangar. He could be in the ship hangar ... Luke limped down the corridor to the elevator, noting that his ankle felt a little better, despite being stiff after being stuck in a boot all night.

The hangar was eerily silent when he arrived. He wandered down the rows of ships, looking left and right for a hint of black.

"Father?"

The only response was a maintenance droid whirring into life.

Luke turned back, sensing his father wasn't here. He'd have to try his comlink. Making it sound normal would take some effort. The last thing he wanted to do was make his father suspicious.

A large familiar shape caught Luke's eye, and he came to an abrupt stop. He blinked in amazement, scarcely believing the sight in front of him. The _Dunesea_ ...

No, it couldn't be! He was either still dreaming, or going crazy. Either way, this was impossible.

Luke walked a few steps forward, and banged the palm of his hand against the side. A loud clang followed, and he withdrew his fingers from the cold metal. Solid and real. But how?

After a minute of blank staring, the Emperor's words replayed in Luke's mind. So this was what the old man had meant. Somehow, he'd produced a replacement, visually indistinguishable from the other. Not only that, but he'd had it delivered and placed in the ship hangar without any disturbance at all.

Luke turned away, too unsettled to investigate further. This was downright creepy.

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime when Vader flew into the ship hangar. His morning had not been going well. He'd thought to occupy himself in interrogating the recent Rebel prisoners, in a bid to avoid dwelling on his deteriorating relationship with Luke. Instead, he'd been so distracted, a prisoner had actually pointed out that he was not only addressing him by the wrong name, but asking him the same questions he'd already answered.

He'd killed the man for his insolence, but it had done little to alleviate his mood. Perhaps this most recent argument with his son was symptomatic of the larger direction their relationship was moving in. They were drifting apart. Luke no longer had need for him now that he was almost an adult.

He rested in the speeder for a moment, staring out through the glass at the multitude of ships. The number of times he and his son had worked side by side in here, working out their differences through a common love of flying and machinery. Were those days a thing of the past?

Vader considered it for a moment, and then pushed the speeder door open. If he wasn't careful, he was going to start getting sentimental. Perhaps some dueling practice would restore his focus.

On the way towards the elevator, he idly picked up his comlink, recalling that he'd switched it off while at the detention center. Having a comlink beeping in the middle of an interrogation was never a desirable situation.

As soon as he switched it on, it displayed a flashing message. Ten missed calls, and one recorded message.

Vader stopped, and quickly set it to play. Had something happened? The last thing the Empire needed was another Rebel attack.

The projector lit up with a small image of Luke.

"Hi ... I tried to find you, but you're not home, and I have to go to school. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was tired and ... no, that's no excuse. I said something horrible, and I'm sorry. I know you feel terrible about my mother. I guess I was angry, and it just slipped out. I don't agree with what you did to the officer, but I still love you. You'll always be my father, and I'll always be your son, no matter what."

The holographic Luke paused for a breath. He fidgeted awkwardly for a moment, and then reached up to stop the message.

"I'll see you later," he said, before disappearing.

Vader stared at the blank projector, feeling a mix of relief and confusion. Part of him wanted to send an acerbic reply telling his son to kindly leave the l-word out of any future apologies, because it was wasted on him. Another part was already considering giving his brilliant son a gift. Perhaps a new speeder ... or perhaps he could relax that rule about letting the boy fly alone. He'd been whining about that for a while now.

And speaking of flying ... Vader paused beside the _Dunesea_, noting how clean it was. Luke must have given the surface a polish while he'd been away. Its smooth lines and gleaming white surface were a pleasure to behold.

"Lord Vader!"

Vader looked down the row of ships, seeing a P.A. walking quickly towards him. He came to attention.

"General Garblicon wished to confirm your meeting this afternoon at military HQ."

"Tell him I will be there shortly after 14-hundred."

"Yes, sir. The Ilis regional fleet reported a Rebel base discovery at 1123, with immediate engagement. We're monitoring the regular updates. All appears to be going well. A scouting mission on a supposedly uninhabited moon in the Naless system was attacked by creatures they describe as invisible unless viewed through a polarizing filter. We expect a more detailed report shortly. We're also waiting for clarification on the state of Governor Herow. He was reported dead 30 minutes ago, most likely by assassination, but we received an update ten minutes ago that suggested reports of his death may have been exaggerated."

"We can only hope to the contrary," Vader said.

"And finally, sir ... the manager of the Imperial City Mall called to say one of your ships has been parked on their landing pad for three days. They wanted thousands of credits in parking fees. The hangar security officer insisted there were no ships missing, so I sent someone out to investigate."

"And?"

"I think you should see for yourself, Sir."

Vader followed the man towards the other end of the hangar, curious as to what he would see. When he came within sight of the ship, he first thought it had to be a mistake. Underneath the blackened, buckled and cracked hull, it looked like the _Dunesea_. Same angular cockpit, same folded wings.

But it couldn't be the _Dunesea_. He'd just been looking at the _Dunesea_. It was in immaculate condition, parked a short way down the side of the hangar.

"What made this manager think this ship was mine?" Vader asked.

"The computer's registry, Sir. It survived intact."

"And what is the ship's name listed as?"

"The _Dunesea_."

"If this is the _Dunesea_, then what is that ship over there," Vader said, gesturing back at the other ship.

"Based on my last discussion with the security team investigating the matter, I believe it to be another prototype, sir. It was delivered here last night. It seems it was meant for the military HQ hangar bay, but ended up here instead. The exact reasons why are still unclear."

"Are you saying that someone took my ship -" he gestured at the wreck, "Crashed it, and then had it replaced with an identical copy?"

"It ... it is starting to seem that way, sir."

One word entered Vader's mind. _Luke_.

"I suspected Luke, at first," the lieutenant continued, echoing Vader's thoughts. "But I don't believe Luke would have the resources to have that second prototype delivered here. And something else makes me doubt that Luke was involved, sir. The mall parking warden said the _Dunesea_ had been there since early firstday morning. Luke was here at that time - I spoke to him myself. He took his speeder bike to school."

Vader took note of the words speeder bike, and then asked the obvious question.

"What do the security logs show? Every flight in and out of this hangar is recorded, is it not?"

"The security team is still investigating, sir."

"They must have some idea. It takes less than a minute to recall security footage. I could do it myself from any terminal in this room."

"Normally, yes, sir. But the logs appear to have been tampered with. Any records of the _Dunesea's_ departure ... or the second prototype's arrival ... have been removed. Even stranger, the last three days show no _Dunesea_-like ship in the hangar at all."

Vader was walking around the wreck while the lieutenant was talking. The front windshield was completely smashed. The cockpit was a burnt out mess of exploded computer panels and blackened chairs.

"This ship was attacked," Vader said, gesturing at the blaster burns along the remains of the side wing.

"Another mystery, sir."

Vader stared at the wreck, imagining how horrible it would be if Luke actually had been flying this thing. But no pilot could have survived such a crash without extensive injury. And the lieutenant was right. Luke could not alter the delivery schedule of something as classified as a prototype ship.

"A mystery I want solved," Vader said, leaving no room for protest. "When I return, I want a full and complete report as to what happened to this ship, or someone is going to pay for this security breach with his life."

He walked away, not waiting for acknowledgement.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Ben whispered.

Luke looked up to make sure their politics teacher was still occupied with a student in the front row. He was safe to answer, for now.

"I swear it's the truth. You can come over and see it, if you want. It's a perfect copy."

"Maybe it's just the shell. Are you sure it has an engine? Can it actually fly?"

Luke shrugged. "I wasn't about to fly it again. Besides, the Emperor wouldn't go to all that trouble, only to send over a shell."

"So you trust the Emperor now? Two weeks ago you said he reminded you of a moulding piece of fruit," Ben said.

"I never said that," Luke said, hastily, as a student at a nearby desk glanced over.

He resumed reading the assigned work for a moment, and then spoke quietly.

"I guess it is pretty weird, though."

"Weird? Creepy, more like it. What does he want? It sounds like he's trying to get on your good side. Gain your trust."

"Why would the most powerful person in the galaxy need my trust?"

They fell silent as the teacher glanced in their direction. There was only ten minutes to the end of the school day, but with exam season creeping closer by the day, 'there's a lot you can do in ten minutes' seemed to be the motto around here.

After class, they made their way towards the landing pad. Ben was silent, and Luke knew he was mulling over everything. Everything he'd told him, at least. If the Emperor didn't want him to tell his father about the Force lessons, he certainly wouldn't want him telling Ben. But the fear of his friend's reaction was a far more pressing reason for his silence. The thought of seeing the same confusion in Ben's eyes that he'd witnessed in his supposed future-vision was unsettling.

"Are we going to the library?" Luke asked, as they pulled open the speeder doors.

"I was going to study at home," Ben said, tossing his books into the back seat, "I've got the place to myself, Dad isn't home til late."

Something occurred to Luke as they rose from the school landing pad.

"Maybe you should ask your father."

"I'll remember that next time we're on speaking terms," Ben said, staring out the window, "Ask him what, exactly?"

"About the Emperor ... and me. See if he knows anything."

"You must be kidding," Ben said, "The Emperor could be plotting to kill you, and my father wouldn't breathe a word."

"But ... he likes me, doesn't he?"

"He loves you. But being a royal guard is more than a job for him. It's like a spiritual calling. He'd sacrifice his life before he'd betray the Emperor. He'd even sacrifice my life. They're all like that. It's how they've been trained."

Luke was shaking his head in disbelief. "No one could be that loyal."

"If any guard is even suspected of disloyalty - even _suspected_ - they're executed, no questions asked. It's happened to a few in the past. It's not a job you get into unless you can dedicate your heart and soul to it."

Luke was feeling uncomfortable. "Forget my idea," he said, "You're right. I could never ask him to risk everything for what's probably nothing."

Ben wasn't paying attention. "And he can't understand why I was never interested in a government job."

Luke brought the speeder down to land. "How about we watch some holovid before we work?"

"Maybe _I_ will," Ben said, grabbing his belongings from the back. "You should go home and make sure that fake ship has an engine."

"There's not much I can do about it if it doesn't!"

"Imagine if your father decided to go for a flight in it, and it didn't even start ... I think you'd have been better off with no ship there at all."

"Maybe I'm just tired of this whole deception," Luke sighed, "I shouldn't have told the Emperor anything about this."

"I'm not saying you should confess," Ben said, hastily. "This is your father we're talking about. Go home and make sure the Emperor's ship is all he said it would be. If it is, you're fine. If not ... get rid of it."

"Maybe I could chop it up with a lightsaber and push it into the trash compactor," Luke said, rolling his eyes, "No one would notice me doing that."

"Get Tyloid to do it. Then, when your father asks where the _Dunesea_ is ... say that Tyloid destroyed it. Problem solved."

"I preferred your idea about starting a new life in the outer rim," Luke said.

But in spite of his reluctance, he had a strange hunch that he should go home, and it wasn't connected to Ben's suggestion about checking the fake _Dunesea_. He was starting to feel embarrassed about the message he'd left on his father's comlink, the product of a strange dream that left him panicking. His father probably thought he was cracking under the stress of his final school year.

Maybe he should go home, if only to reassure his easily worried parent that he still had some shreds of sanity left. If this _Dunesea_ saga would somehow solve itself, he might gain back a few more.

He said goodbye to Ben, and launched again into the busy Coruscant sky. As he'd often done since the accident, he found himself watching the other ships with suspicion, half expecting to see the killer ship again. But he knew it was irrational. If they'd meant to finish him off, they could have done it that night above the Imperial City Mall. Or perhaps they thought they had.

When he landed in the ship hangar, the first thing Luke noticed was a serious looking Lev talking with two of the hangar security officers. As Luke approached, the other two men left, leaving Lev alone. He was reading something on a datapad.

"Hi!" Luke said, brightly.

Lev jumped. "Luke! You startled me."

"Everything okay?" Luke said. Lev was not easily startled. He was usually the picture of military composure.

"It will be if you can explain that," Lev said, gesturing over his shoulder with the datapad.

Luke turned his head, and then it was his turn to be surprised. A small towing vehicle sat below the second-level conference room windows. Connected to the towing vehicle was a blackened, broken wreck of a prototype shuttle.

"Where did that come from?!"

"The Imperial City Mall. They said it had been parked on their landing pad for three days. Someone's been hacking into the hangar logs, there's an identical copy ship sitting over there -" he gestured down the ship line with the datapad. "- no one has any idea why, and your father is expecting an explanation in two minutes."

"From who?" Luke said, swallowing a very dry throat.

"From those two officers I was just talking to," Lev said.

Luke glanced at the datapad, wondering if it was a last will and testament.

"You should stay in your room," Lev said, firmly. He had caught sight of his expression. "No sense hanging around here. It won't be a pleasant evening." He gave him a slight push towards the elevators.

"No!" Luke said, suddenly, "No, don't let anyone go near him!"

"Luke -"

"Listen, it was all my fault. _All_ of it."

"You mean the ship?"

"I was just taking Ben home ... then a ship attacked me, I thought it had been completely destroyed!"

Lev looked from him to the fake _Dunesea_, disbelief clear on his face.

"Are you saying you arranged for that other ship to be delivered?"

Luke was about to deny any involvement, and pin it all on the Emperor. But a second later, he realized that was impossible. He couldn't admit the Emperor was involved. That would expose the secret meetings.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, "Just tell everyone I'm sorry."

He began to walk towards the elevators, knowing he couldn't waste any more time talking with Lev. It was time to face his father.

"Luke?"

Luke glanced back.

"Who attacked you?"

Luke could only shrug.

He spent the short elevator ride trying to think of a good opening sentence. One that summed up both his total remorse and his understanding of the serious nature of his mistake. Luke idly wondered if these were the same thoughts that had run through Captain Yahza's mind as he'd gone to face his father.

The idea almost caused him to lose his nerve as he stood outside the conference room doors. But he pushed it from his mind, and tried to remind himself of all the times his father had forgiven him for other diasters as he'd grown up.

The doors slid open slowly. Luke's gaze immediately fell on his father. The man was standing by the viewing windows, with his fingers entwined behind his back. After a few long seconds, he glanced in Luke's direction.

Luke stepped forward. The doors closed, trapping him in the room.

"Uh ... hi," he said, deciding to ease into the topic of destroyed ships gradually.

"Son."

"Did you ... did you get my message?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, it was a little ... emotional," Luke said, staring down at his boots. He twisted his sore ankle from side to side, noting that it was feeling much better. "I ... I had a bad dream, and ..."

"Consider it past, Son. I will speak with you later. I am waiting for a report."

"Ah yes, about the _Dunesea_," Luke said, continuing to stare at his boot. "About that ... it was me."

No response. Just awkward silence. Luke couldn't bring himself to stretch out to test his father's mood.

"What I mean is ... I'm responsible. No one else, especially not the security officers."

His father was silent for another few breathing cycles, and then he spoke.

"Are you trying to tell me," he said, slowly, "That you took my ship for a flight, _destroyed_ it, then altered the hangar logs and procured a replacement ship?"

"I didn't destroy it," Luke said, "It was someone else who did that. Someone in a starfighter carrying an arsenal like a Star Destroyer. I ejected to safety, and I thought the ship had blown up and -"

His father was crossing the distance between them, and Luke backed away, raising his hands.

"I'm sorry! Please don't be angry!"

His father didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed Luke's right forearm, then pulled up the sleeve with his other hand. The action revealed purplish bruises, and the faint traces of cuts.

"You were injured! How badly?"

"I'm fine!" Luke insisted, "I went to the medical center. Doctor Leeson treated me."

"Someone attempted to kill you and nearly succeeded, you were injured badly enough to need medical treatment ... and you did not tell me?!"

"I just did tell you!" Luke protested.

"Three days after the event!"

"I was afraid you'd overreact!"

"How could I possibly _over_react to an attempt on your life." He released Luke's arm, and proceeded to point at him. "Go to your room! Now! I will _deal_ with you later."

Luke couldn't help but think it was a long time since his father had sent him to his room. He turned immediately, and reached for the door release.

"And tell that officer who is lurking in the corridor to come here," his father added, having turned back to the viewing windows.

Luke felt his stomach churn, but he didn't argue. Now that he knew who was really responsible for this, his father wouldn't blame the officers. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

Lev was waiting a few meters down the corridor.

He smiled at Luke's arrival. "Glad to see you're in one piece."

"That might not last," Luke said, gloomily. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm relieved that no one is going to be killed. Have I ever told you how glad I am that you came to live with your father?"

"Speaking of him, he wants to see you," Luke said.

The smile faded from Lev's face.

* * *

Vader spent hours in the intelligence department, poring over every piece of security film the techs had obtained for him. He learnt a lot about Luke's growing piloting skills and his tendency for mindless thrill-seeking tricks, but absolutely nothing about the identity of his attacker. Even as the hologram of the sleek attack craft zoomed past his vision for the fiftieth time, he still could not recognize any flight techniques that might hint as to this pilot's origins.

Making a list of people who would have the motivation to do this was pointless. There were billions of people with murderous feelings towards him. Millions with the financial resources to do this, and millions depraved enough to target an innocent child to settle a score with him.

Despite all this, he had a suspicion. Millions who _could_ do this, true, but very few who would dare. And only one who had always wanted Luke dead.

But it was only a suspicion, and he couldn't act on a suspicion. And if it was correct, it would remain as such because the Emperor would have covered his fingerprints under a thousand layers of clues that led nowhere.

"Sir."

Vader turned to find a P.A. had appeared beside him.

"Did you get the report I asked for?"

The lieutenant handed him the datapad. "Yes, sir. Luke's doctor was very cooperative."

Vader scanned the report. Cuts, bruises ... and a sprained ankle. Nothing compared to what could have happened, but it stirred his anger, none the less. He wished passionately that his master was not behind this. Then he could hunt the culprit down and make them pay.

"Sir, I realize I should have said something earlier," the lieutenant said, "But Luke's behavior was somewhat ... erratic while you were away."

"Erratic how?" Vader asked, wondering how much more bad news he could take.

The lieutenant was about to answer, but they were interrupted by the arrival of one of the senior intelligence operatives.

"Lord Vader, I have a preliminary analysis of the situation."

His gaze wandered to the lieutenant, who was staring at him in surprise. Vader couldn't blame him. The operative appeared to be made of lots of short pieces of black wool tied together. One of the more unusual species in the galaxy.

Vader waved him on. "Proceed."

"There are two possibilities. One is that this was an attack specifically targeting your son, and the assassin kept a constant surveillance for many months, waiting for him to venture out of Imperial City alone. The other option is that Luke was targeted by rookie bounty hunters. They loiter outside the borders of Imperial City, hoping to pick off someone important, with the goal of making a name for themselves. Luke was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I am inclined to believe the latter," the man continued, "This attack has all the hallmarks of an inexperienced bounty hunter. The _Dunesea_ is no attack craft, yet Luke managed to hold his own against this assailant all the way back to Imperial City. And the fact that the wreckage was never checked to ensure success ... a contractual bounty always requires proof."

They had gleaned security footage of the Imperial Mall landing pad for several hours after the attack, and it had indeed remained untouched.

Still, Vader did not believe this was the result of a fledging bounty hunter attempting to earn a name. Perhaps it was his tendency to always assume the worst, but something stirred in the Force. There was more to this.

"We have circulated images of the ship to every field agent," the operative continued, "With your consent, we will spread word of a reward for information leading to the capture of this ship and its pilot."

"Very well," Vader said, "Do what you must."

The man nodded and left. Vader turned back to the lieutenant.

"You were saying?"

"Luke stayed out late on several nights, and was elusive about where he'd been. I didn't believe it was serious, because he was with Ben at the time, so I assumed they were simply cruising around the city. Then, on the afternoon before this incident occurred, I had to break up a fight between Luke and the young Quasher boy he was supposed to be entertaining. I suspect part of his motivation in taking the _Dunesea_ was lingering resentment over the situation."

Vader was silent, considering this information. Was there something more going on with Luke than first appeared? Attempting to extract information from him was never a pleasant task, but there was nothing further he could do here. It was time he and his errant son had a serious conversation.

"Contact the sky patrol and city guard," he said, walking towards the door, "Finding the ship will be of the highest priority."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Luke lay flat on his back, flying his T-16 model back and forth. He'd been doing this for an hour, stopping occasionally when his arm became tired. Hopefully, his father was taking so long because he was taking his anger out on something else. Something inanimate, like a duelling droid. On the other hand, maybe he was taking so long because he couldn't get his anger under control.

The sound of the doors sliding open caused him to slip half off the bed in shock. The dark shape filling the doorway was already turning away as he looked up.

"Come with me."

Luke sighed, and swung his legs down onto the floor. Seventeen, and about to be lectured like a seven year old, no doubt. Still, it could be worse.

In the corridor, he found his father was waiting outside the nearby conference room. He gestured as Luke came closer, indicating that he should go in first. Luke shuffled past him, and then rested against the table. His father followed him in, and then turned around to shut the doors.

When he turned back to face him, Luke folded his arms, anticipating a question. It was not the one he was expecting, however.

"You are walking with a limp. Have you returned to a doctor to ensure your ankle is healing as it should?"

"Uh ..." Luke glanced down, and bent it from side to side. "A medical droid saw it yesterday. It's a lot better today. I was lucky, I guess."

"There is no such thing as luck," his father said, starting to pace, "Despite that, I am surprised you were not killed. I suppose you imagine I make rules merely to prevent you from having fun."

"It wasn't flying alone that put me in danger," Luke protested, "I was fine before someone tried to kill me."

"They tried to kill you because you were alone," his father said, being annoyingly logical, "You are older now - you should understand that there are many who would wish you dead."

"Maybe so, but you can't fly with me forever."

"When you are skilled enough to defend yourself, then you will fly alone. Until that time, you will obey my rules."

"I survived, didn't I?" Luke said, "I even managed to hit them ... even with only two pathetic laser guns."

"Which suggests either your attacker was grossly incompetent, or they did not really wish you dead."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you have so much faith in my piloting."

"Your piloting is exceptional. Your experience in combat is non-existent. That will change with time."

Luke was momentarily at a loss for words. Exceptional? He'd never said anything like that before. And he was supposed to be in trouble ...

His father stopped pacing, and paused in front of him.

"Luke," he said, sounding more serious, "I can understand that you did not anticipate the attack. Perhaps I can even understand why you disobeyed my rules and took her out alone. What I cannot understand is why you felt the need to hide this from me."

Luke looked up in surprise. "You're kidding, right? Anyone could tell you why. Even the computer hooked up to the trash compactor could tell you. What did you expect?"

"I expect my son to take responsibility for his mistakes."

Luke felt a blaze of anger at the slight. "That's what that officer did," he said, "And you _murdered_ him."

"That was not a mistake. That was gross incompetence that resulted in the deaths of hundreds. And I cannot see what that has to do with me and you."

"If I had told you three days ago, you could have easily choked me too."

"Luke, if I was going to kill you, it would have happened a long, long time ago."

His father sounded amused. "I'm serious!" Luke said, annoyed.

"You honestly think I would kill you?"

"I'm still trying to understand why you killed him. How am I supposed to understand that you wouldn't kill me? What did he do to deserve _that_?"

"He failed. People died from his failure," his father offered.

"That's no reason to kill him!"

"Even if the lives of those he commands are saved because of it? Son, there is no room for compassion when ruling an Empire. The slightest hint of instability, and the Rebels will smell blood and multiply in number. I have done my best to protect you from the harsh realities of war, but now you must accept them."

"But what if that guy had a family?" Luke said, "What happens to them?"

"I am sure they were aware of the risks of military service."

"How can you be so cold?!"

"I am simply a realist. You are too idealistic, young one."

Luke groaned in frustration, burying his head in his hands. At times like this, he found it hard to believe they were really related.

"Perhaps sometimes I do demand too harsh a standard from the troops," his father said, eventually, more to himself than Luke. "But it is necessary. Failure cannot be tolerated in these troubled times. And likewise, I cannot tolerate reckless behavior from you. I need to leave Coruscant without having to worry about how you will endanger yourself next."

Luke slumped. "It wasn't intentional. I liked the _Dunesea_. She was a good ship ... I'm going to miss her."

"She is _still_ a good ship," his father said, "And you are going to repair her."

Luke looked up at his father in surprise.

"Are you kidding? It's junkheap material!"

"Unfortunate. Because you will not be leaving this building, for anything other than school, until that wreck is in better condition than before your little escapade."

"What?! You're _grounding_ me? I'm seventeen years old for stars sake! Besides, that's going to take _weeks_!"

"Do you think I'm treating you unfairly?" his father asked, pointedly.

"Yes!" Luke said, refusing to be intimidated. He waited for his father to make some threatening response, but instead he seemed almost amused.

"A minute ago you were worried I was going to kill you."

"That was then," Luke said, smirking.

"Perhaps I could devise a more appropriate punishment for someone of such advanced years," his father said, sounding thoughtful. "A few days in the detention center? A thousand credit fine to cover the damage costs?"

"I'll stay home until the shuttle is fixed," Luke said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Very wise," his father said, reaching up to give him a gentle push in the direction of the door. "Now, go to bed. I can sense you are tired. We will talk further at another time."

Luke was about to leave, but something made him hesitate. He turned to face his father, and raised his head to meet his masked gaze.

"I really am sorry about what happened to the shuttle. We spent so long making modifications, and I know you really liked the design, and -"

His father waved a hand, dismissively. "I do not care about the damage to the ship."

"Oh," Luke said, truly confused, "Then why -"

His father reached up, holding him by the shoulders. "A ship can be replaced. A son cannot."

Luke stared at his father, suddenly wishing he could hug him. His father would likely think that he was attacking him, however.

As if sensing his intentions, his father patted him once, and then let his arms fall back.

"Goodnight, young one."


	8. Tyloid's Party

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tyloid's Party**

* * *

Repairing the shuttle turned out to be the most enjoyable punishment Luke had ever endured. Restoring the wreck from the ground up had taught him more about starship mechanics than years of studying text ever could. Ben occasionally stopped by to give him a hand, and even his father joined in when he had some time.

But the best thing about it was the absence of Tyloid. Luke had purposely given him the impression that he wasn't allowed visitors while he was grounded. Given his father's unforgiving reputation, Tyloid didn't question it.

For that reason, Luke had been dragging out his work on the _Dunesea_, adding a few new modifications in the process. He'd been sorely tempted to outfit the shuttle with a whole new set of weapons, but having a set of missile launchers delivered to the hangar would have undoubtedly caused a disturbance in the parental force.

Ben cottoned on to his extending of the process when he came to visit on the last day of the month.

"You know, this ship looks a little different than I remember it," he said, sitting on the boarding ramp.

"You mean the modified wing shape?" Luke asked, his voice muffled underneath the engine. "Or the new dorsal stabilizer?"

"Uh ... something like that. By the way, did you hear Tyloid is dating one of Ophelia's crowd? Greein told me in the locker hall."

Luke dropped a hydrospanner on his face in shock. "Who? Does she have no shame?"

"Armith Yeelin."

"But she's so pretty," Luke said, sliding out from underneath the ship. "What does she see in an annoying jerk like Tyloid?"

"You have to be an annoying jerk before girls will like you," Ben explained. "Let's face it ... when was the last time either of us had a date?"

"Hey, it's not through lack of interest," Luke said, thinking of the notes he sometimes found in his locker. He suspected first year girls wrote them, judging by the strange spelling and pink hearts in the margins. "And your problem is you only have eyes for Ophelia 'ice queen' Halifax."

"Two words. Princess Leia."

"That isn't the same thing."

Ben was about to reply, when he suddenly sat up ruler-straight, staring fixedly into the distance. He then gasped a string a words that sounded like "gotta-run-see-you-later-bye!", and then he leapt up and sprinted off towards the exit. Luke was left staring after him in confusion, until a familiar respiration sound filled his ears.

He turned back, and saw his father was stepping out of a newly arrived speeder. Luke sighed, wondering when, if ever, his friend would get used to his father. He climbed off the ground, and stood up to greet his father as the dark shape approached.

"Has your friend taken up sprinting?" his father said, waving a gloved hand towards the elevators.

"Only when you're around," Luke said. "You know, you could be a little nicer to him."

"I will try harder next time," his father said, sounding amused.

"Maybe he could come with us when we take the _Dunesea_ for a test flight," Luke said, turning back to the ship.

"It is in excellent condition," his father said, walking around to inspect the wing mounts. "I believe you have fulfilled the requirements we agreed upon. You are again free to come and go as you wish."

"I'm still putting some finishing touches on the landing struts," Luke said, quickly.

His father glanced at him, and Luke sensed confusion.

"Uh ... I mean, thank you!" Luke said, realizing he was giving the wrong impression.

"I am sure you will find time to complete any further work," his father said, walking back around to join him. "However, I have another reason for ending your punishment tonight. You may recall that we have an appointment at the palace."

Luke groaned, cupping his hands over his eyes. Despite his father's words, he had a feeling his punishment was really just beginning. "Tyloid's party."

"Indeed. Have dinner early, then be dressed and ready to leave by nineteen-hundred."

"I don't feel so good," Luke said, rubbing his head. "Maybe it would be better if I didn't go ... I don't want to spread disease."

"Nice try, young one."

* * *

Luke was feeling increasingly irritable as he rode the elevator down to meet his father. His first night of freedom, and he had to spend it being tormented by the denizens of the Imperial court. He'd give anything to be down in the lower levels, watching the tunnel racing. Better, he'd give anything to be _participating_ in the tunnel racing.

He didn't smile as he stepped out of the elevator, only to face the traditional inspection by his father. After having his collar straightened, and his hair flattened, they proceeded on down the transit corridors.

"Why do Tyloid and his family get a party anyway?" Luke asked. "I don't remember having a party in my honor."

"If you had, you would have found it considerably difficult to deny your relationship to me."

Luke looked up at his father, indignant. "I have never denied our relationship!"

His father gave him a silent glance.

"Maybe I didn't announce it to everyone in the galaxy," Luke said, thinking back. "But I never _denied_ it -"

His explanation was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Luke looked around curiously, and then his father retrieved a holocom from somewhere. He held it out flat on his palm, and then came to a halt. Luke watched curiously as a blue hologram of a navy commander appeared.

"Lord Vader, apologies for the interruption! Commander Rews, orbital traffic control. We have a situation up here, a fight -"

The transmission descended into static for a moment, and then resumed.

"- unauthorized shuttle launch. We suspect -" Another few seconds of static broke the sentence. "- defect. We require your -"

This time, the transmission did not resume.

His father turned around, and began to walk back down the corridor. Luke ran to catch up, and then bumped into the back of his father as he came to a sudden halt.

"You will stay and attend the party," he said. "I will return once I have seen to this situation."

"I don't want to go alone!"

"You can be my official representative."

Luke had never felt so patronized. "Your _what_?! You planned this whole thing!"

"Give me some credit, Luke. If I had planned a diversion, it would have happened five minutes after we had arrived. Now hurry, before you are late."

"I'll be checking the HoloNet to make sure there really is a situation!" Luke said, pointing at his father.

* * *

As it turned out, he had an opportunity to follow up on his threat a few minutes later. There were a couple of officers standing outside the vast Imperial Palace ballroom, sharing a viewscreen between them. When Luke overheard the familiar voice of a Coruscant news droid, he sidled up beside them.

"What's happening?" he asked.

The officer nearest him glanced at him momentarily, then looked back at the viewscreen.

"The usual story. It's never-ending chaos up there half the time."

"A shuttle left a star destroyer, and then traffic control tried to disable it, but the star destroyer opened fire on the traffic control ship. Then mercenaries decided to join the fray ..."

"So it will probably take a long time to sort out, do you think?" Luke said, his mind working quickly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's still going on tomorrow morning."

Luke smiled to himself. With his father occupied for the rest of the night, he could visit the Speedsters without anyone being any the wiser. Perhaps he should at least make a brief appearance at the party, though. That way, he wouldn't have to lie when his father asked him how the party was tomorrow.

He entered the ballroom behind some royalty, and then made his way through the chattering crowd of Coruscant's rich and powerful, heading straight for the tables. He almost made it, too.

"Luke!"

Luke turned. Ophelia stood a span away, wearing a glittering forest green dress and a lot of makeup. She looked about five years older than her actual age and, for some reason, made Luke feel inadequate. Before he could respond, her father turned to see who his daughter was talking to.

"Ah, if it isn't Lord Vader's son! I almost didn't recognize you - it's strange to see you not covered in filth."

Luke cringed. He was referring to their first meeting, when Luke had just stepped out of a trash compactor.

"Uh, excuse me, I've got to go and ... do something," Luke said. He rushed away before either of them could respond. Once out of their sight, he continued to his original destination, and proceeded to grab a large plate and take one of everything. Finally, he filled up a glass with juri juice, and went in search of a secluded corner. Looking up, he saw the mezzanine floor was relatively deserted.

He climbed the vast staircase, and leaned over the railings, surveying the crowd. Tyloid wasn't difficult to spot. He was standing by his father's side, being introduced to various people, and no doubt playing the role of a polite, intelligent young person to the best of his ability. Luke couldn't help but think it was a tragic mistake that Tyloid was going into politics. He should have been a HoloNet actor.

"Luke?"

Luke twisted around, nearly spilling his drink in surprise. "Leia! I mean, Princess! Wait ... uh ... your highness!"

She smiled. "Leia is fine." She eyed his mountainous plate. "No one needs to tell you to help yourself, do they?"

Luke smiled, shifting aside to make room for Leia. He looked her up and down, admiring her purple outfit. She looked so beautiful.

"Are you here with your parents?" she asked.

Luke thought quickly. He had to supply an answer that wouldn't make her suspicious. "I ... I was invited by Tyloid," he said, gesturing downwards, in his direction. "He has been spending time at my school."

"Tyloid?"

"He's going to be the new senator of ... his planet."

"Quasher?"

"Yes," Luke said. _Poor planet_, he thought, idly.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while, and Leia began to help Luke finish his plate.

"So," Luke said, between bites, "not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be down there socializing?"

Leia sighed. "Sometimes, you just need a break from all that."

"You can say that again," Luke agreed.

"Look at all those Imperial dictators," Leia said, gesturing down at a group of Grand Moffs. "Probably boasting to each other about how many cities they destroyed in the last week."

Luke began to chew on a long, green vegetable. "You really don't like the Empire, do you?"

"I'm sorry," Leia said. "I often speak without thinking."

"I'm not offended!" Luke said, distressed that Leia took his remark that way. "I suppose I'm just confused. I thought being an Imperial senator meant you wanted to serve the Empire. But don't mind me, what I know about politics I could write on the back of my hand."

"I suppose I thought I could make a difference this way," Leia said, sounding distant. "Lately, though, the Empire is becoming more aggressive than ever before, and senators are becoming increasingly powerless."

From what the Emperor had told him, Luke was under the impression the senate had been powerless since the Empire was born, but he had a feeling that wasn't a good thing to say right now.

"But the Empire does do a lot of good things," Luke said. "I know some of the leaders are corrupt -" his gaze fell on the regional governors, "but I've met some navy officers who are really good people. Stormtroopers can be a laugh once you get to know them. I've heard about some terrible things, but it's not as bad as the Rebels make out."

Leia gave him a disbelieving sideways glance. "Not that bad ... Luke, if only you knew ... just yesterday a convoy carrying medical aide to Nagitus was completely destroyed. Their excuse? They claimed it was carrying Rebels and illegal weapons! A medical supply ship! Thousands of people are going to die because of it ..."

Leia's fingers tightened around her glass.

"Just look at the people in charge, Luke. The Emperor ... Vader ... _them_," she said, gesturing down at the Grand Moffs again. "I wonder if any of them has any scrap of human decency left."

Luke felt defensive. "Vader isn't like them ... I bet things would be better if he was in charge. He genuinely wants to bring peace to the galaxy."

Leia gave him a look that was a mix of sheer disbelief and amusement. "Did you just use the words 'peace' and 'Vader' in the same breath? You must be joking. That murdering, torturing ... he _lives_ for war and violence. There's only one Imperial I despise more than Vader, and that's Grand Moff Tarkin."

"Princess Leia."

Luke and Leia whirled around at the sound of the cold, smug voice, to see Leia's most despised Imperial standing right behind them.

"Governor Tarkin," Leia said, without the slightest hint of embarrassment.

Luke suppressed an urge to laugh, wondering how much the Grand Moff had heard. He didn't succeed, but managed to turn it into a cough halfway through. Leia gave him an amused sideways glance.

Tarkin stared at him, appraisingly. "Young Luke Skywalker, I believe? You've certainly grown up."

Luke had never been so relieved that someone got his surname right. If Tarkin had said Vader, Leia might have tossed him over the balcony.

"Is your father here?"

"No," Luke said quickly, "something came up."

"I see," he said. "Well, enjoy your evening, Skywalker, Princess."

Leia nodded, and the Grand Moff continued on to the next group of people.

Luke burst out laughing. "That wasn't good, you know."

Leia didn't appear too concerned. She was looking thoughtful. "Your father is friendly with Governor Tarkin?"

"Uh, well they know each other," Luke said. "I don't know if you'd say friendly, though. Anyway, we were talking about ... ah, how are things in the senate? My lessons are finished, so I haven't been there in weeks."

Leia frowned, thinking, "Well, there's been rumors around that ..."

As Leia proceeded into a long and detailed description of politics, Luke tuned out, and continued to make his way through his food. It was fun staring down at the other guests, recognizing people he knew. He spotted Ophelia again, this time talking with another one of their classmates. It was Armith, the one Ben had said was dating Tyloid. She'd done something different with her hair for the party. Luke squinted, trying to figure out what ... it was spiked up on top, and done in braids all down her back. She was wearing a tight-fitting dress, designed to make her figure stand out. Luke stared; the dress was certainly doing its job -

"What are you staring at?"

Luke jumped at Leia's sudden question.

"Uh, just a girl," Luke said quickly.

"Anyway, what's your opinion on the proposed fuel tariffs?"

"Huh? Oh, the fuel tariffs," Luke said, thinking quickly. "If they help provide fuel so people can fill up their starships, it sounds good."

Her expression softened. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"I have!" Luke started, then grinned as he realized there was no point denying it. "I am interested, but I just ... I find it hard to follow sometimes."

"It's important, Luke. You need to know what's going on in the galaxy. You can't just live in your own sheltered bubble, enjoying the high life on Coruscant while the Empire -"

"I know things aren't perfect," Luke said, not wanting to get into the Empire again, in case someone else decided to show up behind them, "but there's nothing I can do about it right now. As soon as I can, I will."

"What do you have in mind?" Leia asked. "For your career, I mean."

"A pilot," Luke said, without hesitation.

"You want to join the navy?"

"Maybe a commercial pilot, I don't know. I just want to fly everywhere and see the galaxy."

"You weren't born here, were you, Luke?" Leia said, suddenly.

Luke felt uncomfortable. "No," he said, shortly. Did he really stand out that much?

"It's obvious, you know," Leia said, smiling. "You're so ... natural."

"Is that a diplomatic way of saying naïve?" Luke said, grinning.

Leia raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything further.

"I grew up on a moisture farm on Tatooine, a desert planet in the outer rim. I was raised by my aunt and uncle." Luke was silent, remembering. "When I was eleven years old, a stranger came to the farm one night and murdered them."

Leia gave Luke a sympathetic glance. "That's awful! You were an orphan?"

Luke nodded. "For a few months. Then I was staying with someone living in Imperial City and ..." Luke wondered if he should go on. Explaining that his father 'found' him, would only bring up a whole new set of questions. Fortunately, Leia seemed to have heard enough. She was staring blankly at the guests down below, looking melancholy.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, suddenly wishing he could put his arm around her.

"I'm adopted too," she said. "I was adopted into the royal family as a baby."

"Did you grow up wondering about your real parents?" Luke said, remembering his Tatooine childhood.

"Not that much," Leia said, "I think it would have been different if I felt like I didn't belong with my family, or if my birth parents were still alive. The media on Alderaan is always saying I'm a chip off my father, not realizing I was adopted."

"Is he why you became a senator?" Luke asked.

"I suppose so ... I don't really think about it," Leia said. "I've always been interested in politics, for as long as I can remember. I always wanted to make things better for everyone. I assisted my father while he was senator, and then when he retired, I convinced him to let me run myself. And here I am."

"Here you are."

An unfamiliar voice had spoken the words. Luke started, and turned around, wondering who'd overheard them this time. But it wasn't some nosy Grand Moff, but a regal looking man with greying hair. He grabbed Leia in a bear hug.

"Father!" Leia said, returning the embrace. "I was just talking about you ... I didn't know you were here!"

"Just arrived half an hour ago. I wanted to surprise you at the embassy, but they told me you were here." He glanced at Luke. As soon as their eyes met, the man let go of Leia and stared at him, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh, Father, this is Luke Skywalker. We met at the senate. Luke, this is my father, Viceroy Bail Organa."

Luke offered his hand, and it was gripped with two hands in a firm handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Luke."

"Thank you, sir," Luke said, wondering why he was smiling so warmly. Unless he recognized him ... but from what his father had said, he doubted he'd be any happier about meeting the son of Lord Vader than Leia would. Maybe he was just really polite.

Finally, he released Luke's hand, and draped an arm around Leia's shoulders.

"So what are you two doing hiding up here? You should be mingling with the guests."

"I'd rather die than mingle with some of them, you know I would."

"Leia!"

Luke recognized the overly familiar tone of a father about to give a lecture.

"I can see the Countess of Tersali," her father continued, pointing down below. "She always loves to see you."

"She calls me love and dear all the time," Leia complained. "Like I'm seven years old!"

"Then throw a public tantrum and demand that she call you 'your highness'," her father said.

Luke rolled his eyes, wondering if all parents were issued with a guide to sarcasm.

"I'm going," Leia sighed. She walked off gracefully, though. Luke could see himself stomping off if his father made him do something like that.

Now they were alone, Leia's father turned to him, looking very curious. Luke quickly excused himself.

"Um, I better talk to a few people myself," he said. "It was nice to meet you, sir."

"Just one question before you go," he said, with a slightly bemused expression. "Does Leia know you are Lord Vader's son?"

"Uh ..." Luke was momentarily stumped. He _knew_. "Um ... I was waiting for the right moment to break it to her."

Surprisingly, he laughed. "Very wise."

"I just want her to get to know me as a person, first," Luke said. "Or else all she'll see is him. She hates my father."

"Yes," Leia's father said, quietly. "Many people cannot see beyond the mask."

Luke wondered what he meant. No one could see past the mask. It wasn't transparent. Perhaps he didn't mean literally ...

"You knew him," Luke realized, piecing the information together. "You knew him before ... before he changed his name."

"Yes, I did. Anakin Skywalker was a clone wars hero. There are not many among my generation that would not recall his many legendary heroics. As far as history records, however, Anakin Skywalker died in the purge at the Jedi Temple."

"Did you know my mother?" Luke asked.

Bail smiled, warmly. "Oh, yes. She was a colleague and a very dear friend."

He seemed on the verge of saying more, but then changed the subject. "I must go and make sure Leia is behaving herself. A pleasure, once again, Luke Skywalker."

"Likewise," Luke said. He watched the man leave, thinking over the conversation. Maybe he was catching some of his father's weirdness, but he had a strange sensation that Leia's father knew far more than he had told him.

After a few minutes, Luke discarded his empty plate and glass into a nearby pot plant, and then made his way back down to the ballroom floor. He'd been here far longer than he intended, but there was still time to go and visit the Speedsters.

Luke dodged his way through the guests, trying to make it to the door without anyone else recognizing him. The exit was in sight, surrounded by a welcoming glow, when someone stepped in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Are you leaving?"

He sighed. "No, Tyloid. Why would I leave before having the pleasure of a conversation with you?"

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you," Tyloid said. "This party is getting more boring by the second. What say we ditch these old fossils and show the girls the Coruscant nightlife? You're piloting."

He yanked Armith forward by the arm. She giggled slightly, but it didn't sound particularly genuine.

"Don't pull her arm like that," Ophelia said, following behind her. "You'll hurt her."

"Where did you park?" Tyloid asked Luke, ignoring Ophelia.

"I didn't park anywhere," Luke said. "I walked. Besides, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's right, I forgot you live here," Tyloid said. "I keep thinking you live in the Outer Rim for some reason. Listen, if you don't want to go out ... why don't we head back to your place? You've got lots of spare rooms, right?"

"You want to hang out in a spare room?" Luke said, confused. After a moment, he caught on. "Oh."

"You in, Phee?" Tyloid said, pointing at Ophelia. "It's about time someone taught Luke the facts of life."

Luke blushed, both with embarrassment and anger. He was about to shove Tyloid out of the way, when Ophelia suddenly grabbed his arm.

"You're absolutely right, Ty," she said, "but give Armith and me a moment. We need to do girl things in the refresher."

They disappeared into the crowd. Within a moment, Ophelia returned, grabbed Luke by the arm, and yanked him after her.

They attracted a few stares from the rich and famous as Ophelia dragged him towards the exit. Some people turned to each other and smiled in a knowing way. Luke felt himself turning even redder.

When they were finally away from curious gazes, Luke took a deep breath and wrenched his arm back from Ophelia.

"Ophelia, I know we've known each other a long time and all, but I have no interest in -"

"Don't be stupid," Ophelia said, rolling her eyes. She adjusted one of her earrings as she headed for a nearby refresher door. "Stand out here and don't let anyone else come in. Especially Tyloid."

"What am I supposed to say if people really need to go?"

"Threaten them with execution or something."

She barged on in, and shut the door behind her. Luke leaned against the wall, trying to look casual. Hopefully people would think he was waiting for someone.

Presently, words began to drift into the corridor from within.

"Armith, he's so beneath you, it's an embarrassment. You made me swear that if you ever ended up dating another jerk, I had to make you see reason."

"But Phee, he's going to be a senator ..."

"So? He's a class A nerfherder, and you can do better. Dump him now, or you're going to be ostracized at school. Do you really want to win the award on graduation day for having the least friends?"

There was silence for a while, and then Armith spoke again.

"I can't tell him. He'll get angry."

She sounded like she was crying. Luke glanced at the closed door, feeling both sorry for her, and angry with Tyloid.

"Then I'll tell him," Ophelia said, sounding weary. "Go home. I'll tell him it's over and he better not talk to you again, or I'll tell my father about it."

There was no response from Armith. Finally, the doors slid open, and Ophelia stepped out.

"Luke, can you take Armith home? Great."

She pushed Armith forward, who was dabbing her eyes with a piece of toilet tissue.

"Sure," Luke said, "Um ... are you sure you don't want my help? Telling Tyloid, that is?"

"I think I can handle Mr toilet-brush hair," Ophelia said, walking off in the direction of the party.

Luke glanced at Armith. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said, sniffing.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Boring party, anyway."

"Yeah," she agreed.

There was silence as they walked back through the palace. Luke searched his mind to think of something they could talk about, to take Armith's mind off Tyloid. He always had this problem with girls. It was so hard to find something to say. Although, now that he thought about it, he'd just spent a good half hour talking non-stop with Leia.

But Ophelia and her friends were different. They weren't interested in topics like the state of the galaxy, or whether the Empire was good or bad. They were interested in clothes and make-up and reading the tabloid holonet news.

Luke had just decided that schoolwork might be a safe bet, when Armith spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"To my home," Luke said. They had just walked past the royal guards and into the transit corridors. "We'll take the elevator over to the hangar bay, and then we can be out of here."

"It must be great, living in a huge building like this. Sometimes I feel claustrophobic on Coruscant. In my apartment, you can stand in the living room, look in all four directions and see nothing but the walls of other buildings."

"You know, I felt the same way when I first came here," Luke said, "I guess it's because I grew up on a desert world, and you could see the horizon in all directions. It was a big expanse of nothingness."

"My home planet, Korali, was like that," Armith said. She wasn't crying anymore, for which Luke was grateful. "Except it was green, not a desert."

They entered the elevator hub, and Luke pressed a button to travel up.

"It's not that great living here," he admitted. "It's more like a workplace, than a home. There's no living room, or lounge, or dining room, nothing like that. There are conference rooms, tech rooms, communications rooms, various departments, and a library."

"Wow," Armith said.

They entered the elevator, and Luke pressed a button for the hangar bay. "My bedroom is right up the top," he said, gesturing vaguely towards the ceiling, "Sometimes it feels like a hotel, or staying in quarters on board a starship. Every room has its own adjoining refresher, and there's day and night droid room service."

"You mean you can get breakfast in bed whenever you want?" she said. "I would _love_ to live here."

"But I sometimes miss the homely touch," Luke said, "Like waking up in the morning and hearing people eating breakfast in the kitchen ... relaxing on the sofa in front of the holovid. Not having to use the holocom to speak to people in the same building ..."

"I never thought that deeply about it," Armith said, looking at him in a curious way.

Luke met her gaze for a moment, noticing how her dress picked up the color of her eyes. The elevator doors then slid open, breaking his thoughts.

"Here we go," Luke said, stepping out into the hangar bay, "Your pick. Except we can't take a ship, only a speeder."

Armith stepped out into the vast room, and Luke enjoyed her look of wonder. He led her down the line of speeders, looking for one that would impress her further.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue."

"This one?" he asked, pointing to a white and blue striped speeder.

"It's more a light shade of blue," she said, "Baby blue. Like your eyes."

Luke smiled, and looked away. Was it his imagination, or did she just flirt with him?

"Uh, maybe this one," he said, pointing at the MX. "My friend Ben loves this one. It's not blue, but it's got an inbuilt holonet terminal and -"

"You said we couldn't take a ship," Armith said, pointing to the other side of the hangar, "How about a speeder bike?"

Luke followed her finger and found himself staring at the _Bloodfin_.

"Sure, we can take that," he said, grinning. He then looked at Armith again.

"Your dress might get dirty, though ... sometimes there are oil spills on the streets."

"I don't mind," she said, walking towards it, "I don't really like this dress anyway."

"Why, it looks great on you!" Luke said, following her.

She glanced back at him, looking surprised.

"Uh, not that I'm a good judge," he said, quickly.

He passed Armith a helmet, after checking inside to make sure there were no residual black hairs belonging to Ben. The _Bloodfin_ hummed healthily when he switched it on, and he did a quick check over all the gauges. Fuel was fine, syn-oil was fine.

"Jump on," he said, shifting forward to leave as much room as possible for Armith.

She took her time climbing on, and then held him by the shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready."

Luke had devised a trick over the past months since he'd found the _Bloodfin_. The normal way to get the speeder bike down to the ground from the hangar bay was to drive it onto the cargo elevator, then drive it out through the front security gate. This all took a lot of time.

The impatient Skywalker method for getting the speeder bike onto the street involved accelerating to top speed, streaming out to the edge of the landing pad, jumping into mid-air, then using a combination of the repulsors and the thrusters to land gently on the nearest non-inhabited surface.

He briefly wondered if maybe he should forgo the Skywalker method, considering he was carrying Armith as a passenger, but then he decided against it. She wouldn't have suggested the speeder bike unless she wanted to go for an adrenaline-pumping ride.

"Hold on tight," he said, revving the engine.

She screamed as they jumped off the end of the landing pad, but she sounded thrilled more than frightened. Luke felt her arms slide up under his arms and around his chest.

_Concentrate_, he thought, watching the ground coming up below. She wouldn't be so impressed if they ended up as pancakes on the ground.

They hit the ground relatively gently, considering the distraction she was providing. Luke took off into a sunken traffic lane, and weaved around the other traffic. It wasn't until a few pleasant minutes had passed, that he realized he had no idea where Armith lived.

He began to slow down, and then glanced back.

"South-east of the senate, the Securiana building," she said into his ear.

Luke pushed in the throttle, taking them back up to speed.

"I know the place," he mumbled. He knew it very well, in fact. Senator Lerrod had lived in the same building.

When they arrived at the guest traffic entrance, Luke stopped the _Bloodfin_ in front of an elevator. Armith unbuckled her helmet, and then climbed off.

"I should walk you up," Luke said, switching off the _Bloodfin's_ engine.

"No, you better not," she said, handing him the helmet. "My mother's bodyguard is home, and my father will be, too. They'll get the wrong idea."

"I guess I'll see you at school, then," Luke said.

She smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome," he said, meeting her gaze again. Then he quickly looked away, and started the engine. He should probably leave now before he said something stupid and ruined it.

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" Ben said, folding his arms.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Luke said, walking past Ben and sinking down onto his couch.

"You're supposed to be grounded, but you're here, dressed like you've just been dining with the Emperor, carrying the speeder bike helmet, and grinning like your father just gave you a million credits."

"I'm no longer grounded, as of this afternoon," Luke said, "And you're almost right ... I just came from a party at the palace. I thought I'd see if you wanted to join me for a little tunnel racing."

"Your first night of freedom in a month, and you want to squander it by doing something that will probably get you grounded all over again?" Ben said, "That is so typical."

"My father's in orbit, sorting out some ships that started firing at each other," Luke explained, "I have the perfect alibi because so many people saw me at the party. My father will be none the wiser."

"You say that like you believe it," Ben said, "When has your father ever not found out about any of your adventures? He's practically omniscient."

"He is not. And I've kept lots of things from him," Luke said, remembering his secret chats with the Emperor. He felt slightly disturbed for a moment, remembering the odd visions, and then brushed the memory away. "You don't have to come," Luke added.

"Of course I'm in," Ben said, rolling his eyes as if that had been obvious the whole time.

* * *

Luke had to slow down to a crawl as they entered the street beside Brock's cantina. There were bikes and speeders of every description parked all down the sides of the narrow road.

"Well, they haven't raced yet," Ben said, standing on a disposal unit to see over the crowds.

"Great," Luke said, "Just keep track of the time ... I've got to be home by midnight."

"Will do."

Luke swung himself off the _Bloodfin_, then stepped back to admire it. She stood out, clean and shiny, compared to the other half-homemade collections of junk, which some people imagined to be speeder bikes. His heart swelled with pride, and Luke placed a hand on the back as he checked to make sure it was locked.

"We're going to race tonight, buddy," Luke said quietly.

"Are you talking to your bike?" Ben asked.

"No," Luke said, shifting away, "Let's go find the Speedsters."

"I can see one of them," Ben said, pointing.

There was a growing crowd gathering in the alleyway on the other side of Brock's. Luke and Ben sidled up beside Fushna, who was hovering at the outskirts, looking somewhat disinterested.

"Hi," Luke said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, "Just Pike and Naft having a go at each other. Naft's the leader of the Novas."

A few people shuffled aside, and Luke saw Pike fly through the air and smash against the wall. He was up again almost immediately, and launched back into a struggle with another racer. Luke recognized the person who had 'introduced' him to Han and Chewie.

"They just like to get each other angry before a race," Fushna explained.

Luke watched, both disgusted and fascinated.

"Isn't someone going to break it up?" Ben asked.

"Are you kidding?" Fushna said, "I hear the odds are seven-three in favor of Naft."

"That reminds me," Luke said, "I want to race tonight. What do I have to do?"

"First ... call all your loved ones and say goodbye. Then buy yourself a coffin."

"And then?" Luke said, smirking.

"Go to Brock's and register at the bar. You need someone to bet on you, or bet on yourself."

"What's the minimum bet?" Ben asked.

"A hundred credits."

Luke fumbled in his pockets, and then pulled out a five credit chip. He looked at Ben, who shrugged.

"The snack machine at school stole all mine."

Luke looked pleadingly at Fushna, who rolled her eyes. "You've gotta be joking, kid."

The crowd around them suddenly cheered, and Luke glanced back at the fight. This time, it was Naft who had hit the ground.

"Well, looks like you won't be racing tonight," Ben said, sounding far too happy, "Let's go home."

"No," Luke said, "Let's go find Han."

"You think Han has a hundred credits to spare?"

"I only need ninety-five!"

Luke dragged Ben into the bar, looking left and right for any sign of Han. He had to be around here somewhere. Finally, he straightened up, and walked confidently up to the bar.

"Hi," he said to the four-eyed bartender, who was cleaning a glass with a dirty rag. "I want to register for the race."

The guy didn't even blink. "Who's your sponsor, kid?"

"Well, that's the thing," Luke said, "He's not here right now. But he's a regular customer of yours - Han Solo. Can you put it on his tab?"

"You think I'd take credit from Han Solo?"

"How about Chewie?" Luke said, hopefully.

"Get out of here!"

"Could you at least tell me where he might be?" Luke said.

"Probably in the docking bay three blocks west. Trying to fix that no good piece of junk of his."

Luke brightened. "Thanks! So when does the race start?"

"Thirty minutes."

Luke's smile faded. He ran towards the door, with Ben right behind him.

"This is crazy, Luke," Ben complained, as they climbed on the _Bloodfin_.

"You say that all the time," Luke said, buckling up his helmet. "Even when I'm doing something that isn't crazy at all."

Luke pushed in the throttle, sending them shooting through the crowds. People jumped angrily out of the way, hurling abuse after them.

"Why don't you just tell Brock who your father is?" Ben yelled over the engine, "Then I bet he'll let you enter!"

"I'm going to do a three-sixty when you aren't holding on one day!" Luke yelled back.

They reached the right block within seconds, and Luke slowed to a more reasonable speed. They drove around until Ben spotted an entrance to a docking bay. It was just the kind of run-down, discount place Luke could imagine Han storing his ship.

But what he wasn't prepared for was the ship itself. Luke had seen some sorry pieces of scrap metal in his days on Tatooine, but few compared to this. It was a wonder it could fly at all, never mind enter hyperspace. He switched off the speeder bike engine, and stared blankly until Ben slapped him on the back.

"The race starts in thirty minutes, remember."

"Oh yeah," Luke said, "I was just ... gaping."

"Yeah, she does that to people," a voice behind them said. They turned to see Han sauntering up, twirling a socket wrench around his finger. "How can I help you gents?"

"I need you to sponsor me in the race tonight," Luke explained, "Are you in?"

Han laughed, long and loud.

"I'm serious!" Luke said, "Come on, you owe me!"

"No I don't. What does this look like, a charity? Get out of here."

"I'll fix your ship for you," Luke said, desperately.

"You can't fix it. It needs a hyperdrive motivator."

"I can fix other things," Luke said, pointing, "Like your infrared sensor - it's stuck on backwards, for star's sake!"

"So that's why that thing doesn't work," Han said, staring up, "Thanks for the free advice, kid."

"Where's Chewie?" Luke said, frowning.

"Hey, kid, if you can't convince me, what makes you think you have a hope of convincing Chewie?!"

The wookiee chose that moment to wander out of the _Falcon_, looking like he'd just been woken up. He roared in greeting at the sight of Luke, and drapped a paw around his shoulder.

"Hi, Chewie," Luke said, grinning, "Listen ... would you mind doing me a really big favor?"

* * *

"I still can't believe you convinced them to bet on you," Ben said, staring up towards the spectator stands. Han and Chewie were standing above the tunnel entrance, between two groups of rodians.

"Hey, I saved his cousin," Luke said, wiping a smudge of syn-oil from the _Bloodfin's_ fuel tank. "You can't argue with that."

"Han looks like he's watching his chances of ever getting away from here sink into a black hole," Ben said.

"I'll make it up to him," Luke said, standing up and readjusting his helmet, "We've probably got a spare hyperdrive motivator in the hangar at home. It's not like my father couldn't afford another one."

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Ben said, looking around at the other bikes.

Luke knew what he was thinking. The other bikes were bigger and noisier, but that didn't mean faster. Their riders may look meaner, but he knew he loved racing more than anyone else here. Nothing beat the adrenaline rush when you were traveling too fast to breathe.

"For the last time, _yes_, Ben. The race is about to start."

"_Please_ don't die. Your father would kill me."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"At least people could say you died happy. They wouldn't say that about me if your father killed me."

"See you later, Ben," Luke said, firmly.

His friend gave him a thumbs up, and then disappeared into the sideline crowds. Luke stared after him a moment, and then climbed on the _Bloodfin_. Now that he was really here, his excitement was almost too much to contain. He couldn't wait much longer.

Pike and his friends were lined up in the front left. Luke nudged the throttle, until he was idling beside the Speedsters.

"Hurry up and start already!" he complained, watching the signal lights above the tunnel. It still glowed red.

"Hi Luke," Pike said, "Joining us tonight, huh?"

Luke glanced at Pike, and then did a double take. His jaw was bruised, and his jacket was covered in dirt.

"Any last minute advice?" Luke asked.

"Stay away from the Novas," Pike said, "It gets dirty out there, and Naft is out for blood. I told him his mother is a hutt."

Luke grinned. "Is there a set track?"

"Nah, take any tunnel you want. It's best to stick to the main ones, though, or you'll get lost ... it's a maze through there. Remember, it's first out of the exit behind us. Doesn't matter what you have to do to get there, just be first out."

Luke turned around, seeing another service tunnel exit, a hundred meters behind them. The tunnels must loop around in a circle somehow. Maybe he'd be best to follow the Speedsters. They must know the best routes by now.

A sound system whistled and crackled for a moment, then a commentator announced the start of the race. He faded in and out a few times, but Luke thought he heard something about a new race sponsor, Jinko's discount funeral services. Luke considered it for a moment, and then decided to conclude it was a joke.

The starting light switched to orange, and around him the engine revving rose to a deafening crescendo. Luke glanced at a rusty bike next to him, wondering if it was designed for sound or speed. Judging by the fuel leaking out the back, it was on its last race.

The air was sizzling with anticipation as everyone watched for the starting light to turn green. When it did so, everyone took off so quickly, Luke barely had time to realize the race had started. He quickly accelerated hard, entering the wide tunnel mouth and trying to keep up with the Speedsters.

It was going well, until he suddenly felt someone on his tail. He glanced around to see a small rodian, on a bike modified with sharp spikes jutting out the sides, trying to ram him into the wall.

Luke swerved out of the way, and hit the accelerator. He stayed ahead for a few meters, then felt the rodian behind him again. His temper started to rise. He took a swerve left, then a swerve right, and suddenly did a ninety-degree turn into a side tunnel. The rodian swept past outside, and so did all the other racers. Luke gunned the engine, and continued down the tunnel, trying desperately to keep his sense of direction.

The twitching in his stomach began to get worse as he realized no one else had followed him. This tunnel had to be a dead end. His first race, and he was going to come last! He briefly considered turning back, but it wouldn't make any difference to his position now. All he could do was press on and hope he'd come out into a main tunnel.

Ten minutes later, Luke was convinced he was completely lost. He couldn't even hear the other racers. He was going to be lucky to get out of here before midnight. Ben would be convinced he'd died in here.

Ben ... thoughts of his friend caused him to remember some advice his friend had once given him, about how to complete a difficult level on a hologame. A sure way to get out of a maze was to follow a wall. Luke jammed on the brake, and took the next left. The tunnel was so narrow, it was barely wide enough for his bike. He didn't slow down for a second, relying on his reflexes to avoid a collision.

He took another left, and a new sound filled his ears. The wind. He must be nearing an exit. He took the next right, and the _Bloodfin_ came skidding out into a much large tunnel. The bike's repulsor lifts shuddered, struggling to compensate for his sudden brake. In the distance, there was a deep hum, and the walls were shaking slightly. The racers? Maybe they weren't too far ahead.

Luke turned the _Bloodfin_ around, and began to accelerate in the direction of the sound. He grinned as the noise grew louder. He must be catching up ... maybe he had a chance after all! But his grin disappeared as he came over a rise. There were thirty speeders heading straight for him at 300ks an hour.

Luke swore. He swung the _Bloodfin_ into a three-sixty turn, causing the stabilizers to screech in protest, and then squeezed the accelerator as hard as he could. He closed his eyes, certain that any moment he was going to be rammed by some desperate racer, and end up as a smear on the side of the tunnel.

When he opened them, he found himself heading straight for a group of spectators. They screamed and scattered left and right, leaving him traveling straight into a durasteel wall.

"Aaah!" he yelled, hitting the brake as hard as he could. The _Bloodfin_ skidded, and slammed into the wall sideways. Luke was thrown off the bike and sprawled into a pile of large rubbish bags. He lay still a few moments, staring at the sky, and wondering if he was still in one piece.

An even better question ... was the _Bloodfin_ in one piece? He glanced up, seeing his beloved bike was resting a few meters away, with the engine still humming away on idle. The front stabilizer was completely crunched. That would keep him busy for a few weeks.

Someone shouted his name, and Luke shuffled off the rubbish bags. Pike was running towards him, followed closely by Ben. And about half a dozen other people Luke didn't recognize.

"Are you okay?!" Ben asked.

"I ... I think so," Luke said, raising the visor on his helmet. He felt better than he did after ejecting from the _Dunesea_, but that wasn't saying much. Pike grabbed his arm, yanking him forward.

"Way to go, Luke!!" he said, grinning. "Great stuff! Nice finish, too ... I haven't managed to ram the spectators in months!"

"Uh, thanks," Luke said, slightly confused, "Did you beat Naft?"

"No. But you did! You won, Luke!"

"What??" Luke's mouth fell open in disbelief.

The crowd around him had been growing steadily. The rest of the Speedsters had arrived at this point, and Yilu didn't look too pleased.

"How did he manage to win? It's his first time racing."

"He must have cheated!" someone yelled.

"He should be disqualified for crashing!"

Luke stared around, not knowing who to respond to first. Suddenly, he felt himself blinded by the flash of a holocamera. A media recording device was shoved into his face. There was a devorian on the other end of it, wearing a media pass.

"What's your name, human?!"

"Luke, let's get out of here!" Ben said, pulling him away.

"Yeah, let's go celebrate at Brock's," Pike said, pushing Luke forward. "You can pick up your prize."

"I'm waiting for the final video analysis," Yilu said, folding his arms.

"Stop being a jerk," Fushna said, rolling her eyes, "You came second, Yilu. The kid won - get over it."

"Yeah, we'll make him a Speedster," Pike said, "Then we can rub his win in the Nova's faces."

"Really? I can be a Speedster?" Luke was ecstatic. "Thanks!"

He was interrupted by the hum of the _Bloodfin's_ engine. Ben had pried it away from the wall and driven it over.

"It's been great," Ben said to the Speedsters, "But Luke and I really have to get going. Come on, Luke!"

He grabbed Luke by the back of his tunic, pushing him on to the back of the _Bloodfin. _Before Luke could stop him, they'd shot off through the crowd.

"What the -?!" Luke said, utterly confused by this behavior from Ben, "I won! I want to stay and celebrate! Go back!"

They'd reached the outer edge of the spectator crowd now, and Ben pulled the bike over. He turned around to speak to Luke.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see all those flashes? People were taking holopictures!"

"So what?!" Luke said, "I won!"

"Luke," Ben said, "Think about it. They're going to analyse those pictures to try and figure out who you are. Did I miss something - did you mention to your father that you'd be spending the night down here?"

"No," Luke said, "But so what. He's not going to find out."

"He will when it's all over the tabloids tomorrow," Ben said, "Exclusive! Lord Vader's son is a lowlife speed demon! How do you think he's going to feel about that? Huh?"

Luke was silent, the taste of victory suddenly going sour. He knew Ben was right.

"Fine. But I'm driving back."

Ben climbed off, swapping places with Luke.

"I don't know," Ben mumbled, "Why am I the only one with any brains?"

Luke was about to drive off, when a shout made him pause. The shout was followed by a wookiee roar. He turned around, seeing Han and Chewie.

"Luke! Kid, I'm rich!"

Chewie pulled Luke off the bike, giving him a very hairy hug.

"I've never had a bet pay off so well. We're out of this concrete junkheap, thanks to you! I owe you one!"

Luke tried to say 'you're welcome', but he couldn't breathe properly. Finally, Chewie released him, and roared out something that sounded important.

"Chewie says you're lucky," Han said, "We could use you, kid. Why don't you come with us?"

Luke gazed up at the small patch of visible sky, almost tempted. He could see the galaxy. No more galactic responsibilities, no more Emperor. Just freedom ...

But he'd never see his father again. Han and Chewie weren't the type of friends he could drop by with and introduce.

"I can't," Luke said, "Not that I wouldn't like to ..."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, kid ... look us up. We're always delivering stuff to this hunk of metal."

Han reached out to shake his hand. Luke took it, and found he was holding a datachip.

"That's the _Falcon's_ comm frequency."

"The _Falcon_ has a working comlink?" Luke said, grinning.

"Don't push your luck, kid. You may have got me out of a jam, but no one insults the _Falcon_."

"Goodbye, Han," Luke said, climbing back on the _Bloodfin_. He found himself hoping he'd see his new friends again someday.

* * *

Vader was in the middle of a fleet activities report, when the doors of the conference room slid open. He was grateful for the interruption, as the report made for disturbing reading. Another planet had been caught supplying equipment to the Rebels. They had been swiftly dealt with, but the damage was already done.

A pajama-clad Luke shuffled into the room, carrying a tray of breakfast.

"'Morning," he yawned, sitting down opposite.

"It is hardly morning," Vader rumbled. Indeed, it was well past lunchtime.

"I was tired after the party last night. It finished pretty late ... but you still weren't home when I came in."

His son was grinning about something, as if reliving a particularly pleasant memory.

"Did it have anything to do with this?" Vader asked, handing over a viewscreen that featured the society page of the Coruscant Enquirer.

Luke's eyes darted around the spread of photos, before he spotted what Vader meant. He groaned loudly.

"You can't be seen anywhere with a girl before someone thinks you're a couple," he complained. "Leia is just a friend, not a 'blossoming romance' like this stupid caption makes out. Who invited the media, anyhow?"

"They have already been dealt with," Vader said, "The Enquirer has been pushing the boundaries as you've grown older, but they will not do so again in any haste."

"You didn't hurt anyone, did you?" Luke said, looking concerned.

"Did you stay at the party for the whole evening?" Vader asked.

"At least I actually went, and didn't worm my way out like some people I could mention."

"I had to see to a matter of planetary security."

"Convenient."

"For you or for me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke said, looking nervous.

"Only that I am not under any delusions that you spent the entire night socializing with the aristocracy, Son."

"I better get dressed," Luke said, standing up quickly.

As he left the room, Vader idly wondered if it was a father's privilege to torment his son like that, or whether he was just being cruel. Either way, it was satisfying.


	9. The Emperor's Offer

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Emperor's Offer**

* * *

_"Are you going to offer some kind of explanation?"_

_Luke felt a rush of anger at the diminishing tone. His power flared, fighting to be unleashed on the source of his ire. "Don't talk to me like that. My mission was a success. It was good enough for the Emperor. Why isn't it good enough for you?"_

_His father turned away, pacing in the conference room. Luke sat back on the table, and picked up his lightsaber handle. He tossed it to the floor, and then used the Force to pull it into his hand._

_"You were ordered to kill the governor," his father said, "That was all. Not his wife, children, in-laws and infant grandchildren."_

_"I was just being thorough," Luke said, with a smirk. He stretched out a hand, attempting to steal his father's lightsaber away from his belt. It never even twitched. His power had doubled in the last year, but he still wasn't that powerful. Not yet._

_"You indulged in a wanton murderous rampage!" his father insisted._

_Luke snorted. "Like you haven't."_

_"We are not talking about me. Even if we were, I have never killed children for the fun of it. There was always a reason."_

_"Oh, let me bow down in your presence, guardian of moral virtue," Luke said, standing up, "It's always one standard for you, one standard for me. I'm sick of you and your hypocrisy. You're just jealous of my power! The Emperor appreciates me."_

_"The Emperor is not your father."_

_"He treats me better than you ever did!"_

_"He has defiled you."_

_"He's shown me true power," Luke said, "He cares for me enough to let me express myself."_

_"He doesn't care for you. You are naïve to think so. He simply uses you to further his own ends."_

_"Just because you failed him doesn't mean that I have," Luke said, "I'm what he always wanted you to be. The future of the Sith! He said so himself."_

_There was a prolonged silence._

_"I do not believe I know you anymore," his father said, quietly._

_"You just can't handle change," Luke said, "Anyway, I don't have time for your complaining right now. The Emperor has given me a new mission."_

_"What mission?"_

_"I'm going to hunt down my twin. He knows that you've failed ... or maybe you weren't even trying."_

_His father turned away, staring at an empty stretch of wall. "Perhaps I don't want to see another child of mine become a slave to Palpatine."_

_"Traitor!" Luke spat. He then turned and walked towards the exit with grim determination._

* * *

A sudden jolt in the Force caused Vader to look up from his work on the _Dunesea's_ forward defense mounts. There was only one person who could cause such tremors in the Force, and it was far too early for him to be awake.

_Luke? What is it?_

There was no response to his query. Vader started walking towards the elevators, but he was halted by an embarrassed acknowledgement.

_I'm okay._>

_What happened?_

_Nothing. I'm going back to sleep._>

The link was closed. It was abrupt for Luke, but then, he was never at his best when he first woke up. It was tempting to consider going to Luke's bedroom and ensuring there really was nothing amiss, but that would likely annoy Luke further. As his son was always telling him, he was seventeen years old and more than capable of handling a bad dream.

Vader turned back to the shuttle, idly wondering how it was possible for his son to have inherited something so abstract as a tendency to have nightmares. He would take it back in a second, if only he could.

He took his frustration out on a misaligned stabilizer, bending it with a pair of pliers until it snapped. Although he didn't like to acknowledge it, he sometimes broke things simply to give him something to fix. It was happening more often, lately, as the number of unfixable problems in his life increased.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the sound of the elevator arriving. He didn't need to look to know it was Luke. When he appeared alongside him, he stared at the stabilizer in annoyance.

"I spent ages on that!"

"Clearly not long enough," Vader said, glancing at him. His son was fully dressed and carrying a steaming mug. "It fell off. What happened?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess it wasn't aligned properly."

"No, I mean earlier. Did you have a nightmare?"

"It was nothing," Luke said, wandering over to sit on the boarding ramp, "I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"It didn't feel like nothing. What was your dream about?"

"Nothing," Luke said, sipping his drink, "It was stupid. For example - in the dream I had a twin. Imagine that."

"A twin? There were _two_ of you? Definitely a nightmare."

Luke gave him a long-suffering look of non-amusement, and then took another sip. He stared into the mug for a moment, and then said, quietly, "That's impossible, right?"

Vader stared at his son, considering the idea. Padmé had not visited a medical facility during her pregnancy, for fear of discovery. Only a medical droid had examined her, and it was possible something could have been missed. But the chances of that were almost non-existent, and besides, if there had been two children, Obi-Wan would have taken them both.

"Impossible," Vader agreed.

Luke nodded, and Vader sensed both relief and disappointment. His son fidgeted for a moment, and his face was covered with an expression as if he really wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if he should. It was familiar to Vader, but he hadn't seen it in a long while.

"Do you think you'd have had more?" Luke said, finally, "If things had been ... different."

"More what?" Vader asked.

"You know ... children."

"Why are you asking this?" Vader said, struggling to push back the terrible memories.

"Sorry," Luke said, quickly, "I didn't mean ... let's just change the subject."

"Luke, the only thing that matters is the here and now. Dwelling on what might have been is a pointless exercise in time-wasting."

"Forget I mentioned it," Luke repeated, standing up.

"Besides," Vader said, distantly, "As a father, I have already been blessed far more than I deserve. To wish for more would be ... audacious."

Luke stared in surprise, before looking away and smiling to himself, in a slightly embarrassed way. He sat down again and stared at the floor.

Vader returned to working on the stabilizer mount, wondering why he'd said that.

"How are your studies progressing?" Vader asked, to break the silence.

"Okay," Luke said, "My final exams are next month."

"Perhaps you are having nightmares because you are stressed."

"I won't start stressing over them until a few days before," Luke said, grinning. "Ben, on the other hand ... he's been worrying since last summer. I don't know why ... he already has provisional acceptance into medical school based on his mid-year results."

"Perhaps growing up among the children of the powerful has given him an inferiority complex, which manifests in a need to prove himself," Vader suggested.

"What?" Luke said, looking blank. "Anyway, speaking of him, we were talking yesterday about going for a hyperspace trip over the summer."

"A hyperspace trip?"

"You know ... cruising around the galaxy, sight-seeing. There are a few places I'd like to see."

"And who would be doing the flying?" Vader asked, pointedly.

"I'll be eighteen," Luke said.

"You will have your own ship, I take it," Vader said. "Because none of mine will be leaving this hangar bay."

"You mean we can go if I have my own ship?" Luke said, his eyes shining. "Great!"

"I did not say that. You will have far more important matters to attend to over the summer. And speaking of your preparation ... your practical lessons will resume this week. You have an appointment with General Mylock, a senior military strategist, at the MHQ. 1600 fourthday afternoon. And do not bring Ben with you - you will have access to highly classified information while attending these lessons, and it must not be repeated to anyone."

"It sounds more interesting than the senate," Luke said. "Although that turned out more interesting than I thought." He chuckled to himself, as if enjoying a private joke.

"I am sure you will find it more suited to your natural interests than politics."

"You mean I'll be learning about flight techniques and maybe combat strategy?"

"MHQ deal more with the larger issues surrounding military deployment. Combat strategy but on a galactic scale."

"How would you feel about me going to the naval pilot academy after the summer?" Luke said. "I've been thinking about it, and I want to do it. I'd come home every holiday, and it would only be for a year."

"You do not need to go to the academy to learn how to fly in combat. I can teach you myself."

"I know, but you're busy most of the time. Besides, I want to _earn_ a rank. I don't want every other pilot saying I'm only Commander Skywalker because I'm your son."

"Commander Skywalker," Vader repeated, feeling some old memories try and creep into his thoughts.

"Nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"If you are not careful, Commander, you are going to be late for school. Eat some breakfast - a _proper_ breakfast. Whatever you're drinking does not count."

"I was waiting for that," Luke said, standing up and stretching.

"And do not concern yourself with the future, young one. The Force will guide you towards your destiny."

For some reason, the words made Luke look uncomfortable. Vader stretched out along their link, seeking further understanding, but his son brushed him away.

"I'll see you later," he said, walking off towards the elevators.

Vader stared after him, making a mental note to confront Luke about this resistance in the near future. He had thought they'd covered that after the incident with the hydrospanner, but perhaps not. It was becoming a worry. In all his years at the temple, he had never encountered a Jedi who was reluctant to embrace his or her power. In his own experience, it had felt like the most natural thing in the world to let go and let the Force take over.

Perhaps his son was still worried about being considered a 'freak' by his peers. Or perhaps this was more fallout from the choking incident. Either way, he would need to get to the bottom of this, as the Emperor would take it as a sign of Luke's instability.

And speaking of his son's instability ... Vader watched with growing amusement, as Luke tried to enter a seemingly empty elevator, only to bounce back like he'd bumped into something. In a moment he was waving his hands in front of him, and calling for him to come over.

"There's an invisible ... thing!" Luke insisted, as Vader approached.

"He is not invisible," Vader explained, "He is an opolet - the species is transparent to all but ultra-violet light."

"What's he doing here?" Luke said, still looking confused.

"I sell holo-cards," a nearby voice explained. He sounded amused.

"Holo-cards?"

"An intelligence operative," Vader explained. He pushed Luke gently towards the now vacated elevator. "And that is your cue to leave, young one."

Luke gave him a look that hinted they'd be having a discussion in the future about the existence of an invisible spy on his payroll, but he did not delay his departure. When his son was safely away, Vader turned to the spy, curious as to the reason for this interruption. Generally, when the intelligence department had information for him, they tended to transmit it over the private com-line, hidden under fourteen layers of encryption.

Through the Force, Vader could see the man was staring around, studying the room.

"We are not being watched, recorded or filmed," Vader said, "What is it?"

"My apologies, sir. Habit. I have something for you."

A white letter-sized sheet appeared in mid-air, and Vader accepted it. It was not paper, as it could not crumple or bend, but it was too light for plastic. It was entirely blank, apart from three words along the top edge. Attn Lord Vader.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I intercepted it outside the Imperial City officer's club this morning. The bardroid gave it to sub-regional Governor Lythis."

"The name sounds familiar."

"He's fast creeping up the list of most likely to be executed, sir."

"Yes. I believe we have a meeting scheduled later in the week."

"To discuss the continued disappearance of military funds in his region, sir. He believes you are going to kill him - an idea not discouraged by the presence of stormtroopers who guard him day and night."

"How does this relate?"

"The item in your hands came with an encoded note that assured him that if he delivered that to you, his life would be spared."

Vader inspected the blank sheet again, turning it over. He stretched out with the Force, seeking insight. It didn't feel dangerous.

"It could be a hoax, sir. If you wish, I could have it analysed."

"I will look into it myself," Vader said, immediately. If the sender of this message intended it to go through the intelligence department, they would have had it delivered in another way. Someone had gone to great lengths to have it placed directly into his hands. Either it was an assassination attempt, or information of such value that the sender feared any discovery.

"As you wish, sir. I will return to my duties."

As the spy left, Vader removed any memory of the object from his mind.

* * *

"That wall must be really interesting."

Luke blinked rapidly, and then forced himself to focus on Ben.

"Huh?"

"The wall. You've been staring at it for half an hour. But don't let me disturb you."

Luke gazed around, remembering they were in the library. Other senior students occupied nearby tables, studying hard for their finals. They were only a small fraction of the students in their year, however. Those absent had little to worry about. Pass or fail, they still had power and success ahead of them.

Luke studied hard for a different reason. He needed this knowledge. Not to attend a prestigious academic institution, or to impress potential employers, but to understand what it meant to rule. _Rule_. The word frightened him. He still felt hopelessly inadequate to assist his father, and sitting around staring blankly at walls was not helping.

Luke groaned with frustration, and then scrolled his datareader back to the start. He was going to learn this galactic history until he could recite it in his sleep.

"Throw something at me if I do that again," Luke said. "I need to concentrate."

"You've been doing it all morning. In politics, the teacher called your name twice, then he just gave up. I think your mind is still winning that tunnel race."

"I wish," Luke said, thinking back.

Ben was silent. He was pouring over something that looked like another language to Luke. Numbers and strange symbols.

"Ben," Luke said, suddenly, "Can I ask you a ... philosophical question?"

"You mean like the meaning of life?"

"Do you think a dream can ever be a vision of the future?"

Ben stared at him, his work lay forgotten. "You had a dream about the future?"

"I never said that."

"You had a dream, and you're wondering if it was a vision of the future? What was it about?"

Luke was about to speak, but then he hesitated. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening, and then mumbled a reply.

"I killed someone."

"You dreamed about killing someone?" Ben looked vaguely disturbed. "Who?"

"I didn't kill anyone during the dream. But there was talk ..."

"Maybe it was a sign of repressed anger," Ben said, "You should run it by the school counsellor." He resumed his work. "I'd visit you if you were committed."

"Thanks," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

For the first time in many long years, Vader found himself wishing Obi-Wan was still around. Solving problems that required a lot of patience had always been his domain. He could still recall one particular mission when Obi-Wan had spent an entire week working on a Migoli sliding cube, which had been gifted to them on arrival by the Migoli prime minister. His younger self had spent an hour trying to solve it, and then thrown it out a third story window in frustration.

He wished passionately he could do the same with this annoyingly blank piece of something. It didn't respond to heat or light of any spectrum, and putting it under water merely made it wet. The most annoying thing was the fact that whoever sent it clearly thought him smart enough to figure it out, which made him feel dumber by the minute.

It was a much needed relief when he received a summons from the Emperor. The subject of their discussion, however, was anything but a relief. Vader sensed his master's displeasure the moment he entered the throne room.

"My friend, I have an errand for you." He held up a datapad. "This morning I received a progress report from our special construction project."

He was silent for a moment, and Vader did not interrupt. He already had an idea what the contents of the report contained.

"It seems the latest round of testing did not proceed to plan, and they have used this as an excuse to push the completion date back a month."

The Emperor turned away, staring out the giant viewing window. "I believe a little unannounced visit is required. I need you to go and explain that any adjustments to the completion date will be issued by me."

"Yes, Master."

"And tell them it will be completed in six months. Their lives depend on it."

"I will ensure the message is understood, Master."

"Take the _Devastator_ - it was scheduled to deliver supplies tomorrow, but I want you to leave this afternoon."

Vader already had a feeling he knew what would be occupying his time during the hyperspace journey. A certain blank message.

"I will leave as soon as possible, Master."

* * *

After school, Luke waited outside the locker hall, watching the students walk past without really seeing them. When Ben appeared, he was nearly hidden behind a stack of databooks and viewscreens.

"Need a hand?" Luke asked.

"Where are yours?" Ben said, dumping five databooks into Luke's arms.

"I left it all in my locker. I'm taking the evening off."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to strain yourself after all the work you've done today," Ben said, grinning.

Luke didn't respond. They began to walk towards the school landing pads in silence.

"Maybe you should ask your father," Ben said, finally.

"About what?"

"The dream."

"I'm afraid he'll say it's a Force thing," Luke admitted, "That dreaming about the future happens all the time."

"I don't think so," Ben said, "If that were true, the Rebellion wouldn't exist. The Emperor or your father would have foreseen it, and ended it before it started."

"I never thought of that."

"And your father would have already known you would crash the _Dunesea_ before it happened - and told you not to do it."

"Maybe it only happens sometimes," Luke said. "Maybe the Force is trying to warn me about something."

"Warn you not to kill someone? Have you ever even _wanted_ to kill someone?"

"Once," Luke admitted.

"Who?"

"The person who killed my aunt and uncle," Luke explained, "But in my dream, it isn't a revenge killing. It's some strangers that I was ordered to kill by ... by someone."

"Maybe it's not the future, but instead it represents your _fears_ about the future," Ben suggested.

"I have been worrying about ... certain things," Luke said, thinking of the Force powers he'd exhibited in the dream.

"Like what?"

Luke started to voice his thoughts, but then stopped. As smart as Ben was, his friend would not understand the Force.

"Or maybe you're right, and I'm just going crazy," he said, finally.

* * *

As was a common occurrence when he was sitting in his meditation chamber, Vader found his thoughts were occupied by Luke. Last time he'd been away, he returned to find the _Dunesea_ destroyed, and his son injured. If it had been any other mission, he would have taken the boy with him, but he doubted his son could keep a secret like the Death Star to himself.

His spies had made little progress on uncovering the identity of Luke's attacker. Not that he had expected them to.

What if there was someone out there, just waiting for him to leave Coruscant again? What if they had planned a more deadly, more elaborate attack?

And perhaps that information was contained on that blank piece of nothing that had been driving him crazy all day.

Vader glanced over to where it lay, resting innocently on top of the monitor. The sight of it caused him to suck in a breath in shock. The movement instantly made him cough, as he wasn't wearing his mask.

When the pain subsided, Vader snatched the sheet, and held it up. It was covered in a few short sentences, etched out in purplish marks clearly caused by some kind of chemical reaction. Vader glanced around, instantly comprehending. The pure oxygen atmosphere. As blindingly obvious as he'd expected it would be.

He focused on the words, and began to read.

_The Emperor arranged the attack on Luke, but the intention was not to kill him. Only to test how his natural Force talents would display when he was placed under pressure. He met several times with Luke while you were dealing with the Rebels. Please destroy this immediately._

Vader lifted his head, and stared blankly at the closed jaws of the chamber. His fingers contracted, and the message disintegrated into a withered ball.

His first instinct was to storm over to the palace, find his master, and make his displeasure known. Preferably with the blade end of a lightsaber. But even as he pressed the button to lower the mask, he realized that was a bad idea. He would die very quickly, and Luke would be left at the Emperor's mercy.

Even if he left his lightsaber behind, it still did not amount to a fruitful plan of action. It was more than obvious who had sent this note. Only someone who worked closely with the Emperor would be privy to this kind of information.

If any whiff of this breach of loyalty reached the Emperor's ears, he who was responsible would be scheduled for immediate execution. If usual procedure was followed, the task would fall to the Emperor's personal executioner, known commonly as Darth Vader. Perhaps Luke had mellowed him, but somehow the thought of having to execute the father of his son's friend was deeply disturbing.

So perhaps discussing this with his master could be put on hold for now. But there was someone else who was going to provide an explanation.

* * *

Luke glanced up from the workbench when he heard his father enter the tech room. Pieces of the _Bloodfin's_ fuel regulator lay in front of him, along with a collection of wires and components that he hoped were going to force some more acceleration out of this thing.

"Hi," Luke said, looking back down at his work. "I heard you were leaving."

His father didn't reply. Instead he turned and sealed the door behind him.

Luke glanced back at his father, sensing all was not well. The tall black shape began to walk towards him, and Luke hastily turned around. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, his father grabbed him under the arms, and lifted him up to sit on the workbench. The gesture put them on eye level.

His father then took a step back and folded his arms.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked, keeping his tone casual, despite his pounding heart.

His father tilted his head slightly and appeared to be struggling to respond. Luke began to fidget nervously, trying to recall just what he might have done. His father was never at a loss for words.

"Son," his father said, finally, "I want to know two things."

"Okay," Luke said, carefully.

"What have you been discussing with the Emperor, and why did you not tell me these meetings had taken place?"

Luke stared blankly, wondering how in space he was going to handle this. He was completely unprepared.

"Answer me!" his father snapped.

"Stop overreacting!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Overreacting?! I have spent years protecting you from the Emperor. Is this how you show your gratitude? Through secrecy and lies?"

"I didn't lie! You never asked ... he told me not to say anything to you, and I didn't want to cause an argument between you and him. It was nothing ... just talk about politics and the Empire. He wanted to know how my senate lessons were going."

"And did he mention the Force?"

"He's always talking about the Force," Luke said, waving a hand in dismissal. "So are you."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it, Son. Did he ask you about your Force sensitivity? Did he ask you if you wished to be trained?"

"I ... I don't know," Luke said. He had a strong feeling those topics had been covered, but the only thing he could remember at the moment was his dream from the night before. "I ... maybe you should ask him."

"Yes, perhaps you are right," his father said. "Perhaps you are the wrong person to ask. I had some foolish notion that you had some modicum of loyalty to me, but clearly I was wrong."

"What are you saying?" Luke said, deeply hurt.

"Only that you have clearly chosen sides in this, Luke."

Luke tried to stop tears from welling up, but he had little success. To hear his father accuse him of disloyalty was unbearable. He opened his mouth to protest, to deny everything, but he was dimly aware that his father had walked away. The last thing he saw, through his blurred vision, was the edge of the cape disappearing out the door.

Shortly afterwards, it was followed by the sound of a shuttle engine igniting.

* * *

Two hours into hyperspace, it occurred to Vader that perhaps there was something in Luke's comment that he had overreacted. Things always seemed clearer out here, away from the crushing confines of Coruscant. His anger over the Emperor's actions had not receded, but a realization had settled in.

All his master's threats, all his disapproving remarks about Luke's very existence ... it was all an act. Another one of his distracting displays to hide his true intentions. His real plan was to replace him with his son. And who could blame him? His son was young, healthy, and bursting with potential. Just as a young Anakin had usurped Dooku, his master saw an opportunity to make a new apprentice out of Luke.

As usual, his master was clearly convinced that this plan would work. Instead it would be his downfall. The Emperor did not understand Luke, and he never could. Luke was _his_ son, and the ties of blood between them would withstand any false promises used to lure Luke away.

It was time he made some plans of his own. He would go along with this for now, and allow the Emperor to train Luke. Then, when Luke had reached his full potential, they would act together. They would take the galaxy back from the Emperor's grip, and rule it together, as father and son. At last there would be peace and order. Everything he'd sacrificed and suffered would finally produce results.

But all this was still far into the future. There was something in the here and now to deal with. He needed to contact his son and have a more rational discussion about the Emperor and his ways and means. A discussion that didn't involve shouting and accusations. If past arguments were anything to go by, his son had probably been hurt by his remarks. He should attempt to set things right.

He turned away from the viewport in his quarters, and activated the holocom mounted into the nearby computer terminal. It took a few moments to program in the appropriate security encryption, and then he entered Luke's frequency. The equipment flickered for a few seconds, negotiating the connection to Coruscant, and then it went straight to a pre-recorded hologram.

"Hi. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message."

The holographic Luke disappeared, and a light came on to indicate he was being recorded.

"Luke, how many times have I told you not to switch your comlink off?" Vader said, annoyed. "Especially when I am away from Coruscant. Never do so again!"

He paused for a moment, wondering if that was really the best opening. It was too late now, regardless.

"I want you to be careful while I am not there. Be on your guard. Pay attention to your instincts, and listen to your feelings. I will return as soon as possible."

He was about to stop the recording, but he had a feeling he should add something more. This wasn't easy.

"Perhaps I said some things during our earlier conversation that I might not have said had I taken more time to consider the situation. I hope you have not taken anything I said to heart."

He hoped Luke would understand what he meant.

"You may contact me at any time if you wish to discuss anything, but be warned, there is no guarantee of privacy while using this method of communication. It may be prudent to wait for my return to discuss anything of a sensitive nature. Be sure to get to bed early, and eat proper meals."

He shut down the holocom and returned to his place in front of the viewing windows.

* * *

It was halfway through his second class of the day when Luke made it to school. Lev had kindly written him a note explaining his lateness, which B-60 had accepted after five minutes of arguing. Ben took one look at the circles under his eyes, and didn't bother to ask.

When the lunch break rolled around, they went to the locker hall. Luke tried to start a conversation about their latest history assignment, but Ben interrupted.

"Why was your holocom switched off last night? Did you get my message?"

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone," Luke said, "I haven't checked the messages yet. Why, what was it?"

"Nothing," Ben said, "They were showing that crazy timetravel holomovie you like, on the HoloNet. What happened? You look like you didn't sleep. Another dream?"

Luke shook his head. He palmed open his locker, and started loading all his datapads in.

"I had an argument with my father. Well, he had one with me."

"What about?"

Luke considered how to answer. He hadn't told Ben about the Emperor's conversations with him, and he didn't want to. It was bad enough that his father knew.

"He accused me of being disloyal," Luke said, finally.

"That sounds familiar," Ben said, "Parents can be such nerfherders sometimes."

"Yeah," Luke said, distantly. He closed the locker. "Let's go eat."

They walked silently towards the cafeteria. When they entered the room, they headed immediately for their usual corner table. But someone was already sitting there. It was Armith.

He and Ben glanced at each other, and then Luke approached the table. He brushed a hand through his hair, and cleared his throat.

"Hi."

She glanced up, and then gave a small smile. "Oh. Hi Luke. Sorry, is this where you usually sit?"

She made to stand up, but Luke hastily gestured for her to sit back down. "It's no problem." Luke sat down on the other side. Ben joined him. They began to eat, and Luke stared around, trying to think of something to talk about with Armith. Before the silence had lasted too long, Ben came to his rescue.

"Did you argue with Ophelia?" Ben asked, gesturing over the other side of the lunchroom.

Luke looked over and saw Ophelia was in her usual place, sitting among the other sons and daughters of the Imperial aristocracy. He'd had an idea that Armith had sat here because she wanted to sit with him, but now that Ben pointed it out, of course if would be something else.

"She said I can't sit with them until I break up with Tyloid," Armith said, poking miserably at her lunch.

"What? That's so mean," Luke said, annoyed, "And I thought you did break up with him."

"So did I," Armith said, twirling one of her braids around her finger, "But he asked me to be his date for his senatorial ceremony next week, and somehow I just said yes."

Luke made a mental to note to make sure he was busy on that day.

"You could always say you changed your mind," Ben said.

Armith stared at Ben for a moment, and then said, "You're smart, right?"

"Um ..."

"Can you do my math homework for me?"

Ben gave Luke a look, which clearly said 'will you forgive me if I tell her to take a hike?'. Luke was in the process of considering the answer to that question, when a loud voice caused them all to jump.

"Surprise!"

Armith whirled around, only to find Tyloid behind her. He pulled her up by her arm, and then started kissing her, much to Luke's annoyance. Younger students at nearby tables began to giggle and point.

Armith finally managed to extract herself, and then took a step backwards.

"Why are you sitting with Darth Junior and his pleb sidekick?" Tyloid demanded, finally noticing them. "Let's get out of here. I saw an empty classroom down the way."

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. Luke was about to protest, but Armith yanked her hand back.

"Tyloid, I ... I'm trying to eat lunch. We'll do something later."

"We can do something now and later," Tyloid said, reaching back to grab her again.

"Get your hands off her!" Luke said, standing up.

"Why? Are you jealous, Sky-whiner? How cute. Why don't you get your own girl? This one is mine."

Other students had begun to gather around at this point, anticipating a fight. Ben had also stood up beside him.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Luke said, feeling his anger rise, "No one does!"

Tyloid stepped towards him, rolling up his sleeves. "Shut your face, you puddle of hutt-slime, before I step on your scrawny body!"

"Stop it!" Armith said, sounding distressed. "Tyloid, please, just -"

Before she'd finished, Tyloid shoved her back into the wall. "You stay out of this!"

All desire Luke had to keep his temper in check, disappeared in a flash of red. He rushed at Tyloid, and pushed him away from Armith. They struggled briefly while the crowd cheered around them, and then Tyloid managed to hit him squarely in the jaw, sending him sprawling backwards.

Ben caught him, preventing him from falling over.

"Luke, just walk away!" he shouted, "It's not worth it."

Luke shook him off, and then raised his hand. Tyloid was walking determinedly towards him, baring his teeth like an animal. Deep inside him, Luke felt his anger swelling; it was almost a live thing. He could squeeze the life out of this evil, vile person with only a thought.

Tyloid's mouth fell open in surprise, even as he was raising a fist to hit him again. A strangled cry left his mouth, and his hands reached frantically for his throat.

Luke watched in satisfaction as Tyloid fell to his knees, his eyes bulging in fear. The power surging through his body was ... indescribable. He could do _anything_. The cries of the other students had faded away, there was no one here but -

Something cold and wet hit him square in the face, obscuring his vision. His concentration slipped, and the power rushed away, just as quickly as it had gathered. It left him feeling cold and empty, and he shivered involuntarily. The shouts and screams around him became loud once again, and a hand tightened around his forearm. The last thing he saw, as he was dragged away, was Tyloid's wide-eyed fear.

* * *

Luke stared at Ben as his friend paced up and down, munching non-stop on a packet of cosmo crunchies. They were waiting in an unused office. Every so often, Ben would see people walking past outside, and report back to Luke on who was talking with the principal.

They had been here for over an hour.

"Want one?" Ben said, pushing the packet in Luke's direction.

"No," Luke said, distantly. He didn't bother to tell his friend that he'd already offered five minutes ago.

"What's taking so long?" Ben said, finally, "She's been talking with that Quasher aide for twenty minutes now."

Tyloid had been inspected by the school medical droid, and declared in good health, according to the information Ben had extracted from B-60. But when his parents had arrived, they had instantly had him transferred to a medical center in an ambulance ship. That was no surprise to Luke.

He rubbed his arms, feeling like he had goosebumps under his school uniform.

"Do you find it cold in here?" Luke asked.

Ben shook his head.

Behind him, there was the sound of a door sliding open. Ben instantly went to the doorway, and watched as the Quasher aide left the room.

"Hopefully that means we're next," Ben said.

Luke wasn't so eager to speak with the principal, but it appeared Ben's prediction was right. B-60 appeared in the open doorway.

"The principal would like to see you now," he said.

Luke stood up, and started to follow Ben, but B-60 stopped him.

"Not you. Just him."

Ben glanced back at Luke. "Don't worry. I'll tell her what _really_ happened.

Luke nodded. His friend left, and Luke began to pace, trying to make sense of his circular thoughts. As soon as he began to feel guilty about what he'd done, he remembered Tyloid's treatment of Armith, and felt nothing but anger. But then he remembered his expression of fear, and the vague feeling of guilt returned.

But Tyloid had attacked him, and hurt Armith. Wasn't it right that he defend himself? It wasn't like he had _killed_ him.

_You could have_, an annoying voice reminded him, _you wouldn't have stopped. Ben knew it. That's why he threw the water at you._

"I would have stopped," Luke said, annoyed, "I'm not a murderer!"

_Would you?_

"Arg!" Luke rubbed his head, wondering if he was going crazy. Everything that had happened over the past few months began pouring into this mind. The hydrospanner, watching his father kill the officer, the discussions with the Emperor, the dreams. His father's accusations ...

His father. Luke stared at the ceiling, wishing more than anything that he was here right now. If nothing else, at least he'd be able to explain how he had managed to do this.

But he wasn't here. He was far away, and angry with him, and it was all the Emperor's fault. Luke paused for a moment, savouring the thought. Everything was the Emperor's fault. If he hadn't forced him to meet Tyloid, he'd never have come to this school. If he hadn't given him that lesson in Force visions, he'd never have started having these dreams. And he'd never have learnt how to focus his anger and ...

"The principal is ready for you now."

Luke stared at B-60 in surprise. It just seemed like a few minutes ago that Ben had left. He walked out into the foyer, and saw Ben was waiting in the corridor beyond the principal's office. It seemed they didn't have much to discuss.

B-60 walked ahead of him into the office. The principal wasn't sitting behind her desk. Instead, she was pacing in front of it.

"Luke Skywalker," B-60 said, "Is that it?"

"Yes, thank you, B-60," she said, "You can go."

Luke hovered by the door as B-60 left, not feeling like sitting. The principal obviously felt the same way.

"Well, Luke," she said, "It seems everyone agrees this was all Tyloid's fault ... except for Tyloid's family."

She sounded nervous. Luke had never heard her sound nervous before.

"But I'm sure you can understand that we can't pretend nothing has happened. Students are going to tell their parents, and parents are going to get worried, and the school board will have to answer for it."

"It won't happen again," Luke said, quietly.

"Of course not. I'm sure it was just an accident. But regardless ... I know there are only a few weeks of the school year remaining, and classtime is important right now, but I will have to ask you to refrain from attending school for a few days. At least until we can discuss this with your father."

"He's not on Coruscant for at least another week," Luke said, surprised.

"Then we will contact him by holocom. But in the meantime, you must stay home. I will make sure someone sends you any work you require."

Luke thought about protesting, but considering what he'd done, he really had little to complain about. Maybe he needed a few days off. He could go and visit the Speedsters.

"I'll go home now, then," Luke said.

"Thank you, Luke. Get some rest. You look tired. And you should probably put some bacta on that bruise on your jaw."

Luke reached up to feel it as he left the office. He'd forgotten Tyloid had hit him.

Ben met him in the corridor, looking concerned.

"What happened?"

"I have to go home," Luke explained, "I can come back after they've discussed this with my father."

"What do you think he's going to say?" Ben asked, walking beside Luke.

Luke had been wondering that himself.

"It's not like he can tell you off for losing your temper and choking someone," Ben said, grinning.

"Hypocrisy has never stopped him before."

"I never knew you could choke people like he can," Ben said, glancing sideways at Luke, "It was pretty scary."

"I didn't know myself," Luke said, distantly.

"Speaking of your father," Ben said, suddenly reaching into his pocket, "Your comlink fell out of your pocket during the fight. I was listening to the messages while I was waiting."

"What?!"

"I thought there'd just be me on there," Ben said, "I wanted to see what I looked like in hologram form. But there was one from your father as well."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, it didn't make a lot of sense to me. But I think he was telling you he was sorry for what he said to you yesterday."

"Really?" Luke said, snatching the comlink away from Ben. He was about to switch it on, when a female voice interrupted them.

"Luke?"

They both turned around to find Armith was standing in the locker hall.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Uh ..." Luke stared at her, wondering why his mind had gone blank. "Um ... you're welcome, I guess."

"I hope you didn't get in too much trouble ... I told everyone that Tyloid deserved it."

"I won't be at school for a few days," Luke said, "But it's okay."

"I'll really miss you," she said, moving closer, "You're the sweetest guy I've ever known."

Ben made a noise like he was choking. Luke could only stare blankly.

"Listen," Armith continued, "The senior graduation ball is coming up soon, right after exams. If you haven't got a date yet, I'm free."

Luke's mouth fell open. He quickly closed it. "I'd love to come with you! That would be ... I ... can't wait."

Armith smiled, and waved goodbye as she left the locker hall. There was silence for a few seconds, and then Ben began to snicker.

"Wow. I think she's got a crush on you."

Luke turned red. "No, she doesn't." He went over to his locker, and started loading all his datapads into a bag. He'd need all these if he was going to be studying at home for a few days.

"Who would have thought choking someone's ex was a good way to get a girl to like you?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "She doesn't like me."

"She just asked you out!"

"It's the graduation ball. You're supposed to have a date," Luke said, "It doesn't mean she _likes_ me."

"She likes you. Trust me."

"I'm going home," Luke said, closing his locker, "Listen, want to go visit the Speedster's tonight?"

"Good idea. Maybe you could invite Armith as well."

"No, maybe I'll invite Ophelia," Luke said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll tell her it was your idea."

"Okay, okay," Ben said, "I better get back to what's left of my biology class. See you later tonight."

Luke grinned. "Okay, buddy."

Ben started to leave, but Luke suddenly spoke again. "And ... uh ... thanks."

"No problem."

Luke smiled to himself, and then set off towards the landing pad. It was all too easy to focus on everything bad that had happened recently, but he still had so many good things in his life. Friendship was invaluable. Another reason why his first so called future-vision was entirely bogus. The idea of being more interested in power than in friends ... ridiculous.

_Even if it made you feel like you felt before?_

Luke pushed the thought away. He should get home and take the afternoon off. Maybe he could convince Threepio to play a few rounds of beepball.

On the landing pad, the fresh air and sunshine did away with the last of his cold feeling. He started thinking about the way Armith's eyes lit up when she told him he was the sweetest guy she knew. It would be fun to take Armith for a ride in the MX speeder sometime. Or maybe she'd prefer the _Bloodfin_ ...

Luke tossed his bag of databooks into his speeder's backseat, while considering the question. It wasn't until he was about to enter the driver's seat that he realized he was still holding his holocom. Of course, he'd been about to listen to his father's message when Armith interrupted him.

He pressed the button, and then skipped over Ben's short message. He already knew what that one said. When his father appeared, he thumbed up the volume.

"_Luke, how many times have I told you not to switch your comlink off? Especially when I am away from Coruscant. Never do so again!_"

"Yeah, yeah," Luke said, rolling his eyes. This from someone who's comlink regularly gave an 'out of range' signal.

"_I want you to be careful while I am not there. Be on your guard. Pay attention to your instincts, and listen to your feelings._"

"You worry too much," Luke said.

The sound of boots on metal drowned out his father's next words. Luke glanced up, and found himself staring at two stormtroopers.

"Uh ..." Luke lowered his comlink, and looked around, wondering if there was a dangerous criminal behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Come with us," the one on the right said.

"Why? What do you want?"

They didn't reply. Instead, the one of the left stepped forward and grabbed him by the upper arm. Luke tried to pull away, but then he caught sight of Sate Pestage, one of the Emperor's aides. He stood beside the open door of a speeder marked with a royal crest.

The stormtroopers pushed him forward.

"The Emperor has requested your immediate presence, young Skywalker," Sate Pestage said, stepping back from the speeder to allow Luke to get in.

"Why stormtroopers?" Luke said, annoyed, "For star's sake, I'm not a Rebel!"

"For your protection, of course," Sate Pestage replied. He gestured to the troopers. "Put him in the back."

Luke began to feel increasingly frightened as the speeder rose into the air. Did the Emperor think he wouldn't come? Is that why he sent stormtroopers? Was he angry over the treatment of Tyloid?

"What's this about?" Luke said, as they slowed to pass through the security perimeter.

"That is between you and the Emperor."

Luke turned his head from side to side, looking at the two bulky stormtroopers who sat on either side of him. Making a break for it in the hangar bay was feeling like a good idea, but he had an odd feeling he wasn't going anywhere but to see the Emperor.

Once they set down in the palace, two royal guards joined them. The stormtroopers walked behind him, and the guards and Sate Pestage in front. He felt like a dangerous prisoner, requiring five guards to subdue him.

When they entered a massive palace corridor, Luke realized they were heading for the main throne room. The stormtroopers remained at the bottom of the elevator, but the royal guards and Sate Pestage accompanied him on the journey up.

At the top of the palace, the elevator doors hissed open, revealing a dark expanse. The Emperor sat at the far end, silhouetted against the vast viewing windows that overlooked Imperial city. Sate Pestage stepped out first. The royal guards followed, with Luke between them. They walked silently past the pillars that lined the walls, boot steps echoing into every shadowy corner.

The Emperor watched their approach until they stood in front of the throne.

Sate Pestage bowed to his master, and then spoke. "My Emperor, I have brought the boy as you requested."

"Well done. Now leave us. Young Skywalker and I will speak in privacy."

He smiled at Luke, but Luke couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze. He already felt sick as it was. The cold and empty feeling had returned to the pit of his stomach, even stronger than it had been in the cafeteria. He had a feeling he knew who was causing it.

The sound of the elevator door closing indicated they were now alone. Luke wished the Emperor would hurry up and say something.

But he kept him waiting for a good minute, simply studying him in silence.

"I am very proud of you, young Skywalker," he said, finally. "You are everything your father promised you would be."

Luke blinked in surprise. He had been utterly convinced he was in trouble over something.

"Uh ... thank you, your highness."

The Emperor left the throne, and began to walk down the steps.

"With the barest of knowledge, you have accomplished things it would have taken an average Force user years to master. You can touch the Force as easily as breathing the air. You defended yourself admirably against the pilot in a far superior craft, relying on nothing but instinct. And now, you have shown yourself capable of embracing the true power of the Force."

He paused for a moment, while Luke struggled to understand what he meant. How did the Emperor know about the attack on the _Dunesea_? Had his father told him?

"My boy, do you have any idea how powerful you will become? Do you recall how you felt, just a short time ago when you unleashed a small fraction of your potential?"

"How ... how do you know about that?" Luke said, trying to push away the knowledge that he did indeed remember exactly what it felt like.

"You want to feel that way again ... don't you?"

"Are you spying on me?" Luke said, nervously.

"I can show you power you've never even dreamed of," the Emperor continued, "What you felt before was only a small taste of the grand adventure that awaits you."

Luke was silent. Despite himself, he was interested to know more. He wanted to know how to control that power he felt within himself.

"You may recall a few weeks ago, when I asked you not to tell your father of our conversations," the Emperor said, "I suspect you have been wondering why."

Actually, that had never crossed Luke's mind. Judging by the way his father had reacted when he found out, Luke wasn't surprised the Emperor hadn't volunteered the information.

"You know your father has wanted to train you since the moment he learned of your Force potential?"

Luke nodded, slowly. It wasn't something they had discussed at any great length, but it was more than clear.

"I promised him I would assess you, now that you have come of age, to see if you were worthy of the honor. But I did not wish to raise his hopes before the time was right."

This didn't quite add up with his father's reaction last night, but Luke didn't interrupt.

"And now, we will have a surprise for your father when he returns. The time has come for you to become what your father always wanted, young Skywalker. The time has come for you to become a Sith."

Luke rubbed his hands against his pants. They felt cold and clammy. "A Sith? But ... I don't know if ..."

"Don't deny your feelings," the Emperor said, sounding almost gentle, "Embrace your true potential. It is your destiny."

"What do I have to do?" Luke said, feeling an odd tingling in his stomach.

"Pledge yourself to me ... pledge your obedience, your devotion ... your desire to know the ways of the Sith. Through me, you will experience power unlike anything you can possibly imagine."

The memory of his experience with Tyloid came rushing back. He could feel that way again ... he wanted to feel that way again. Somewhere, there was a part of him that had been dying to express itself, and he'd been steadily denying it. No longer. He could change the galaxy! Luke stared at the polished black floor in front of the Emperor, feeling an almost overwhelming desire to kneel down and let the Force surge through him once again.

But even as he started to move forward, his head was filled with a babble of words.

"_I do not believe I know you anymore_."

"_You have clearly chosen sides in this, Luke_."

"_Pay attention to your instincts, and listen to your feelings._"

His feelings ... but his feelings were telling him this was right, weren't they? And his instincts ... had been fighting since he first saw those stormtroopers. His mind was telling him he was about to make a life-changing decision on very little sleep and a dubious experience that had nearly resulted in murder.

"No!" Luke said, backing away. A rush of fear filled his mind as he remembered the dreams. A future where he killed without remorse ... a future where his father didn't know him anymore ... a future where he was the Emperor's apprentice! Those dreams weren't the future ... they were warnings to prevent him from making this very decision!

"No?" the Emperor repeated. There was a slight edge in his voice now. He wasn't so friendly.

Luke had a funny suspicion he hadn't been expecting this.

"I don't want to be a Sith, your highness," Luke said. His voice sounded strained. He took a few deep breaths, and then repeated his decision, before he started regretting it. "If you don't mind, I'll leave now."

"Why you insolent fool!" The Emperor raised a hand, and Luke was lifted a meter into the air. "Do you have any idea what you just rejected?"

_He's going to kill me_, Luke realized. His heart was beating in his ears.

"I don't want to be a murderer!" Luke said, hearing his voice shake, "I don't want to be like _you_!"

"You dare to resist me, you pitiful child!?"

He was shaken violently, and Luke saw stars. He reached desperately for the Force, but his efforts were easily squashed.

"Ah, and now you try and call on the Force. Such blasphemy. You expect it to answer you when you denied it?"

"You're not the Force!" Luke protested. He refused to believe the universe was held together by this vile sack of evil. "You're nothing but a wrinkled old corpse!"

"Let me educate you to the contrary, young Skywalker. Let me give you a taste of what could have been yours."

The Emperor raised his other hand. Luke was blinded by a sudden flash of blue and white light. Then he felt pain beyond anything he had ever experienced. He screamed in agony, writhing involuntarily as he slammed hard against the ground.

Burning tendrils of electricity arced over his body, and smoke began to rise from his clothes. He gasped, feeling the pain rise and subside in different parts of his body.

When his vision began to clear, he found the Emperor was standing over him.

"You know what is wrong with you, young Skywalker?"

Luke stared up at the putrid yellow eyes. His head hurt so much, he could see four of them.

"Your father never taught you discipline."

He raised his hands again. Even before the electricity surged into his body, Luke was screaming into the Force.

_Father! FATHER!_

* * *

In a conference room on the Death Star, Vader steadied himself against a chair, barely able to withstand the violent surges in the Force. It tore at every living cell in his body, begging him to put an end to whatever was causing this.

"Lord Vader?" Tarkin stared at him. They had been in the middle of a conversation about supply delays. "Are you all right?"

Vader ignored him. He tested his bond with Luke, almost dreading what he would receive in return. As expected, the barest touch sent him reeling back in pain, once again.

"Do you need medical assistance?"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Vader said, standing straight.

Tarkin looked vaguely surprised at the barely suppressed rage in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I must return to Coruscant," Vader replied, pointing a finger at Tarkin, "Now! Inform the hangar personnel to prepare the fastest ship to leave immediately. If it is not ready to launch by the time I reach the hangar, I will kill every last man on this Force-forsaken construction!"

He received no reply from Tarkin as he stormed off, but he could sense the guards rushing to carry out his orders.

* * *

When the pain finally stopped, Luke knew he must be dead. For some reason, all he could think about was his father. He'd always said he'd be lucky to reach his twentieth birthday. Now he had proven him right.

But soon the pain returned, and he was groaning in protest again. But this wasn't the raw agony of the lightning. Someone was picking him up, causing aching bones to flare up in protest.

From far away, he heard the Emperor's voice.

"Get him out of my sight!"

After being carried for what felt like a kilometre, in which every jolt made him wince, he was placed on the floor again. A loud humming pounded through his head. He couldn't see anything but blinding white lights. Soon, a fuzzy red blob came into view.

"Luke? Stay with us, Luke. Hold on."

Luke tried to say he couldn't, that all he wanted to do was sleep, but the words came out as moans. When he was lifted again, his head fell back and he knew nothing more.

* * *

The best they could do for him was a heavily modified blockade-runner, confiscated from the Rebels during a battle. It could get him to Coruscant in three hours.

That was three hours too long for Vader's liking, but it couldn't be helped. For all his power, the laws of time and space would not change for him, even when his son was in danger.

Why had he ever left Coruscant in the first place? He should have known something like this would happen! Why would Captain Jarnet have bothered to risk his life unless he knew Luke was at great risk?

Once he was in hyperspace, he tested his link with Luke again. It was clouded and indistinct, which meant Luke was either unconscious or sleeping. His mind filled with a vision of his son lying unconscious and injured, perhaps bleeding to death ... perhaps with only minutes to live!

He slammed his hands against the controls, mentally willing the ship to go faster.

After he'd calmed down a small degree, he moved over to the holocom, and started to enter the Emperor's frequency.

But then he paused, and a clear thought entered his mind. If the Emperor wasn't responsible, did he really want to tell him that Luke was in mortal danger? And if he was responsible ... then contacting him would not help Luke's situation.

He deleted the partly entered frequency, and changed it to his own personal assistant frequency. The one who answered looked half asleep, but he quickly woke up when he saw who the caller was.

"Sir!"

"Where is Luke?" Vader asked, immediately.

The man hesitated for a moment, looking puzzled. "At school, as far as I'm aware, sir."

"I can sense he is unconscious," Vader said, hearing a unbecoming panic in his voice, "I will be there in a few hours. I need to know that he is all right."

"I will investigate immediately, sir."

"Contact me the second you have any information."

He cut the call, and leaned back to wait. More horrible images of possible situations Luke could be in assailed his mind, and he began to shake with anger. Life was so unrelentingly cruel. To grant him a son, and then to rip him away ...

When the comm began to beep, Vader rushed to activate the device. It lit with an image of the P.A. who was friendly with Luke.

"Sir, I just arrived at the hospital. A medical droid informed me that Luke is undergoing treatment."

"What happened to him?!" Vader demanded. The lieutenant's words had brought a small amount of relief, however. The images of a dying Luke, lying alone in some Coruscant alleyway had faded from his mind.

The lieutenant hesitated, an action that nearly caused Vader to smash the holocom in frustration.

"Tell me!"

"Sir, all the droid could say was that a royal guard brought him here from the palace," the lieutenant said, "He did not tell them anything."

The meaning was clear to Vader. As he suspected, the Emperor was responsible.

"What kind of injuries has he sustained?" Vader asked.

"I am still waiting to hear, sir. But the medical droid told me he was in one piece."

Another small relief. He couldn't stand for Luke to lose another limb.

"Sir, Ben is here beside me. I've just been speaking with him about something that happened earlier today. Apparently Luke was in a fight with the young Quasher senator, Tyloid, and the principal sent him home. That was the last he saw of him."

There was a faint voice from outside the projector field, and the lieutenant looked away. Then he spoke again.

"Ben just said that Luke choked Tyloid. Excuse me, sir." The lieutenant looked away, and spoke to someone off-field. "You mean choked him physically, or using the Force?"

Vader clearly heard Ben's reply. "The Force."

"Let me speak to him," Vader said, impatiently.

"Of course ... uh ... he's backing away, sir."

"Don't tell him that!" came a young voice in the distance.

"May I take a moment to speak with him, sir?"

"Very well," Vader said, trying not to lose his temper. He supposed he only had himself to blame for this. He hadn't exactly gone out of his way to foster a healthy relationship with Ben.

The Imperial logo appeared on the projector screen, indicating he was on hold. After a minute, Ben appeared, looking as nervous as usual. Vader wondered exactly what he thought he could do to him when he was only a hand-sized hologram, but apparently it was something terrible, judging by the boy's expression.

"Ben, I need to know exactly what happened," Vader said, "From the beginning. Was Luke all right when he came to school?"

"Well ... h-he was late, Sir," Ben said. He swallowed, and then continued, "He mentioned you'd argued the night before. He looked like he hadn't slept much, sir."

"And then?"

"At lunch, Tyloid showed up, and he and Luke started fighting ... Luke was really angry, sir. He choked him without touching him. The principal said he had to go home until they'd discussed it with you. Luke went off to the landing pad ... that's the last I saw of him."

"Had Luke mentioned any meeting with the Emperor?" Vader asked.

"No, not at all, sir. But there was this one weird thing, weeks ago ... I was studying with Luke, and he received a holocom call from the Emperor. I thought it was strange, as that's never happened before. It was the night he had the accident with the _Dunesea_."

"What did the Emperor want?" Vader asked.

"I d-don't know ... Luke didn't say. I'm sorry, sir. Oh, Luke's doctor is here, I'll ... I'll pass you on to him!"

There was a brief pause, and the holocom was placed on mute. Vader imagined someone was telling the doctor to be careful, as he was in a bad mood. The doctor would understand - he was a father too, something Vader appreciated in moments like this. He knew how it would feel to lose a child.

The doctor's face appeared, and the holocom was taken off mute.

"Hello, sir."

"What happened to Luke?"

"I cannot say for certain. It is the strangest thing I have ever seen. He has internal and surface damage as if he's been electrocuted, but it is unlike any electrical burn I have ever seen."

"Force lightning," Vader said, angrily. That explained the pain he'd experienced.

"I have been treating the surface burns with bacta. Luke regained consciousness briefly, but I have sedated him to ensure he gets the rest he needs. I am more than open to further suggestions."

"You are doing exactly as you should," Vader said, "I will be there as soon as possible."

"I will not leave Luke unsupervised until you arrive," the doctor said, "And I will inform you of any change in his condition."

Vader couldn't bring himself to say how much this meant to him.

"Thank you, doctor," he said, finally.

* * *

In the midst of an indistinct, colorful dream, Luke became aware of voices in the distance. They were talking in hushed, serious tones, hinting they had something interesting to say.

"- it's not my place to wonder."

"Well it's not mine, either, but I'm wondering, all the same. If anyone else had hurt Luke, he would be a walking dead man. I can't see how their relationship could possibly survive this."

"I don't believe it's that simple. But understanding the Sith is not something in which I invest my time."

Luke stirred slightly. He recognized that voice. Lev ... what was he doing here? For that matter, where was here?

"I do not understand the Sith, but I understand how he feels about his son."

"Well, I can't say it would surprise me, if young Luke managed to single-handedly bring down an Empire." Out of half-closed eyes, Luke saw Lev come and stand in the doorway. "Sometimes I get this funny feeling he's going to change the galaxy."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Luke tried to sit up and talk, but he was too weak. Memories were stirring in his mind, now. The Emperor ...

His indistinct moan caused both men to come running. His doctor adjusted a tube that ran out from under his bedclothes, and spoke gently.

"Go on back to sleep, Luke. You need to rest."

Luke made a noise of protest. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

The doctor was speaking to Lev again, but he sounded far away.

"He'll drift off again in a few minutes. I'll keep an eye on him, if you need to leave."

"No, I'm staying right here until Lord Vader arrives," Lev said.

"Father?" Luke mumbled.

There was no reply. Only the sound of a chair being pulled up. Luke tried to roll over, so he could see Lev properly, but sudden pain in his arm caused him to give up on that idea.

"Tell him ... sorry," Luke said, hearing his words slur. "My ... fault."

"Shhh," Lev said, "It's okay. Your father will be here very soon."

Luke gave into the overwhelming urge to sleep, and fell back into indistinct dreams. There were more distant voices, and odd beeping sounds. He was running away in his dreams, running back to Tatooine. All his old friends were still there. Owen and Beru were still there, welcoming him with open arms.

And his father was there. Luke smiled at the tall black figure, enjoying the sense of familiarity. The presence grew stronger, growing bigger than Owen and Beru ... bigger than Tatooine.

He could hear the breathing, and hear the voice. The doctor was speaking with him.

"The painkillers will not wear off for another hour. If he wakes in the night, he may require another dose. I will be here to monitor him."

"Has he woken since I spoke with you?"

"He stirred about an hour ago. Went right back to sleep, though."

"I will stay with him."

"Of course, sir. I will be in the ward across the corridor if you require anything."

Luke felt his father's presence move closer. He wanted to open his eyes, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let on that he was awake. The thought of a 'your reckless behavior almost got you killed!' speech was almost too much to bear.

He felt his father adjust his blankets, and then he placed a hand on his chest. A second gloved hand brushed his fringe away from his face, and Luke felt leather-clad fingers resting lightly on his forehead. Deep within, a calming sensation began to spread, filling his torso, and then creeping into his limbs. The dull ache in his bones began to recede. The refreshing wave of energy began to rise into his skin, bathing the painful burns away.

_The Force_, Luke realized. Once again, it was flowing through him. But this time, there was no pain and violence. The exact opposite - it was _healing_ him. He could have stayed like this forever, basking in the wonder of it. But soon the touch was broken, and the energy flow faded. But where the incident with Tyloid had left him cold and empty, now he felt whole and content.

"You are supposed to be asleep."

Luke opened his eyes, and found himself staring into his father's reflective gaze. Even through the mask, he could tell he was worried ... and angry.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, shutting his eyes again.

"No apologies are necessary, young one," his father said, "I am the one who should be sorry. I should never have left you."

"I should have told you ... I need to tell you ..."

"No, you need to sleep."

His father's hand still rested on his chest, and Luke felt the Force link between them begin to heighten, once again. But he recognized the attempt to ease him into sleep, and he fought it.

"No," Luke said, struggling to sit up, "No, I need ... I need to tell you!"

"Calm down, Son. I am listening."

"He told me about the Force," Luke explained. The drowsiness was beginning to wear off, and the more he spoke, the more memories returned. "He showed me how to use my anger. I know I should have told you, but I was so ... confused. He said it was supposed to be a surprise for you."

"He taught you how to choke someone?"

Luke shook his head, feeling suddenly ashamed at the memory. "I ... that was an accident. How did you know about ...?"

"The hydrospanner was an accident, young one. A Force-choke requires sustained concentration."

"The hydrospanner wasn't a fluke," Luke said, looking down at the bed cover. If he was going to be honest, he might as well start from the beginning.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, I used to practice. On small things. I just wanted to see if I really could do it. Now I can do it whenever I want ..." Luke stretched out towards a nearby medical scanner, demonstrating.

His father watched in clear surprise as the scanner jumped off the table, and came to rest in Luke's outstretched palm.

"I know, I shouldn't ..." Luke started.

"Does the Emperor know you can do this?"

"No ... he was surprised about the Force-choke. He wanted to train me as a Sith ... he asked me to become his apprentice." Luke faltered, remembering all to well what had happened next. He sunk back down on the pillows.

"What happened then, Son?" his father said, almost gently.

"I ... I said no. Then he became angry ... he'd never spoken to me like that before."

"He electrocuted you?"

"Not straight away. That was after I called him a wrinkled old corpse. I know, I know ... big mistake."

Luke cringed, waiting for a reprimand. It never came.

"This isn't your fault, my son. Don't concern yourself with what happened."

"Father, I want to leave." His voice had gone raspy, and he paused to cough. "I want to get away from him. He's so evil, it makes me sick."

"He will never hurt you again, young one," his father said, placing his other hand on his shoulder, "I promise you. Now, you need to rest."

"But I don't want ..."

Even as he said the words, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The last thing he saw was the stark outline of his father's helmet, glowing around the edges from the dimmed ceiling lights.

* * *

Vader wasn't used to sitting still for any length of time. He was used to action. Sleeping had always been one of his most disliked activities. But now that he was here with Luke ... he didn't want to be anywhere but by his side.

His son slept peacefully, rising up and down gently beneath the blanket. The monitors beside him flickered now and then, but indicated nothing was out of the ordinary. Every so often, a medical droid would enter the room, and study the readouts, but they never stayed longer than a minute.

Several times, he nearly drifted off himself, but disturbing thoughts would always rouse him. Thoughts of an alternate reality where he might have been making funeral arrangements right now. The idea filled him with anger that threatened to overwhelm the entire room. But one look at Luke's peaceful, sleeping face and he forced himself to calm down.

His revenge would have to wait. But when the time came, it would be a great revenge, and the galaxy would never be the same again. He and Luke would lead the galaxy into a new era of peace and order.

The doors hissed open behind him, but Vader didn't bother to turn. He could sense it was only a droid.

"Lord Vader."

He looked up, and saw it was not a medical droid, but L-160, the receptionist.

"A royal aide is in the lobby. He said the Emperor requests your presence."

A list of possible replies passed through Vader's mind. Everything from 'the Emperor can wait for my convenience' to 'I will speak with the Emperor when my son is healthy'. But if his plan to defeat his master was to succeed, he could not allow himself to give into such emotional responses.

"Ask him to tell the Emperor that I will there momentarily."

"Yes, sir."

"And I want a medical droid to stay in this room every second I am not here," Vader said, standing up.

"Of course, sir."

The droid left, and Vader moved closer to Luke, studying his son's face. Perhaps he should leave him a note. It might distress his son, if he should wake up and find him gone. But Luke appeared in a deep sleep, and he intended to make this meeting as brief as possible.

"I will be back soon, Son," he said, quietly.

* * *

Vader had been prepared for anger, or accusations. He'd even been prepared for a complete denial that the incident had even taken place. The idea that his master could simply pretend this attack on his son was nothing to be particularly upset about, had never even crossed his mind.

"Lord Vader," he said, as Vader entered the throne room.

The Emperor was not sitting in the throne. He was studying a vast work of art hanging along one wall.

Vader came a halt a short distance away.

"Master."

"You are back early. I wasn't expecting you for another week. How went your inspection of our special project?"

"Well, until I was forced to return early, master.

"Ah yes. Your son. How is the boy?"

"Grievously injured, master." His tone was angry.

The Emperor's only response was to laugh. Vader turned away, struggling to reign in his temper before he did something he would immediately regret.

Finally, the Emperor stopped his sadistic laughter. "Surely you don't disapprove, my friend? I have done you a great favor. I am sure you will find the boy far more docile and obedient from now on."

Vader could hardly bring himself to comprehend what the Emperor meant. _A favor?_

"You could have killed him," Vader said, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice, "He is a child! My _son_ ... _my_ responsibility. If the boy has erred, then _I_ will suffer any consequences."

"Calm down, my friend. He was never in any mortal danger. I assure you of that."

Vader was silent, struggling to regain control.

The Emperor continued, "As I'm sure you have heard by now, I have been analysing the boy, to determine if he would make a worthy Sith. He certainly has the raw potential, and the mental capacity. But two things stand in his way. One, is his deplorable lack of any concentration. He's too busy daydreaming to focus on anything for any length of time."

Vader couldn't argue with that point.

"Secondly - and this is the most fatal - he lacks discipline. He bristles under authority, and becomes stubborn and disrespectful when faced with correction. I suspect he has been doted on and spoilt."

The Emperor began to pace.

"It continues to amaze me, Lord Vader, that you manage to keep the entire Imperial military trembling in fear, yet have failed to instil similar discipline in one adolescent boy. He could never display the total obedience needed to succeed as a Sith apprentice."

"He is no different than I was at that age," Vader said, "He simply lacks maturity."

"And how do you propose to correct this problem?" The Emperor glanced at him, pointedly. "Holding his hand as he recovers from injuries he brought on himself?"

Vader refused to let his anger rise. "With time and training, he will overcome these obstacles."

"Training? By whom? He has made his opposition to becoming my apprentice quite clear, Lord Vader. Unless you are suggesting you have some influence that I do not, I think your proposal to make him a Sith has reached a dead end. One cannot force a person to embrace the Dark Side."

"I am his father," Vader said, "He will willingly become a Sith if I am the one who asks." Vader paused for a moment, and then added, "I can teach him to be loyal to you. He will readily accept you as his master after he has made his journey to the Dark Side."

This seemed to satisfy the Emperor. "If you could accomplish this, I would be willing to give him another chance, if only for his great potential. How long to you suggest this will take?"

"A few weeks if I devote my complete attention to it," Vader said, "I can take him to the retreat on Lygun, after he has finished his studies."

"Very well, you may take time away to accomplish this. But heed this warning, Lord Vader. Your son, as he is at this moment, is not capable of doing any damage, as far as his fledgling Force awareness is concerned. He could serve the Empire in a leadership capacity for the rest of his life, without ever needing to be trained. However, if you choose to do this, if you choose to train him a Sith, and he fails ... and I believe this is a real possibility ... he will be far too dangerous to be left alive. A remnant Jedi may find him, and he could be used as a powerful weapon against us. You would have to kill him. If you agree that you take this risk with full knowledge - and that if it should come to that, you will not hesitate to do what must be done - then you have my blessing."

"He will not fail you, Master. But I do take this risk in full knowledge, and will face any consequences that may result. But when he is trained, he will the greatest asset the Empire possesses - his potential to bring about galactic prosperity will far eclipse that of the Death Star."

"Ah yes, our special project ... young Skywalker's brother, in some sense. You will have to forgive my lack of whole-hearted enthusiasm, but I believe I have more confidence in the Death Star. I have never had the occasion to complain about its lack of obedience."

Vader clenched his fingers into fists, finding that remark more irritating than anything else his master had said. It was always this way with the Emperor. He wanted all his subjects to be machines. Lifeless tools he used to accomplish his goals. Luke would show him what raw power, combined with an independent spirit, could accomplish.

"But I would not be disappointed if you proved me wrong, my friend."

"My son will be the one who surprises you, Master," Vader said, turning to leave.

* * *


	10. An Unexpected Problem

* * *

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Problem**

* * *

Rest came easier to Vader after the conversation with the Emperor. Luke was safe for the time being, and he could keep him away from his master without arousing suspicion. Soon, very soon, he could teach him the means to defend himself against any future attacks.

In the morning, the doctor and a medical droid arrived to examine Luke and replace his bandages. Vader left his son in their capable hands, and returned home, to see to his own medical requirements. Despite the Emperor's desire to be the master of a galaxy of machines, he was very much still a lifeform with biological needs.

When he returned to the hospital after lunch, he came across Doctor Leeson in the ward corridor.

"Doctor," Vader said, "How is Luke progressing?"

"Miraculously," the doctor said, "And I'm not exaggerating. Yesterday, I'd have said he'd need a week's rest, but if he continues to do this well, you are welcome to take him home."

"Good," Vader said, trying to hide his amusement. They had obviously not covered the healing aspects of the Force at medical school.

"I'll give him a final check soon, after I've finished seeing to this little tyke," the doctor said, glancing down at his arms.

Vader followed his gaze, and realized he was holding a tiny baby, wrapped in a blanket.

"Whose child?" Vader enquired.

"I'll try and find out, but there's little chance of anyone coming forward. He was discovered outside the entrance half an hour ago. Only a few hours old ..."

"What will you do with him?" Vader asked, curious.

"Well, he'll stay here for a few days, and then I'll pass him on to Family Services. I might ask around among some of my patients, though, as I know a few who have expressed interest in adopting."

The infant began to cry, and the doctor began to rock him, with the ease of someone very experienced.

"Excuse me, sir. I'll be back to give Luke a final inspection as soon as possible."

"There is no need for haste," Vader said, watching as the doctor entered a nearby surgery.

Idly wondering if Luke had ever been so tiny, Vader walked on towards Luke's room. As much as he hated to think about it, Luke had once been a newborn, parentless baby too. Not the best start in life.

A familiar guilt settled in, and Vader walked faster. When he strode in the doors, he found Ben was there, playing cards with a much healthier looking Luke. His arrival had an immediate affect on the peaceful scene. Ben jumped out of the chair, and backed up against the bed, looking like a cornered animal.

Vader stared at him for a moment, and then glanced at Luke. His son gestured towards Ben with an upturned hand, and raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

"Hello, Ben," Vader said, doing his best to sound neutral.

Ben made an unintelligible noise that could have been anything. He then cleared his throat, and spoke again. "H-hello, sir. Uh ..." he glanced back. "Bye, Luke."

"You don't have to leave," Luke said, "Wait! You forgot your cards -"

But Ben had already vanished. Vader closed the door behind him.

"Are you feeling better?" he enquired, moving back to inspect Luke for himself.

"I have more energy," Luke said, packing up the cards, "But there's one burn on the underside of my arm ... it really stings!"

"You will be healed soon," Vader said, removing the cards from the bed. "The doctor said you may be able to come home with me today."

Vader moved to place the cards on the bedside table, and found a large bouquet of flowers.

"Where did those come from?" he enquired. "I hope they have been cleared of any danger."

"Dad, they're flowers," Luke said, rolling his eyes, "Hardly life threatening. Ben brought them in ... they're, uh ... they're from my classmates."

"You could be allergic to them, or they could have been deliberately poisoned," Vader said, pushing the buds apart to make sure there were no hidden surprises in the bottom. The only thing he found was a card with a shiny pink heart on the front. He pulled it out, and read the text inside.

"Dear Luke, I hope you get well soon. I'm really missing you. I can't wait for the graduation ball."

Luke tried to snatch it from him, but Vader lifted it out of his reach, and gave it closer inspection.

"Followed by a row of hearts, including one with your initials in the middle." Vader stared down at Luke, who was looking very pink. "Is this person someone I should know about?"

"No!" Luke said, "Can we change the subject, please?"

Vader put the card back among the flowers, deciding it was unfair to tease Luke while he was recovering.

"Very well."

"Have you spoken with the Emperor?"

"Yes," Vader said, sitting down in the chair.

"Does he want me dead?" Luke asked, bluntly.

"No, Son ... he never intended to kill you. You offended him and he sought to teach you a lesson. I blame myself. I should not have left, knowing he was meeting with you."

"It wasn't your fault," Luke said, "It was him ... everything was fine one minute, the next, he's threatening me ... I don't understand why he became so upset. Or why he even cares whether I become a Sith or not."

"You do not understand your importance, Luke. You have a great potential for power - quite possibly more than the Emperor."

"Are you telling me that I could produce electricity out of my hands?" Luke said, staring at them in surprise.

"With time and training ... you could do anything. The Force has no limits. A Sith is only limited by his receptiveness to it."

"If I could be so powerful," Luke said, "I'd expect the Emperor to not want me trained. You once told me he sees me as a threat."

"He wants you trained ... but only if he can be sure of your absolute loyalty," Vader explained.

"So what now?" Luke said, "I don't want to be his apprentice. I'm not even sure I want to be trained at all ..."

"What if I were the one to teach you?"

Luke met his gaze for a moment, and then looked away. "What would I have to learn?"

"Whatever you wanted to."

"If I didn't want to learn how to ... hurt people, would you make me?"

"I believe you have already taught yourself how to do that quite effectively," Vader pointed out.

Luke frowned, and glared at his hands.

"I have never been able to _make_ you do anything, Son," Vader added, realizing his comment had not given his proposal the best support.

Luke grinned. "You're right."

"You have a few weeks to consider the idea," Vader said, "We will not be proceeding until after your graduation."

"Don't remind me," Luke said, flopping back down on the pillow. He rubbed his temples. "I've got to start cramming. Oh, by the way -" He turned to Vader. "You have to talk with the principal. She said I can't come back until they discuss the fight I had with Tyloid."

"The Quasher delegation has left Coruscant," Vader said, "Young Tyloid has decided he no longer wishes to be a senator. Impressive, Son ... if only you could have the same effect on the rest of the senate."

Luke rolled his eyes, and then chuckled. "You always said I had a knack for destroying things."

"Indeed," Vader said. It was a relief to see Luke looking like his old self. But a moment later, any relief Vader felt vanished. Luke's expression had suddenly changed. There was no longer any trace of humor.

"I thought I was going to die."

He sounded on the verge of tears. Vader instantly heightened their mental link, seeking a reason for this abrupt mood-swing. Luke was reaching out, seeking something to hold onto. His son's fingers closed around his cape.

"It is all right, Son," Vader said, "You are safe now."

Luke breathed slowly for a few moments, and then said. "I'm not afraid of dying. But I was thinking about you ... and how we spent our last moments together fighting. I was thinking about how I'd never have a chance to say anything to you again."

"I understand," Vader said. The exact same thoughts had run through his mind a thousand times on the journey back to Coruscant.

"We shouldn't argue so much," Luke said, tilting his head to meet his gaze.

"Yes," Vader agreed.

"But we're probably going to anyway."

"If the past is anything to go by."

"So maybe I should just say this," Luke said, "If I die, just remember that no matter what I've said in the past, you're my father and I -"

Vader raised a hand, quickly cutting him off.

"There is no need. You are not going to die - I will not allow it."

"Well sometimes it's outside of anyone's control," Luke said. "A building could fall down on top of me, or I could be piloting a speeder when suddenly the engines die. Let's face it, I could die at any given moment."

"Stop it!" Vader said, annoyed, "You are _not_ going to die, young one!"

"Don't call me that," Luke said, frowning, "And I could so die! I just want to be prepared by saying what I need to say -"

"I don't want to hear anymore about dying," Vader said, standing up and pointing at Luke.

"But -"

"I mean it, young one."

"Stop calling me that! Oh, now look! We're fighting again _already_!"

"Then stop arguing."

"I'm not the one who's arguing!"

Someone cleared his throat behind them.

Vader turned around, and found the doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm ready to give Luke a final examination now."

"Give us a moment," Vader said.

The doctor gave a small smile, then retreated into the corridor. Vader turned back to Luke. His son had rolled over slightly, so he was facing the wall. Although Vader couldn't see his face, he could well imagine the expression.

He reached out, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Son." He paused for a moment, until he was certain he was saying the right thing. "If anything should happen to you, I will never hold anything you said in the past against you. On the condition that you agree to do the same for me, should the situation be reversed."

Luke rolled back. A smile had returned to his face.

"Fair enough."

Vader removed his hand, and turned to leave. "Now, cooperate with the doctor. I will be waiting nearby."

Just as he reached up to press the door release, a small voice came from the bed.

"I love you."

Vader froze for a brief moment, staring fixedly at the door controls. As always, when Luke used the l-word, an overwhelming mix of conflicting feelings stirred in his chest. Guilt over Luke's mother ... anger that he wasn't there when Luke was born. But in contrast, a rush of hope for the future. Maybe everything wasn't lost.

He walked on, deciding to act as if he'd never heard.

* * *

After resting at home for three days, Luke was more than ready to return to school. His father had sorted things out with the principal a few hours after he'd returned from the hospital, but he'd insisted he stay home for a few more days, based on the doctor's advice.

Luke had protested at first, but it turned out to be an enjoyable three days. He'd come up with a great idea for boosting the sublight speed on the _Dunesea,_ and on the second day, his father had let him leave his bed and go down to the hangar bay to start working on it.

And when his time wasn't occupied with modifying the _Dunesea_, it was occupied with Armith. She had obtained his holocom frequency from Ben, and kept sending him messages. This, more than anything, made him look forward to returning. It also made him nervous. He hadn't had much experience with girls, and Armith seemed to have a whole string of past boyfriends. He needed some advice ... or, at least a guide to know what he was supposed to do.

Asking Ben was pointless - his friend had even less experience that he did, and he'd never ask his father for advice about girls in a trillion years. So here he was, standing outside Lev's office, hoping he would be able to help him.

Lev responded immediately when Luke hit the door-com. He smiled as Luke entered the room and fell into a seat.

"I had a feeling it would be you."

"You can sense a tremor in the Force?" Luke enquired, playfully imitating his father.

"No. It's just you're the only one who ever uses the door-com. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Luke said, "I don't even know why I'm still at home. Anyway, I need some advice about something. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course. But if this is about whether to route the _Dunesea's_ cooling pumps through the ventral or dorsal access tube, I really have no idea. I majored in navigation at the naval academy, not engineering."

"No, it's a little more complicated than that," Luke said, spinning the chair around. "But first, I have to ask you ... have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Lev raised an eyebrow, and then leaned back, smirking slightly. "Ah. You want _that_ kind of advice. Are you sure this isn't a subject you should be discussing with your father?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Of course I am. All right. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Armith. She's the daughter of the Koreli senator. She asked me to go to the graduation ball with her. She sent me flowers when I was in hospital ..."

"Do you like her?"

"She thought the _Bloodfin_ was awesome," Luke said, "I've never met a girl who liked speeder bikes before. And she's so beautiful ..."

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah," Luke said, "But I was wondering ... how do you know when it's okay to kiss a girl? Is there a sign that it's the right time? How about holding hands?"

"Well ... those things just tend to happen naturally. You'll know when the moment is right. If not, it pays to err on the side of caution."

"But she's had a lot of boyfriends ... she was dating Tyloid before." Luke frowned in disgust. "He was always trying to kiss her. Maybe she expects that."

"Luke, she asked you out because she likes you ... don't feel like you have to act like anyone else."

"I guess that's true," Luke said. "By the way, can I use your computer for a moment? I want to see if she's replied to my last message."

"Why not?" Lev said, turning the monitor around, "Your love life is more important than summarizing a geographic society report about outer rim to core migration."

"Sometimes I don't know if you're being sarcastic or serious," Luke said, quickly opening his message inbox.

* * *

As it turned out, he needn't have worried about discerning when it was appropriate to kiss. As soon as he saw Armith in the locker hall, she ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, Luke! So glad you're back."

"It's nice to see you," Luke said. And it was - she looked so happy.

"Lunchtime - come sit with us. Promise?"

"Sure. Who's us?" Luke asked.

"My friends. Ophelia and the gang."

"I thought they weren't talking to you," Luke said.

"Oh, they are now. That was only because of ... well, let's not talk about him. Anyway, have to run."

She kissed him again, and disappeared down a nearby corridor.

"I thought we were studying for the politics exam at lunch," Ben said, talking into his locker.

"We are," Luke said, opening his own locker. "We can study at the girl's table. This is a good chance for Ophelia to get to know you better."

"I don't think the invitation was for me as well," Ben said.

"Of course it was," Luke said, "I'm sure they've outgrown getting territorial over their lunch table."

"So you'd think," Ben said, closing his locker.

* * *

Ophelia only gave them a look of unspoken suffering when he arrived at their lunch table, with Ben in tow. But she kept quiet. As it turned out, Ben was the one doing the complaining. He managed to hold it in until after school, but as soon as they reached the landing pad, he groaned in annoyance.

"That was the worst lunch I have ever eaten."

"Something wrong with your food?"

"There wasn't, until the girls started talking about who was on what diet. All they can talk about is their hair and their clothes. It was all 'I'm fat', 'You are not, look at me, I'm fat.' 'Don't even go there, you are not fat!'. If I hear the word 'fat' one more time -"

"You're exaggerating."

"How would you know? You spent the whole time staring at Armith."

"I know," Luke said, grinning.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going to study?" Luke asked, deciding to change the subject.

"The library. It's exactly eleven days, fourteen hours, and twenty-three minutes until my first exam."

"You're kidding?" Luke said, surprised, "Exams start in fourteen days? I know _nothing_!"

"You know how to modify a speeder-bike," Ben said, running his hand over the _Bloodfin's_ steering controls, "What did you do to it?"

"I'll show you," Luke said, grinning, "She'll be hyperspace worthy by the time the summer's over."

Ben was about to load his belongings into the storage compartment, but they were interrupted by a loud squeal.

"You brought your bike!"

Luke felt an arm wrap tightly around his back, and he glanced over to find Armith was beside him.

"You've met the bike?" Ben asked, "It's Luke's other girlfriend."

"Should I be jealous?" Armith asked, looking at Luke with a slight smirk.

Luke could only stare at her, wondering why she had chosen him. He should be saying something charming and cute right now, but all he could think about was how he must not say anything stupid, especially in front of Ben. Finally, Armith broke the silence.

"Are we going to the park?"

"Oh ... of course ..." Luke said. He stared at Armith a few seconds longer, and then remembered Ben. "But is it okay if I drop Ben off at the library first? I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it," Ben said, "I'll catch an airbus."

"Are you sure?" Luke said, sensing his friend's annoyance, even though it was not present in his voice.

"See you tomorrow."

Luke frowned as his friend walked away, wishing he'd remembered earlier that Armith had wanted to go to a park, before he made plans to study at the library with Ben. But it couldn't be helped. He glanced back at his bike, and found Armith was already sitting on the back.

"Hop on," she said, giving him a playful smile.

* * *

The gentle hum of a well-tuned engine was like music to Vader's artificially enhanced hearing. At least, until he caught sight of what was making the pleasant sound. He abandoned his tools next to the _Dunesea_, and strode over to the workshop into which the speeder bike had disappeared. Luke emerged before he arrived. He grinned at the sight of him.

"Hi!"

"I distinctly recall telling you not to use that speeder bike. It is dangerous on Coruscant."

"Dangerous, smangerous," Luke said, taking off his helmet and revealing tousled blonde hair beneath. "I'm a great driver. Armith said so."

"If by great driver, you mean immature and over-confident, then I agree. The bike will stay here from now on, young one."

"But Armith loves it!"

"Why are you home so late? It is twenty minutes after your curfew."

Luke tossed the helmet back into the workroom, and the sound of it bouncing off the wall followed.

"I was with Armith."

"You should be taking things slowly while you are still recovering."

"I'm fine," Luke said, "Never felt better. Being around Armith makes me feel like a million credits."

"What or who is Armith?" Vader asked, finally deciding that this word he kept hearing must be important.

"My girlfriend."

"_Girlfriend_?"

"Yes," Luke said, looking distant for a moment, "She's ... amazing. You know she likes speeder bikes? She's got these eyes ... I could get lost in them."

Vader recalled the card in the hospital, wondering why he hadn't seen this coming. A girlfriend was certainly a new development.

"How long have you had this girlfriend?" Vader asked.

"Nearly a week. But it feels like longer ..."

Luke became dreamy-eyed once again, and Vader inspected him more closely. There was no sign of any lipstick, but there was something about this over-confidant manner that disturbed him.

An imagined future began to form his mind. Luke, happily married and living on some mid-rim planet of endless suburbia. Every year or so, his son would find the time to visit - only to show him his newest grandchild and ask if he'd mind babysitting.

Gone would be any possibility of training him as a Sith. Gone would be any chance of ruling the galaxy with his son by his side. Nothing would lie ahead but an endless future watching Palpatine lead the galaxy into self-destruction.

"Luke," Vader said, firmly, "This is no time to be distracting yourself with idle infatuations. You have exams, and other, more important commitments."

"Infatuations? Whatever those are, they aren't distracting me. Anyway, I better go and call Armith. I can't wait til I see her tomorrow."

He ran off with sudden urgency. Vader was in two minds about dragging him back, but it was clear it would be futile. His best hope was to wait and see if this obstacle would take care of itself.

* * *

Over the next week, Luke felt a distinct impression that Ben was not in the best of moods. The morning after he'd refused a ride to the library, he left a message on Luke's holocom, saying he didn't need a ride to school this week, as he was going in early to study in the school library.

Luke had little chance to talk to him in class, as Armith also took the classes he shared with Ben, and she expected him to sit with her. At lunch, Ben was nowhere to be seen. Luke assumed he was in the library, but he had no opportunity to check while sitting with Armith. He would have been happier being alone with his new girlfriend, but she liked to be with her friends. The only trouble was, she expected him to fit right in like a missing puzzle piece.

Unfortunately, the conversation rarely made any sense him. The girls had an annoying habit of leafing through holo-magazines, and critiquing every outfit and hairstyle in great depth. Luke observed that Armith and the other girls would always agree with Ophelia, even if it meant changing previously expressed opinions. There was obviously some unspoken rule that she was the ultimate authority.

The guys weren't much better. As far as he could tell, they were only there because they were desperately trying to secure a graduation ball date with Ophelia. They'd take every opportunity to spout off about how richly successful or famously powerful their parents were, and would even resort to arm wrestling with each other when the first approach didn't gather much attention.

Today, the subject was the size of their parent's holiday mansions on distant planets. It went on and on and Luke could finally stand it no longer. He'd completed far less study than he'd hoped to over the last week, and the pressure was taking its toll. He put his viewscreen down on the table with just enough force to cause the others to glance in his direction.

"Will you guys please be quiet?" he said, "I'm trying to study. My first exam is tomorrow."

"Yeah, shut up," Armith said, reaching over to hold Luke's hand. "Besides, I'm sure Luke's holiday home is bigger than all of yours combined."

Luke had to smile at the thought of his father maintaining a holiday home. Even if he did, it would probably resemble a haunted house. Hardly the romantic getaway the others had been boasting about.

The guys looked subdued for a moment, and then one of them spoke up.

"So, Ophelia ... have you decided who's going to the ball with -"

"I already told you yesterday," Ophelia said, rolling her eyes, "I'll start reviewing applications next week."

"But -"

"Next week."

"But -"

Ophelia stood up, and gestured to a girl on her other side to join her. "Refresher." They quickly walked off towards the exit.

"Armith, can't you do something?" the guy said, in a slightly whiny tone. His name was Kart, and he had annoyed Luke ever since he'd discovered he'd dated Armith at one point. "For old time's sake ..."

Luke was about to ask if he had any pride at all, but Armith was already replying.

"You don't have a chance. I've told you before, she's a picky snob."

Luke stared at Armith in surprise. "I thought she was your friend."

"She is," Armith said, looking confused. "Why?"

"Uh, never mind," Luke said, deciding this was another thing he was unlikely to ever understand. "Listen, I ... I really need to study. Would you mind if I went to the library for a while? We'll go to the park after school, I promise."

"Why do you care so much about exams?" Armith said, "Does it really matter?"

Luke considered all the reasons why doing well in these exams was important, and realized Armith wouldn't understand any of them. He'd never heard anyone at this school suggest they felt unworthy of the power and influence that lay in their future. Passing exams in galactic history and politics would be a small step in proving to himself that he did have at least some ability.

"It's complicated," he said, finally.

"Well, in that case ... I'll see you later."

Luke gave her a goodbye kiss, and then gathered his belongings. On his way out of the cafeteria, he bumped into Ophelia, returning from her trip to the refresher.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"To the library," Luke said, "By the way, if you're really going to be reviewing ball partner applications next week ... I know someone who'd really like to be considered."

"Of course I wasn't serious," she said, "That was just to shut them up." She paused for a moment, and then said, "Who?"

"He's smart, funny, and your long time admirer. He doesn't have millions of credits, or live in a mansion, but I can guarantee you'd have a better time with him than any of those other guys."

"Please tell me you're not talking about your charity case friend."

"I don't know anyone called charity case," Luke said, "His name is Ben."

She started to laugh. "Nice joke. Sorry, I don't do pity dates."

"I'm not asking you to go out of pity. You should go because this is your last chance to get to know someone who wants to know you for _you_, not for your looks, or for your money or power. He's always saying there's more to you than other people see ... is he right?"

Ophelia stared at him blankly for a moment, and then said, "Are you feeling all right? Armith said you'd been in hospital."

"Of course I'm feeling all right!" Luke said, "Do you have to be sick to talk about liking someone for reasons other than their bank balance around here?"

"Luke, after you graduate, why don't you just go back to that farm you grew up on. You'd be happier there."

Luke felt himself blushing, wondering when she'd found out he grew up on a farm. He hadn't even told Armith that.

"Forget it," Luke said, shortly. "Just don't mention this to anyone."

"There's no chance of that," Ophelia said, walking on.

It had been a bad idea to even try, but it was too late now. Hopefully, it would never get back to Ben.

When he entered the library, he found his friend dozing over some datapads in a quiet corner. As soon as he sat down next to him, he woke up with a start.

"What? Did I miss it?"

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. "Miss what?"

"Oh, fine," Ben said, running his fingers through his hair. "I just had a dream that I accidentally forgot to go to an exam." He watched as Luke spread out his study materials. "Why aren't you with Armith?"

"I need to study," Luke said, "My first exam is tomorrow morning."

"Mine is tomorrow afternoon," Ben said, pushing a button on a viewscreen. A revolving diagram came into view. "Biology."

"What is that?" Luke said, tilting his head to try and recognize the picture.

"A hutt's digestive system."

"Oh," Luke said, "Boy, am I glad I didn't take that class. Listen, after exams, I want to do something to celebrate. Maybe we could go see the Speedsters again."

"Yeah, I'm sure Armith would love that." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean just us! Stars, what is wrong with you?"

Ben sighed, and looked away. "I've been fighting with my father ... it was really bad last night. He said I was selfish ... just like her. My mother, he meant. I left the apartment ... spent the night studying at the library."

"You spent the entire night at the library?! Why didn't you call me? You could have slept at my place."

"Your father would have made me go back home."

"Are you going back home tonight?"

"I have to, I guess. Only a few more months, then I can move out. I'm counting the days."

In the distance, the signal sounded for the end of the lunch break. Luke stared at his study notes, realizing he still hadn't memorized anything. He didn't feel like studying now, anyway. He needed to figure out some way to help Ben.

"Maybe I could talk to your father," Luke said, "You said he likes me."

"But see, you are part of the problem. Not that it's your fault, I don't mean that. But he hears your father talk proudly about your bright future serving the Empire, and he wonders why his son can't be the same."

"Because you're braver than me, that's why," Luke said, sighing.

"_Braver_ than you? You're joking, right?"

"At least you have the guts to do what you want, instead of what he wants."

"I wouldn't if my father was a terrifying Sith Lord. Why? You've decided you don't want to rule the Empire?"

"Not particularly, but it's not so much that. It's about being a Sith. My father says he is going to train me. We start in the summer."

"That's ... great."

"You just said Sith were terrifying."

"But it would be different if you were one. You're not scary. Except when you start giggling over Armith, but let's not talk about that."

"You were scared when I choked Tyloid," Luke said, quietly. "You said yourself it was scary."

Ben was silent, looking like he wanted to deny it, but knowing he couldn't.

"I don't blame you," Luke said, "I was scared myself. I'm still scared. I can't stand to think about ... how it felt."

Ben was about to say something, when a shadow fell across the desk. It was a large databook shelving droid.

"Gentlemen, the lunch break has finished. Kindly remove yourselves from the library before I exterminate you."

"Stars, I'm late for my final chemistry revision class!" Ben hastily gathered up his datapads.

"You'll exterminate us?" Luke said to the droid, "Have those pesky first years reprogrammed you again?"

The droid rattled away, not bothering to respond.

"Listen," Ben said, "We'll talk later on, okay."

Luke realized it was unlikely he'd see Ben until their politics exam in three days time, as he was spending this afternoon with Armith. He didn't bother to correct Ben, though.

"Good luck with your biology exam," Luke said, "And more importantly ... good luck with your father."

"Oh, believe me ... the biology exam is more important."

* * *

Luke was melancholy for the rest of the day. He struggled to focus on his study, as thoughts of Ben's deteriorating relationship with his father kept intruding. If only Ophelia had agreed to his request. That news would have cheered his friend up.

Things began to look brighter when he and Armith arrived at the park. Like every park in Imperial city, it was surrounded by buildings and covered with a giant transparent dome, but it was easy to overlook this while lying under a tree. Worries about exams, his father and Ben began to slip away as Armith cuddled up next to him. In a moment, she was leaning over to kiss him. For a few seconds, Luke felt nothing but pleasure. It was short-lived however.

"Oy!"

They both sat up quickly. A stormtrooper stood in front of them, brandishing his blaster.

"This is a public park, not a fly-in holomovie. There are children here. Get a room!"

"We were just kissing," Luke said, annoyed.

"My mother is a senator," Armith added.

"Really? Maybe I should make a holovid and sell it to the tabloids."

"That's not necessary," Luke said, quickly shifting away from Armith.

The stormtrooper watched them for a few more seconds, and then moved on to hassle the next group of people. Luke gave Armith an apologetic look.

"You should have told him who you were," Armith said.

"He wouldn't have believed me."

"But I guess he did make a good suggestion," Armith said, suddenly grinning.

"Selling it to the tabloids?"

"No, getting a room. Can we go to your place?"

"Uh ..." Luke felt himself turning red, "Maybe when my father isn't home."

"But he must leave a lot. Not like my parents ... they spend half their time at our apartment."

"I'd like to meet your parents sometime," Luke said.

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"I promised my mother I wouldn't date so much this year. She wanted me to focus on my studies. Oh, and she wouldn't approve of you."

"Why?" Luke said, surprised.

"Because of your father." Armith looked thoughtful for a moment, while twirling one of her braids between her fingers. "I guess I could tell her you were adopted."

"I'm not adopted," Luke said, "And why would my father be a problem? Is she against the Empire?"

"No, nothing like that. She's not one of those Rebel sympathizers, like Princess Organa. But your father ... well, that would be a big step and they don't like change."

"You know Princess Organa?" Luke said, "She's great! So beautiful ..."

Armith gave him an annoyed look, and Luke realized he'd slipped up.

"Uh ... but you're a hundred times prettier," Luke said. He paused for a moment, realizing he sounded like Ophelia's shallow lunchtable admirers. "And you have a warm, caring personality. Not like Ophelia."

This seemed to please Armith, and she reached out to hold his hand. "Yeah. She's a real pain."

Luke considered asking why they were friends, but decided he was better off not knowing. Armith had shuffled up next to him again, and he leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Prude stormtrooper, twenty meters behind you."

Luke sighed, and picked up his study notes. Maybe he should try distracting himself with galactic history.

Armith quickly removed them from his hands. "Maybe we should play a game."

"You brought cards?"

"No, not that kind of game. I mean I'll ask you an intimate question. You can either answer ... or you have to do a dare. Then you can ask me one. Okay?"

"Ah ... okay," Luke said, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"So ... what color underpants are you wearing?"

"What?!" Luke said. "Stars ... I have no idea." He glanced around to make sure the stormtrooper wasn't in hearing range. "White, I guess. Or maybe navy blue."

"That's what I like about you, Luke," Armith said, grinning, "It's so easy to make you blush. I didn't know it was possible to be that innocent until I met you. Your turn."

"Uh ..." Luke avoided thinking about asking Armith the same question, and decided to move into safer territory. "What is your greatest fear?"

She looked stumped. "Um ... that's hard."

"Then I dare you to go and ask the stormtrooper if he's ever been in love."

"No way. Okay, my greatest fear ... is dying, I suppose. How about yours?"

Luke's smile faded, and he recalled his earlier conversation with Ben. "Well ... it's not dying. I don't think dying would be so bad ... most of the time, people don't even know it's coming. My aunt used to tell me that when you die, you wake up in a beautiful place surrounded by lost family, friends and pets."

"What is it, then?"

"Becoming ... _evil_."

"You mean like becoming a psychopathic murderer?"

"Yes ... something like that."

"But most murderers don't really care about being murderers," Armith said.

"But that's what's scary about it," Luke said, "Being evil ... and not even caring if you are. Or even thinking that you're really good."

"Are you planning on killing someone?" Armith asked, grinning.

"No."

"See, then you have nothing to be scared about. Anyway, this topic is too deep. I have a better question."

"You just asked one," Luke said, looking aside.

"That wasn't my proper question. Here it is. What would you be doing right now if prude stormtrooper wasn't looking on?"

Luke smiled, in spite of his turbulent thoughts.

* * *

After arriving home, Luke ate some dinner, watched the holonet news, and got ready for bed. As he was putting on his pyjamas, it occurred to him that he was sitting an exam tomorrow in galactic history, the accumulation of an entire year's work, and he had barely revised a quarter of the material. It was time to cram like he'd never crammed before.

Over the next few hours, he filled his head with everything from the first days of inter-planetary commerce, to the rise of the Empire. There were dates, quotes, events and names but few of them were linking together. His bed was looking more enticing by the minute.

Finally, he commed the kitchen droids, and ordered hot chocolate laced with caffeine. That should see him through to the early hours.

When the bedroom doors finally opened, it wasn't a moment too soon.

"Put it there," Luke said, gesturing toward the corner of his desk. He didn't look up from his notes on the origins of the clone wars.

"Put what where?"

Luke jumped, and glanced up quickly. A parental unit was standing just inside his room, with his arms folded in a business-like way.

"Uh ... nothing."

"It is nearly midnight, Son. Go to bed."

"But I have an exam tomorrow. I need to finish studying."

"Bed. _Now_."

Luke had heard him use that tone with officers. Never a good sign. He released a long sigh, and then stood up.

"Goodnight, then."

"Get in the bed."

"Yes, _sir_," Luke said, sarcastically. He obeyed his father's instructions, however, and shuffled in under the covers. His father watched until satisfied, and then turned out the room lights with the Force.

Luke listened as the doors closed, and then he counted to twenty. Once satisfied his father had returned to his room, Luke stood up and fumbled for his portable light. Turning on the room lights was too much of a risk, but he could continue studying under the covers. If his father happened to check on him, which he most probably would, it would be easy to switch it out and pretend to be sleeping.

It wasn't the most comfortable way to study, as it grew stuffy under the blankets, and the sheets kept getting in the way. But it worked, and he managed to get through the final part of the origins of the clone wars. Now onto the formation of the Empire, the last topic he had to cover. At this rate, maybe he could be finished in an hour.

Luke had just begun to read the first paragraph of his summary notes, when the distant sound of approaching footsteps caused him to reach for the light. He swept his datapads aside, and shuffled up to lie on the pillow. By the time the bedroom doors opened, he was lying completely still and breathing gently.

His father stood inside the door, and Luke expected him to go away once he was satisfied. But soon the familiar breathing moved closer. Luke was just debating whether to say something, when he felt a sudden surge in the Force. A rush of air surrounded his body, and Luke sat up in shock. His bedclothes were folded back, and the portable light, was floating through the air towards waiting arms.

"Hey!" Luke protested. He scrambled for his datapads, but they were already going the same way as the portable light.

"That, Son, is the oldest trick in the galaxy. You can have these back in the morning."

"But ... I need them! I'll only be another thirty minutes, I promise!"

"You should have been asleep hours ago."

"Do you want me to fail?!"

His father dumped the portable light and datapads on a shelf by the door, and then walked over to the bedside. "You will fail if you do not get a good night's sleep." He raised a hand, and the bedclothes folded back over Luke.

"I recall a legend at the temple about a Jedi who tried reading under the covers, using his lightsaber for illumination," his father said, staring down at him.

"What happened?" Luke said, anticipating something gruesome.

"He ended up chopping his bed in half."

"I thought you were going to say he ended up chopping his hand off, and that Jedi was actually you," Luke said.

"I would never do anything so stupid. Nor did I ever leave all my study to the last minute, so I felt compelled to try it."

"I knew there would be a moral in there."

"So I take it you are still preoccupied with this girlfriend?"

"Why do you say that like you expected it to be a three day wonder?" Luke said, "I love being with her. She's helping me through things. She makes me feel normal."

"She doesn't appear to have helped you study. When do your exams finish?"

"Fifthday, next week."

"As celebration, perhaps we should go for a flight in the _Dunesea_. I have finished realigning the manoeuvring thrusters, and I believe you will find it a great improvement."

"Oh," Luke said, looking aside, "I was supposed to help you with that, wasn't I?"

"Yes. But your droid has been covering for you, while you are preoccupied. And speaking of Artoo, he asked me when you would be coming home the other day. He thought you had gone somewhere else. It seems he is missing you."

"Okay, okay, guilt-trip successful. Listen ... I told Ben we'd do something after exams to celebrate. He's been under a lot of strain lately. Would it be okay if he came for a ride in the _Dunesea_ with us?"

"If you think he can survive my presence for a few hours, without sweating himself to death."

"He'll be fine, as long as you don't act intimidating."

"I will do my best."

Luke was about to reply, when the door-com sounded. His father turned around immediately, and walked over to see who it was. A droid stood on the other side, holding a steaming mug.

"Greetings, sir. Master Luke requested this drink."

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate with added caffeine."

His father glanced back towards the bed, and Luke dragged the pillow over his face.

"Discard it," his father said, "And never give Luke anything with caffeine ever again."

"Yes, sir."

The droid left, and soon Luke felt the pillow being removed from his face.

"Caffeine?"

"I'm sleepy now," Luke said, "You can leave."

"If not, you soon will be."

He reached up and touched his forehead. Luke was about to ask what he meant, when he felt an unstoppable wave of sleep. The last thing he remembered hearing was a distant goodnight.


	11. Graduation Ball

* * *

**Chapter 11: Graduation Ball**

* * *

Despite the worry and stress of the night before, Luke found his history exam to be surprisingly kind. The final question was an essay titled 'describe how the role of the senate changed in the transition from Republic to Empire'. It was a gift after his practical lessons with Professor Graphas, and he was half-tempted to copy large parts from the Emperor's 'pacifier of the people' speech.

Later in the week, he saw Armith and Ben in his politics exam. Ben looked much happier. When Luke asked him about it, at first he credited this to the ease of his biology and chemistry exams, but when pressed, he admitted he and his father had reached an understanding, for now. The news greatly improved Luke's mood.

The rest of his exams passed quickly. Armith had suddenly realized she needed to cram too, so he found time to study without attracting his father's displeasure by staying up half the night. But he did miss the time he spent with her. After his final exam, she was waiting for him outside. They shared a long kiss on the sun-lit landing pad, and Luke felt a vast relief settle in. Pass or fail, at least it was all over.

Armith stepped out of his embrace, and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on. We need to go shopping."

"For what?" Luke said, grinning. He didn't really care what, but it was the right thing to ask.

"My ball dress."

"Uh ... don't you want it to be a surprise?" he said, as Armith began to pull him towards his parked speeder.

"No. I want you to help me choose it."

"I really don't know anything about dresses. Maybe if you went with Ophelia -"

Armith was already climbing into the speeder.

"No - if she knows what I'm wearing, she'll make sure hers is better."

Luke paused for a moment, and then moved around to the pilot's side. "Well ... okay, but this will only take half an hour, right? I've got to be back here later on to pick up Ben."

"We'll see."

Luke stared at Armith's smile, wondering why he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Vader was not in the best of moods when he returned from a meeting at MHQ. News had reached the Rebellion that the Death Star was nearly operational. It wasn't true, of course, it would be another six months before the public unveiling. But truth had never deterred the Rebellion before. They would take this news to planetary governments, and use it to stir sympathy to their cause.

He felt the best course of action would be to prepare a PR statement for distribution via regional governors, saying although it was true the Empire did have a secret military project in the works, anything the Rebellion had to say about it was in error. But Palpatine wasn't particularly concerned about this development. If any planet decided to throw their lot in with the Rebellion, they would soon change their mind once they saw the Death Star in action, so he thought.

But in Vader's mind, prevention was better than cure. Unfortunately, his master did not agree.

When he climbed out of the speeder, he searched his mind for the next item on his agenda. His next departure wasn't for three hours. There must have been a reason for leaving this gap, but he hadn't taken the time to note it down. Perhaps he had planned to catch up on some duelling practice.

As he walked down the row of ships, considering the question, he became aware of a familiar presence. It was Luke's spineless excuse for a friend, otherwise known as Ben. Yet there was no sign of Luke, as his presence would have far overshadowed that of his friend. Vader changed direction, heading for the workshop where Luke stored the _Bloodfin_. At his request, the doors slid open. Ben was sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing a card game with Artoo. It looked suspiciously like sabacc, but Vader couldn't be sure, as the cards were immediately shuffled away. Ben stood up, shaking slightly.

"H-hello, sir."

"Where is Luke?" Vader asked.

"Uh ... he ... uh ... he's not here ... um, sir"

"Yes, I did notice," Vader said, dryly.

Artoo then came to Ben's rescue, rotating his dome around, and then launching into a flurry of whistles and beeps.

"He was supposed to meet you here ten minutes ago?" Vader translated.

"Yes, sir."

Vader thought for a moment, and suddenly remembered why he had this three hour gap in his schedule. A test flight in the newly improved _Dunesea_.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I ... no, sir." Ben had finally relaxed a notch, seeming to realize he wasn't about to be choked. "He left a message on my comlink, sir." He gestured at his comlink, which was lying on the bench.

Vader walked over and set it to play Luke's message. His son spoke in a garbled rush of words.

"Ben, listen, we're still going for a flight today, but I won't be able to pick you up. Meet me in the ship hangar at 1620. I'll be there."

The message cut out, and Vader became concerned. It wasn't like Luke to be so unreliable. He picked up his own comlink, and quickly activated Luke's frequency. His son's image appeared after twenty seconds.

"Son. Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall. Listen, I'll be there soon, I swear. She says this is the last store we're going to visit."

"The mall? What are you doing?"

"Shopping with Armith."

Vader thought he saw Ben rolling his eyes. He shared the sentiment.

"Luke, we had an agreement. I cannot wait for your convenience. I will be leaving in fifteen minutes, or I will not have the time to do an adequate test. Will you be here by then?"

Luke looked conflicted for a moment, and then looked away. "I'm really sorry."

"This was my favor to you, Son. I think your friend is the one to whom you owe an apology."

"Ben is still there?! Okay, tell him I'm sorry and we'll do something tomorrow. That's a _promise_. And please be nice to him! I'll see you this evening ..."

"I am going to the Lihakana military outpost after I finish testing the _Dunesea_, young one. I will not return until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well."

Vader cut the call, and then looked up at Ben. The boy was disappointed, but very skilled at hiding it. Despite Vader's efforts to suppress it, he couldn't help but feel a slight stirring of pity. In lesser moments, Ben reminded him of his own childhood friend, Kitster. To add to the mood, Artoo made a sad noise, and then asked if he was ever going to see Luke again.

"Uh, I'll go home now, sir," Ben said.

"You do not need to go home. I need to test this ship, and I require a co-pilot. If Luke has decided other things are more important, then you will suffice."

"Sir, I've never flown a ship before," Ben said, sounding both nervous and excited. "I mean, I've spent a lot of time in the simulators with Luke, but that's not real flying, and I make mistakes sometimes, and -"

Vader held up a hand. "That is of no consequence. Follow me."

Artoo rolled after them, enquiring as to whether he could come to.

* * *

"So your father won't be home until tomorrow?" Armith said, after Luke had finished telling her about the call, "Great. Let's head to your place after this."

Luke nodded half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I ... I was really looking forward to that flight, that's all."

"I hate flying in space," Armith admitted, while leafing through another rack of designer outfits. "It's cold and claustrophobic."

"I think it's the best thing in the universe," Luke said, distantly.

Armith pulled out a deep navy dress, with silver trimmings. "What do you think of this?"

"It's fantastic," Luke said, "Come on, you must have looked at thousands of dresses. Aren't they all the same anyway?"

He was saved from hearing Armith's justification by a familiar voice behind them.

"Luke. Armith."

Armith turned around, and smiled sweetly at Ophelia.

"Phee! I'm shopping for my ball dress. How about you?"

"Oh, just browsing," Ophelia said, "I finalized my dress weeks ago. Have you met Kavlin?" She gestured at the tall boy beside her, "He's the son of Governor Sanex. Kavlin, these are friends from school, Armith and her boyfriend Luke."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, in a crystal clear core world accent. He held out a hand to Luke, and Luke shook it, idly feeling sorry for this guy. He was probably in for a few hours of watching Ophelia try on clothes with pricetags that could feed the population of many planets.

"Luke is Lord Vader's son," Amith said, weaving her arm around Luke's.

Kavlin instantly dropped Luke's hand, and stepped back.

"Maybe you guys could take a walk while I help Armith find a dress," Ophelia said.

That was clearly the last thing Kavlin wanted to do, judging by his expression, but Armith came to his rescue.

"Oh Phee, I'd love you to help me! Your fashion expertise is the best! But Luke and I have to leave ... we're going back to his place."

"Uh ... nice meeting you," Luke said to Kavlin, as Armith hastily pushed him on.

Once they were out of the store, Armith took his hand and started leading him back to the landing pad.

"We're leaving? But you haven't found a dress yet."

"I'll come back some other time," Armith said, "I've still got two days."

"You said this was your last chance before!"

"I've already told you that Ophelia will do anything to make sure her dress is better than mine," Armith said, "She came here to sabotage me."

"Sabotage? Aren't you taking this too seriously? It's just a dress."

Armith rolled her eyes and mumbled something about the male species.

Luke frowned. He'd sacrificed a lot to be here with Armith today, and she wasn't being very grateful. When he'd told her he had to leave an hour ago, she had insisted this was her absolute last chance to buy a dress, and this meant everything to her. Now, when _she_ found a reason to leave, suddenly she had plenty of time to buy a dress, and this was really about some contest with Ophelia.

He stayed silent on their walk to the speeder, trying not to sulk. But he couldn't help but think about the _Dunesea_. As they rose into the air, a few stars were starting to twinkle in the twilight sky. His father was up there right now, doing spins and dives without him.

"I wonder if Ophelia is taking Kavlin to the ball," Armith said, staring out the window. "She probably is."

"I wish you wouldn't tell strangers I'm Lord Vader's son," Luke said, shortly.

Armith glanced at him. "Why?"

"Because it gives them the wrong impression," Luke said, "And it sounds like ... I don't know, it sounds like you're almost boasting or something. He didn't need to know whose son I was."

"Sorry," Armith said, "It just slipped out."

"It isn't really important who my father is," Luke said. He glanced at Armith. "Right?"

"Of course, Lukey," Armith said, reaching up to rub his shoulder, "Don't be so insecure. I love you for _you_."

Luke smiled. His brief moment of happiness disappeared, however, when he landed in the hangar, only to see a large vacant space where the _Dunesea_ normally resided. He stared at it wistfully until Armith roused him.

"Can I see your bedroom?"

"Uh ... you don't want to see that. It's messy. I can show you the library ... how about the garden?" Luke grinned, "There's no stormtroopers there."

"It's getting cold outside. Do you have a swimming pool?"

"Not here. There's one at the palace, though I'd need permission to use it."

"How about a private theatre?"

"There's one of those at the palace too," Luke said.

"The library it is, then," Armith said.

She sounded a little let down. That all changed when they actually reached the library. It was of similar design to some of the opulent rooms in the palace, but calming more than awe-inspiring. The carpet was a deep navy blue, which toned well with the soft blue light down the spines of the databooks. Luke led Armith between the ceiling high shelves, and into the reading area in the center. There were round black armchairs, so comfortable it was hard to get out of them.

"What are all these books about?" Armith said, pulling Luke down onto a couch.

"I don't know," Luke said, "I think they're books about the Force."

"It must be pretty complicated if you need a library this size to explain it." She slipped her hand round behind his back. "Kind of like you."

Luke moved closer, and Armith leaned in to kiss him. For a few moments, no other thought intruded in Luke's mind but how great this felt. It almost made up for missing the spaceflight. But when Armith started to lean him back onto the couch cushions, he released her, and shuffled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know ... maybe this isn't such a good idea." Luke glanced around. "There might be security cameras up there." Luke pointed above them. "Besides, my father could be back any minute."

"Didn't you say he was leaving straight after?"

"Yeah, but ... if he senses I'm home ..."

"Senses?"

"Maybe I should show you some other rooms," Luke said, hastily. "How about the conservatory? There's a secret passage."

"You mean from here?"

"Yes, I'll show you," Luke said, standing up. He walked over to a nearby wall, and ran his hand along the surface. "It's here somewhere." Lev had told him about this a few years ago, and he'd spent an afternoon playing with it, before the novelty had worn off. There was a certain spot in the wall which, if pressed three times, would open up a hidden door.

Armith stood watching, until he finally managed to trigger it.

"Wow."

"If you walk straight ahead, you'll bump into a ladder," Luke said.

"After you," Armith said, grinning.

Luke obliged, entering the dark space. The carpet from the library continued into the secret passage. Two steps in, it suddenly became dark. He glanced back, and found Armith had closed the door.

"The ladder is right here," he said, "If you just climb up -"

"I hate heights," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Um ... well, I hope that door isn't stuck, because then up is the only way out."

"Trapped in a secret passage," Armith said, moving in to kiss him. When she came up for air, Luke gazed into her eyes, which were shining brightly in the dim light of the passage. "Romantic."

Luke smiled, silently thanking the Force there was no chance of any security cameras.

* * *

Ben had remained silent on the flight, apart from the occasional 'yes, sir' when he gave him an instruction. But Vader could sense he was enjoying it, despite his fear of being in his presence. Between them, Artoo beeped away happily, as if to make up for the lack of conversation.

When Vader finally turned the ship back towards Coruscant, he decided he should probably initiate some conversation with Ben. The boy was sitting as stiffly as a frozen droid.

"So. What are your plans for your future? Luke tells me you are going to medical school."

The boy started slightly, and then swallowed. "Um ... I'm ... yes, that's right, sir."

There was a drawn out silence.

"And after that?" Vader enquired.

"Well, sir, I ... I have a few ideas. I was born on Coruscant, and I haven't seen much of the galaxy. I'd like to travel ..."

"There are many places in the galaxy desperately in need of trained doctors. During the clone wars, medical droids were sucked up by the war effort, and production has never been able to meet demand since."

Ben stared at him in surprise for a moment, and then looked back out the front window.

"My father said that non-droid doctors were a relic of the past, and will be phased out in ten years."

"I am sure it appears that way on Coruscant. But not all cultures have embraced droids so widely. I have seen the benefits of a flesh and blood doctor in my experience with Luke's medic."

"He's really nice." Ben actually smiled. "I remember that time Luke and I ended up there after we accidentally destroyed that cleaning droid."

"I do not recall it being an accident."

Ben shuffled uncomfortably, and Vader realized he was losing the good progress he was making.

"But it is in the past," he added.

"Well ... I'm still sorry about it, sir. Luke's doctor told me there were only living medics on his home planet, because power was too scarce to use on non-essential droids."

Artoo made an annoyed beep, as if to say he'd find such a planet distasteful.

"In the Veesal system, the locals have a superstition forbidding the use of medical droids." Vader recalled his one visit to the place with Obi-Wan, a few years before the clone wars. He had heard the Separatists had later devastated the population. Perhaps he should find out what had become of them now, when he had a moment.

"What does your father want you to do with your future?" Vader enquired, as they entered Coruscant's atmosphere.

"He doesn't really mind, as long as I'm serving the Emperor. Last week he said he would compromise, and accept my studies at medical school, as long as I did a year at the naval academy. Then I could be a shipboard or battlefield medic. I said the military wasn't my thing, then he accused me of being a Rebel sympathizer."

Vader had never realized Ben could talk so much at once. There was something conflicted in his tone, as if on one hand he desperately wanted to talk about this, and on the other, his head was telling him to say nothing. It suggested the boy had never spoken about this to anyone until now. Perhaps because Luke had been too preoccupied with his girlfriend.

It sounded like his father had suffered some negative side effects of the intensive royal guard loyalty training. Having to brainwash people to be ensured of their loyalty was leaning towards paranoia in Vader's mind, but then he couldn't deny the frequency of attacks on Palpatine, which far exceeded his own assassination attempts. Perhaps Captain Jarnet's moment of disloyalty concerning the information about Luke had resulted in an extreme mental conflict that he was taking out on his son.

"That's not true," Ben added, hastily. Vader realized he had been silent for a while.

"The stage you have reached is a difficult one for a parent," Vader said, thinking of his own fears about Luke. "After raising you for so many years, he now has to come to terms with your independence. I find myself thinking about Luke's future lately, far more than I do the future of the Empire."

Ben nodded, looking distant.

"Becoming an adult is a difficult process. It is natural to encounter some conflict with those around you."

"Are you saying that it gets better, sir?"

"I am the wrong person to answer that," Vader said.

Ben took the hint, and didn't ask further. They had entered Imperial City at this point, and Vader was weaving between the buildings, trying to recall the location of Ben's apartment block. When it came into sight, he recalled something else he had intended to ask Ben.

"So who is this girl Luke is fawning over?" Vader enquired, deciding this was the only way he'd ever get some information, short of sending out spies. "I cannot get any sense out of Luke."

"She's a senator's daughter ... I don't think they're a good match, actually. She seems very shallow, and she always dictates everything they do. But Luke seems happy ..."

"Indeed."

He brought the _Dunesea_ down gently on the landing pad, taking a mental note of the vastly improved landing gear. Luke had done an excellent job during his repair work.

"Thank you for the flight, sir," Ben said, unbuckling his seat restraints. "It was great. Uh ... you're a much safer pilot than Luke."

Vader was tempted to tell Ben he was an improvement over Luke as a passenger, too. Not only was he respectful, quiet, calm and focused, but he didn't pressure him into reckless, thrill-seeking manoeuvres, and constantly whine for a turn at piloting. It was part of the irony of parenthood, he supposed, that the trouble with one's children was they inherited the wrong things.

* * *

When Vader returned to the ship hangar, he found a P.A. waiting for him at the bottom of the _Dunesea's_ boarding ramp. The expression on his face was instantly recognizable to Vader, as he saw it on a regularly basis. It said 'please don't kill me, but I have very bad news.'

"What is it?" he said, coming to a halt beside the man.

"The Rebels, sir. They have stolen film footage of a very sensitive nature."

"How sensitive?" Vader said, darkly.

The man swallowed. "The special project, sir. But the Star Destroyer _Avenger_ is in pursuit, and there is a good chance they may catch them."

"I hope so," Vader said, walking towards the elevator, "Or I will have to delay my journey to Lihakana and pay them a visit. How did this film get stolen in the first place?"

"We're still receiving information, sir," the P.A. said, following behind, "But we do have a copy of the footage that was stolen. Lieutenant Dorany is decoding it in comms."

Vader pushed the relevant floor button, and the doors slid closed. This event was no surprise, but it was still a great annoyance. The Rebels were trying to find material to support their recruitment drive. Some incompetent officer had left this film lying around where it could fall into Rebel hands ...

He squeezed his hand into a fist as the elevator came to a halt, imagining just what he would like to do with such a person. Lax, laid-back officers, convinced of their own invincibility, never stopping to consider the reality of the Rebel threat. The only way to drive the point home was to teach them to fear for their lives.

Halfway down the corridor, Vader was roused from his musing by a strong sense of Luke. The trail led him to the library. It seemed his son had managed to drag himself away from his girlfriend's grip after all. Vader momentarily debated whether to go in and greet him, before finally reaching for the door release. It was true that he needed to deal with this latest bit of Imperial incompetence, but he also wished to say goodbye to his son before leaving for Lihakana.

Strangely, his initial search of the library revealed no Luke. After checking between every shelf, and even glancing up towards the ceiling, Vader started to wonder if the Force was playing tricks on him. Perhaps his son was really on the floor above, or in a room on the other side of the corridor. It wasn't until he happened to walk close to a certain stretch of wall that he remembered the secret passage. What in the galaxy Luke was doing, shut inside there, Vader could only wonder. He triggered the entrance with a wave of the Force.

This was followed by a violent scuffling noise, and then he was rewarded with the appearance of not one, but two people. One of them was his son. The other was a girl. Vader quickly gave Luke a visual inspection. As he suspected, his hair was ruffled, he was breathing quickly and turning a very bright shade of red.

He turned immediately to the girl, who was staring up at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Um ... Armith, this is my father," Luke said, sounding like he was trying hard to sound casual. "Father, this is my girlfriend."

Vader did not reply. Instead, he pushed the summons button on his comlink, and then stared at the girl, almost daring her to say anything. She couldn't handle his gaze, and instead looked nervously at Luke.

The doors of the library slid open, and two stormtroopers marched up to stand beside them.

"Escort this young lady home," Vader said, gesturing towards the girl.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll call you later on," Luke mumbled in his girlfriend's direction.

She nodded silently, and quickly went with the stormtroopers. Vader was glad she gave him a very wide margin as she walked past. It was all he could do to refrain from interrogating Luke until she had left the room. As it turned out, his son insisted on having the first word.

"Thanks a lot! Now she's never going to want to come over again!"

"Good."

"Why do you always embarrass me in front of my friends?!"

"What were you doing shut in that passage?"

"None of your business!"

"You are too young for that kind of activity -"

"I am not! What would you know, you're too old to understand anything!"

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect."

"You're the one who's disrespecting my right to privacy!" Luke yelled. "You're full of hypocrisy! You can murder people left, right and center, but me, I can't even kiss my girlfriend, for star's sake."

"You are so naïve you cannot even tell the difference between infatuation and love."

"As if you give a sand grain about my feelings!"

Vader was about to respond, when he sensed the arrival of another officer. The moment of silence gave him time to notice something unusual about his son. The Force was shaking with his frustration. They had argued before, and Luke had thrown far worse tantrums than this, but it had never generated such energy. Interesting.

In a few moments, Luke became aware of the officer's arrival, and he turned away, running his fingers through his hair. The Force began to calm.

"I apologize for the interruption, sir, but the _Avenger's_ captain requests your guidance. They have successfully captured the Rebel ship, and recovered the stolen film."

Vader breathed a few times, allowing himself to calm down. He turned to the lieutenant.

"Very well. I will make contact immediately. Inform the Lihakana base that my visit will be delayed." He glanced back at Luke. "Son, we will continue this conversation later."

Luke mumbled something incoherent.

_Teenagers_, Vader thought, walking away.

* * *

"What was that about?" Lev asked, "I could hear you yelling several meters down the hall."

Luke turned away from Lev, and kicked a nearby armchair. "He is impossible to live with!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"I was with Armith. We were ... kissing each other. Just kissing, that's all. Then he just had to turn up -"

"Your father walked in on your kissing your girlfriend?" Lev said, sounding like he was struggling not to laugh.

"NO! We were in the secret passage. Then he had her removed by stormtroopers like she was some kind of criminal ..."

"I bet."

"Then, if that wasn't bad enough, he starts telling me that I'm too young to be doing that. He still thinks I'm twelve years old!"

"Calm down, Luke," Lev said, "Listen, he probably got the wrong impression, especially if you were shut in the passage with this girl. Parents have a tendency to think the worst. Besides, he was once a Jedi Knight. They had very strict moral codes about that kind of thing."

"But he doesn't have a problem with murder and torture," Luke said, "He picks and chooses what he can be moral about, but treats me like I'm a lost cause. I'm tried of his hypocrisy."

"I know it's hard for you, Luke, but try and see it from -"

"Tell him I'm spending the night at Ben's," Luke said, walking towards the exit, "And tell him I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes."

"That sounds like a good way to get myself executed," Lev said. "Tell him yourself."

"I can't," Luke said, "I'm not speaking to him."

* * *

On the monitor in front of Vader's vision, the Death Star was destroying a small asteroid, over and over again. It was hazy, lacking color, and occasionally out of focus, but it would have been an excellent propaganda weapon in the hands of the Rebels. It was fortunate for all concerned that it had been recovered.

"We have the Rebels responsible under guard, my lord."

"Good. Return to Coruscant immediately," Vader said to the hologram of the _Avenger's_ captain. "Have the prisoners transferred to the high-security detention center when you arrive. I will interrogate them myself."

"Yes, sir."

Vader cut the call, becoming aware of a P.A. waiting to speak to him.

"What is it?" he said, turning.

"Sir, I informed the Lihakana base that you have cancelled your visit, as you requested."

"Good."

"Luke also asked me to pass on a message. He said he was spending the night at Ben's. He also said ... sir, he seemed quite upset."

"What do you mean?"

The man swallowed. "He asked me to inform you that he is not speaking to you until you apologize for, as he put it, invading his privacy."

Vader was silent for a few seconds, absorbing this news.

"That," he said, finally, "is the best thing I have heard all week. I should upset him more often."

The lieutenant appeared to want to say something more, but didn't dare. A very wise decision, in Vader's opinion.

* * *

Fortunately, it was Ben who answered the door to his apartment, and not his father. His friend didn't even appear particularly surprised to see him. They stayed up until early hours playing hologames, and watching a terrible movie on the holonet, until Ben's father finally told them to cease the racket.

In the morning, Luke was woken by the smell of a cooked breakfast. Ben was still snoring when he walked past his bedroom door on his way to investigate, so he wasn't surprised to find Ben's father already up and about. He was pushing something around a hot pan.

"Good morning," he said, cheerily.

Luke slid onto one of the high kitchen stools, and rested his arms on the counter top. "Wow," he said, "I haven't seen food being cooked the old-fashioned way since I came to Coruscant. What are those?"

"Pancakes. My grandmother's old recipe." He scooped a well-cooked one off the pan, and put it on a plate for Luke. "Try it. You can really taste the human-cooked difference."

Luke had to admit it was delicious. In a few minutes, both he and Ben's father had eaten a good dozen between them, and Luke was starting to wonder if he should save some for Ben.

"So, what are your plans now that school is finished?" Ben's father asked, flipping another pancake.

Luke shrugged. "I'm not sure. I have to start attending some practical lessons at the military headquarters next week. Until then, I'm just enjoying a break while it lasts."

"That's a good attitude."

Luke poured syrup on another hot pancake, and munched it in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I've been meaning to thank you," Luke said, finally, "But I haven't had a chance."

"For what?"

"Taking me to the hospital after ... well, you know what happened."

He smiled. "You remember that."

Luke nodded.

"You're welcome."

A door slid open at that point, and a half-asleep Ben wandered out of the refresher.

"Smells good ..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You better hurry up," Luke said, as his friend came to sit beside him.

"Pancakes," Ben said, pushing five onto his plate. "I can't remember when we last had these. Luke, you should come over more often."

Luke had been thinking the same thing. The sound of the sizzling pan was taking him back to farm days. Uncle Owen had a similar attitude to cooking droids, insisting food tasted better when you put the effort in yourself. He didn't like droids in general.

Ben's father dumped the last of the pancakes on the plate, stirring Luke out of his memory. He moved his fork towards them, but Ben got in first.

"Is that it?" Ben asked, drowning them in sauce, "I'm still hungry."

"Don't blame me," Ben's father said, sounding testy, "There's no more ingredients. I told you to go food shopping last week, but you said you had to study. Besides, I have to leave for work."

"I have to go to the mall later, anyway," Luke said, hastily trying to keep the peace.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me Armith is still deciding what to wear to the ball ..."

"I realized last night that I have nothing to wear myself," Luke said, "How about you?"

"I'm not going," Ben said.

"Why not?" Luke asked, surprised.

"I don't have a date."

"Did you bother to ask anyone?" Ben's father asked. "Or were you too busy studying?"

Ben frowned, but remained silent.

"You don't need a date," Luke said, "I bet there's lots of people who don't have dates."

Ben didn't reply. Luke had a feeling he didn't want to discuss it further and so he climbed off the stool and moved over to switch on the HoloNet. Typically, it was set to the Coruscant news network.

Ben's father moved around the apartment, picking up fallen objects and moving furniture out of the way. He and Ben did not speak to each other again, until he was walking out the door.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later. Remember to lock up if you leave the apartment. Don't answer the door without checking the security camera first."

"Sure."

The doors slid closed behind him. Shortly afterwards, Ben finally finished his breakfast, and tossed the plate noisily into the automatic washer.

"Great. Now he's found something else to complain about. The fact that I don't have a date for the graduation ball."

"It could be a lot worse," Luke said, frowning as he heard his own father mentioned on the HoloNet news. He quickly switched it off. "He would never have reacted like my father did last night."

Ben grinned. "My father would have said something like 'it's time we had a talk', and then gone on to give every little detail about his relationships with old girlfriends."

"That's better than acting like I'd joined the Rebellion."

"Do you think your father had any old girlfriends?" Ben said, sniggering at the idea. "Dare you to ask him."

"I can't. I'm not speaking to him."

"Come on, Luke, you know that never works," Ben said, walking back into his bedroom. "I've tried it enough to know. It just turns into a contest of who is more stubborn."

"I don't care," Luke said, "Besides, I'm ten times more stubborn than him."

"Don't I know it," Ben called. He returned from his room with an armful of clothes. "I'll be in the shower. Answer the holocom if it beeps. It will probably be one of your father's assistants anyway."

"A good reason not to answer it," Luke mumbled. He tapped his fingers on the couch armrest for a while, and then decided it was time he contacted Armith. Speaking with her would tie up Ben's comm line.

It took at least a minute before Armith finally answered.

"I was beginning to think you were asleep," Luke said, smiling at her small blue hologram.

"Hi Luke. No, not asleep, but I can't really talk now. I'm shopping."

"Oh," Luke said, "For your dress?"

"Yes. My mother is helping me."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for last night," Luke said, "My father ... well ..."

"You don't need to explain," Armith said, "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night, okay? Meet me there."

"You don't need picking up?"

"I told my mother I'm going with Ophelia. Bye now."

She cut the call, leaving Luke feeling slightly rejected. He'd been planning to pick Armith up in the MX speeder, and maybe introduce himself to her parents. He was thinking they'd have let go of any wrong impressions once they actually met him. But it wasn't to be.

And why didn't she want to see him until tomorrow night? Had meeting his father really scared her so badly? He frowned, and his anger over the incident rose up once again. This would not be easy to fix.

If only his father could just act normally for once. Like Ben's father acted towards him. Then he could introduce a friend like any normal lifeform in the galaxy, without anyone having to run in terror or be dragged away by stormtroopers.

When his friend emerged from the refresher, fifteen minutes later, he found him playing solitaire with cards he'd retrieved from Ben's bedroom. Doing something with his hands always helped take his mind off seemingly unfixable problems.

"Want to finish that sabacc game we started in the hospital?" Ben asked, sitting on the other side of the table. "It was my turn, remember."

"That's right, before you had to run in terror," Luke said, gathering the cards.

Ben grinned.

"You know, sometimes I'd give anything to have a normal father," Luke mumbled, resting his head on his hand.

Ben picked up the cards to deal. "He's not so bad."

"Yeah, when he's not acting like it's his job to embarrass me."

"Maybe he just got the wrong impression. I know my Dad always tends to think the worst ... I'm sure if you just explained -"

"Since when were you his fan?" Luke said, surprised.

"I'm not. But I know he really does care about you. He said last night that he thinks about your future more than he does the future of the Empire."

"You were _talking_ to him?!"

"Yes, I was co-piloting during the _Dunesea's_ test flight." Ben spread out the cards. "Do you remember what the suite was?"

Luke gaped at Ben, wondering if this was some kind of joke. "_You_ flew with _my_ father?"

"Yes," Ben said, casually, "It was great. We flew around the whole planet."

"I'm his co-pilot," Luke said, angrily. "He's my father."

"You weren't there. What is your problem? A moment ago you were moaning about him."

"That doesn't mean you can try and replace me," Luke said.

"That is so stupid," Ben said, laughter in his eyes.

"Then why was he being nice to you?!" Luke said, standing up, "I wasn't there, so he was pretending you were me! He thinks you'd make a better son than me!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Ben said, "You're acting crazier than normal."

Luke made a noise of frustration, and started walking determinedly towards the door. Halfway there, he realized he was still in his pajamas. Life just wasn't cooperating.

* * *

Once Luke had made a suitably abrupt exit from Ben's, he found himself considering his next move. He wasn't talking to his father, he was angry with his friend, and his girlfriend didn't want to see him until tomorrow. The _Bloodfin_ was at home, along with his father, so visiting the Speedsters wasn't an option.

At times like this, he wished he could take a ship and fly off into the stars.

He settled for flying in circles around Imperial City, before finally parking the speeder on a public pad at the top end of the senate square. There was a lookout point within walking distance that provided a clear view over the statues and fountains down below, across to the huge round dome of the senate.

The viewing space was filled with tourists taking holophotos, as usual, but Luke secured himself a vacant bench when a family of gossams departed on a tour hoverbus. As he sat down, he gazed at the square far below, following random people as they went about their business. He felt removed from the life he could see, in more than just physical distance.

"Hello."

Luke jumped, and looked up quickly at the figure beside him. He immediately broke into a smile, and not just because his greeter was holding two ice creams.

"Leia!"

"Taking a break from study?" she enquired, handing him the ice cream. She took a place beside him.

"Study is finished," Luke explained, "My last exam was yesterday. I'm just ... thinking about my life, I guess."

"I like to come here for the view," Leia said, taking a bite from her own ice cream. "The senate looks much better from this far away."

Luke grinned. "I agree."

"So what are your plans now?"

"Well," Luke said, distantly, "I don't think it's really up to me."

"It's always up to you," Leia said.

Luke was silent, thinking. It was frustrating, not being able to explain further, because he knew Leia would understand what it was like to be destined for public service. She was a princess, after all.

Nearby, a tour guide was spouting random facts about the senate to a group of students and their teacher. Luke raised an eyebrow when the guide said loudly that the most important decisions in the galaxy were made in the building in front of them.

"Should we correct him?" Leia said, mirroring his own thoughts.

"You can," Luke said, "You could probably get away with it."

"Far from it," Leia said, "I was permanently removed from a refugee planning committee yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I offended chairman General Uesion. It started last week, when I visited the Ritagis refugee camps, in order to make holo-recordings and conduct interviews to support my presentation to the committee. He said it amounted to nothing more than Rebel propaganda. Then, after I gave him a written report that provided irrefutable evidence that the actions of the regional governor were directly responsible for the refugee's situation, he turned bright red and said I was a disgrace to the senate."

She smiled slightly, looking satisfied.

"He sounds like a nerfherder," Luke observed.

Leia smiled wider. "I _knew_ someone else would see that. My father thought I was baiting him for the sake of it."

"Parents never understand," Luke said, bitterly, "But I won't get started on my father. He met my girlfriend last night, and I don't think she's recovered yet. She doesn't want to see me until our graduation ball tomorrow night."

Leia nodded, knowingly. "My father is a lifelong pacifist, but if I mentioned the word boyfriend, he would go out and buy a blaster. The last ball I attended, he was breathing down my date's neck the entire time."

Luke suddenly had the urge to ask if Leia wanted to come to the ball tomorrow. He stopped himself just before the words left his mouth, as logic reminded him that he couldn't take two girls, unless he had a death wish.

He thought quickly, and then had a sudden idea.

"Remember my friend Ben?" Luke said, "He's really disappointed that he doesn't have a date for the ball. He's had a crush on a girl in our class for years, but she just laughed at the idea of going with him."

"Laughed?" Leia said, "How cruel."

"Yes. He was saying this morning that he won't go if he doesn't have a date ..."

"I'll go with him," Leia said, "I'd love to go. That is, if you think your friend wouldn't mind ..."

"I'll let you know if he considers a date with an Alderaanian princess to meet with his standards," Luke said, feeling a sudden urge to leap into the air and shout with elation.

* * *

Luke was still smiling by the time he arrived home, much later in the day. It had taken him a good hour to convince Ben that he wasn't playing a cruel joke, and Leia really did want to go with him. It took another hour to convince him that he was worthy to take a princess on a date. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall, buying clothes to wear to the ball, flowers for the girls, cologne and bulk ingredients to make a enough pancakes to feed an army.

When Luke arrived in his bedroom, he found a datapad sitting on his bed. A note from his father. He picked it up to read, almost dreading what it would say.

_Son,_

_I have left to visit the Lihakana military outpost. I will return as soon as possible. While I am gone, I expect you to follow these orders to the letter._

Luke rolled his eyes, wondering why his father didn't just give him a rank, so he really could order him around.

_1. Do not speak to the Emperor, under any circumstances. If he requests a meeting with you, contact me immediately._

"As if I would!" Luke said, annoyed.

_2. There will be no females in the building, girlfriends or otherwise._

_I will know if you disobey me._

Luke tossed the datapad away, wondering if there was any limit to his father's interference in his life.

He fell asleep contemplating the question, but didn't wake up with any answers. There had been no further future visions since the incident with the Emperor, something Luke was wholeheartedly grateful for. He liked to think that his decision to say no to the Emperor's offer had rendered the dream-future non-existent.

But he had to admit, the way he and his father had been getting on recently, the future where he and his father were estranged seemed more likely than before. It was his father's fault, though. If he just apologized, instead of stubbornly insisting that he was right.

* * *

Luke had made himself scarce by the time Vader returned, the following afternoon. He could sense his presence in the building, however, which was enough to allay any fears. Not that he'd ever thought Luke was in any danger during his brief absence. The Emperor was preoccupied with the Rebel situation.

Reading long, detailed reports had never been something Vader did by choice, and he tended to delegate them whenever possible. But that wasn't an option with this particular report, as it was of such a sensitive nature, it even came on a datapad with an automatic self-destruct feature, should one of his aides have attempted to read it. It addressed the problem of how to sell the Death Star to a public already growing restless under the protective grip of the Empire.

It was a stupid question, in Vader's opinion. The Death Star wasn't a public relations tool. It was a weapon. The public could accept it, or accept the Rebellion. All this talk about emphasizing its role as a defender and protector of the loyal Imperial citizen was making him drowsy.

And so it was a relief when the door-com buzzed, indicating he was about to have a visitor.

"Come in," Vader called. He could sense Luke outside. Perhaps his son had recovered from his sulk.

But instead of a blonde teenager, the white-armored frame of a stormtrooper entered the room. He saluted, and stood to one side of the door.

"What is it?" Vader enquired.

"Sir, I have been asked to inform you that your son is going to his senior graduation ball, and he will not be back until midnight."

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Luke's voice drifted in from the open doorway.

"And remind him that I'm still not talking to him."

"And he also wished to inform you that he is -"

"I heard him," Vader said, raising a hand. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

The trooper left, and shortly afterwards, the doors slid closed. Vader leaned back in his chair, wondering how long Luke was planning to keep this up. He could see it getting very annoying very fast.

Perhaps he should see about employing a psychiatrist.

* * *

When Luke arrived to pick up Ben, his father answered the door. He was grinning like he'd just heard a very funny joke.

"Hi, Luke! Ah, look at you. Very smooth."

Luke looked down at his all-black formal outfit, and smiled.

"How's Ben?" he asked, walking into the apartment. A flash from a holocamera immediately blinded him.

"He was a nervous wreck before," Ben's father said, lowering the device, "but he's calmed down considerably."

The refresher door opened, and a blur of black rushed behind Luke.

"Okay-I'm-ready-let's-go."

"Wait! We need a holo-photo!"

"No photos!" Ben said, covering his face.

"One picture wouldn't hurt," Luke said, grinning. He dragged Ben around, and Ben's father quickly took the picture. He then lowered the camera, and stared at them.

"You know, it seems like just last week the two of you were just starting out ..."

"And you talk about _your_ father being embarrassing," Ben said, pulling Luke towards the door. "Bye, Dad."

"Here," Ben's father said, handing Luke the camera, "Make sure you get one of him and his date."

"Will do," Luke said, accepting the camera.

Once they were in the corridor, Ben grabbed the camera and buried it in the bag with the flowers.

"No photos."

"What is that smell?" Luke said, sniffing the air.

"Did I put on too much cologne?" Ben said, looking terrified.

"Uh, not really," Luke lied, not wanting to turn Ben into the nervous wreck his father had mentioned earlier. "Don't worry. Leia is one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"And she's probably been on hundreds of dates," Ben said, as they entered the elevator, "She'll know if I do something wrong."

"Actually, she said something about her father taking a blaster to any potential boyfriends."

Ben's eyes grew suddenly wide, and Luke hastily pushed the button for the landing pad, before Ben could change his mind.

* * *

When they parked on the landing pad at the official Alderaan senator's residence, they remained in silence for a minute before Luke realized his friend wasn't getting out any time soon.

"Maybe I should sound the horn?" Luke suggested, sarcastically.

"You go in. She knows you better."

"She's your date."

"The guards will probably strip-search me."

Luke sighed. "Okay, how about we _both_ go in?"

Ben nodded.

"By the way," Luke said, as they entered the building, "She still doesn't know. So don't mention it."

"She still doesn't know what?"

"You know ... my father ..."

"You haven't told her?!" Ben said, "Luke, that's crazy. Anyone could tell her at any moment. You want her to find out in front of everyone at the ball?"

"There's no reason for anyone to mention it," Luke said, "Just keep her ... distracted."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ben said.

"I don't know. Talk about politics. You can do that better than me."

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Ben said, rubbing his carefully styled hair.

Luke smiled at the guards outside the door, and one of them picked up a comlink.

"The young men are here for the princess."

The doors slid apart, and Luke was met with a sight that made him wonder who was supposed to be taking this woman to a ball, because it couldn't possibly be two ordinary boys like him and Ben. She was wearing a flowing white dress, embroidered with a silver motif, and her hair was done up in plaits on top of her head.

"I'll be right there," she said, "Come on in. I just need to finish getting ready."

She looked more than ready to Luke, and judging by Ben's expression, he felt the same way.

He and Ben walked past the guards, and hovered just inside the door. Fortunately, for Ben's sake, there was no sign of her father, but a man stood at the top end of the foyer. Luke swallowed, recognizing him as the bodyguard who had pulled a blaster on him at the senate.

"Luke, he's looking at us strangely," Ben mumbled.

"Just smile," Luke said, tightly.

Leia appeared again, much to Luke's relief, and smiled brightly.

"Shall we proceed, gentlemen?"

"Uh ... sure ..." Luke said.

Ben gave him a critical look, but Luke ignored it. His friend couldn't blame him for saying stupid things when he was dead silent.

Once they were out of view of the guards, Ben produced a bouquet.

"Um ... these are for you."

"Thank you," she said, accepting them, "Alderaanian mountain lilies! How thoughtful."

"I suggested them," Luke said.

"Only because I suggested getting Koreli roses for Armith," Ben countered.

Leia laughed. "You two remind me what's it's like to actually be a teenager."

Luke shared a look with Ben, and he knew they were both in agreement. They had to be careful to act mature from now on.

"So ... uh ... Luke tells me you visited the Ritagis refugee camps," Ben said, as they entered the elevator, "I heard about the wars in that sector, but the news never reports on the refugees."

"Oh, there's a reason for that," Leia said.

She soon was talking happily about her work, causing Luke to relax a notch. As long as that subject kept her occupied, his father's identity would not be a problem. On the landing pad, Ben held the speeder door open for Leia, and then slipped into the back seat after her.

The subject moved on to how Leia handled being the youngest senator in the Imperial senate, and Luke listened quietly.

"You don't seem so young," Ben said. "I wouldn't think you were seventeen if I didn't know. Stars, you're more mature than me, and I'm turning eighteen in a month."

"Sometimes I don't feel very young, either," Leia said, "When I see the results of war and oppression, I don't feel that I have time to be young."

"That's too bad," Luke said, "Me, I'm not looking forward to getting any older. I feel like a lot more will be expected of me."

"You've still got a few months to go," Ben said. He turned to Leia. "His birthday is on Empire Day."

"Really?" Leia said, "So is mine. Although, they don't celebrate Empire Day on Alderaan."

"Remind me to celebrate my next birthday there," Luke said, smiling.

* * *

The Majestic Hotel was hosting the ball, and the landing pads were covered with luxury speeders and chauffeurs. Once inside, Luke left Leia at a table with Ben, and wandered through the crowd of his classmates and teachers, some of who were nearly unrecognisable under the sparkling jewellery and make-up.

There was no sign of Armith, but eventually he found Ophelia, who was sitting at a table with her date. He instantly mumbled something about getting a drink when Luke appeared, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hi," Luke said, sitting down, "Have you seen Armith?"

"She commed me fifteen minutes ago to say she was having a minor hair crisis," Ophelia said, "She'll show up soon."

"Oh," Luke said, "Well, if you see her before I do, tell her I'm sitting there ..." Luke pointed vaguely over the other side of the ballroom.

"Who's that girl with your friend?" Ophelia asked, sipping her drink.

"Princess Leia Organa. She's the senator for Alderaan," Luke said, casually.

Ophelia looked disgusted. A month ago, Luke wouldn't have known why, but after spending so much time with Armith, he felt he was beginning to understand. She was upset that someone had managed to secure royalty as a ball date, when the best she could do was a governor's son.

"Well, my father says she's a Rebel sympathizer," she said, finally.

"Yeah, but she's _royalty_," Luke said, grinning.

"Since when did you care about that?"

"I don't. But I know you do."

Ophelia sighed. "Okay. You can tell your friend he can have one dance with me. That's it."

"You might not meet with his social standing requirements anymore," Luke said.

"What?!" she said, surprised.

Luke laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll tell him. By the way, what are you doing next year? I guess I'll still see you at those boring parties I'm forced into attending."

Ophelia nodded. "My father wants me to do some diplomatic training. There're a number of places I could go ... I'm still deciding, but I want to stay on Coruscant. How about you?"

"Oh, I'll probably be going back to the farm I grew up on," Luke said, smirking.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I said that, but Armith was really annoying me that day." She was silent for a moment, and then added, "You aren't really attached to her, are you?"

"I like her," Luke said, "Why?" He suddenly felt worried. "She isn't moving away, is she?"

"No," Ophelia sighed, "Forget it. I'll tell her where you are when she arrives."

"Thanks," Luke said, standing up. "See you."

When he returned to the table where Ben and Leia had been earlier, he found only their glasses remained. A quick check of the dance floor revealed Ben had obviously worked up the courage to ask Leia to dance. Or else Leia had done the asking, which seemed more likely to Luke.

After several different pieces of music had finished, Luke had been through several lots of food, and several conversations with passing students and teachers, he finally decided it was time to go and cut in.

When he appeared at Ben's side, his friend gave him a suspicious look.

"Hi. Where's Armith?"

"She's not here yet. Mind if I dance with your date?"

"Well ..."

"Ophelia said she'll dance with you," Luke said, "Why don't you go and ask her."

"Nice joke."

"I would never joke about that," Luke said.

"She'd be crazy not to," Leia said, "You're a great dancer."

Luke took advantage of Ben's momentary dazed look to take Leia's arms, and lead her back into the middle of the floor.

"We were forced to learn to dance at school," Luke explained, "Hours and hours of lessons."

But he had to admit, he was grateful for them now. His father had told him at the time that he'd appreciate it one day, and he'd refused to believe him.

"Dancing lessons aren't so bad," Leia said, "You should see social etiquette lessons. Learning the appropriate form of address for a governor, a viceroy, a duke ... it's never ending."

"I know what you mean," Luke said, turning Leia around.

"You have social lessons at school too?" Leia asked.

"No, uh ..." Luke realized he'd inadvertently hinted at his father's importance once again. "I meant I could _imagine_ what you mean," he explained.

He stayed silent for a while, half-listening to the music. Maybe it was time he told Leia the truth. She knew him well enough now that it shouldn't matter that she didn't like his father. Maybe he should start working towards it ...

Leia sighed, happily. "Thanks for inviting me tonight, Luke. I'm having a great time. I can't remember the last time I went to a party that didn't have the galaxy's most notorious tyrants in attendance."

Luke looked away, realizing now definitely wasn't the time to mention his father.

"I'm glad you're here," he said.

"You don't know how much I needed to take my mind off the galaxy ... if only for a few hours."

"Why," Luke said, looking into her warm brown eyes. It felt so comfortable, like he could stare at her all day without needing to look away. "What's happening?"

"Something. Something that might change everything ... for the worse."

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you, Luke?" Leia asked, as they moved away from another couple, "I mean, really trust you?"

"Completely," Luke said.

"Then try imagining this. A battle station, capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast."

Luke smirked. "That's impossible."

"Is it?"

"Sure. The energy required to power that kind of blast ... the battle station would have to be as large as a moon."

"Exactly."

"Are you saying this really exists?" Luke asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. The Empire has been building this for twenty years. Palpatine arranged for its construction even before he'd declared himself Emperor."

"Then why haven't I heard about it before?"

"It's top secret. At least, it is now. They're going to unveil it to the public in six months."

"If it's top secret, then how did you get to hear about it?" Luke asked.

"I have contacts," Leia said, vaguely.

"But why would the Emperor want to blow up planets?" Luke asked. "He'd be the Emperor of empty space."

"Fear. He wouldn't even have to actually do it ... just the knowledge that the Empire held that kind of power would keep the populace living in fear. Fear means control. But believe me, he would do it. He'd destroy any planet that fought against the Empire."

"Well, at least that would mean no one would fight against the Empire," Luke said. "No more war. They'd be peace."

Leia suddenly stopped dancing, and let him go. "I can't believe you said that."

"I didn't mean that I think it's a good idea to build a weapon like that," Luke said, hastily. In truth, he didn't believe it really existed, but he wasn't about to tell Leia that. "I was just trying to ... look on the bright side. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, Luke," she said, taking him by the arm and leading him back towards the tables, "You're so sheltered. The galaxy may seem like a happy place on Coruscant, but there are many out there suffering under Palpatine's rule."

"You're supposed to be taking a break from thinking about that," Luke said, smiling. He was too grateful that Leia no longer sounded hurt, to object to her remark.

"You're right," she said.

When they sat down at the table, Ben appeared, holding a large plate of dessert and three spoons. They talked happily while they ate, and it soon became clear Ben hadn't yet asked Ophelia to dance. At Luke and Leia's continued encouragement, he stood up and walked towards her table, but soon came running back.

"Too late," he said, sitting down with a sigh, "Her date saw me, and I swear he knew what I was up to."

"I'll come over with you, then," Luke said, "He always goes away when I'm around."

"Why?" Ben said, grinning, "Does he think you're going to choke him?"

Luke's eyes widened, and he quickly glanced at Leia. Fortunately, she was too busy digging into the chocolate center of the creamy dessert. Ben, obviously realizing his slip, hastily covered.

"Leia, do you mind if Luke and I are gone for a moment?" Ben said.

"Sure, if you don't mind if I finish this," Leia said. "Good luck."

Luke stood up, and glanced over at Ophelia's table. There was just her and her date sitting there at the moment. Ben hovered behind him as they walked over, mumbling something about staying calm. Luke had to smile.

As predicted, Ophelia's date disappeared when he saw him coming over, leaving Luke with a clear field. She looked away as he approached, with an expression as if she already knew what this would be about.

"Hi, Ophelia," Luke said, "You remember my friend Ben, don't you? He's been in your classes for the last five years."

Luke glanced in the direction he was gesturing, and realized Ben was hovering two meters away, like he didn't dare come closer.

"Fine, fine," she said, standing up. She walked past Luke, and grabbed Ben by the wrist on her way past him. Luke grinned, wishing he hadn't let Ben leave the holocamera in the speeder.

But then Ophelia came to a halt, and glanced back towards him.

"Oh, by the way, Luke ... Armith is in the corridor." She pointed vaguely to the right wall, and then continued pulling Ben towards the dance floor.

"She's here?!" Luke immediately brightened. He'd been looking forward to introducing his girlfriend to Leia. He glanced back to make sure she was all right, and then proceeded in the direction Ophelia had pointed.

There were a number of students milling around in the corridor, most of them waiting for people using the refreshers. Luke spotted Armith almost immediately. She was chatting with Ophelia's date. He saw him first, and hastily ran off back into the ballroom, leaving Luke to sneak up behind Armith.

"Hi!" he said, embracing her, "Where have you been? Ophelia said something about a hair crisis."

"She did?" Armith said, looking annoyed, "What a -"

"You look beautiful," he said, admiring her dress.

"Kavlin said it was better than Ophelia's," Armith said, smiling.

"Can we go into the ballroom?" Luke asked, "I've got a friend here I'd love for you to meet."

"I feel like going for a walk in the gardens," Armith said, "Have you been out there? They're beautiful."

Luke felt her hand slip into his, and she led him through a sparkling tunnel, and out into a vast domed garden. He looked up, seeing lines of speeder traffic lighting up the sky, and the odd star twinkling through beyond.

"Beautiful night," Luke said.

"I know," Armith said, leading him into a patch of trees. They passed several couples that made Luke look away in embarrassment. Finally, they found an unoccupied area, and Armith sat down on a bench.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, sensing something wasn't quite right. She wasn't looking at him. He sat down on the bench beside her.

"Luke, we can't be a couple anymore."

"What?" Luke blinked in disbelief. "Why?"

She was silent, and Luke suddenly realized the answer to his own question.

"Listen, you don't have to have anything to do with my father if you don't want to ... I'm _not_ my father!"

"I know," she said, "it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"We had fun, but ... I didn't mean for this to be longterm. You're a really nice guy, and I don't want to hurt you."

Luke was silent, staring blankly into the trees. _Too late_, he thought.

"Look, I'll be honest," she said, almost as if she heard his thought. "Ophelia was always being a pain about my boyfriends, always making out hers were so much better, and mine were not worthy. I wanted to make her jealous, by dating someone who was even more important than she was."

"You were dating me to make Ophelia jealous?!" Luke said, shocked.

"But it didn't work," Armith explained, "She started going on about how I was taking advantage of your innocence, and dating you was the lowest thing I'd even done, like she's some crusader for truth and justice. Then your father caught us, and ... it was obvious he thought the same thing. Ophelia said he'd probably hunt me down and strangle me if he ever saw me kissing you again."

Luke was silent, still trying to make sense of all this.

"So it's best that we just leave it here," she said, fingering her bracelet, "But you know ... we can still be friends."

"Sure," Luke said, flatly.

She started to walk away, but Luke looked up.

"Can I just know one thing? Did any of it mean anything to you? Or was it all just ... fun?"

She shrugged. "As I said, you're a nice guy ... the nicest guy I've ever dated. You deserve someone better than me."

She disappeared into the shadows cast by the trees, leaving Luke alone.

* * *

Luke couldn't bring himself to face Ben and Leia after what had happened. He withdrew to the MX Speeder's pilot seat, and turned up the tint on the windows. He felt so ... worthless. His relationship with Armith had meant so much to him. It lifted him out of the despair he could have so easily fallen into after the Emperor's attack. It made his life make sense all of a sudden. And now, it was over. Just like that.

It was hard to be angry with her. He was the one who had invested so much into this. He'd never stopped to think that maybe she didn't feel the same way.

When Ben and Leia finally came looking for him, he braced himself to deny everything. He knew he wouldn't be able to explain all this without breaking down into tears. That was too embarrassing to contemplate.

Leia entered the speeder first, followed by Ben.

"Are you okay?" she asked, immediately.

"We're ready to go home when you are," Ben said, simply.

They already knew. As if the entire thing wasn't embarrassing enough, now it was the hottest gossip of the night.

"You can stay if you want to," Luke said.

"I'm getting a little tired," Leia said, "And I've got an early meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah, we really should be leaving," Ben said.

Luke started up the speeder's engine, silently thanking the Force that he could always count on his friends. His bed was where he wanted to be right now, and he didn't know if he was ever going to leave it again.

There was silence in the back seat of the speeder. Luke glanced in the mirror as they joined a traffic lane. They were both looking out the windows. Stars, even they were embarrassed.

"Are you dropping me off first?" Ben asked, eventually.

Luke glanced down at the cityscape, and realized he'd missed the turnoff for the Leia's residence.

"Yes," he said, simply.

When they landed at Ben's apartment, Leia climbed out as well. Luke watched them through the windscreen as Leia said goodnight to Ben. She said something to make him laugh, and Luke rolled his eyes, feeling cynical. Finally, his friend left, and Leia returned. She climbed into the passenger seat, beside him.

Luke took off immediately. They were halfway to the Leia's apartment when she finally said something.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I wanted to find her and hurt her, but Ben talked me out of it."

"I suppose everyone was talking about it," Luke said, struggling to keep his anger out of his voice.

"No," Leia said, "Ophelia told Ben while she was dancing with him. No one else knew."

"It's my fault," Luke said, finally, "How could I be so stupid?!"

"How was it your fault?" Leia asked.

"I rushed into it. I didn't stop to think about whether she was really serious."

"Did she ever give you reason to think that she wasn't?"

"Maybe she did, and I just didn't know," Luke said, sighing, "I don't know a lot about girls, in case you can't tell."

"We are complicated," Leia said. "But if you ask me, that one sounds like a spoiled brat. What kind of person breaks up with someone at a ball that they asked them to in the first place? I would punch a guy who did that to me."

Luke almost smiled, despite the circumstances. He could readily believe it.

When he brought the speeder to rest on the landing pad, he turned and met Leia's gaze. Once again, he felt the connection between them. What did it mean? Was Leia Force sensitive?

"I had a great time," she said, finally, "I'm sorry that you didn't."

"You made it a lot better than it would have otherwise been," Luke said.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Vader had intended to pass the evening with quiet meditation in the peace of his oxygen chamber. Instead, his thoughts kept straying to his son. He had to start planning just how he was going to train this boy as a Sith tomorrow. A boy who was still a child in some ways, and acted like it in many more.

It was times like this that Vader fully appreciated why parenting was usually a two-person job. Sometimes you needed someone else to sound ideas off, to find out whether worries were genuine, or simply neuroticism. It was too painful to even imagine what Padmé might say, were she here right now, so he did his best to avoid that temptation. There were others out there who could no doubt offer him sound advice, but he didn't like to discuss Luke in that manner. His parenting difficulties with his son were his own private business.

He finally left his meditation chamber, deciding to visit the balcony. The ever-changing view of the cityscape would serve as a welcome distraction. Unfortunately, he soon discovered it was already occupied. It seemed his son had returned early.

Vader was about to go elsewhere, but then he changed his mind. This was his home. If Luke could not handle his presence, then he could go elsewhere. He approached Luke from behind, and then came to a halt.

"Hello, Son," he said, neutrally.

Luke turned and gave him an irritated look.

"Don't talk to me."

"I see you have finally deemed me worthy to address directly," Vader said, wondering if that should count as an improvement.

Luke glared, and tried to push past him. Vader gripped his forearm, feeling his patience with his son come to a sudden end.

"I do not care if you don't wish to talk to me. But while you are living in my home, you will show me some semblance of respect."

"Like the respect you show me, you mean," Luke said, struggling to break free.

"The time for this childish behaviour has passed," Vader said, holding Luke steady, "You are going to start taking on adult responsibilities soon. These immature displays do nothing but convince me that you are not ready."

"If you want me to act like an adult, then start treating me like one!" Luke shouted.

He struggled harder, and Vader finally let him go.

"I will treat you like one when you start behaving like one," he replied.

"I thought the whole problem here was that I was too _young_ to have a girlfriend."

His voice broke on last word, and he looked away. Vader reached out through their bond, seeking more understanding, but Luke resisted his efforts.

"What happened?" Vader asked, finally.

"None of your business!"

The emotional pain was starting to hurt Vader, a sure sign that it must be dominating Luke.

"Did she -"

"I said it was none of your business," Luke said, "But since you care so much, yes, we did break up. You can throw your victory party now."

Vader released a weary breath, wondering if he was going to survive Luke's never-ending adolescence.

"I am sorry that you were hurt," he said, deciding anything else he said might result in objects being thrown at his head.

"No, you're not," Luke said.

Vader invited Luke to link with him, so he could sense his feelings with greater clarity. His son only turned away, returning to the balcony edge.

"So, you would rather cling to your own self-pity than discover the truth."

Luke was silent. Finally, he replied. "If you care about my feelings, then why did you take Ben as your co-pilot on the _Dunesea_?"

Vader was surprised - both at the unexpected change of subject, and the fact that his son was genuinely hurt over such a trivial matter. "You were not there."

"You could have waited for another time!"

"Waiting is a luxury I do not have. You can still fly the craft if you wish. It will require more test flights."

"You don't understand," Luke said, "Piloting - it's something we do together. How many things do we have that we can actually do together?! We're a team. I wasn't around, so you just replaced me! How would you like it if you weren't here, so I decided to go on a camping trip with Ben's dad?!"

"I do not recall us ever going camping -"

"That's not the point!" Luke said, moaning in frustration.

"The point is that you are overreacting," Vader said, "I had no idea you were so insecure about our relationship."

"How can I not be, when you're always saying I'm not meeting your expectations?"

"I have never said that. You are projecting your own doubts onto me."

"You imply it."

"Tell me one thing I have said that implies that."

"You said a moment ago that I wasn't ready."

"I said that displays of childish temper convince me that you aren't ready."

"This from the Dark Lord of Bad Temper!"

"Now you are calling me childish names."

"Well, you deserve it!"

"What did I do?"

Luke was silent, breathing rapidly. His anger was beginning to subside. It seemed he'd worn himself out, emotionally.

"This girl," Vader said, quietly. He had a fair idea of the answer to his own question. "Did her departure have anything to do with our introduction the other night?"

Luke sighed. "Among other things."

"Well, my son, it is a cruel fact of life that love brings more pain than it does pleasure."

Luke was quiet, obviously contemplating the idea. "Did you have girlfriends before my mother?" he asked, suddenly.

Vader frowned to himself. Explaining the Jedi policies on relationships would take half the night ... and reveal more than Luke needed to know about the circumstances of his parent's marriage.

"Only your mother," he said, distantly.

He glanced at Luke. "And all I have to show for that marriage is a son who refuses to talk to me for days on end. Let that be a lesson to you."

"Oh, come on," Luke said, grinning, "Just think about how boring your life would be if it wasn't for me."

"I think peaceful is a more appropriate word."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Luke added, as an afterthought. "But I was just so angry."

"You do not need to explain. You do have half my genes, after all."

"Lucky they're all recessive."

Vader glanced down, meeting Luke's playful gaze. "Go to bed, Son," he said, pointedly.

Luke hesitated for a moment, and then obeyed. He looked more than tired, anyway.

"Night," he mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"I will be checking on you in ten minutes," Vader added.

"Are you going to tuck me in, too?" Luke asked. He was smirking, once again.

"If I find you watching the holonet instead of sleeping."

His words were met with an exasperated groan, and then the sound of his son's footsteps retreating into the corridor. A moment later, his bedroom door hissed shut.

Vader fought the urge to smirk himself when, a short time later, their parent-child bond became foggy. Luke was already asleep. Sometimes, in rare moments of optimism, he felt closer than ever to mastering this elusive art of parenting.


	12. Paint Bombing

* * *

**Chapter 12: Paint Bombing**

* * *

Luke had felt miserable for the first few days after his rotten experience at the graduation ball, and subsequently spent most of his time tinkering in the ship hangar. But this morning he'd woken to a fine day in Imperial city, and he felt much better. He felt like getting out of the building, and maybe visiting Leia again. Her comment at the graduation ball about the planet-destroying battle station had been on his mind lately. Now that he wasn't spending all his time with Armith, he could see that his father was much busier than usual.

Unfortunately, he had something else to see to before he could think of visiting his friends. On his elevator ride down to the exit hub, the lift stopped halfway down, and Lev joined him.

"Hello, Luke." He glanced down. "Hello, Artoo." The droid beeped happily in greeting. "Where are you two going?" he asked, pressing the button to close the elevator doors.

"MHQ," Luke said, "I have a practical lesson with General ... uh ... Mynock?"

"Mylock," Lev said, grinning.

"Oh, right," Luke said, "I'll remember that."

"I'm going there myself," Lev said.

Luke noticed he was carrying a datapad with a classification seal. That meant it was something important.

"Is Artoo going with you?" Lev asked. "He might have to wait outside. They're very careful about security."

"He's an astromech droid," Luke said, surprised.

"Well, you can discuss it with them. They might make an allowance."

Luke hoped so. Artoo had been spending a lot of time with him, but company wasn't the only reason he was here. He wanted to see what his droid could dig out of the MHQ computer network about this supposed planet killer. Maybe that datapad Lev was carrying was something to do with it ...

"You know, I could deliver that datapad," Luke said, as they exited the elevator. "Save you walking over."

Lev smiled. "And then when it self-destructs in your hands as you try and read it? What would I tell your father?"

"I wouldn't try and read it!" Luke protested.

"Luke, I have known you long enough to know that curiosity is one of your strongest instincts."

"So what does it say, then?" Luke said, grinning as they entered the transit corridors. They turned left at the top end, moving away from the Imperial Palace and on to the military headquarters.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Lev said.

"You're so by the book," Luke complained.

"Loyal to the Empire, you mean?" Lev enquired.

Luke smiled. "Something like that."

"Well, I wasn't always the model officer you see before you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"How do you think I ended up here?"

"Good point," Luke said, "Do you miss being in space?"

"Not really. I miss the shipboard life, but you see things in war that change you, in ways one doesn't wish to be changed."

Luke was silent, thinking of Leia's remark about his sheltered life. "Like what?" he asked, finally.

Lev was silent.

"I've been thinking about doing a year's training at the navy pilot academy," Luke explained, "But sometimes, I hear about things that happen in the navy, and I'm wondering if it's the right choice."

"My training days were among the best in my career," Lev said, "But training doesn't always match up with what you find yourself doing on the job."

"Did you do something you now regret?" Luke asked. It was a personal question, but his desire to know was strong. That was one of his greatest fears, that he would find himself doing something one day that felt right at the time, but would later haunt him.

Lev shook his head. "I did something I _don't_ regret, that is the problem." He hesitated for a moment, and then stopped walking. Luke also came to a halt, sensing he was about to learn something interesting.

Lev was quiet for a moment, as if making up his mind about something. Finally, he began to speak. "The _Nova_ had been assigned to mediate a long running civil war in a system along a major trade route. I remember there was a virus going around the bridge crew, and I had been reassigned from navigation to weapons ops, to make up for the missing crew. Our ambassadors had finally convinced the waring factions to discuss terms for a cease-fire. But it was all a ruse. The real plan was to end the civil war by assassinating the leaders from both sides. They were all gathered in the conference room of a neutral ship, and the ambassadors secretly ejected to safety. Then the captain ordered me to launch torpedos at the conference ship."

"But why?" Luke asked, "Why kill them when they had agreed to talk about peace?"

"Because it is quick and easy. Peace negotiations can take months, and they often fail."

"So what did you do?!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down, Luke. I shouldn't be telling you this. Anyway, I told the captain I couldn't open fire on civilians, and he was none too amused. I was taken to the brig, and someone else proceeded to destroy the ship. Disobeying an order is a capital offence in the navy, and I sat in the brig for days, waiting for my execution. However, as it turned out, luck was on my side. They couldn't formally charge me without exposing their plan in that system to the senate. Instead, I was reassigned to a desk job."

"Does my father know about this?" Luke asked, as they began to walk on.

"No, and it isn't the type of information I'd spread around, even among my peers. I only tell you because I feel you need to be prepared."

"Thank you," Luke said, "I won't tell anyone." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I want to fix all these problems," he said, finally. "I want to stop the war. I've just got to figure out how to do it."

"Well, when you do, count me among your loyal supporters," Lev said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." Luke was still grinning when they approached the MHQ guards. Fortunately, they did not insist he leave Artoo outside. Artoo had a useful way of appearing insignificant when he wanted. Once they were inside, Lev left him in the foyer, and entered a nearby elevator.

Luke stared around, feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't help but remember the last time he was here.

A protocol droid soon approached. "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm here to see General Mylock," Luke said, "My name is Luke Skywalker. He should be expecting me."

The droid froze for a minute, as if stuck in a programming loop. She then waved an arm, beckoning him to follow.

"Right this way."

He was led to a reception desk, where the droid gave him a VIP visitor's tag, and a viewscreen map of the building. Artoo rolled along behind as they proceeded into a large communications room, full of glowing holograms, droids and people wearing headphones. They approached an older man, who was wearing a general's uniform. There were several other badges on his uniform, only one of which Luke recognized as the army's top medal for bravery.

He turned when he heard the droid approach, and then his gaze wandered over Luke. Luke stared back, idly thinking the general's small, square moustache resembled a toothbrush.

"Sir, may I present Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker," the general repeated, sounding slightly confused. But the droid didn't elaborate. She turned around and walked away.

"Hello," Luke said, after a few seconds of awkward silence had passed.

"You have an appointment with me?" the general asked.

"No one told you?" Luke said, feeling embarrassed. This was awkward.

"Why are you here?"

"Uh ..." Luke stopped short of saying he didn't know, "I'm supposed to learn about how this place operates ... and what you do here. Maybe I should come back at another time ..."

Understanding suddenly showed on the general's face.

"You are Lord Vader's son?"

"Yes," Luke said, glad they were making progress.

"You?"

"Yes," Luke repeated, wondering what the problem was.

The general stared at him for a moment, and then said, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Luke said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"You look younger. Never mind. Did the droid say your name was Skywalker?"

Luke nodded.

"Famous Jedi during the clone wars called Skywalker," the general said, idly. He had started walking towards a nearby table, and Luke assumed he was supposed to follow. "Looked a little like you, too."

"Really," Luke said, feigning surprise.

"But I'm sure your father made short work of him. Now, have a look at this."

The general pressed a button, and a huge display of the galactic map appeared above the table. The core worlds were displayed in green, the mid-rim in red, and the outer rim in blue.

"Recognize it? Good."

He pressed another button, and the colors faded to white. Thousands of red dots appeared in the map, some in clusters, some spread far about.

"These are the current positions of every major fleet in the navy. Why do we have so many here -" He pointed towards a spot in the mid-rim. "- yet only one over there? These are the questions we deal with here. The strategy of galactic warfare."

Luke felt his eyes glazing over as the general proceeded to outline various considerations that made up such strategies. This was more boring than the senate. But he nodded in all the right places, and did his best to be polite. Finally, the general was called away by an urgent holocom call. He suggested Luke have a look around, and think of any questions he'd like to ask when he returned.

Once the general had left, Luke immediately moved over to a terminal. Artoo had been sitting quietly by the wall during the general's presentation, but now Luke beckoned him over.

"Okay, this is it," he said, shifting over to make room for his droid. "Plug yourself in. But be careful - if security detect anything, we'll be in big trouble."

Artoo made a dismissive noise, and plugged himself into the computer.

"Look for anything on a battle station," Luke prompted.

Within seconds, there were images flashing on Luke's monitor. A round grey sphere, with a giant eye-like depression at the top. Luke glanced around to make sure no one was looking in his direction, and then whispered to Artoo.

"Can you download all this? I'll look over it later."

Artoo whistled.

"But be _careful_," Luke said.

The pictures vanished from Luke's monitor, and were replaced with a single line of text.

_You're worrying like Threepio!_

* * *

Luke had planned to spend the afternoon dissecting all the information Artoo had copied, but he changed his mind after discovering his father had left for the afternoon. There was only one thing on his mind now. The _Bloodfin_. His poor speeder bike had been neglected lately.

He picked up Ben, and soon the two of them were rushing towards the underground outskirts of Imperial City. The _Bloodfin_ was humming like a finely tuned musical instrument, and the gears changed with barely a hint of friction. It was hard to believe this machine was older than he was.

"I wonder if they'll remember us?" Ben asked, as they pulled up outside Brock's cantina.

"Of course!" Luke shut down the engine.

The cantina seemed to have taken a turn for the better since they'd last been there. The tables were cleaner, there were more lights, and they even had a band now. The Speedsters were sitting in their usual booth, and Pike was the first to spot them. He waved at Luke enthusiastically.

"Luke! Where have ya been, bud?"

"Busy," Luke said, walking up, "I've been planning to visit for months now."

The other Speedsters shifted aside to make room for him. There was respect in their eyes now, something that had definitely not been there before.

"Where were you for last month's race?" Fushna asked, "Everyone was asking us about you. You're a legend."

Pike grinned. "Yeah. They say you came from nowhere, and no one knows your name, then you disappeared back into nowhere."

"Sounds about right," Ben mumbled.

"It's not easy for me to come here at night anymore," Luke explained, "But I'd like to race now, just for fun. Are you up for it?"

"Maybe later," Pike said, "Right now, we're plotting revenge."

"Against your barber?" Ben enquired.

Fushna sniggered at the joke, but Pike frowned in annoyance.

"No. Against the Novas. Naft sabotaged my engines in last month's race. I barely jumped off the bike before the entire thing was blown to smithereens."

"How do you know it was him?" Ben asked.

"We've got paintbombs, toilet paper, and a map to Naft's house," Pike said, ignoring Ben, "You in?"

"Of course!" Luke said, grinning.

"Great, we leave in two."

"Where does Naft live?" Ben asked.

"In some snobby lifestyle area. He lives in his parent's garage."

"Don't you think his parents will call the troopers if you show up at his house?"

"His parents are on summer vacation. Naft works at a warehouse until fifteen-hundred. When he comes home, the paint will still be wet ..."

The rest of them laughed, but Luke could tell Ben wasn't happy.

"I'll meet you outside," Luke said, standing up.

Ben followed. As soon as they returned to fresh air, he started protesting.

"You're not seriously thinking of going, are you?"

"It's just a prank," Luke said, "Besides, Naft is a nerfherder."

"But vandalizing his house ..."

"We're not breaking anything," Luke said, "It's just toilet paper and paint-bombs. The paint disintegrates in a few hours. It's far less than what he did to Pike."

"Ask yourself this," Ben said, "What would your father say if he knew you were thinking of doing this?"

"If I asked myself that, I'd never do _anything_," Luke said, "You don't have to come. You can stay here - I'll pick you up after we come back. It will probably only take ten minutes."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben said, nervously.

"That's why I want to do this!" Luke said, smirking, "It's been too long since I've done anything crazy! Besides, this might be my last chance to do something like this."

"Before adult responsibility takes over?"

"Exactly."

Pike and the other Speedsters wandered out of the cantina then, and walked determinedly in the direction of their speeder bikes.

"I'll be back soon," Luke said, jumping on the _Bloodfin_, "Wait here."

* * *

They stopped in a park, just around the corner from Naft's house. Pike distributed the paint bombs, and Luke filled his pockets with the gray, egg-shaped objects. It was a quiet neighborhood, built on top of older apartment buildings. Every house appeared to have been designed by an artist.

Luke had to admit he was surprised to find that Naft lived in such an affluent area. He'd half imagined the Speedsters lived in the alley beside Brock's cantina. But then, when he considered where he lived, it was silly to be surprised. For all he knew, he wasn't the only person keeping quiet about their famous ancestry.

"Okay," Pike said, after passing out the last of the toilet paper. "I'm going first, Yilu, you next. We'll be standing by with the toilet paper. After the rest of you pass by and throw the bombs, we'll throw the paper, then we all get the hell out of there before the neighbors call the bucket-heads. Understood?"

Everyone mumbled agreement, and started powering the engines. When Pike gave the signal, they roared around the corner, and streaked towards the unsuspecting building. Ahead of him, Luke saw Pike accelerate, throwing a paint bomb at a window as he swept past. He then turned his bike around, and waited ready with the toilet paper.

Luke spied a giant statue of Palpatine mounted on a pedestal inside the front gate. He unloaded all his paint bombs on that, grinning as the statue become a mass of dripping colors. If only he could do the same thing to the statue that stood in front of the Imperial Palace.

"Hey, give me some of that," he said, driving up beside Pike. He took a roll of toilet paper, and then headed back towards the statue, dodging Won on the way. He grinned at the sight of the building, which now resembled an experiment in abstract art gone wrong.

He could hear the others yelling that it was time to leave, so he threw the toilet paper wildly towards the statue. It unravelled in midair, and draped itself squarely over the statue's head.

Luke whooped with pleasure, and turned the _Bloodfin_ through three-sixty degrees - straight into an oncoming stormtrooper speeder patrol.

Luke's reaction time was extended by several seconds as he stared, not believing his eyes. Someone had tipped Naft off. He wrenched the steering controls, but it was too late. The bike went into a hopeless spin, eventually tipping him off. He fell hard on the ground, and his head bounced inside his helmet. In a second, he felt rough hands haul him to his feet, twisting his arms around and snapping on binders.

"You vandalizing scum," came the electronic voice.

The stormtrooper pulled Luke around, and pushed him towards the others. Luke blinked, his head still hurting from the fall. He saw they had managed to round up most of the Speedsters - Bel, Yilu and Won stood, handcuffed and miserable. In the distance, he could see troops wrestling a violently protesting Pike. Only Fushna was nowhere to be seen.

Luke found himself hoping she would go back and tell Ben what happened. If nothing else, his friend would be looking forward to saying 'I told you so'.

Once the troopers finally had Pike subdued, they loaded them all into the back of a secure transport speeder. When the doors slammed shut, Pike began to yell again, using every expletive Luke had ever heard in regards to Naft. No one tried to calm him down.

There was nothing to hold onto in the small cell, and they were thrown around as it rose into the air. The binders made it difficult to gain any leverage on the wall, and by the time Luke felt them land, his were beginning to chafe his wrists. Worst case scenarios were already beginning to run through his head. He could end up in a prison colony on some distant moon, trying to remember what the sky looked like.

Shortly after they landed, the doors were unlocked and pulled open. On the other side, six stormtroopers waited for them, all brandishing rifles.

"Stand up!" one yelled, "Form a line and walk forward!"

They were marched out of the cell, and across the landing pad. Luke recognized the building as a prison center. The foyer was full of stormtroopers hauling other recent arrests around, but they were led past all that, and into an interrogation room. The only furniture was a black durasteel table, on which sat a computer terminal. An officer sat behind it, staring impatiently at the prisoners as they came in.

When the last stormtrooper entered, he turned around and shut the door.

"Put them one by one in front of the beam," the officer snapped, "Hurry up!"

Luke watched as a stormtrooper pushed Yilu in front of the computer's scanners. The officer said nothing, and waved his hand for the next one. He remained silent until they got to Pike, at which point he whistled.

"That one's got a record as long as the Kessel Run. Good work, sergeant. They'll be rewards for bringing him in. Is that all of them?"

The stormtrooper turned, glancing at the group. Luke shrunk back, trying to hide behind Woni, but his attempt proved useless.

"One more, sir."

He grabbed Luke's forearm, pushing him into the beam. Luke wished he could see what the computer was displaying. A second later, he didn't need to.

"Sith-hell!" the officer turned pale, peering at the monitor, then staring at Luke.

"Sir?"

"Run him through again!"

Luke was unceremoniously pushed through the scanner again.

"What is this!?" the officer said, glaring at Luke, "Who are you?"

Luke was silent, confused. A stormtrooper grabbed him, pushing his blaster into his back. "Answer the question!"

"No, don't touch him," the officer said, waving a hand frantically, "Whatever you do, don't hurt him! His ID is VIP classified. Lord Vader is listed as his guardian."

Abruptly, the trooper removed his hands from Luke and stepped back. There was an audible intake of breath among the Speedsters. Luke looked at the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him. How in the galaxy he was going to find a way out of this one?

No one spoke for a few seconds, then Pike stepped forward. "Are you ... Lord Vader's son?"

Luke nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Wow!"

Luke glanced up quickly at Pike's grin. The other Speedsters soon joined him.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Won said.

Luke shrugged.

"Sir?" the trooper said, sounding unsure.

Everyone looked back at the officer, who still appeared pale.

"Uh," he said, "I suppose, under the circumstances, we'll let the boy go. But the rest of you -"

Luke was struck by an idea. "You'll let them go too," Luke said.

The officer stared at him, warily.

"Or I'll tell my father about how badly I was treated," Luke said.

The officer glanced between them, a couple of times, then waved his hand.

"Fine, show them out. Quickly."

The Speedsters looked disbelieving as the troopers moved towards them, releasing them from the binders. Luke shook his off gratefully.

"Thanks Luke, we owe you," Pike said.

A stormtrooper opened the doors, and the Speedsters quickly moved towards their freedom. Luke started to follow them, but the officer stopped him. "No, no, no. You're staying here. Where you're safe. Someone will take you back home."

"No, I'll be going now," Luke said.

He tried to leave again, but was immediately blocked by the troopers.

"It's not safe out there," the officer said, fearfully, "If anything happened to you, and your father found out you were here ..."

"Let me go, and I'll forget about this whole thing," Luke said, desperately. "I swear. I'll go back home and I won't breathe a word about any of this."

The officer stared from Luke to the troopers, thinking. Luke thought he almost had him, until a sudden clatter interrupted them. Another officer entered the room.

"Lieutenant Haxel!! Why did those stormtroopers let that street scum go? Don't you realize I get a per-prisoner bonus!"

"Sir, we have a delicate situation -"

"Delicate situation!? I'll give you a delicate situation!!"

Luke stared from one officer to the other, wondering if he could make a break for it while they were arguing. Unfortunately, the stormtroopers weren't at all distracted by the officers' bickering. It was obviously a common occurence.

"Sir, this boy is Lord Vader's son. He was accidentally brought in with the others."

The senior officer was surprised into momentary silence. He stared at Luke suspiciously.

"Him?"

"Yes sir. The scanner ID said so."

"The scanner!" the officer waved his hand dismissively. "These criminal scum fake their ID records all the time. Lord Vader's son ... what a load of sithspit. Look at the kid! I'll bet my bonus that his parents were street rats."

Lieutenant Haxel looked Luke up and down, beginning to look skeptical. "Well ... he did insist it was true, sir."

"Oh, did he," the officer glared at Luke through narrowed eyes. "Well then, I guess we better return him to his _father_."

He grinned at Luke, expecting to get a loud protest, but Luke rolled his eyes, giving up. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been returned to his father by a few stormtroopers. With any luck, he'd be used to it by now, and he wouldn't lecture him for too long.

The officer picked up his comlink, and keyed in a number. Luke listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Hello, Imperial City ground command? I need a location on Lord Vader, authorization code 847-36-R7. Yes. This is Chief Prong, commander of Imperial City District 43 Prison Center. We have a new acquisition here who might be of interest to Lord Vader. Yes. Oh no, I'm sure he's not too busy for this. All right. I'll send him over with some troopers. Prong out."

He shut off the comm, and gave Luke another cold grin. "Well, boy, you're going to be wishing you didn't fake that ID very soon. Troopers, take a speeder, and escort him to the high security detention center at the Imperial palace. Explain the situation to Lord Vader."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The journey to the palace was far more comfortable than the journey to the prison center, but Luke still would have preferred to be on the _Bloodfin_ right now. He was wedged between the two troopers in the front seat of a utility speeder. As he stared out over the vast city, he started to wonder what had happened to Ben. Hopefully he'd found a way back home.

"Listen guys," he said, suddenly, "You probably want to get home right? Why don't you just drop me off at the palace, and tell that Chief whatsisname you took me to Lord Vader."

"We do not disobey orders," the driver said.

"Never?" Luke asked.

"Never."

"Your lives must be boring."

"We are loyal servants of the Emperor."

"My point exactly," Luke mumbled.

The Imperial palace loomed large in front of them, and the trooper brought the speeder to a halt while he transmitted the security code. They were travelling towards a section of the palace that Luke had never visited before.

"Are you really Lord Vader's son?" the trooper on his right asked.

"I have already said yes."

There was silence for a short while.

"Really?" the driver asked.

Luke sighed.

"Because otherwise we'll be dragging your body out of here," the driver said.

Luke didn't reply. The trooper parked the speeder on a crammed landing pad, and opened the doors. They didn't drag him out of the speeder, but kept a close eye on him until they entered the confines of the elevator. Halfway down, someone else tried to enter the elevator, but a trooper waved him on with the butt of his blaster.

When the doors opened on their destination, one of the troopers gave him a gentle push, to indicate he should exit first. They were in a large room full of guards and cameras. At the far end, there were several heavy black security doors. This must be the detention center.

The guards stared at them as they walked towards the doors. Luke bowed his head in embarrassment. They probably thought he was a criminal.

Once they reached the doors, the troopers had to take off their helmets, and they all underwent a security scan. Then the door was released, and they walked through into a dull grey corridor, that led to a control room. Several corridors branched away from the control center, housing rows and rows of cells. Muffled moans and screams could be heard in the distance, and Luke cringed. This place was like an old-fashioned dungeon.

An officer approached the troopers, staring at Luke curiously.

"State your purpose," he said.

"Sir, we are here to deliver this boy to Lord Vader, under the order of Chief Prong."

"Lord Vader is busy. He is not to be disturbed."

"Then we will wait here until he is no longer busy."

"Who is this boy?" the officer asked, staring at Luke, "Is he a Rebel? Why is he not bound?"

"We are not at liberty to say," the trooper on the right said.

The officer stared at Luke a moment longer, and then waved a hand. "Very well. Wait here. He should be finished soon."

_Please hurry_, Luke silently begged his father. The agonized screaming was growing louder, but it didn't seem to be bothering anyone but him. He felt sick, wondering what was happening to whoever it was screaming down there.

Luke jumped at the mental call, and looked up. In the distance, a cell door opened, and the troopers instantly stood straighter. Luke sighed with relief.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor, and the control room techs suddenly started acting busier. When his father strode into the room, the officer stepped up to speak to him, but he was completely ignored.

Luke kept his mouth shut as his father came to stand in front of him. This wasn't the time for any happy greetings. He spared him a single glance, and then looked at the troopers.

"What happened?!" he asked, still in an interrogation voice.

"Sir, Chief Prong of district 43 Prison Center ordered us to bring this boy to you."

"This is no place to bring a child," his father said, angry.

_Child?!_ Luke frowned, making a mental note to complain about that once they had some privacy.

A particularly agonized scream drifted down the corridor from where his father had come. It then abruptly cut off, and a cold silence followed.

His father glanced in the direction of the sound, and then turned back. "Go to the foyer on level five! I will meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir."

The troopers turned to leave, and Luke gladly followed them. Even the air in this place felt cold. It was a relief to make it back to the elevator.

Unfortunately, it was even more crowded on the fifth floor than it had been in the detention block, and Luke felt his embarrassment returning. There were important-looking people walking past on their way to who knew where, and every single one stopped to stare at him and the troopers. One of them even asked if he had representation, whatever that meant, to which the trooper told him to mind his own business.

He tried to tell himself he would never see any of these people again, but it didn't help.

"Could we wait somewhere a little less obvious?" Luke asked, finally. They were standing right next to a giant glass statue of the Emperor.

"We will wait where we were instructed to wait," a trooper replied.

"People are staring. And could you stop waving your blasters around? You're scaring everyone. They think I'm a dangerous criminal!" Luke said.

"I missed the part where Lord Vader told us to take orders from you," the trooper replied.

Luke sighed. It was a long twenty minutes. He was relieved when his father stepped out of the adjacent elevator, despite the fact that his presence attracted even more attention, and he was probably going to be lectured very shortly. The troopers stood to attention and lowered their blasters.

He gave Luke another glance, and then addressed the troopers. "Now, explain to me how my son came to be at a prison center."

The trooper at Luke's left spoke up. "Sir, we found him in the company of some street scum, who were vandalizing a -"

"Let _me_ explain!" Luke protested, realizing they were about to present an un-censored version of his afternoon's escapades.

"Silence!" his father said, pointing at him, "I will hear your version after I have heard the truth."

"But -"

"- vandalizing the residence of a notable millionaire. He was throwing paint at a statue of his royal high -"

"Lord Vader!!"

The trooper was bluntly cut off, and the four of them turned to stare at the newcomer. Luke buried his face in his hands as he recognized Leia. Of all the people to walk past - the Force had a grudge against him, he was sure of it.

She strode up to the group, brown eyes flashing angrily. "I didn't think that even _you_ could sink this low. Bullying innocent civilians in public now, are we? You _disgust_ me."

"Leia!" Luke said quickly, "It's not like that, it's -"

"I demand that you let him go!" Leia said, giving his father a look that made Luke draw back in fear. "This is illegal! Wait until the senate hears about this ... another example of your blatant disregard for the right of legal representation!"

His father breathed calmly for a few cycles, and then spoke in a slightly amused tone. "You are misinterpreting this situation, your highness."

"Misinterpreting?! Oh, so he isn't your prisoner? The stormtroopers are here for decoration, I take it?"

One of the troopers had raised a blaster at this point, but his father raised a hand, signalling him to lower it.

"Wait, I've got it," Leia said, snapping her fingers, "This is part of your new PR campaign. Getting to know the people? Where's the media," she made a point of staring around.

"Leia!" Luke tried again, "It's okay. It's not like that! Please, I can handle it!"

"What has he been accused of?" Leia demanded, "This is ridiculous! He's no more a Rebel than you are, your lordship. He's innocent!"

"His innocence is very much in doubt," his father said, meeting Luke's pleading gaze.

"Don't just accept this, Luke," Leia said, firmly, "Don't let him intimidate you! He has no right to question you without a lawyer present, no matter what you've been accused of doing."

Luke sent a silent, desperate plea to his father not to say anything, but it fell on unsympathetic ears.

"I take it Luke has conveniently forgotten to tell you that he is my son," his father said.

Leia snapped her head around towards his father, finger still pointed at Luke. "Your ... your _what?!_"

"Son," he repeated, "I am Luke's father."

She turned back to Luke, with a look in her eyes he had never seen there before. Betrayal ...

"Leia, I'm so sorry," he started, "I wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd hate me ..."

He couldn't stand the hurt in her eyes any longer, and dropped his gaze.

"I think an apology is in order, your highness," his father said, still sounding calm. "For your unwarranted accusations."

"Oh, I'm sorry all right," Leia said, "Sorry hell ever rejected you and inflicted you on us!"

She turned and stalked away, sending bystanders scattering. His father stared after her.

"I really should have her arrested one of these days," he said, casually.

"Don't you dare!" Luke protested, "She's my friend!"

His father turned back. "You are in no position to be making demands, young one," he said, firmly. Luke stared at his boots, subdued. His father addressed the troopers.

"Go. Tell your superior to send me a report."

"Yes, sir."

The stormtroopers clattered away, and his father reached out to grip him by the shoulder. He guided him into the nearby elevator, and didn't release him until the doors had closed. They traveled in silence, something for which Luke was grateful. He didn't feel like being lectured. All he could think about was Leia's sad eyes. He could only imagine what she must be thinking right now ...

Maybe he could try talking to her father. He would understand. Or maybe he could send Ben to talk to her. He had to do _something_. The thought of never seeing her again ...

He glanced up at his father, wondering just what it was that made Leia hate him so much. He supposed there were plenty of things to choose from, but his father wasn't all fear and intimidation. Or maybe he was kidding himself. Maybe he'd been kidding himself all along that he was so different from his father that Leia wouldn't care about their relationship.

"Go and wait in the library," his father said, once they left the transit corridors.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, nervously.

"Go!"

Luke didn't ask again. He entered an elevator, and ran his finger down the controls until he located the right floor. Why the library? Maybe it was so the guards couldn't hear the yelling through the soundproofed walls.

Luke paced up and down in the elevator, feeling nervous. His father had been eerily silent on the walk over here. Normally he'd start the lecturing as soon as possible.

When the doors slid open, Luke walked quickly towards the library, lest he have any ideas about making a break for the hangar bay. There was little point in that. He'd have to come home eventually, and his father would only be angrier when he did.

He made his way to the armchairs in the center, more than ready to rest. The waiting soon had him up and pacing, however. He stretched out, testing his father's mood along their link. He was coming this way, that much was obvious, but he couldn't sense anything else. Normally he could get some kind of reading, but now his father felt completely closed. Maybe he'd passed into a new dimension of anger, as yet unseen.

The library doors slid open, and ominous footsteps approached down the gap between the shelves. Luke sat down again, steeling himself for the inevitable. His gaze wandered to his father's hands when he appeared. He was holding something ... a viewscreen. Funny, he'd half imagined he'd gone to get a torture robot.

He walked past Luke, and then sat down on the couch opposite. Luke stared in surprise. His father never sat down during these discussions.

When no angry words filled the air, Luke decided he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Well? Are you going to get it over with?"

"What 'it' are you referring to?" his father enquired.

He sounded suspiciously calm. "The lecture," Luke prompted. "Your behavior is reckless and foolish?"

There was no response. If anything, his father became silenter, if that were possible.

"I suppose I'm grounded for the rest of the year," Luke tried.

His father released a slow, weary breath. On the following exhale, he finally spoke. "You are getting too old for that."

Luke stared at his father, wondering whether this was some kind of practical joke. He'd been saying he was too old for that for years and years, to no avail. Had his father finally noticed that he wasn't a child?

"I know why you engage in this mindless behavior," his father continued, sounding distant, "You are bored ... you seek adventure and excitement. I was young once. I understand how you feel."

Luke was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. The lecturing was undesirable, but at least it was familiar. He wanted him to start ranting, not claiming to 'understand' him. This was downright weird.

"But that doesn't mean to say I approve of your activities in the lower levels," his father added, suddenly sounding more like himself.

"What activities would those be?" Luke said, carefully.

"Give me some credit, Son."

"Have I been in the tabloids again?!"

"No."

Luke's gaze fell on a roving security droid, and he was struck with an idea.

"Don't tell me you've got your spy network monitoring me?!"

His father finally stood up, and began to pace.

"Of course, but that is not where I found out about your activities." He used the Force to float the viewscreen into Luke's waiting hands.

As soon as Luke switched it on, it lit up with the front image of a holonet magazine cover. In the bottom corner, there was a fuzzy picture of him, half covered with a headline about a mysterious newcomer.

Luke's eyes quickly shifted to the title. _Underground Racing News_.

"You subscribe to this?"

His father didn't confirm or deny. Luke gaped at him for a moment, and then quickly recovered.

"Well ... if you knew about it, then why didn't you say something earlier?" Luke asked.

"Contrary to what you imagine, young one, my sole purpose in life is not to ruin your fun."

"You mean you're okay with it?" Luke said, surprised.

"No. But I had hoped you would mature beyond these reckless escapades, without my intervention."

"But I love it," Luke said, simply.

"It is a pointless waste of time."

"What? Racing?"

"Yes." His father turned to point at him. "And I don't approve of this company you keep. Associating with street scum will only lead you to copy their fruitless lifestyle."

"They're not so bad," Luke said, shrugging.

"Perhaps not. But what do they live for? Do they use their talents for the good of their community? Do they set goals and achieve them, or merely squander their lives with their foolish hedonistic desires? Is that what you wish to become?"

"Well, they don't hurt anyone," Luke said, staring at the carpet. "Besides, maybe that's all I'm cut out for."

"Never. You are destined for far greater things than they have ever dreamed about, Son."

Luke sighed. Not for the first time, he wished he were a regular person with no chance of ever ruling the galaxy.

"You are _my_ son and I will not see you waste your life," his father added, firmly.

Luke nodded, half-heartedly.

"Next week, you and I will be retreating to a private sanctuary of mine," his father said, eventually.

Luke was bewildered. "A vacation? You?!"

"It is not a vacation. We are going to begin your training as a Sith."

Luke stared blankly at his father.

"I want you to spend the time until then reflecting on your personal goals in life, and what you need to do to achieve them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You can start now. We will discuss your conclusions later tonight, when I return from the palace."

"Wait a minute," Luke said, standing up as his father started to leave. "I never said I wanted to be trained. I agreed to _consider_ it."

"Are you saying you do not want to realize your potential?"

"No ... I'm still thinking about it. But it would be nice if you asked me before making arrangements to start my training! I do have a choice about this, right?"

"You are welcome to share your feelings," his father said, vaguely.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Son, I promise you," his father said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "The moment you feel the Force begin to flow, you will wonder why you ever had any hesitation. It is as natural for you to use the Force as it is for you to fly. It is in your blood."

"Well ... okay," Luke said, hesitantly. "I'll give it a try. I guess."

"I'm overwhelmed with your enthusiasm."

Luke grinned at his father's dry tone. But the grin soon faded when he continued to stare at him, with an uncomfortably penetrating gaze.

"Perhaps we should talk about your concerns."

"There are a few things I'd like to know," Luke said, looking aside.

"Such as?"

His father sounded genuinely interested. And not in any hurry, which was a pleasant change. But just as Luke opened his mouth, an urgent beeping filled the air.

"I was due at MHQ ten minutes ago," his father explained, picking up his comlink. "But it is of no consequence. We will have plenty of time to talk when we leave Coruscant."

Luke nodded. "How long will we be gone for?"

"A month."

Luke gaped. "Just you and me ... for a month?"

"How will I survive?" his father said, addressing the ceiling in an overly dramatic fashion.


	13. A Sith Vacation

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Sith Vacation**

* * *

Luke was in the midst of packing when he heard the chiming sound of his door-com. Lev was on the other side.

"Hello, Luke. I was just going off-duty, and thought I'd say goodbye. You're off early tomorrow, I hear."

Luke nodded, stepping back to allow Lev to enter his room. "I'm still trying to pack."

From what little information he could extract from his father, the planet they were going to was completely uninhabited. In anticipation of this, his floor was stacked high with portable holovid equipment. Lev stared at his efforts for a moment.

"You're not taking all of this, are you?" he asked.

"Most of it."

"You do realize Lygun is without civilisation?"

"I heard something like that."

"There's no orbital HoloNet receiver. You'll be fortunate to get a decent comm signal."

Luke's mouth fell open. "No HoloNet? What about Galactic Bandits?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Lev said, picking up a discarded sock.

Luke looked around at the equipment. "I suppose the power sockets will be four hundred years old and not compatible."

"Power?" Lev said, with mock surprise.

"I wonder if it's too late to say I'm not going," Luke said, quickly.

"You'll be having too much fun with your father to worry about the lack of technology," Lev said.

"Did you just use the words fun and my father in the same sentence?" Luke asked.

Lev smiled.

* * *

They took the _Dunesea_. His father had aimed to be in hyperspace by 0900, but things didn't quite go to plan, and it was nearing lunchtime by the time they finally left Coruscant behind.

First there was a list of last minute Imperial things his father had to deal with, and Luke sat around in boredom while his father spent a good hour at the palace. Then, when he returned, they got into an argument over the amount of luggage in the _Dunesea's_ storage compartment, which descended into a philosophical discussion over possessions and materialism.

Finally, his father accused him of being as stubborn as his mother, and then, upon realizing what he'd said, disappeared into his meditation chamber for some 'alone time'. At least, that's how Luke described it. His father called it 'sanity maintenance'.

They left the hangar at 1120, then returned ten minutes later when Luke realized he hadn't said goodbye to Artoo and Threepio. On their second departure attempt, they were held up while his father searched for the Lygun coordinates, which he seemed to have misplaced between boarding the ship and sitting in the pilot's seat. When they made it into hyperspace, Luke broke into applause, while his father mumbled something about a miracle.

Luke spent the next few hours napping in the co-pilot's seat, as the dawn start and drama of the morning had left him sleepy. His father promised to wake him once they reverted, but in the end, he didn't need to. The jolt sent him flying half out of his seat.

"Buckle in," his father said. "The atmosphere is turbulent."

"Is that Lygun?" Luke said, rubbing his eyes. A planet was fast approaching.

"It is."

"It's green!"

"It is covered in a thick layer of toxic hitrone clouds. A thin layer of breathable air is trapped underneath, allowing life to exist."

Luke watched, fascinated, as the atmosphere came rushing towards them. As they entered the atmosphere, Luke saw the greenish appearance was caused by clusters of green clouds, drifting quickly across the planet's surface.

"Are those dangerous to the ship?" Luke asked.

"Yes. One molecule of that gas can penetrate the shields and burn right through the hull."

Luke looked at the vast arrays of clouds, then turned to his father in shock.

"We can't fly through those without hitting one! That's impossible!"

"Not for a Sith. The Force will guide us through."

Luke felt his stomach churn as they began to descend into the cloud layer. Every so often, his father would turn the ship, resulting in the avoidance of clouds Luke couldn't even see coming. He glanced at his father at one point, surprised at the ease at which he could do this.

"Am I right in thinking only a Force sensitive person could make this journey?" Luke asked, watching another patch of green fog sweep past the window.

"Yes. Which is why this planet has served as a Sith retreat for many centuries."

Luke felt the shuttle suddenly drop, and an especially large toxic cloud flew over the top of them.

"Careful! That was close!" Luke said.

"We are out of danger," his father said, calmly. They had dropped below the cloud layer.

Luke strained to see out the window, eager for his first look at the terrain. The surface was covered in lots of thick foliage, all a dull and sickly green. In the odd clearing he could see sandy yellow ground. And on the horizon -

"Is that ... an ocean?!" Luke asked, amazed. "Wow! I've never seen one in real life before!"

"On many planets, the entire surface is an ocean," his father said.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off the awesome site as they swept over the vast blue surface. So much water, and all in one place. It was hard to believe this was possible, after living on Tatooine.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Luke said. "I could have brought swimming gear!"

"Unwise," his father said. "The water is dangerously acidic."

"Oh," Luke said, disappointed. They turned left slightly, and Luke shielded his eyes from the glare of the setting sun. After his vision had adjusted, he spotted two dark shapes on the horizon. Luke squinted, finally deciding they were islands.

"That is our destination," his father said.

"Which island? Left or right?"

"It is one island," his father explained. "Although it is separated into two regions when the tide is high."

Luke removed his hand from his eyes as the last slither of sun disappeared. It didn't feel like twilight to Luke, as it would still be afternoon in Imperial City. It seemed he would have to adjust his body clock.

The island loomed closer, and Luke looked down as they skimmed over the top. It was coated with the thick plant cover he had seen on the mainland. He couldn't help but wonder what creatures were lurking down there, under the wind-swept canopy.

He glanced forward again when he felt the shuttle slow, and saw a flat yellow bald patch appear in the jungle. A solid black triangular structure stood in the middle, looking bizarrely out of place. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid, with its point buried in the sand and its corners supported by four towers.

"Weird looking place," Luke remarked.

"Legend tells it was built by the Sith Master, Darth Agony, as a place to hide from his apprentice, Darth Lucify, who had grown too powerful for him to control," Vader said, as he brought the shuttle around to the rear landing platform.

"However, his apprentice hunted him down and they dueled to the death on the beach. But the duel was cut short when a vast wave came and swept Darth Lucify into the ocean, where the acid waters burnt him alive. Apparently, at night, his ghost still roams the beach, flesh hanging from his bones and -"

"Thank you for that!" Luke said, disgusted. "I'll sure sleep easier tonight!"

His father turned off the ship's engine.

* * *

The interior turned out to be even more foreboding than Luke had imagined. It was utterly devoid of anything that could be remotely considered welcoming. Dark pillars stretched up to the high ceiling, and narrow winding staircases led off from the main entrance hall. His father waved a hand, and the torches came to life in the brackets, revealing eerie patterns carved into the black walls.

"Hmm. I'm guessing there's no swimming pool around here," Luke said.

"This is a retreat, Son, not an amusement park."

"You can say that again."

Luke jumped as two four-legged winged creatures came rushing through the far doors.

"Ahh! Monsters!" Luke said, running behind his father.

"Gargoyles," his father explained. "Pets."

Luke peered around at the clawed, fanged, drooling creatures. "Pets?" he repeated, in disbelief.

"Yes. The young red one is Fode, the green one is Beed."

Luke stared at them in surprise as they bounded around his father in greeting. Somehow he'd never thought of his father as an animal lover. He quickly looked up as yet another being entered the room. This time, he was relieved it was only a silver protocol droid.

"Greetings, Lord Vader." The droid turned its head towards Luke.

"Hi, I'm Luke," Luke said.

"May I take your luggage, Master Luke?" the droid asked politely.

"I don't know where I'm sleeping yet." Luke looked across at his father, who had lifted a torch out of its bracket.

"Up in the north tower," his father said. "Follow me."

Luke started to follow, but found himself tripping against an energetic gargoyle. He tried to step sideways, but its long forked tail came sweeping around his legs. He sprawled onto the floor, then quickly shielded his face from the enquiring wet nose that came snuffling into it.

"Father! Get it off me!" Luke called, eyes widening as its mouth opened and he was treated to a close-up view of its fangs. Not to mention the decidedly non-vegetarian breath.

"Fode appears to like you," his father observed, from the base of the stairs.

"I'm flattered," Luke said, struggling to his feet.

Fode heard something out on the balcony, and ran off after Beed. Luke brushed himself off, then picked up a torch for himself. As he followed his father up the dark staircase, he found himself glancing behind every so often, due to the strange scuttling noises inside the walls. The wind whistled outside, adding to the eeriness. On the uppermost floor, his father led him to one of the rooms.

"You can sleep in here."

"Okay. Where will you be?"

"Across the hall. It is the only room equipped with a hyperbaric chamber."

Luke nodded. "Well, I guess I'll unpack."

"I intend to meditate. I will see you later this evening."

His father disappeared into the darkness, leaving Luke alone.

_Meditate?_ Luke thought. _We just got here! _

Luke heard another creaking noise inside the wall, and quickly fumbled for the light controls. His fingers closed on something that felt promising, but nothing happened. He punched it, frustrated. The lights came on for a few seconds, then flickered and died.

"I think this place hates me," Luke sighed. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

When Luke awoke the next day, he found it was almost midday. His father was nowhere to be seen, but the protocol droid arrived with breakfast and lunch on one tray. The droid introduced himself as JT-27.

After eating, Luke investigated the refresher facilities, and was pleasantly surprised to find clean running water. It even came in hot and cold varieties. The mirror was cracked and rusting, but it was good enough to shave by. Fode arrived while he was cleaning his teeth, and dropped a rubber ball by his feet.

"You want to play?" Luke said, picking up the ball.

Fode rose up slightly, and made an odd squawking noise.

"I guess that means yes, huh?" Luke said, "Well ... go fetch!"

He tossed the ball out of the room, and Fode scampered after it, knocking furniture aside on the way. Judging by the racket, it had rolled into the corridor and was travelling down the stairs.

Luke followed behind, and eventually stepped out into the main hall. Broad daylight hadn't done much to lessen the general creepiness of the décor, but Fode's happy squawks certainly helped.

He crouched down as Fode began to rush back towards him, deciding it was better to brace himself than be bowled over.

"Here boy! Come on! Come on, that's it!"

Fode scampered towards him, but then did an abrupt turn before reaching him. Luke was confused, until he saw what had distracted the gargoyle. Beed had just wandered in off the balcony. He exchanged a few odd noises with Fode, and then flopped down in a patch of sunlight.

"Don't worry about him," Luke said, walking over to retrieve the ball from Fode. "He's just lazy."

Beed twitched his tail in response.

Fode finally dropped the ball, and Luke picked it up. Fode began to beat his wings in anticipation, rising a few centimeters off the ground.

Luke pretended to throw the ball, and Fode sped off to search for it. He chuckled to himself, wondering when he was going to realize it was still in his hand. It turned out to be a good ten minutes.

The game continued for quite a while, and Luke found himself enjoying the company of the overly-energetic gargoyle. He'd never had a pet before. Well, he'd had a few small things on Tatooine, but nothing like this.

The game finally ended when Luke heard heavy footsteps approaching. He turned to find his father emerging from one of the staircases.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing," Luke said. "Just playing with Fode."

Growing tired of waiting, Fode rushed up behind him, and ripped the ball from his grasp.

"Ah!" Luke said, shaking his hand. "Slobber! Yuk!"

Fode stood a span away, taunting Luke to try and get the ball back.

"Look what I've taught him to do," Luke said. "Come here boy! That's it! Now speak!"

Fode dropped the ball, and gave a half growl, half bark.

Luke looked at his father, grinning, but he didn't seem impressed.

"How about this?" Luke said. "Roll over! Come on, boy, roll over!"

Fode obediently rolled onto his back, and stared up at them upside down.

"Aww, he's so cute," Luke said.

"Have you quite finished depriving my pet of its dignity?" his father rumbled.

"Well, I don't see anything else to do around here," Luke said. "Unless I can take the _Dunesea_ for a joyride?"

"Wishful thinking," his father said, turning back the way he'd come. "Follow me. We will begin your training."

Luke followed, feeling both nervous and excited. "What can I learn first? How to control people's minds? How to deflect blaster bolts bare-handed?"

"No." His father had led him to a room entirely devoid of furniture, apart from two circular meditation seats. The walls were covered with carvings. Luke sat down on the edge of a seat, and looked up at his father in anticipation.

"First, you will learn to meditate," he said, taking a seat opposite.

"Boring!"

"It is absolutely essential. Before you can bend the Force to your will, you must be attuned to its presence. Meditation teaches mental discipline, and a strong mind is one of the three foundations of a Force user's journey."

He gestured at a large symbol on the wall, which depicted three interlocking rings.

"What are the other two?" Luke asked.

"The circles represent the overlapping spheres of mind, body and spirit. If strength is lacking in any one of those areas, your overall power in the Force will suffer. From now on, you will spend an hour every day in meditation, and another hour improving your physical fitness."

Luke nodded, trying not to sigh. He didn't mind exercising, but sitting around in silence was not his idea of fun.

"Now, we are going to try a simple meditation exercise. Make yourself comfortable."

Luke obliged, shuffling into the middle of the seat.

"Close your eyes, and focus on your inner self. Do not allow anything to distract you. Tell me when you are tuned to the Force."

Luke focused, gradually feeling calmer. He became aware of his own breathing, his father's breathing, the odd creak deep within the building. Straining his ears, he could even hear the sound of the waves breaking on the distant beach. In the background of all this, he could feel something. He knew what it was - the Force.

"I can feel something."

"Describe it to me."

Luke pondered it for a moment, trying to think of a way to describe it without sounding stupid.

"It's all around me," Luke said, finally.

"And within you?"

"A little. But I can sense it stronger in you." Luke focused on the strong presence of his father, which overshadowed everything else in the room.

"Good. Do you remember the Emperor's instructions in using the Force to discern the future?"

"Yes," Luke said, becoming nervous. How could he forget?

"Relax. We are not concerned with the future today. Instead, you are going to use the Force to enhance your memories of the past. I want you to think of a very early memory."

"From Tatooine?"

"Yes. Recall everything you can about it, and then tune yourself to the Force, and analyse it carefully. It will take several attempts, but you will soon achieve results."

Luke cast his mind back, thinking about his earliest memories. There were many of them, but none of them seemed interesting enough that he wanted to know more. Just vague images of Tatooine's suns, digging a hole in the sand, drinking blue milk. And plenty of his aunt and uncle. There was one memory he had, that he wasn't sure whether it was real or a dream. He'd asked Uncle Owen about it once, and he had said it was a dream. Maybe it was, because it was not a happy memory. He was holding Aunt Beru's hand, as she lay unconscious on the floor. Her fingers were limp in his hand ...

But that's all he could remember. What was he supposed to do now? Tune himself to the Force. Luke reached out, feeling the Force respond to his query once again. But how was he supposed to use it to reveal more of his memory? It wasn't like using the Force to move an object, when you had something physical to focus on. Maybe he was supposed to focus on his memory.

Luke tried it, but it was clear there wasn't much happening. He could see Aunt Beru was wearing a browny-red cardigan, that was about it. He was about to tell his father this was going nowhere, when he started to hear an odd repeating sound. It was some kind of alarm.

The distress beacon! That's right ... Aunt Beru had taught him how to switch it on a few months before, and he'd managed to climb up on a chair and reach it.

Then ... then ... Luke reached out to the Force, curious to know more. It responded to his call, and he began to hear voices.

"What happened, Luke?"

An old man's voice. He sounded gentle, like he was talking to a very young child.

"Don't be frightened. Your aunt will be all right. Let's see if we can wake her."

The Force was growing around him. Now he had an image. It was Obi-Wan ... but younger than he remembered him. More like the poster in the Emperor's private museum.

"You've done well, Luke. Can you bring me some water?"

The image suddenly changed. He was in the living room now, playing on the floor with some blocks. Obi-Wan and Aunt Beru sat on the couch. She was holding a cold pack to her forehead.

"Owen will not be happy about this," his aunt said, sounding weary.

"To the contrary, I should think he'll be glad for Luke's quick-thinking."

"It's more complicated than that, Obi-Wan. Luke was supposed to go with Owen today. He loves to go to Anchorhead. But this morning he refused to go, even to the point of tears. It was very out of character."

"Ah. I see. Well, I am sure Owen can accept the odd coincidence ..."

"That's the trouble, Obi-Wan. He can accept the odd coincidence ... but not when they start happening every week. Will this happen more often as Luke grows older?"

"No. In fact, it will happen less. Luke trusts his instincts so readily because he hasn't learnt to rationalize yet. That is why we Jedi are trained from such an early age."

"I suppose I just can't help but remember the first time we met Anakin. He never did explain how he knew there was something wrong."

A bang sounded in the kitchen, and Luke dropped the block he'd been trying to stack on the pile. His uncle had arrived home.

"Beru! What is he doing here?!"

Luke didn't want to see any more, lest it tarnish his fond memories of his uncle. He detached himself from the Force, and opened his eyes.

His father had gone. Strange, he hadn't heard him leaving, and his father was hardly quiet. He tried to stand up, but was met with a sudden pain. His legs were cramped. How long had he been sitting here?

Perhaps he had discovered exactly how his father managed to spend hours meditating.

* * *

Luke was vague about the results of his meditation when Vader questioned him about it later. It didn't concern him, however, as memory retrievable could be a very personal thing. They shifted on to telekinesis exercises, and afterwards his son went for a run with Fode and Beed.

When he returned, Luke ate dinner, while Vader busied himself with drawing up a list of everything he hoped to teach his son before they returned to Coruscant. The emphasis should be on equipping his son with the knowledge to teach himself, rather than teaching him specific tasks.

There was silence throughout the meal, and Luke rested his head on his hand, pushing his food around idly.

"Is it not to your liking?" Vader asked, finally.

"Huh? Oh ... no it's fine. I ... I'm just thinking about things."

"I see."

Silence resumed. Vader was at the stage of considering whether to start mental manipulation after the meal, when Luke put down his fork.

"They knew."

"Who knew what?" Vader asked, confused.

"Everyone. Obi-Wan ... my aunt and uncle. They knew about my Force abilities ... so why didn't they tell me?"

_That is glaringly obvious_, Vader thought.

"Instead I learnt to ignore it, because I didn't understand it."

"A situation easily rectified," Vader said.

"But I don't understand what was so wrong about me knowing about it in the first place."

"I can only assume they were worried I would sense your existence if you were awakened to Force." Luke frowned, and Vader could sense his annoyance. "Perhaps it was for the best," he added.

Luke looked up. "What?!"

"You were raised in relative peace and safety, away from the dangers of Coruscant. Away from the Emperor."

"Away from you," Luke said, quietly.

"I thought I was the worst father in the galaxy," Vader said, lightly.

"I haven't called you that in years," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Son, there is little point dwelling on events past. Always move forward. My intent with the meditation exercise was to teach you to enhance your thinking with the Force, not to send you into melancholy."

"I guess you're right," Luke said, picking up his plate. "What are we doing this evening? I brought some cards."

"I need to answer my messages."

"Work? What happened to vacation?"

"I never said this was a vacation, Son," Vader said. "In fact, I believe I said the opposite."

"Well I say it's a vacation," Luke said, smirking.

* * *

Luke changed his mind after five days of adhering to his father's training schedule. Not even the most demanding teachers at school came close to his father's determination. He refused to accept the phrase "I can't do it." The words only caused him to push him harder. But his father remained patient, however, which was more than Luke could say for himself.

They'd been in the library all morning, moving books around with the Force. Four days ago, he'd struggled to make one book even tremble slightly. Yesterday he'd managed to raise one a meter into the air, and hold it there steady for a minute. But it wasn't good enough for his father. Now he was making him try and hold three books in the air at once.

"Try it again," his father said, after another failed attempt. "This time, concentrate."

"I am concentrating!" Luke insisted.

His father pointed at the first book, a huge fat volume that needed two hands just to open. Luke slumped back in his seat, closed his eyes, and stretched out his fingers toward the book. It rose obediently into the air, and hovered above the table.

"Good. Now, the next one."

Luke opened his eyes, trying to find the second book. The first book began to waver.

"Concentrate," his father said. "You do not need to see objects to feel them in the Force."

Luke closed his eyes, and the first book stabilized. Now was the tricky part. He had to fork his focus, keeping one part of his mind on the first book, and the other part on the second.

Something must have worked, because he could hear it rising from the table. He opened his eyes, seeing the second book rise to join the first.

"And the third one," his father said, pushing it forward.

Luke glanced at it, and then felt the first two books begin to slip. Stars, this was difficult! It was like have an ice cream in each hand, and being asked to pilot a speeder without spilling a drop. The books drifted up and down a few times, and then he finally had them sitting on the same level. Time to split his focus again, and pick up that elusive third book ...

It began to tremble in response, and Luke felt a rush of excitement. Maybe he was finally going to do it this time. He concentrated intensely on the third book, determined not to let it slip away. But another thought began to arise in his mind. Perhaps, after he achieved this, his father would place five books on the table, and insist he did the same with those.

"Focus," his father warned.

Luke saw the books were again slipping, and pushed the negative thoughts away. He could do it ... if he just applied enough attention on the third book, while keeping the others in the air. But like a sweaty hand slipping from a climbing bar, Luke could feel his concentration dissolving. He quickly stood up, waving a hand in the air, but it was too late. The first two books slammed into the desk, causing a big cloud of dust.

"You didn't concentrate," his father said, calmly.

"Arg!! Will you stop saying that!" Luke kicked the table leg. "I'm trying but I can't do it!"

"I am going to start a banned word list," his father said. "If you use any word on the list, you will do twenty push-ups. The first word on the list is 'can't'. The second is 'try'. Any derivatives of those words are included. Now, sit down and start over."

"No!" Luke said. "I already said I _can't_ do it, I've _tried_ enough today, and I'm not doing any push-ups, drill sergeant!"

"You are generating enough anger to lift every book in this library. Use it."

Luke had been about to respond with another protest, but he was stopped short with his father's words. He stared at the books, remembering how it felt when he choked Tyloid. He'd used his anger then ...

He started to do as his father suggested, but something made him hesitate. It felt wrong. He couldn't deny it.

"I need a break," Luke said, returning to his seat.

"What is the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm a mere mortal and I get tired."

"That is not what I meant. I have observed you doing this before ... you come so close to releasing some of the power that I know you are capable of ... then you draw back. Why?"

"I don't know why," Luke said, resting his head on his hand.

"Then perhaps you need to meditate on it," his father suggested, standing up. "I will return in half an hour, and you will tell me what you have learnt."

Luke didn't respond. He listened as his father stood up, and walked past him. He closed the door on the way out.

After mulling over the situation for a while, Luke dragged the largest of the books towards him, curious as to what subject would fill so many pages. For that matter, who could be bothered writing so much? It must have taken a lifetime.

It was made of some ancient material, and smelt like it was five hundred years old. The title had long since worn off the cover. He turned to the first page, and a large puff of dust came flying out.

He coughed, sweeping it away, and then looked at the elaborately decorated inscription on the inside cover. It appeared to be a list of people who had owned the book, although he hadn't heard of half the names listed. Yoda, Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Maybe it was some kind of Jedi heirloom.

_Luke!_

Luke looked around in surprise, wondering if his father had returned. The library door was still sealed tight. A warm feeling began to arise from the book, and he drew his hand away from it, sensing something wasn't quite right. Another cloud of dust puffed out from the book, and began to swirl on the floor. Then, much to his surprise, it began to glow, and rise up into a pillar.

Luke jumped out of his seat and took a step back, throat going dry with fear. The glowing pillar was turning into the shape of a person. A middle-aged man, dressed in a hooded robe.

Once his features were fully formed, he smiled at Luke.

"Hello there. Don't be afraid - it's only me."

Luke blinked at the man in surprise. "Obi-Wan?! What ... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am, what you might call a ghost, yes."

"What do you want?!" Luke said. He glanced behind him, wondering if he should call his father.

"Only to talk to you. There are important things you must know."

"About what?"

"The Force." The ghost Obi-Wan sat in the chair that his father had occupied a few minutes earlier. He gestured for Luke to sit opposite, but Luke couldn't bring himself to move.

"You see, my young friend, your father has not been entirely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"There are two sides to the Force, Luke. One stands for good. The other side, the Dark Side, works to bring about evil and suffering. You must choose which side you will serve, and stand by your choice."

"Why would I want to choose a side which works for evil and suffering?!" Luke said, incredulous.

"That is the choice your father made."

Luke blinked at the blue form in surprise. His father ... chose to serve something that stood for evil and suffering? Why? It made no sense. "And the Emperor?"

"The Emperor is the very embodiment of the Dark Side. He is the one who corrupted your father and he would do the same to you. Unless you stop your training now, you will become a servant of evil."

"But ... but you were a Jedi," Luke said. "The Jedi were traitors ..."

"So you've been taught," Obi-Wan said. "In truth, we served the Republic ... we served democracy. But we could not serve an Empire, ruled by Palpatine."

"I agree that Palpatine is evil," Luke said. "Everyone would be better off without him. But the Empire isn't completely bad. It does many good things ... same with my father. I know he's done some bad things, but he's not a ... a servant of evil, like you say."

"Ask him about the Dark Side, Luke. Perhaps you should also ask him about the Death Star."

Luke frowned. "Why should I believe you?" he said, suddenly. "Didn't you and my father have some kind of disagreement? Weren't you responsible for his injuries? How do I know you're not just trying to drive us apart?"

"Luke, I loved your father like a brother. He was a good person. A hero. It broke my heart when he made his choice. I only seek to stop you from going down the same path. A path which leads to inhuman suffering, and from which there is no return."

_Stars, he sounds like my father_, Luke thought. _Do all Force users talk like this?_

"If he was a good person, then why would he choose the Dark Side?" Luke asked. "I still don't believe you."

"A question I have wondered for the last seventeen years," Obi-Wan said. "Search your feelings, Luke, and you will find the truth."

The ghost began to fade. "Remember, Luke. You must choose. Anger, aggression, hatred ... that is the Dark Side. If you choose to resist it, I will be there to help you."

"Wait!" Luke said. "I don't understand!"

Now there was only a voice. "Look inside the book, Luke. You will find more answers there."

* * *

Luke lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Had he really just seen a ghost, or was he just going crazy? Some part of him wanted to talk the whole thing over with his father, but then, what if Obi-Wan's story was true? The Dark Side? It sounded plausible. And it explained so much about his father. Why he was moody all the time, why he had such a short temper ... why he had no problems with killing officers when they made mistakes.

But Luke knew something else too: his father wasn't totally evil. He did care about him, Luke was sure of it. He smiled to himself, remembering some of the moments he had shared with his father.

Maybe he should try reading the book. It couldn't hurt. He leaned over the side of his bed, and struggled to drag the ancient book from the floor to his lap. It fell open at the first chapter, and Luke used his growing Force abilities to flick on the lights.

"Chapter one," he mumbled to himself. He strained to make out the title, which was printed in some fancy lettering. "Origins of life and the Force."

How that was supposed to give him answers about his father, he didn't know. Still, that's what Obi-Wan had said. He read the first paragraph a few times, and then wondered if he was going to need a five hundred year old dictionary just to make out the first sentence.

A tremor in the Force alerted him to the imminent arrival of his father, and Luke quickly shoved the book under his blankets. He'd have to look into it later on tonight.

The door slid open, and his father's tall frame filled the door.

"This doesn't look like meditating to me, young one."

"I was just -"

His father raised a hand, cutting him off. "I do not wish to hear your excuses. Follow me - it is time for you to eat."

Luke sighed, and obligingly followed his father from the room. Now was not the time to ask him about the Dark Side, obviously. He had a sneaking suspicion that the right time would never come, but he would bide his time.

His father didn't stay to watch him eat. Once satisfied he had all he required, he moved towards the exit.

"I am going to my private chambers, Son. After lunch, proceed to the training room for some exercise. I suggest you burn off the attitude you have been displaying this morning, because it is hindering your progress."

Luke sighed. He'd love to make a smart response, but they still had several weeks to go before they returned to Coruscant, and spending it arguing with each other didn't sound enticing. He picked over his lunch for a while, and then decided to continue eating in the training room. Maybe he could kick a ball around with Fode for a while. Anything to take his mind off good, evil and the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Luke jumped. He turned around, and found his father was standing behind the training room couch, on which Fode and Beed lay sleeping. How his father had managed to sneak up on him like that, Luke didn't know. Another Force trick he had yet to learn.

"Ah, just connecting up this old monitor to the HoloNet."

"The HoloNet? This is a dueling room. You are supposed to be getting some exercise."

"I did," Luke said, gesturing at Fode and Beed. "See. They're worn out."

"Yet you are not."

"There's still plenty of room to duel," Luke said, connecting up the last wire. "This won't bother you."

"Yes, it will. It is bothering me right now. Unless you want it turned into shrapnel, I suggest you disconnect it."

"But I've just got it working!" Luke tweaked the cable behind the device, and switched it on. The picture was grainy and the colors were too bright, but other than that it was a working HoloNet terminal. It was currently receiving a cooking channel. Luke pushed Beed off the couch, and sat down to admire it.

His father came forward, and inspected Luke's handiwork.

"You are routing this through the only communications link this planet is equipped with. Now we have no way of receiving off-planet calls."

"I know," Luke said, switching the machine to play one of his own vids. "Isn't it great? The old corpse could die, and you could be named ruler of the known galaxy, and we wouldn't even know."

Luke turned up the volume as the holovid started. "I thought I had forgotten to bring this one. It's my favorite!"

"What is this rubbish?" his father asked, glancing at the screen. "We only have three weeks left on this planet, Son. You are not going to waste it on idle entertainment."

"It only lasts for an hour. Besides, it's not rubbish. It's called '_The Time Master_'. It's about a Kalee who builds a machine that can transport him through time. So he goes back and tries to change the past. For instance, his father was killed in a starship accident when he was a baby, so he goes back and makes sure his father lives. Then he goes back to his own time, and finds all kinds of things have gone wrong as a result ... "

"I would imagine," his father said.

"Anyway, so then he has to go back and try and fix everything again, and he just keeps getting into a bigger and bigger mess."

"And how does he eventually solve the problem?"

"You're going to have to watch it if you want to know the end."

Luke grinned at his father, who looked from the monitor to Luke, as if trying to decide between making a snide remark, or giving into his curiosity.

"If I allow you to watch this," his father said, eventually. "Then you must promise to cooperate for the rest of the day."

"Absolutely," Luke said.

His father joined him on the couch, sitting on the other side of Fode. They watched the vid mostly in silence, interrupted only by the odd remark from his father about the stupidity of the plot, and exasperated sighs from Luke.

When the end credits rolled, Luke stretched his arms, yawning. He glanced down at his feet where Beed had fallen asleep.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," Luke said.

"Perhaps you could try going back in time and preventing him from falling asleep in that position," his father suggested, dryly.

"Must you ridicule everything I like?" Luke said, "Come on, you were young once. Right?"

"The Jedi led simple lives," his father explained. "We were not encouraged to indulge in frivolous entertainment."

"It's not just entertainment," Luke said. "It makes you think about things. Like what I would like to change in the past."

"You are far too young to have life regrets, my son," his father said.

"Well, what would you change, then?" Luke asked, seeing a good lead in to asking him about the Dark Side.

His father appeared to be deep in thought. Luke waited in anticipation, but Fode, who had been sleeping between them, suddenly awoke with a loud grunt. His father idly scratched the animal's head, and Fode made a snuffling noise, twitching his ears in pleasure.

"You know, you show them more affection than you've ever shown me," Luke said, accusingly. "And while you're patting him, can you tell him to get his mate off my feet?"

"They are not mates. Fode is Beed's son," his father said, standing up.

Luke glanced between the gargoyles curiously, trying to see any family resemblance.

"They don't seem to much have in common," Luke said. "But then, you could say that about us too." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Father, can we talk about something for a moment?"

"Of course."

His father was doing something down the other end of the room, and didn't sound particularly interested. But it had to be said.

"I'm having second thoughts about ... well, about all of this. I don't know if being a Sith is right for me. This isn't just about my trouble with the books ..."

Luke was silent, wondering if he should just tell his father about the entire conversation with Obi-Wan. He looked up, and saw his father was opening a supply closet.

"Using the Force doesn't feel right for me, sometimes," Luke explained. He struggled to push the snoring Beed off his feet. "When you tell me to use my anger ... it feels wrong. I used my anger when I choked Tyloid, and it felt wrong then, too."

The only response to his admission was the familiar snap-hiss of a newly ignited lightsaber. Once again, he turned his head towards his father, and was met with a horrible sight. The supply closet contained dueling droids! One of them was already activated, and moving into an attack position. He frantically tried to shift Beed, feeling his heart begin to race.

He poked and prodded but Beed refused to budge. He began to sweat as he desperately tried to yank his legs out from underneath.

"Can you turn that off until I've left?!" Luke shouted. His father knew he didn't like dueling droids.

His father turned to observe him, his own red saber ignited. "It is of no danger to you, Son. Come here and watch."

"Turn it off!" Luke repeated, his voice beginning to shake. Beed was starting to stir under the pummeling he was getting.

"Very well." His father raised a gloved hand and pointed at the droid, which immediately froze. He then walked over until he was beside Luke, and gestured at Beed.

The gargoyle quickly woke up and shuffled off. Luke stood up, then fell back down as he discovered his feet were numb.

"Hang on," Luke said, rubbing his feet as he made a second attempt to escape. "Don't turn it back on. Wait until I've gone."

"I intended for you to join me," his father said. "It is important you learn how to defend yourself."

"Did you listen to a word I said before?" Luke asked.

"Yes. You are feeling unsure and confused." His father reached out to help him stand, and then left his hand resting on his shoulder. "I felt the same way many times during my youth. You do not have to use your anger to channel the Force if it makes you feel uncomfortable. You are only new at this, and perhaps the more ... advanced techniques can wait until later."

Luke nodded. This would give him time to investigate Obi-Wan's claims further.

"Now it is time you reacquainted yourself with the weapon of the Sith." His father stretched out a hand towards a side cabinet, and a lightsaber flew across the distance and floated in front of Luke.

"Put that ... killer droid away first," Luke said, eyeing the frozen droid warily. He knew from past experience that igniting a lightsaber in the presence of a dueling droid tended to produce immediate results.

His father obliged, triggering the droid into returning to the supply cupboard. Luke picked the lightsaber out of the air, and switched it on. A light blue blade filled the air in front of him.

"After three weeks of training, you could defeat one of those droids yourself," his father remarked, moving into the center of the floor. "On their lowest skill level, of course."

"You think so?" Luke found the idea appealing. The droids had haunted his nightmares ever since his accident. He flexed his artificial hand around the lightsaber handle, and then made a few practice swings, enjoying the sound it made as it cut through the air.

"You will undoubtedly be a natural," his father said, gesturing at the space in front of him.

* * *


	14. A Father Son Camping Trip

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Father-Son Camping Trip**

* * *

Two weeks after his son had first picked up a saber, Luke had gained skills at a rate that surprised even Vader. He embraced the art of the lightsaber with an enthusiasm similar to that he displayed when piloting. It was refreshing for Vader to witness. He'd been doing this himself for so long, he had forgotten the novelty and excitement he'd felt in his youth.

After an especially exhausting bout, Luke leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Your last parry was a fraction too low," Vader remarked. "Aim higher on your opponent's blade."

"What's a parry again?" Luke asked, getting back on his feet.

"The defensive movement."

"Oh." Luke was silent for a moment, looking blank. "So what's a feint?"

Vader ignited his blade, and made a sudden swipe at Luke. His son turned on his own blade in shock, and hurried to parry. Halfway through the movement, Vader changed the direction of his attack, and ended up with his blade at Luke's throat. Luke froze.

"That was a feint," Vader said, holding the blade steady for a few seconds longer, before switching it off.

"Got it," Luke said, eyeing him warily. "I've had it. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Very well. You may have a few hours rest, then we will resume your telekinetic exercises."

Luke nodded, and wandered off towards the exit. Vader watched him leave, thinking over the progress they'd made. Although his son did not realize it, this lightsaber training was advancing his attunement to the Force. A week ago he would only have lasted two hours, now he had lasted four. It was satisfying to watch, to the point where he wished there was someone to whom he could boast about his son's abilities.

Luke was going to be everything he had wanted to be in his own youth. There was no Obi-Wan around to stop his son from realizing his full potential. Nothing would stand in his way. Luke would indeed be a powerful Sith.

* * *

After showering and changing his clothes, Luke settled down on his bed, with his back propped up on some pillows. It was time to see if he could make some more progress discovering the secret of this Jedi book. So far, he'd learnt nothing but a long list of boring facts that made the Force seem as interesting as counting grains of sand.

"I'm ready," Luke sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "Start reading where we left off last night."

Jaytee, who was standing at the foot of his bed, flicked over a few pages, and then started reading in his monotonous droid voice.

Luke listened for a while, and then found his eyes drifting closed. He realized what was about to happen two minutes later.

"Wait, wait, stop!" Luke said, sitting up straighter. "Start again ... this time, can you please translate it?"

"Translate, Master Luke? This text is in galactic standard."

"I know, but I don't understand half the words. Adenosine? Nucleoside? Hydrolysis? It's like another language. Can you simplify it?"

"I am sorry, but I am only programmed for general household maintenance, not midichlorian biochemistry."

"Biochemistry ... that sounds like something my friend Ben would understand," Luke said. "Maybe I should try and contact him when my father isn't around."

"The communication facilities only allow for collect calls, Master Luke."

"Good point," Luke said, imagining what Ben's father would say if he received a thousand-credit bill for a holocom call made from the middle of nowhere. "How far into the book are we, anyway? Have we finished chapter one yet?"

"No, Master Luke, we are still ten pages from the end of the introduction."

"The introduction?! But we've been at this for two weeks!" Luke groaned, rubbing his head. "Forget it, I'm too tired now. You can go."

"Certainly, Master Luke."

The droid left the heavy book on the bed, and disappeared out the door. Luke glared at it for a moment, and then kicked it off. It made a loud thud as it hit the floor, and Luke looked up in fright, hoping his father wasn't around to hear the noise. He wouldn't be pleased if he found him kicking his heirloom book around.

He glanced back at the floor, and saw a leather pocket had fallen out of the back cover. A collection of thin storage devices was protruding through a time-worn hole in the side. Luke reached down to pick it up, curiously. These were old storage devices, but still compatible with a modern datapad. Maybe he should see what was on them.

He retrieved a datapad from his unpacked luggage, and extended the datareader from the side. As soon as he slotted the storage device in, the screen lit up with a password prompt.

Luke stared at the ceiling, considering it. If these documents belonged to his father, it should be easy to guess. He knew most of his father's passwords ... including the password to retrieve his medium-priority mail: luke15. But these were too old for his father to have used his name. Maybe he should try his mother's name.

"Right on the first try," Luke said, smirking as it clicked through. His father was so predictable.

But when he read the opening line of the document, he was forced to amend that thought.

_Dearest Padmé,_

_Today we have been fighting for eight months. I used to wonder how wars could go on for years. Wouldn't the two sides get tired of fighting and go home? Now I understand. I asked Obi-Wan if he believes we could end this war before a year was over, but he has grown pessimistic lately._

_Every night I lie awake thinking about you. There are so many things I miss about you, and it would take more space than I have to list them all. But I'm going to try._

Luke smirked, seeing the list extended for several paragraphs. It included such ridiculous things as 'the way your hair shifts in the wind' to 'the way the light reflects in your eyes'.

A love letter ... his stoic, serious father had actually written a love letter. Luke grinned wider, when he realized this wasn't just a source of amusement. He could learn what his father was like before he became a Sith! So that's what Obi-Wan had meant.

"Stupid ghosts, why do they have to be so cryptic," Luke mumbled to himself, as he settled back to read.

* * *

Over the next week, Luke learnt more about his father's past than he had during the entire five years of living with him. Some things he could have guessed on his own - like his father's most preferred command position was as the head of a flight squad. Others were surprising. Whether or not Obi-Wan had been telling the truth when he said he loved his father like a brother, it was clear his father felt that way about Obi-Wan. A running theme in the letters was 'daily quote from Obi-Wan', some of which sounded like things Luke had heard his father say.

The hardest thing was avoiding saying anything to his father about all this ... or even giving him a hint that he was spending his evenings reading some of his most intimate thoughts. But fortunately, his father seemed too distracted with the task of training him to worry about what he was doing in his spare time. Now that he'd mastered the art of holding multiple books in the air, they'd moved on to using telekinesis as a method of defence.

After he'd succeeded in shoving a table a meter across the room, he'd earned a break. He hadn't wasted any time returning to his room to resume reading. He was very near the end now, and things were getting interesting.

_Last week I left the main company and went on a reconnaissance mission. I used a speeder given to me by a local engineer to rejoin Obi-Wan. Its top speed neared 350kphs. It brought back memories of pod-racing, something I haven't thought about in years._

Pod-racing? His father had participated in a pod-race? Hadn't he told him racing was a pointless waste of time? As usual, his hypocrisy knew no bounds.

Luke skipped over a few paragraphs where his father was describing some dream he'd had about his mother the night before, and picked up further down.

_I remain in eternal hope that I will be reunited with you before this letter reaches your eyes, but I want you to know the HoloNet rumors of my death were exaggerated. In truth, another Jedi claimed to be me to avoid being killed by Grievous. He was then taken to Dooku, who saw through the deception and ended his life. Another death Dooku and Grievous will pay for._

_And speaking of Dooku, I suppose Chancellor Palpatine has told you that he has upped the bounty on my head. Do not worry, my love. Dooku is typical of the Sith. Too arrogant to see his own inevitable downfall._

Luke sat up straighter, and read the last paragraph again. Dooku was a Sith? He'd read about Dooku for years in history class, but they'd never mentioned that. His teachers had said that Dooku was a former Jedi, and part of the Jedi's plot to bring down the Republic.

If Dooku was a Sith ... that must mean he was on the same side as Palpatine. But that made even less sense ... why would a friend of Palpatine be fighting to bring down his government? And it was clear from these letters that his father hated Dooku. Why would he join an order if someone he held in such low regard was a member?

He had a suspicion that his father could answer all these questions, and more, but there was a large gap between could and would.

Luke resumed reading. The next and final letter was abrupt.

_Dearest,_

_We are in hyperspace, rushing to defend Coruscant. My heart is beating at the thought of being with you again, but I know there is a chance I may not survive this mission. I have gathered my letters and left them with instructions that they be delivered to you. If I have joined the Force now, I can only say that I eternally love you._

Luke hid the datapad under his pillow, and leaned back to think. Obi-Wan had said he would find answers in the book. But what answers had he found? Nothing in here gave him any clues about why his father had become a Sith. Most of it was endless declarations of undying love.

But perhaps he had picked up a few clues. It was obvious that his father had not known Palpatine was a Sith during the clone wars ... or even suspected he was a Force user. Perhaps his father didn't realize Palpatine was a Sith until after he'd sided with him against the rebelling Jedi.

"It was interesting reading, wasn't it?"

Luke jumped to his feet. "Obi-Wan!"

The ghost was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hello again. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What was the point of all that?" Luke asked, feeling his heartbeat settle down. "I didn't learn anything about why he became a Sith."

"No. But I hoped it would illustrate just how much Palpatine has changed your father. How much he will change you, if you continue down this path."

"I'm not using my anger to channel the Force," Luke said. "My father said I didn't have to."

"Not quite. He said that could wait until you were ready to advance. Once you return to Coruscant, your father will hand you over to the Emperor for that final part of your induction."

"The Emperor tried to turn me before," Luke said, suddenly realizing what the whole incident in the throne room had really been about.

"Yes. You will find it much harder to resist him than you did before."

"My father wouldn't do that!" Luke protested.

"Perhaps you should clarify this matter with him. But I'm afraid turning you over to Palpatine for an introduction to the Dark Side is not the only vile plan he's made for your future. Vader never wanted to be Palpatine's loyal right hand man. He's been waiting for a chance to kill him since he first became a Sith. And in you, he sees the ultimate chance to do so."

"I can't kill the Emperor! That's crazy. You're lying!"

"Open your eyes, Luke! I know he is your father, but don't use that as an excuse not to acknowledge the truth. He is not training you for your benefit, but to accomplish his own twisted lust for power."

"What do you want me to do?" Luke said, pacing up and down. "Defy him? Go against my own father? He's my family! Do you understand that?"

A different voice answered him.

"Understand what?"

Luke's head snapped up, and he found the door frame was filled with the Sith Lord in question. He glanced back toward the bed, but Obi-Wan had gone.

"It is nearly midnight," his father said. "Why are you pacing up and down talking to yourself? This is strange behavior, even for you."

"I ... uh ... did you hear any of that?" Luke said, nervous.

"Why?"

"No reason," Luke said, sighing with relief. "Listen, can I sleep in your room tonight? I think this one is haunted."

His father tilted his head slightly. "Son, that legend was just a legend. There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow. I want you meditating before breakfast."

"Okay," Luke said, quietly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find his father had stepped closer.

"Goodnight, Son."

"Night, Father," Luke said, meeting his gaze. No matter what Obi-Wan said, he couldn't see anything but a reserved kind of affection behind the blank eyeshields. It was very comforting.

After a moment, his father left the room, leaving him alone once more. The ghost did not return, but Luke left the bedside light on, regardless. Some final words drifted into his mind, right before he fell asleep. Maybe it was Obi-Wan, or maybe it was just his tired mind, but at that point, he was past caring.

_Trust your feelings ..._

* * *

Luke was too restless to meditate the next morning. Instead, he went to the gym and practiced Force-enhanced jumping and balance. The exercise soon made him hungry, and he ate a large breakfast. The morning saw him practicing the Force push he'd been working on yesterday. But the table he'd managed to shove a few spans the day before wouldn't budge today. His father was beginning to get frustrated.

"You are not focused."

He was pacing up and down in front of the table, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm trying," Luke sighed, staring at his hand.

"_What_ did you say?!"

"I said I'm ... thinking about other things," Luke amended. Maybe he could use this is an opening for talking about the Dark Side.

"Nothing is more important than this. Now, sit down and do the mental exercises I taught you last week. Then we will continue."

"Let me give it another go," Luke said, hastily stretching out a hand. He did it yesterday. He could do it today. Anything to avoid mental exercises.

His father stretched out a gloved hand towards him, and he flew back until he fell into the chair.

"Hey!" Luke protested.

"I am showing you how it is done," his father said, sounding amused.

Luke frowned for a moment, and then smiled, seeing the funny side. He raised a hand, but his father blocked his attempt easily.

"Better. But I still want you to meditate."

"I'm getting hungry," Luke said. "We've been at this for hours."

"I will have Jaytee bring you some lunch. When you have regained your focus, continue your practice. Turn your frustration into pathways through which the Force can flow. Remember - you are in control of the Force, not the other way. Make it do your bidding."

Luke nodded. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk with Beed."

"Sanity maintenance?" Luke enquired.

"I never said that."

Luke watched until the last thread of his cape had floated out the door, and then slumped back with a groan.

"Things not going your way?"

Luke started, and then looked across at the adjacent armchair. Ghost Obi-Wan was sitting there, glowing transparent fingers clasped in front of him.

For a second, Luke considered calling his father, but the idea quickly faded. He needed answers to a few more questions, and he wasn't going to get them while his father was around.

"What do you want from me?" Luke asked.

"Your forgiveness."

Luke raised an eyebrow, wondering if a ghost could be senile. "What?"

"I have been unfair to you. What you said last night made me realize that. Time passes differently in the realm in which I now exist, and I forget how long you have lived with your father."

"Why did you hide me away from him in the first place?" Luke asked. "I know you disagreed with his choices ... I disagree with some of them myself. But he is my father."

"The Emperor was my main concern, Luke. I knew he would sense your potential for the Force, and either kill you, or raise you as a future apprentice. In fact, I thought your father was dead when I took you to Tatooine. It wasn't until you were settled with your aunt and uncle that I learned of his survival."

"Couldn't you have stopped him from turning in the first place?" Luke asked. "I read his letters. You were like his father and best friend in one. Why didn't you tell him he was making a bad choice?"

The ghost looked away. "I asked myself that more times that you can possibly imagine. Where did I go wrong? I will never know, as I wasn't there when he made his choice. It was all part of Palpatine's manipulations."

"But it can't have been something he did on the spur of the moment," Luke said. "Weren't there signs that the Emperor was a Sith?"

"Very few among the Jedi trusted him. But a Sith? It never crossed our minds. By all outward appearances, he was the opposite of a Sith."

"Are we talking about the same person?" Luke said, raising an eyebrow.

"He looked very different than he does now, I assure you. Luke, it was a difficult time for the galaxy. Things which were once black and white were now becoming grey. Your father had many doubts about the stability of the government - we all did. His relationship with the Jedi Council had become very strained. But I never imagined he would ever even think of making the choice he did. I only wish I knew what Palpatine offered him ..."

Luke didn't reply. It was all too much to try and understand. Perhaps he should ask his father for an explanation. Although, given his blanket ban on any questions about the past, it might prove difficult.

"I blame myself for all of this," Obi-Wan said, finally. "I failed to protect Owen and Beru. I failed to keep you from falling into the hands of the Sith. But I took the risk that your father would at least shelter you from Palpatine until you had come of age. But now time is running out."

"I'll talk to him," Luke said, suddenly. "We can work out something together."

"By all means try, Luke. But don't be disappointed if your father refuses to change his mind."

Luke sighed, and stared blankly at the table. His father had said in his letters that Obi-Wan was a pessimist. It seemed being a ghost hadn't mellowed that particular trait. But his inability to move this table was starting to make him feel pessimistic himself.

"Tell me something," Luke said. "You taught my father to use the Force, right? Everything he knows, just about?"

Obi-Wan nodded, and his expression was curious.

"Did he ever struggle to push a table a few centimeters across the room?"

"Your father rarely struggled with anything. Apart from controlling his reckless impulses."

"I feel like there's something I'm just not getting."

"Well, you have only been learning for a few weeks. I taught your father for ten years. But perhaps you are going about it the wrong way. It is all in the perception. Our point of view greatly influences what we can achieve."

"What do you mean?"

"You logical mind sees the size and weight of the table, and convinces you that it will require great exertion to be moved. You need to learn a whole new way of thinking. The Force does not require great physical effort. Close your eyes, let go your conscious self, and let the Force move the table. You are only a conduit."

"You make it sound so easy," Luke said, closing his eyes.

"It is easy. Believe it. Imagine yourself doing it, and then do it."

Luke visualized himself shoving the table into the wall. His father would be proud of him if he managed to do this. His good mood would make their pending discussion easier.

The Force began to swirl around him, in response to his call. _Remember_, he thought, _it's not me moving the table. It is the Force. I'm just a pathway._

His heart began to beat faster, so he leaned back and breathed deeply. He wasn't supposed to be exerting any effort. All he had to do was lift his hand, and imagine the table bouncing into the wall, and -

The crash echoed in Luke's ears, and he jumped to his feet.

"I did it! Did you see that?"

"See what, Master Luke?"

Luke glanced from the now vacant armchair to the doorway, where Jaytee had arrived carrying a lunch tray.

"This," Luke said, stretching out an arm towards the door. The tray rose into the air. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

The droid took a few hasty steps backward, but Luke grabbed the tray out of the air and beckoned him forward.

"Mind if I practice on you for a while?"

* * *

When Vader returned to the library, a few hours later, he found Luke was sitting at the table with Jaytee. They were playing cards. And not just any card game, but the staple of gamblers and con-artists the galaxy over. Sabacc. He stood a few meters behind Luke, and folded his arms, waiting to see how long it would take his son to notice his presence.

"Your move," Luke said.

Jaytee placed a card on the stack.

"Is that it?" Luke asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

"That is my choice, Master Luke."

"Okay ... if you say so," Luke said, slowly and deliberately.

"Is there something wrong with it, Master Luke?"

"No, not at all. Only if you're really sure that's the card you want to play."

Vader made a quick analysis of Luke's cards, noting he had a very good hand. He could easily win this. Instead, he sat staring at Jaytee, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I believe it is your turn, Master Luke," Jaytee said.

"Arg!" Luke said, standing up and tossing his cards down. "You are impossible."

"I don't understand, Master Luke."

"Of course you don't understand, because you can't get it into your thick metal head that I'm hinting that I have a better hand than you."

"Master Luke, last time you told me you were bluffing."

"That doesn't mean I'm bluffing this time!"

"I did tell you that sabacc was not in my specified functions, Master Luke."

Luke groaned in annoyance, and then turned around. His frown quickly turned into a slightly guilty looking smile.

"Uh ... hi!"

"Sabacc?" Vader enquired.

"Just a short break," Luke explained.

"So I take it you are now a master of telekinesis, that you can afford to waste time?"

"Well, I have made a lot of progress," Luke said, turning around. He pushed the table off to the side to demonstrate.

Despite his annoyance, Vader was impressed. Luke had done that with the ease of a far more experienced Force-adept.

"Good. Now we will resume your fencing lessons."

"Just one more game?" Luke said. "I've nearly taught Jaytee how to win."

But the droid was already moving as fast as he could towards the exit. "I have other duties to attend to, Master Luke."

"Wait! What other duties? Come back here!" Luke started after him, but Vader held him back.

"We have something of more importance to attend to, Son."

"All right," Luke sighed. "Hang on while I pick up these cards."

He dropped down to his knees, but Vader pulled him back up.

"Why are you bending down? Use the Force."

"That's going to take forever," Luke said, floating one card into the air.

"It will if you do it one at a time. Focus. You can lift them all if you set your mind to it."

Luke closed his eyes, and managed to raise about ten of them into the air. Five of them made it to the table, but the rest fluttered back down. He tried again, but Vader could feel his frustration rising. After the fifth attempt, he turned away in a sulk.

"It's impossible."

"Impossible is now on the banned word list," his father said. "Go again, and this time, _concentrate_."

"Let's see you do it, Mr Expert," Luke said, in a tone Vader hadn't heard in a while.

His son turned back and folded his arms in anticipation.

"Very well," Vader said, deciding they could be here for another hour if he forced the issue. He stretched out a hand, and the cards swirled into the air like a mini-whirlwind. The structure fluttered up towards the table, and then Vader guided them into a neat pack.

"Show off," Luke mumbled, while pretending to clear his throat.

"Now follow me," Vader said, ignoring him.

"I'm not in the mood for it," Luke said, shortly.

"To the contrary, your mood is ideal. I believe you are ready to fight a duelling droid today."

Luke looked up, his interest piqued. "Really?"

"If you can beat one, I may let you play another game of cards with Jaytee."

"Is that punishment or a reward?" Luke asked, following him into the corridor. "How about if _you_ play sabacc with me?"

"That is a game for gamblers and criminals," Vader said, derisively.

"Don't you know how to play?" Luke asked.

"Of course -" Vader paused outside the entrance to the duelling room, considering. Luke was staring at him in anticipation. "Very well. If you beat the duelling droid, I will play sabacc with you."

"Is this a deal? One that you're not going to alter?"

"You will have to wait and see," Vader said, enjoying Luke's pained expression.

* * *

After a few warm-up bouts, Vader moved over the droid storage cupboard. Luke paced up and down in the center of the room, and Vader could sense him taking measures to stay calm. Luke's biggest problem was his fear - an irrational fear of the droid that had damaged him as a child. If only he could channel that fear into action ...

"I will stay right here in case you get into difficulty," Vader said, switching a droid into ready mode. It clanked forward slowly, and Vader shifted off to the side of the room. "Once you switch on your lightsaber, it will start attacking you."

"I remember that part," Luke said. His voice sounded a little strained. He hesitated for a few seconds, and then raised his blade. The blue light glowed across his face, reflecting in his eyes.

The droid immediately switched on its own blade, and assumed an attack stance.

The first few minutes passed with little incident. Luke circled the droid, only using his blade to parry the droid's simple attacks. It was set to the lowest skill level, so its manoeuvres were easy to predict. His son was displaying good footwork and blocking, but little else.

"You will not defeat the droid by evading it," Vader said, finally. "It will not wear out like a living opponent."

"I know!" Luke said.

He made an attempt to strike the droid's arm, but it was blocked easily. Instead of following up, Luke stepped back, and the circling resumed.

There was a stark difference between this and Luke's behavior when he was duelling with him. Then, his son behaved like Fode chasing after a ball, throwing himself into it with passion and recklessness.

After another five minutes, Luke began to grow in confidence, seeming to realize he wasn't about to lose another hand. He traded a few more blows with the droid, and then executed a well-aimed strike at the droid's right knee.

He missed, but blocked the droid's follow up attack, then took a risk by making a sudden swipe at its head. He missed again, leaving his shoulder wide open in the process.

"Careful," Vader said, stepping forward with concern.

Luke dodged the droid's attack, and glanced at him in annoyance.

"I can handle it!"

The old circling resumed. Luke appeared to have lost some confidence at his failed attempt at a quick defeat. The droid began to advance, and Luke moved backwards towards the far end of the room.

Vader shifted to keep up with him, just in time to see the droid take a swipe at Luke's left side. His son parried, and then followed up with a quick riposte. It would have succeeded, but he had not stepped forward far enough.

"You're distracting me," Luke said, after circling the droid once again. "Do you have to analyse my every move?"

"I am merely standing here."

"You're staring at me!"

"Focus on your opponent, not on me."

Luke ducked to avoid another attack by the droid, and then took several steps backward. The droid followed, and executed a series of textbook attacks. Luke blocked them easily, but still did not follow up.

"We will be here until sundown unless you stop assuming the defensive," Vader said. "The droid is in complete control of this duel."

Anger filled his son's Force presence, and Vader was pleased to see him reaching for it, channelling it into an attack. The defensive hesitation had gone, replaced with determined aggression. The droid began to falter as Luke forced it back with one attack after another. It made a hasty violent strike at Luke's chest, which only provoked his son further. Vader watched in fascination as his son wildly hacked at the droid, slicing through its left arm. The appendage was left dangling uselessly, and the droid instantly compensated, wielding its weapon one-handed.

"Ha!" Luke said. "How does it feel when you lose an arm?!"

The droid responded with more attacks, which Luke parried easily. He then tempted the droid with his right leg, and it fell for the bait. Luke swung the saber back over his right shoulder, and sliced off its head in a single fluid movement. He jumped back as the droid fell forward, impaling itself on its own lightsaber.

"Good," Vader said, moving forward to retrieve the droid's lightsaber, which was sticking dangerously out of its back.

Luke quickly whirled around, his saber brandished in a threatening position. Out of pure reflex, Vader reached for his own weapon. His hand fell back halfway there, and he stared at Luke in surprise. The cold anger in his blue eyes was starkly out of place. He didn't look right, not like his usual self.

"Son?" Vader said, calmly.

Luke shook his head as if waking up from a dream. He glanced down at his blade, staring at it curiously for a moment, and then switched it off.

"That wasn't so hard," he said, rubbing his head.

"You did well," Vader said, studying Luke. He appeared pale. "Are you feeling all right?"

Luke appeared pained for a moment, as if struggling with some internal conflict. Vader reached out, attempting to link, but Luke brushed him off.

"I'm fine." He grinned, and some of the light returned to his eyes. "You owe me a sabacc game!"

* * *

The setting sun was streaming in through the library windows, bathing all the wall carvings in a gentle orange glow. It was a pleasant atmosphere to have a game of cards, and Luke was enjoying himself as he dealt out the first round. How often did they have the opportunity to do something like this on Coruscant? Almost never. Even if they tried, there would always be someone interrupting.

"We should come here more often," Luke said, picking up his cards. "It's starting to grow on me."

"Yes," his father said, picking up his own cards. "This has been one of my better visits to this place."

Luke smiled. He studied his cards, seeing he had a fairly good hand. He glanced at his father, wondering if his cards were better or worse. Something was telling him his father had a set of two pairs. Maybe he should pick up first, and see if he could beat that.

"Wait a second," Luke said, suddenly realizing something. "You can't tell what my cards are, can you?"

"Only as far as you can see mine," his father said, rearranging them.

Luke groaned, dumping his cards on the table. "Why didn't I think of this?"

"It is of no matter," his father said.

"Yes it is. There's no point playing now ... you've got two pair. You'll win easily."

"If winning is that important to you, I will allow you to win."

"You're worse than Jaytee!" Luke complained. "It's not the winning, it's the competition."

"Why don't we deal again?" Vader suggested, gathering up the cards. "This time, do not use the Force. If you concentrate on your own cards, we will not have this problem."

"That's the first time you've told me _not_ to use the Force since we got here," Luke said, grinning.

The new game proceeded with few problems. His father seemed distracted, and Luke won the first round with little effort. As time went on, Luke began to wonder if now was a good time to bring up the subject of the Emperor. His father was in a good mood, by his standards, and it would be easy enough to change the subject if things didn't go well. Maybe he should start with the relatively less weighty subject of the Death Star.

"Father?" Luke said, finally.

"I have already had my turn."

"I know," Luke said, selecting a card. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something about the Empire."

"Proceed."

"Well, I've been hearing about this project. I was wondering how you felt about it."

"Which project is this?"

"A battle station to destroy planets," Luke said, casually.

His father stared at him blankly for a few moments, and then put down his cards.

"Where did you hear about that?"

His tone was a mix of surprise and annoyance.

"Forget it," Luke said, quickly.

"No. Tell me."

Luke waved a hand. "Everybody knows."

"Everybody does not know. It is a highly secret project. Who told you about it?"

"I don't remember," Luke said. "I probably overheard it mentioned at the palace. Anyway, it's your turn."

His father was tapping his fingers against the table. "Senator Organa," he said, ominously.

"Senators have a right to know if the Emperor is going to start destroying their planets," Luke said, annoyed. "How can you let him build something like that? It's terrible."

"It is not my decision to make," his father said. "And you would be wise to keep your opinions about it to yourself, young one."

"I'm not going to pretend that I like it! We're talking about something that could kill billions and billions of innocent people. I hope the Rebels destroy it."

"Such comments are likely to get you killed, should the Emperor hear of them," his father said, pointing at him.

"That's another thing," Luke continued. "No one has any freedom. You can't even state your own opinion without being threatened. Maybe the Rebels have a point ..."

"Since when did you have an opinion on politics, Son," his father said, leaning back. "Or are you merely repeating what Senator Organa has told you?"

"This is nothing to do with her," Luke said. "This is my opinion."

"Then your _opinion_ will have to change. When we return to Coruscant, the Emperor will be completing your training. If you give him any reason to doubt your loyalty, your life will come to a very quick end."

Luke was silent, trying to get his head around what he'd just heard. The Emperor ... completing his training? _Obi-Wan was right!_

"I will not be there to protect you," his father continued. "I must go and supervise the final stages of construction on the battle station. If you cannot keep your idealism in check, then you must learn to feign loyalty, at least."

Luke met his father's gaze for a moment, and then stared fixedly down at the table surface.

"He tried to kill me," Luke said, finally. "You're going to leave me with someone who tried to kill me?"

"I do not have a choice."

"I don't know why I ever thought you cared about me," Luke said, standing up and shoving his chair aside. "You've been lying to me since we met!"

He stormed off towards the balcony, not knowing if he could stand to hear any more. Even the thought of spending time with the Emperor was making him nauseous. How could his father do this to him? The man he trusted ... the man he'd defended when Obi-Wan tried to tell him the truth.

Luke gripped the balcony railing, glaring at the distant ocean. He should have had this conversation earlier. He should have confronted his father as soon as Obi-Wan told him. Now he'd let things drag on ... and he'd used the Dark Side again, despite his best efforts to avoid it.

"Are you going to enlighten me as to what I have supposedly lied to you about?"

Luke glanced up, surprised to find his father had joined him.

"Does the _Dark Side_ sound familiar?" Luke asked.

His father stared at him in silence for a few moments. Luke stared back, waiting for an answer.

"Where did you hear that term?" he asked, sounding like he was struggling very hard to stay calm.

"Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan is dead!"

"He can appear as a ghost."

"A ghost?! Are you insane?"

"He said there are two sides to the Force. Anger leads to the Dark Side, and once you choose it, there's no going back. You were trying to make me use it without telling me what the consequences were!"

"Don't believe one word he says," his father said, pointing at him. "He is a liar!"

"He told me the truth!"

"So you hear one viewpoint and think it is the truth?"

"So there's no such thing as the Dark Side?" Luke said. "It's all the same?"

"No. There are two sides to the Force. One is a weak side and one is a powerful side. That is the only difference."

"Well, thanks all the same, but I'm sticking with the weak side," Luke said. "At least that doesn't involve selling my soul to the Emperor!"

"Then the Emperor will kill you."

"While you stand by and watch?!"

"I am not powerful enough to protect you! Obi-Wan saw to that."

"No, you just won't disobey him," Luke said. "You're his slave!"

His father loomed over him like a black cloud, blocking out the sun. The Force flared with his anger.

"How _dare_ you call me that?!"

"Obi-Wan was right to hide me!" Luke yelled. "My life would be better if we'd never met. I hate -"

He choked on the last word. He couldn't breathe. His chest muscles strained against the obstruction, but only a faint cry came out of his throat.

His hands automatically reached for his neck, and he looked up at his father in wide-eyed shock.

A second later, his father released him, and Luke fell back against the wall, gasping in air as quickly as his sore throat could take it. Then there were gloved hands on his arms, dragging him upright. He shoved them away and ran for the exit, as fast as his shaking legs could move.

* * *

An hour later, Vader paced in his private chamber, cursing himself for losing his temper. From the day Luke had moved in, he had sworn he would never harm his son. He couldn't even keep a promise to himself. There was nothing he despised more than failure, and this was a failure of galactic proportions.

How was he going to remedy this situation? An apology wasn't anywhere near enough. Buying him a personal star destroyer wouldn't be nearly enough. Luke was one of the most forgiving people in the galaxy, but what he'd done was beyond forgiveness. Their relationship could be finished for good ...

It was all Obi-Wan's fault. Ghost or not, he was going to pay for this. How dare he talk to his son behind his back? Turning him against his own father ... teaching him to fear the Dark Side. Corrupting him with Jedi teachings!

In a moment, he was wandering the rooms, searching for any hint of an abnormality in the Force. But how did one find a ghost? Until today, he didn't even know this was possible. More secrets the Jedi had purposely kept from him.

When he entered the vast entrance hall, he stopped, hearing a noise.

"Obi-Wan ..."

He followed the sound, but it only revealed Fode and Beed, sleeping together in a fading ray of sun. Fode glanced up at his arrival, then went back to sleep, head resting against Beed's flank. Gentle snores resumed.

How pleasant to be a dumb animal, oblivious to the drama going on here this afternoon. There were few times he'd envied his pets more.

A tremor in the Force caused Vader to turn around. A pale blue form stood against the far wall, clearer than a hologram. Obi-Wan, but younger than he'd last seen him.

"You! How dare you fill my son's head with your lies?!"

Obi-Wan didn't reply.

"You turned him against me!"

"Against you? No one could ever do that. He loves you. More than you do him, if today is any judge."

"I have done a better job of protecting him that you ever did!"

"You are planning to hand him over to Palpatine. You know what he will do to him. Is that what you truly want?"

"If I don't, he will kill him. I am saving his life. Once Luke is strong enough, he and I will kill Palpatine, and rule the galaxy together! We will achieve galactic order and peace."

"Do you really believe that? Have you learnt _nothing_ after all these years of war? You will _never_ have peace while your Empire of oppression still rules with an iron fist."

"You never did have any faith in me, Obi-Wan."

"Listen to me, Ana - whatever your name is now. If you feel anything for your son - even the smallest spark of love - then you must realize you cannot do this. He is an innocent boy! Not a tool to satisfy your lust for power! You must take him as far away from Palpatine as you can."

"So you can train him to kill me? I see through your Jedi hypocrisy, Obi-Wan. The only reason you ever showed interest in my son was because you intended to use his power as a weapon against me."

"And why do you imagine Palpatine has allowed you to train Luke? So you can all be one big happy Sith family?"

"He underestimates my son if he believes Luke will side with him."

"Or perhaps you underestimate what the Dark Side will do to Luke. You think he'll still love you after spending a few months with Palpatine? Lest we forget, you cared for me once. You once loved his mother."

"And I still did!"

"That's not how I recall your final moments together."

Vader snarled with anger, and reached for his lightsaber. Halfway through the gesture, he realized it wouldn't do any good. Would the suffering the Jedi inflicted on him never end?!

"If you still imagine turning to the Dark Side won't change Luke, consider this," Obi-Wan said, turning to stare out a nearby window. "The Anakin we both knew would have died rather than see his son hurt. He placed his life at risk to save the sons of people he'd never met. _You_ don't even know where Luke is now."

"He is no concern of yours! Never speak to him again."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Stop talking about my son!"

"Not that you ever listened to me, but if I were you, I would start thinking about where he is."

Vader was about to reply, but Obi-Wan had gone. What was he talking about? Luke would be alone in his room, feeling angry over what happened. Or maybe he was hiding in the basement.

The mechanical buzz of droid gears filled the room, and he turned to find Jaytee had entered the room.

"Have you seen Luke?!" Vader demanded.

"He left the building, sir. I have not seen him return. But he may have come in through the west entrance."

"In what direction was he heading?"

"North-East."

Vader stretched out, testing the droid's story. It was indeed true. Of all the stupid, reckless things to do ... and so Skywalkingly typical.

* * *

Luke sat down on a rotting tree branch, trying to untangle some vine from his boot. Far behind, there was a soggy expanse that almost put Tatooine's Dune Sea to shame for sheer barrenness. Now, he was at the edge of a thick forest. The retreat had disappeared behind a rocky outcrop long ago. Where to now? He turned around, squinting between the shadowy trees. The forest looked far from inviting, but where else was he going to go?

He rubbed his sore neck angrily.

"Why is my life so crazy?" he said to the air. "And why, out of all the fathers in the galaxy, did I have to end up with him?!"

The only answer was a chilling hissing noise from the branches of an overhead tree. He stood up in fright, moving quickly forwards into the forest. He didn't want to know exactly what creature was making that noise.

As he made his way through the dense and thorny undergrowth, he began to wonder if Fode and Beed had any wild relatives. So far he had only seen them hunt at night, which meant he was safe for now. Before it grew dark, he would find a cave to spend the night in.

After another twenty minutes of fighting through vines, Luke collapsed under a tree with exhaustion. The earlier fight with the dueling droid had already drained him, not to mention the stress of arguing with his father. He needed rest. And a drink. But he hadn't thought to bring any water, and this dark jungle had yet to reveal any streams. He'd been so angry he hadn't thought to bring anything. Not the best decision he'd ever made.

Luke closed his eyes, and leaned back against a tree trunk. The ground under his fingers was sandy, and it reminded him of Tatooine. Maybe he'd gone mad with thirst, but he'd give anything to be there right now.

A scuffling noise put an end to his brief rest, and he stood up, quickly scanning the nearby undergrowth. It was getting dark, and he couldn't see anything. Maybe he should try using the Force.

As soon as he reached for the energy, he was met with such a tide of sensory input he quickly drew back. These trees were teeming with life.

The rustling noise sounded again, and this time Luke pinpointed the location. A lifeform shaped like a dinner plate came scuttling out from under a nearby bush. It had millions of tiny feet underneath, making it appear to float along the ground. A long, snake-like neck protruded from the center, with a narrow jawed mouth on the end.

Luke smirked. "Hello," he said. "You're not so dangerous, are you? You're almost cute, in a really weird way."

It made the same hissing noise he'd heard earlier. The wide-open mouth gave Luke a good look at its teeth. Definitely not a herbivore. Maybe he should move on.

He took one step to move around it, and it quickly scuttled sideways to block his path. Luke tried to step backwards, but it suddenly launched through the air, ending up clinging to his chest.

"Ah!!"

He tripped backwards in his haste to pry it off him, but three extra heads came twisting out from underneath the shell. All four mouths were drooling in anticipation of a meal.

One of the heads thrust forward, and he brought his arm up to protect his face. The next thing he felt was a pair of jaws clamping down on his wrist.

"Arg!"

The pain grew worse as he struggled to tear it free. Another mouth came twisting around, reaching for his throat. Luke desperately thumped it with his left fist, as hard as he could. He must have caught the creature in a vulnerable spot, because it let go, momentarily. Luke crawled to his feet, grabbing a nearby stick.

The thing had recovered quickly, and was now crouching down as if it was going to jump again. It shuffled left and right, trying to get around his stick, before finally grabbing it in one of its mouths and ripping it from his hand.

Luke was about to turn and run for his life, but he felt a sudden grip on his ankle. He kicked out in fear, and found another thing dangling from his left boot. This one was even bigger than the first. More hissing sounded behind him, and Luke felt something land on his back, even as the one on his foot managed to crawl up his leg.

He sunk to his knees, trying to crush it into the ground, while desperately trying to reach the one on his back. The only result was another bite to his right arm. Another two things were rushing out of the bushes in front of him, and he jumped back, only to trip over the discarded stick. They were immediately on top of him, waving mouths, feet, snake-like necks and fangs everywhere.

This was the end.

_Snap-hiss!_

Before his heart had finished another panicked beat, the creatures had vanished. He sat up in surprise. They were all lying nearby, millions of fibrous feet waving uselessly in the air. Two black boots stepped into view, followed by the edge of a black cape. Luke lifted his gaze and found a glowing red saber was moving determinedly towards the creatures.

He turned his head away at the last minute, but was still treated to the sounds of the resulting dissection.

When his father had finished, he switched off his lightsaber, and gestured back towards the bushes he'd emerged from. A survival pack came floating through the air, and stopped to rest beside him. Luke hastily struggled to his feet, as his father began to walk towards him.

"Go away," Luke said. His head became dizzy and he fell back into a sitting position.

"You are injured," his father said, crouching down beside his badly mauled arm.

"So what," Luke said, looking away and cradling his arm close to his body. "Leave me alone!"

"What in the galaxy possessed you to venture out into this dangerous environment?!" his father said, extracting a medical kit from the survival pack. "If I had arrived one minute later, you would have become a permanent part of the ecosystem."

"If I had stayed inside one minute longer I would have been unconscious!" Luke found himself shaking at the memory. "You tried to kill me!"

"If I had tried to kill you, you would be dead," his father reasoned, taking out a roll of bandage and disinfectant.

"I'm fine," Luke said, attempting to shuffle away. The movement jolted his arm however, and his father clearly didn't miss his wince of pain.

"We have no time for your stubbornness. The sun has nearly set and we must return inside before nightfall."

"I would rather remain here than stay there with _you_," Luke said.

"I think not," his father said, finally winning the tug-of-war with the injured arm. "The Four-Jawed Lygun Crab eats its prey alive. From the inside out."

"Better than putting up with you," Luke said, cringing as his father wrapped the bandage tightly around his wound.

"I see it was foolish of me to expect you to remain civilized for an entire month."

"It was not _me_ who tried to strangle _you_," Luke protested.

His father chose not to reply. He merely sealed the bandage, and then stood, returning the medical pack to the survival kit.

"Come, we must hurry. We can discuss this properly when we have reached safety."

Luke struggled to his feet, and then sunk down again as his vision became blurry. His father grabbed him under the arms, supporting him.

"Can you walk?" he asked, sounding almost concerned.

"I'm fine," Luke said, angrily. "Just tired. It's none of your business, anyway. Have you got any water?"

"You didn't even bring _water_?"

His father produced a canteen from the survival pack, and Luke drank until it was empty. Who knew water could taste so wonderful? His father took back the empty flask, and Luke moved on quickly. He could hear his father following behind.

They walked in silence for ten minutes. Luke finally stopped when he sensed his father was no longer behind him. The realization caused a sudden surge of fear, and he turned around, squinting back through the trees. It was now twilight, and the light was fading fast. The thought of being out here at night was too much for Luke, despite his earlier words.

"Father!" he called.

In a few seconds, his father's black form emerged from the undergrowth, illuminated by the blade of his lightsaber.

"What was it?!"

"A gargoyle. Out for an early hunt. We must hurry."

Luke nodded, continuing his journey forward. There was a strange noise in the distance, which stirred his curiosity. It sounded like wind rushing through a canyon. It grew louder the further they walked.

"What is that noise?" Luke asked, eventually.

"Follow me, and we will walk up onto the ridge," his father said. He turned sideways, hacking a path through the vines with his lightsaber.

Luke struggled up the steep incline, drawing on his last reserves of energy. At the top, he rested on a nearby rock, struggling to see through the dim light. The forest ended after another fifty meters, giving rise to the pale white sands of the beach. Beyond that ... water! The noise he had heard - it was the sea!

"Are we lost?" Luke asked. "I never passed the sea! I remember passing over a wide stretch of soggy ground -"

"The sea bed," his father explained. "The tide has come in and we have been cut off from the retreat."

Luke stood up and saw that his father was right. "Can't we build a raft? It isn't that far across."

"The sea is rough through the channel, and even a spray of water would burn your skin."

"What are we going to do then? " Luke asked. He'd never known his father to be lost for ideas.

"We will have to remain here," his father said, sounding very weary. "It appears you will have your father-son camping trip."

Despite his still sore neck, Luke couldn't resist baiting his father. He grinned up at the dark silhouette beside him. "Can we toast survival rations over a fire?"

"Now is not the time for your optimism," his father said, pointing at him. "We must find a suitable location."

The loud moan of something dying came from the jungle below, and Luke shivered. "How about down on the beach?" he suggested. "That way it will be easier to spot approaching predators."

"Very well," his father agreed.

They made their way down from the ridge, and Luke stayed close to his father. It was growing darker by the minute and it was pitch black down under the canopy. Luke wanted to use a light he'd found in the survival kit, but his father explained it would only attract curious predators. They soon emerged out onto the beach, and Luke gathered some driftwood. His father found a suitable camping spot between two washed up logs, twenty meters from the high tide mark.

Luke gladly climbed down into the sand. The violent ocean winds were cutting right through his tunic, and making him shiver with cold. Fortunately he found an insulating blanket in the survival pack, along with a laser light. His father scoured the beach for any danger, and then joined Luke at the campsite.

"This wood won't stay lit!" Luke said, tossing the laser light aside in frustration.

"Not surprising, in such wind. It is unnecessary, let it go."

"This isn't a camp unless we have a campfire," Luke said, glaring at the wood in frustration. As if in response it suddenly flared up.

"Now, where are the survival rations?" Luke said. "I'm starving!"

"Such things tend to happen when you venture outdoors without food or water," his father said, sitting down cross-legged on the other side of the fire.

Luke chose not to respond. He munched on a bland, rectangular biscuit, drawing the blanket tightly around his body. He was just beginning to feel drowsy, when another low moan wailed through the night air.

"Do you think that legend about Darth whatsisname's ghost is true?" Luke asked, quietly.

"I do not wish to talk about ghosts, real or otherwise," his father said, darkly.

"I wonder what it's like," Luke said, after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Being a ghost. I'd love to come back as a ghost."

"Why?"

"Think of all the things you could do ... all the people you could haunt. Would you ever come back as a ghost?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not see the point."

"You have no sense of fun," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"You will have to forgive me if my sense of fun is absent. I must have left it back in civilisation."

"It could be a lot worse, you know," Luke said, staring at the small flame dancing in the middle of the campfire.

"I do not see how our situation could possibly be worse."

Ominously, the wind dropped, causing his father's words to echo into the night air.

"Don't say that," Luke said, taking another bite of his food. "Or something's going to happen."

"I do not believe in such foolish superstitions."

The first spit of rain caused the fire to flicker and die immediately.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Luke said, glaring at the steady drizzle.

They had abandoned their camp for a nearby cave. Though it was not so much a cave, in Vader's opinion, but a crack in a cliff wall. It had two walls that drew together at a sharp angle, and a rocky, uneven roof. There was barely enough room for the two of them and the survival pack.

"I was not the one who recklessly ventured out into this environment in the first place," Vader replied.

"It was your idea to come here," Luke countered. "You never told me it was a hellhole of a death-trap planet."

"Where exactly did you expect a Sith retreat to be located?"

"And this is the order you want me to join," Luke said, derisively.

"It is not a matter of wanting. It is your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," Luke said, turning around to face him. "I believe in choices. If you cared about me, you would let me make my own decisions, no matter what the Emperor said."

"It is because I ... it is because of that, I insist that you obey the Emperor. I do not want you to be killed."

"Sure," Luke said, sarcastically.

Vader felt his patience wear thin. He struggled to calm himself; he did not want a repeat of that afternoon's accident.

"Luke," he said, keeping his voice steady, "we are stuck in this confined space for the entire night. I am not going to spend that time arguing with you. Unless you have anything intelligent to say, don't say it."

"Or what?" Luke said, taking a step backwards. "You'll choke me again? I'm safer out in the rain."

Luke began to leave, but Vader stepped forward and pulled him back roughly. In a typical fashion, his son fought against his grip, but Vader pinned him against the cave wall.

"Stop it," Vader said. "Before your stubbornness gets you killed. You cannot spend the night in the rain, you will die from exposure."

The rain became heavier, and it became impossible to see out the cave entrance. Certain he was no longer going to leave, Vader released Luke and sat down against the wall. His son also sat down, but as close to the cave exit as he could manage without getting wet. He sat with his back to Vader, staring out at the rain, head resting on his hand.

Vader watched him in silence. He was struck by the thought that this might be the last time he would ever spend time with Luke like this. After they returned to Coruscant, they would both be too busy for quiet time together. How typical of their relationship that they were spending this last opportunity stewing over their latest conflict.

Perhaps he should say something.

"Luke."

There was no response. Vader reached out along their bond, being careful to mask his presence. He wouldn't be able to spy on his son's feelings for much longer, given the rate Luke's Force abilities were growing, so he might as well make the most of it. Emotions began to pour over their bond, and Vader quickly drew back, but not before receiving a large dose of Luke's troubled mind. Lingering resentment ... betrayal mixed with humiliation ... and _fear_. Stars, what had he done? He had hurt his own son ... his child he had sworn to protect.

But there was a voice in his mind that always argued whenever he felt anything resembling guilt.

_He shouldn't have called you a slave_.

It was a surprisingly weak argument from a voice that was usually so unfailingly logical. How could Luke have known? It was something he had never planned to burden him with. But now, it had to be said, and he only had himself to blame.

"Son, there is something I must tell you. However, it is not an easy thing to say."

Luke glanced over his shoulder, at last appearing semi-interested. "You're admitting to finding something difficult? What?"

Vader was silent, trying to decide how to phrase his thoughts. It was hard to say this without seeming like he was trying to justify his violence towards Luke. That would only make the situation worse, if that were possible.

"Is this about your plans for my future again?" Luke asked, suspicious.

"No. It is about my past. You know I spent the first ten years of my life on Tatooine?"

"Yes. With your mother."

"We were slaves."

Luke quickly shuffled around until he was facing him. Vader met his surprised gaze, waiting for his response. It never came. His son only stared with his mouth hanging slightly open, clearly in a state of disbelief.

"Slavery was rife on Tatooine in those days," Vader continued. "The Hutts thrived on the slave trade and other criminal activities. They were a powerful force in the Outer Rim. My mother was kidnapped by pirates at a young age, and sold into slavery. A few years after I was born, we were sold to Gardulla the Hutt. She lost us some time later to a Toydarian junk dealer. I was freed after meeting a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn, who brought me to Coruscant."

After another few moments of silence, Luke spoke up.

"And your mother?"

"She was freed a few years after I left, by your Uncle Owen's father."

Luke dropped his gaze, and began fidgeting with the rocks on the cave floor. "I'm sorry," he said, eventually. "I didn't know any of this ... I would never have said, what I said, had I known."

"It was no excuse for losing my temper," Vader said. "For that, I am sorry. I do not expect you to forgive me ... I don't deserve your forgiveness. I only want you to know that I regret it."

"Well ..." A smile suddenly lit up Luke's face. "I always knew I'd push you over the edge one day."

"It was not your fault!"

He had spoken harshly without meaning to, and Luke's smile faded. He continued fidgeting awkwardly with the rocks, stacking them up on top of each other.

"The last thing I wish is for you to blame yourself for my weaknesses," Vader added, making an effort to remain calm. "And there are many ... far more than you know. If I was stronger, you would not have to obey Palpatine. You and I would be ruling the galaxy - _together_. But all is not lost yet ... it only requires your temporary pretence at loyalty to the Emperor. Then, once your skills are complete, we can finally be rid of him. We will bring a new era of order to the galaxy. Everything will be how _we_ want it to be."

"I don't want to rule the galaxy," Luke said, quietly.

"You want to see it continue under Palpatine?"

"No! But not me ... I'm not cut out for this. I want a normal life. I don't want to be responsible for a quadrillion people. I've got a better idea ... why don't we leave all this behind? We could go somewhere where he'd never find us."

"You know that is not possible. It is your burden and your privilege, Son, to never have a normal life. Do not try to fight against the Force."

For once, Luke didn't give him the disparaging look that usually followed any mention of higher things. His gaze became blank for a moment, and then he suddenly stood up, brushing off the sand from the cave floor.

"You're right. I was just being selfish. I'll stay with the Emperor and train as a Sith if that's what you want. It will be hard, but it's my responsibility. No one else will ever have a chance at defeating him."

"It is not what I want," Vader said, feeling a stirring of parental pride at Luke's bravery. He could only hope he would find the same strength when the time came to leave his son behind on Coruscant. He could only hope he had taught him enough to take care of himself. At least until he could return.

"It is an unfortunate necessity," he continued, staring blankly into the pouring rain. "Due to my past failures. I am sorry, Luke. You were right when you said your life would be better if we'd never met. It is a cruel reality that has given you me for a father."

"What?!" Luke sat down beside him, staring in disbelief. "Don't say that! It doesn't matter to me - it doesn't matter what mistakes you've made. I'm proud to be your son. I'd still be proud even if you were still a slave."

"The rain is starting to ease," Vader said, deciding it was time to change the subject. Luke had a knack for saying things that disturbed him.

Luke glanced at the cave entrance. "I don't see any difference," he said.

There was a peaceful silence for a while, and Vader began to feel more comfortable. Perhaps he should suggest it was time Luke went to sleep. That would make him even more relaxed. A sleeping son could not stir up memories of people long dead.

He was about to make his proposal, when Luke began talking again.

"I wish we had always been together. Sure, I loved Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, but my uncle never really understood me. He never understood why I wanted to fly, or why I didn't want to be a farmer for the rest of my life."

Vader watched as Luke drew patterns in the sand, recalling similar frustrations in his own youth. Until Luke had come along, he'd never imagined meeting someone who understood the joy of that first post-modification test flight. He was on the verge of sharing the thought with Luke, but his son was again speaking. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Father?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose the Dark Side?"

Vader was caught off guard by the unexpected question. More of Obi-Wan's doing, that his son would ask him such a thing. But it was too late to change it now.

"Because to fully understand the Force, one must be open to all its aspects."

"So you were curious?" Luke asked, glancing at him.

"You might say that," Vader said, not meeting his son's gaze.

"Is that the whole reason?"

"Why?" Vader said. "What did Obi-Wan tell you?"

"Nothing. Only that he blames himself for leaving you alone with Palpatine."

"Obi-Wan is not to be trusted."

Luke was quiet for a moment, but he didn't look away. "Would you make the same choice again?" he asked, quietly.

"Of course," Vader said, quickly.

Luke finally looked away. His voice sounded strained when he finally replied. "Can't you turn back?"

Vader studied him, feeling the emotional pain over their bond. "Of course not. There is no unlearning the truth. Why would I want to?"

Luke didn't respond.

"Son, you will get nowhere with this," Vader said, feeling more disturbed at his son's silence than anything he had said since they'd started this entire line of conversation. "I made my decision, that is all there is to it."

"I just thought I'd ask," Luke said. "Seeing as I'm about to make that decision myself."

There was a long silence between them, in which Vader fought the urge to simply lie to Luke, and tell him everything would be all right. There was no guarantee of that.

"Son, if there was any other way ..."

Luke nodded. "I understand."

He wiped his finger across his right eye, and Vader realized he was crying. It was rare for his son to show such emotion in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to put his hand on Luke's shoulder. His son surprised him by immediately leaning over and embracing him as much as their positions would allow.

His son's unrestrained compassion was almost unbearable, yet he couldn't shift away. For Luke's sake, he could pretend to be the father he so desperately wanted. Wanted so much, that his son would forgive him anything in the faint hope he would no longer be the person he had become. Just for the moment, he could pretend to be Anakin.

He stretched his arm around Luke, returning the embrace. They stayed that way for a long while, until his son became drowsy. After adjusting his position, he quickly fell into a light doze, rising up and down gently, almost in synch with Vader's own breathing.

It was a long, silent night.

* * *


	15. Goodbyes

* * *

**Chapter 15: Goodbyes**

* * *

After their unplanned camping trip, Vader made the decision to return to Coruscant two days early. Luke had already advanced to a point above and beyond what the Emperor had specified, and any further training would only cause trouble. Besides, Luke had been subdued since their night in the cave. It would do him good to be back in civilisation.

But the journey home only made his son sink further into melancholy. Shortly before they were due to revert from hyperspace, he sighed loudly, and began shuffling restlessly in his seat. Vader ignored it for a while, but when Luke sighed louder, he gave in.

"What is it?"

"You know that feeling?" Luke said, looking up. "That returning from a vacation feeling?"

"No, I do not. And this was not a vacation."

"Think about all we're coming back to. Traffic jams ... a crammed skyline."

"Politicians," Vader agreed. "A room full of backlogged military reports."

"The Emperor," Luke said, with a half smile. "I'm surprised the Empire can survive a week without you, never mind a month."

A shudder traveled through the shuttle, and the streaking stars became pinpoints of light. The vast orb of Coruscant appeared in the distance. But it didn't look quite how they'd left it. Even from here, Vader could see there were far more orbital patrols than there should have been. He studied the scopes, noting the net formation.

"What's going on?" Luke said, as they approached the outer security perimeter.

"It appears the planet had been blockaded," Vader said. "No ships are leaving or landing. It seems your remark about the Empire was correct."

"Is it a Rebel attack?" Luke asked.

"We will soon find out."

The hail light blinked on, and before Vader could stop him, Luke reached up to answer it. "_Dunesea_ here," he said, in a mock official tone.

"_Dunesea_, all incoming civilian traffic must proceed to the shipyard in sector 4. Fail to do so, and you _will_ be fired upon."

The comlink crackled, and then cut out.

"We'll shoot back if you try it!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Perhaps you should have given him our clearance code," Vader suggested, somewhat amused.

"He didn't give me a chance!"

The comlink crackled again, and the same voice spoke again.

"_Dunesea_, you have not altered your course. Do so now, or you will be fired upon. This is your last warning."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Luke said. "We have top priority clearance. I'll send you the code if you would please just give me a second."

"What's your name?" Now the voice sounded annoyed.

"Um ... Luke Skywalker," Luke replied. "My father and I just got back from vacation."

"Somehow I doubt that _you_ have top priority clearance. That is only reserved for the Emperor and other persons of extreme importance. Now stop wasting our time, or -"

Vader put the comlink on mute.

"The Imperial military do not respond to heartfelt pleas or polite requests. You must demand what you want. Allow me."

"No!"

Luke took the comlink off mute, and leaned forward, closing his eyes. The traffic controller was still making threats, but Luke interrupted him.

"Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

"You will let us land."

"I will let you land."

"We have priority one clearance."

"You have priority one clearance."

"Have a nice day!"

"I will have a nice day."

Luke shut off the channel, and leaned back with a self-satisfied smile. He folded his arms behind his head.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Vader said, accelerating the shuttle through the blockade. "I did not teach you that. Most impressive."

"Thanks, Dad."

"But it does not mean you can call me _that_."

* * *

Coruscant seemed different to Luke, although he couldn't quite explain how. It wasn't that it had changed - it was more that he had. He'd learnt so much about himself during his time away, it made everything seem different.

Lev and the droids were waiting for them when they docked in the hangar. Luke jumped out of his seat as soon as the landing light was on, and ran down the ramp, eager to greet his friends.

"Hi! We're back! Miss me?"

Artoo whistled happily, and Threepio translated. "Artoo says he missed you every day, Master Luke. I must say it is a pleasure to see you again!"

"We all missed you," Lev said, grinning. "It was so peaceful and quiet. Disturbingly so." His gaze fell on Luke's still-bandaged arm. "What happened?"

"I nearly got eaten by a crab," Luke said. "They were crawling all over me!"

"Oh my goodness!" Threepio said.

Artoo made a sympathetic beep.

"Eaten by a _what_?" Lev asked.

Breathing sounded behind him before Luke could answer, and Lev straightened up. The droids hastily reversed, pretending to have something to do near the neighbouring ship.

"I'll tell you everything later," Luke said, standing aside.

His father came to a halt at the bottom of the ramp. "Why is there a blockade in force?" he asked Lev.

"A Rebel unit attempted to steal classified information from Grand Moff Tarkin's Imperial City estate," Lev explained. "They were destroyed while attempting to run the blockade. Traffic control is awaiting the order to resume normal operations."

"An unusually desperate move for the Rebels."

"Not unusual as of late, sir. Yesterday, a Rebel strike team attempted to rescue a prisoner from the detention center on Calamari. The day before that -"

"I think I'll go visit Ben," Luke said, starting to walk away. This conversation sounded like it could get very boring, very fast.

"Luke, wait!" Lev said, urgently.

Luke turned back in surprise.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have some bad news concerning Luke's friend," Lev explained to his father.

"Bad news?" Luke said, feeling his heart begin to race. A hundred horrible scenarios were running through his head. "What bad news?! Is he all right?"

"Captain Jarnet has not been seen at the palace since last week. There are rumors he has been arrested."

"Arrested?" Luke frowned. "Who would have arrested him? He's a royal guard! Where's Ben?"

"I don't know," Lev said. "I'm sorry, Luke. I attempted to contact him, but received no response. He may no longer be on Coruscant."

"He wouldn't leave without saying anything!" Luke started to run towards the speeders, but his father pulled him back with a touch of the Force.

"Who told you Captain Jarnet had been arrested, Lieutenant?" his father asked.

"A palace aide, sir. It was third hand information, though."

"They're probably just on vacation," Luke said. "I'm going over to check his apartment."

His father studied him for a moment, and then began to move towards him. "I will accompany you. Lieutenant - have a report prepared about the Rebel activity. I will read it when I return."

"Yes, sir."

Luke ran ahead, trying to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach. It was probably nothing, anyhow. If anything had happened to Ben's father, Ben would have called him. He'd checked his messages several times using Lygun's signal relay, and they'd been nothing but advertising from a local hologame store.

His father joined him in the MX Speeder, allowing him to remain in the pilot's seat. Luke didn't waste any time getting them in the air. He needed to know that his friend was all right.

"You didn't know anything about this, did you?" Luke asked. Fortunately, the air-traffic wasn't busy.

"Of course not."

"He can't have been arrested. He hasn't done anything."

His father didn't reply.

"I bet they're just sitting at home right now. Probably had the comlink switched off when Lev tried to call."

"Perhaps."

After reversing into a space on the landing pad, Luke jumped out of the speeder, and started for the elevators. His father held him back, once again.

"You may wish to switch off the speeder's engine first," his father said. "And wait for me."

Luke tried to use the Force to do the task, but he wasn't focused enough. Finally, he climbed back in and used the controls. When he returned to the landing pad, his father was already waiting by the elevator.

They rode up to Ben's floor in silence. When they reached the corridor, Luke was already trying to use the Force to sense Ben's presence. He could feel other moving bodies in the various apartments, but none of them felt like Ben.

His father held him back when they came in sight of the door. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

"I will look first. Wait out here."

"They'll freak out if you barge in," Luke protested.

"Can you sense anyone inside?" his father prompted.

Luke was forced to shake his head.

"Wait here," his father repeated. He pressed the door release, and the doors opened immediately. Either the lock had been broken, or it hadn't been set.

His father stepped into the main living area, and looked left and right. Luke strained to see around his father's bulk, but he wasn't able to see until his father moved on down the corridor. There was a plate sitting on the kitchen counter top, containing a half-eaten piece of toast. He was about to take a step inside, when he heard a noise behind him.

One of the neighbors was leaving another apartment, a few meters down the corridor. He was carrying a briefcase.

"Excuse me," Luke called. "You wouldn't happened to have seen the people who live here, have you?"

He glanced at Luke. "They're gone. They were visited by stormtroopers last week."

"Stormtroopers!"

"I'd get away from there, if I were you," the man said. "You don't want people to think you were their friends."

"I am their friend!" Luke protested.

The man responded by looking completely terrified, and then turning and sprinting down the corridor. Luke blinked in surprise, and then discovered his father had appeared behind him.

"Was that a neighbor?"

"Yes," Luke said. "He said stormtroopers came to visit! This is crazy."

"Your friend is not here," his father said. "There is evidence that they left in a hurry, but there is no sign of any struggle. The security equipment has been destroyed, and the computer system gutted."

"Then where are they?!" Luke asked, desperately.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back towards the landing pad.

* * *

Vader piloted on the way home, conscious of Luke's escalating distress. It was hard to find words to reassure him, when all he could feel was guilt. Captain Jarnet had risked his career to help Luke, and now it appeared he was going to pay for it with his life, if he hadn't already.

"Do not worry," Vader said, as they flew into the hangar bay. "I will make some enquiries and get to the bottom of all this."

"What if they've been killed?" Luke said, his voice shaking with stress.

Vader considered how to reply. If he said that was impossible, it would be harder to break the news to Luke later, if it turned out to be true.

"Worrying about it will not change the situation," Vader said, finally.

"But who would arrest a royal guard? Wouldn't the Emperor do something about it?"

"I cannot say until I know more about this. Now, why don't you go and unpack the _Dunesea_? I will inform you as soon as I have some news."

Luke nodded, and slowly climbed out of the speeder. He trudged off to do as he said. Vader watched him through the windscreen for a while, and then lifted the speeder into the air once again. The first place to look was, of course, the high security detention facility in the palace block. The Emperor kept all his favorite prisoners there.

He made no announcement of his pending arrival. Fortunately for all concerned, his request to see the prison commander was complied with immediately. A guard showed him to the office, and announced his arrival to the surprised officer. Once they were alone, Vader quickly made a search of the room with the Force, ensuring there were no listening devices or security cameras. Once satisfied, he proceeded.

"I am seeking information on a prisoner by the name of Jarnet. Are you holding such a person here?"

The commander nodded, which surprised Vader. There were hundreds of prisoners here. For the commander to know the name immediately hinted it had been a notable case. "He was brought in eight days ago."

"Why?"

"I do not know, sir. It was under the direct orders of the Emperor. He is an ex-royal guard. For that reason, extra security had to be arranged."

"How long is he going to remain here?"

"That information has yet to be confirmed, sir. I do know he is to be executed, but a date has not been set."

"I see," Vader said, distantly. It was exactly as he had feared. And there was little to be done about it. He could not override the Emperor's orders.

"The man had a son," Vader said, finally. "Do you know what became of him?"

"Yes, sir. We're holding him here too."

"Why? Has he been charged?"

"No, sir. Originally he was used as motivation for questioning his father, I believe. He has been released from custody, but no guardian has arrived to claim him. Our policy is to turn all unclaimed minors over to Family Services, but he turns eighteen in a week, at which time he can leave on his own. We are not short on cells at the moment, and it seemed a better option than dealing with the bureaucracy of Family Services."

"Have him prepared for release immediately, Commander," Vader said. "He will be leaving with me."

"Yes, sir."

The commander opened the door of his office, and spoke to the guards outside.

"They will bring him to the front lobby, sir. I will fill in the necessary documentation."

"Very well. You have been helpful, Commander. I wish to know if there is any change in the man's situation."

"I will pass on any developments, sir."

Vader left the office, and made his way to the front lobby. While he waited, groups of stormtroopers walked past, escorting prisoners to and from the main cellblock. One pair were dragging a stunned Troshadian between them, and making very slow progress. Another group entered with a man in the elaborate dress of a Hamavallian aristocrat. Rebels ... they came from all walks of life. And all equally misguided.

"Lord Vader."

Vader turned, seeing the two black-clad guards had returned. Ben stood between them, his hands still clad in binders. For once in his life, he actually looked pleased to see Vader, but the hope in his eyes did little to improve his appearance. He was thin and pale, and appeared far younger than he had last time Vader had seen him. The ill-fitting prison uniform did not help.

"Return to your duties," Vader said. The guards immediately left them alone, and Vader waved a hand over Ben's binders. They fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Thank you, sir," Ben said. His voice sounded raspy, like he was becoming ill. "Sir ... do you know where my father is? What's going to happen to him? They wouldn't even tell me why he was arrested."

There was a desperate look in Ben's eyes, but here was not the place to answer such questions.

"Follow me," Vader said, beginning the journey back towards the landing pad.

He said nothing else until they were in the relative privacy of the speeder.

"Your father appears to have displeased the Emperor in some fashion," Vader said, starting the speeder's engine. There was little point in elaborating further.

"He'll release him soon, won't he, sir?" Ben asked.

"I do not know. But you are my guest for as long as need be." It was the only thing he could do for the boy's father at this point.

"Thank you, sir," Ben said, quietly. He paused to cough, and then continued. "I don't understand any of this. My father would never do anything wrong ... he loves his job. I kept telling them that, but they wouldn't listen to me."

He sounded like he was about to break down into tears. Vader quickly changed the subject as they flew over the palace square. "You appear malnourished. Did they not feed you adequately?"

Ben shook his head. "I didn't like the prison food, sir."

Vader almost sighed at the stupidity of starving oneself out of pure fussiness. _Teenagers_.

"I am sure Luke will waste no time in showing you to the nutritional facilities," Vader said, turning the speeder around to fly into the hangar. "I am going to the palace."

Ben nodded. "Sir, if you talk to the Emperor ... can you please tell him that my father is sorry for whatever he's done? I'd do anything to have him back ... I ... I'm not ready to lose him. I need him."

"I will do what I can," Vader said, simply. Perhaps it was cruel to get the boy's hopes up, considering it was a lost cause from the moment his father was arrested, but he couldn't bring himself to say this.

He parked the speeder near the _Dunesea_, where Luke sat waiting on the boarding ramp. As soon as he stepped out, his son was up and running over.

"Did you find anything? Did you -"

He broke off when he saw his friend, and his face lit up. "Ben! I thought you were ... where were you?"

"Your friend needs to eat, and then I suggest you take him to his home to collect his belongings," Vader said. "He will be staying here."

"But where's his father?" Luke asked, looking worried. "What happened?"

"I will be at the palace," Vader said, walking past Luke.

* * *

"It is good that you have returned early, Lord Vader," the Emperor said, standing in front of the huge glass windows. "The need for the Death Star to be completed has become urgent. I require you to deliver that message personally as soon as you can."

"Yes, Master," Vader replied. "I was informed of the recent surging of Rebel activity after landing."

"The fools are trying to obtain the plans of the Death Star. They honestly imagine they have a chance of destroying it!"

"They smell their own blood in the water, master," Vader said, "They know it will be their end. Their tactics have been desperate and unfocused as of late."

"Yes ... it seems your efforts to hunt down the Rebel leaders have been successful. Meanwhile, we grow stronger. Tell me ... how did your son's training proceed?"

Vader had made a decision not to mention anything of Luke's reluctance to use his aggression ... or of the unwelcome intrusions by Obi-Wan's ghostly remains. What the Emperor didn't know could not displease him.

"Very well, Master. You will find him a quick and willing student."

"I will meet with him tomorrow. I am sure he will be ready to assist in hunting down the last of the Rebels in a few months."

"He will be of great assistance, Master. However, he is not in a stable emotional state right now. I understand the father of his friend is scheduled to be executed."

"Ah, yes. Always a sad state of affairs, when one's most trusted servants are revealed to have loyalties elsewhere. Sad for all concerned. I'm sure the boy will understand. Perhaps if you explain to him the high value I place on loyalty."

"Luke will not take this easily. He forms very strong bonds with his friends."

"Stronger than his loyalty to me? That would be a dangerous situation, Lord Vader."

"I will make him understand, Master," Vader said, sensing this conversation was about to become a dangerous situation itself.

"Good. And yes ... see about executing that traitor before you leave for the Death Star, my friend. Best not to leave it hanging if it will distress your son."

"You want _me_ to execute him, Master?"

"You have always been responsible for executing troublesome guards in the past, have you not? I understood you found it to be a satisfying duty."

"I do, Master. But given my son's friendship with this man ..."

"Yes, you are right. Probably best not to tell your son that you are performing the duty then, Lord Vader. He certainly won't hear it from me."

"Yes, Master."

There was no point arguing. He could hear it in the Emperor's voice. It was his master's sadistic way of punishing him for accepting the man's information in the first place. And he was no doubt planning to use this as a way to break the natural bond of loyalty between he and his son. Only his master could devise ways of manipulating seemingly routine events to his precise advantage.

It would take a miracle to find a way around this one.

* * *

"Do you think the food droids would deliver up here?" Ben asked.

Luke idly wondered if his friend was ever going to stop eating. It was a still, warm night, and they'd come up to the roof to enjoy the night-time view of the Coruscant sky. Ben was too busy eating to enjoy it, though.

"You mean you're still hungry? That's your fourth pie in the last hour. I've never seen you eat so much."

His friend had eaten a huge meal earlier in the evening, and then they had made the journey over to his apartment.

It had been hard for Ben to go home, and his friend had broken down into tears when he picked up his bedside photo of himself and his father. Luke didn't know what to say. It was painful for him to see his friend so distressed, but he knew his own pain must be nothing compared to what Ben was going through.

When they returned, Luke had been expecting to find his father back from the palace, but there was no sign of him. It was getting late, but neither of them wanted to sleep.

"Maybe I am getting full," Ben said, leaning back against the wall. He then produced an energy bar. "I'll finish up with this."

"So you haven't seen him since last week?" Luke asked.

Ben shook his head and said something unintelligible, due to the food in his mouth.

"What?"

"I wasn't allowed to see him," Ben said, swallowing the food. "I begged and begged but they wouldn't let me."

"This is so unfair," Luke said, staring up at the glowing traffic lanes. "When I rule the galaxy, _everything_ is going to change. No one will go to prison without a fair trial."

"When you rule the galaxy?" Ben said, looking up with interest. "This is a different tune."

Luke shrugged. "I realized a few things while I was away."

"So you can use the Force now?"

"I can try," Luke admitted.

"Show me something, then. Something neat like your father can do."

Luke looked around. There wasn't all that much to move around up here. Just the discarded wrapper of Ben's energy bar, but that wasn't impressive. But then a passing overhead light lit up a piece of scrap metal, lying in the far corner.

"See that metal," Luke said, gesturing.

Ben nodded.

Luke waved a hand, and called on the Force. It lifted into the air, and then Luke sent it flying over their heads, like a model speeder.

"Wow," Ben said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Awesome!"

"Thanks."

A familiar presence came rushing into Luke's mind, and he rubbed his head in surprise.

_Luke!_

"Uh oh," Luke said.

"What is it?"

"My father."

_It's nearly midnight! You should be asleep ... not sitting on the roof practicing telekinesis! Are you crazy?_

"And he knows where we are," Luke added.

"I guess we better go to bed."

"Good idea."

* * *

Vader waited outside the elevator shaft, until the two boys returned from the roof. Luke took one look at him, and then made to run past, but a simple touch of the Force held him back. His son had not yet figured out how to break his grip, which was a welcome situation.

Ben hovered nearby, looking confused at Luke's apparent struggle against thin air. Vader waved him on.

"Go on, Ben. Luke will be along shortly."

The boy disappeared down the corridor into Luke's bedroom. Vader released the grip on his son, and then turned him around so they were facing each other.

"The Force is not a trick for impressing your friends, young one."

"Oh, come on," Luke said. "Are you telling me you've never used the Force to impress someone?"

"Never," Vader said.

Luke stared back in disbelief for a moment, and then smiled, obviously sensing he wasn't being entirely serious.

"Did you speak with the Emperor about Ben's father?"

Any trace of amusement quickly disappeared from Vader's mind. This was not going to be easy.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"There is nothing I can do. He has been arrested for passing information about the Emperor's activities outside the palace. If there is one thing the Emperor will never forgive, it is disloyalty."

"So what's going to happen to him?" Luke said. "Can't Ben see him, at least?"

Vader turned away, staring out a nearby window. He did not want to see Luke's eyes during this conversation.

"I have no say in the matter."

"Then I'll talk to the Emperor!" Luke said.

"You will not. It will put you at grave risk."

"Ben's father is at risk!" Luke protested. "He's my friend."

"That does not matter to the Emperor," Vader said. "He will become angry if he suspects you are more loyal to your friends than you are to him."

"Of course I'm more loyal to my friends!"

"But you must not show it," Vader said, looking at him. "Or he will regard you as a threat."

"I don't care!" Luke said, angrily. "Maybe you think his orders are more important than friendship, but I don't!"

Vader was silent for a few breathing cycles, and then spoke calmly.

"Son ... haven't we argued enough this week?"

Luke sighed, nodding in agreement. "I'm sorry ... I'm just so frustrated. How can I pretend to be loyal to someone who has imprisoned my friend's father?"

"Because you know your pretence will pay off," Vader said, quietly.

"But that won't help Ben's father now!"

"I know. I am sorry, but you will have to accept that nothing can be done."

"I wish we could go over there right now and push him out of a top-storey window," Luke said, frowning.

"Be patient, Son. And be careful. I have been ordered to leave for the Death Star tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! But ... you mean I start training with the Emperor tomorrow?"

"He wants to see your progress tomorrow afternoon. This will be your first test. Be careful to only show him the most basic things you have learnt. And be sure to obey him to the letter. Convince him that you are his loyal subject, and then our plan has a chance of succeeding."

"Are you sure I can't mention Ben's father?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well ... I'll do my best."

"Good." Vader rested a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry you have to suffer such burdens at so young an age. Do not dwell on them tonight. Sleep well."

"I'll try," Luke said. He turned to leave, but Vader stopped him, remembering something else.

"Before you go to bed ... there is something I want to give you. Follow me."

Vader led Luke into his private chamber, and then retrieved a display box from a storage compartment. His son's eyes grew wide at the sight of it, clearly guessing what was inside.

"Remember," Vader said, prying open the lid. "A lightsaber is more than a mere weapon. It will become part of you. A manifestation of your will."

"You're giving me my own lightsaber?" Luke's eyes were shining.

"Yes. You will need it to protect yourself."

Vader turned the box around, to allow Luke to inspect the various options. His son poured over each one, seeing how each handle fit into his hand, and checking the color of each blade. Finally, he settled on a blue one.

"This one is good."

Vader looked at it for a moment, and then felt a rush of emotion. His son had chosen Obi-Wan's old lightsaber. He'd lost limbs to that blade ... but he couldn't deny it was a durable, reliable weapon. If his son liked it, then he wouldn't use its past owner as an excuse not to let him have it.

"Something wrong?" Luke said, looking up. He had clearly sensed his feelings.

"Nothing," Vader said, closing the display box. "Look after it."

"I will," Luke said. "And thanks." He stared at him for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if it was allowed. Finally, he spoke. "I'll ... I'll really miss you while you're at the Death Star. I'll call you every day. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"It is hard to say," Vader said, returning the box of lightsabers into storage. He returned his son, and began to walk with him back to the corridor. "I will remain there until the Death Star is operational. It could be weeks, or it could be months. But if you please the Emperor, he may allow you to visit me."

"Could I fly the _Dunesea_?" Luke asked.

"If you fly responsibly."

"You mean it?" Luke said, grinning like a child in a candy store. "I can fly alone now?"

"If I am to trust you with the future of the galaxy, I suppose I should start trusting you to fly alone."

"I _love_ you!" He raised his arms to hug him, but Vader quickly grabbed them to prevent it.

"Go to bed. I will see you tomorrow before I leave for the Death Star."

"Goodnight," Luke said, still smiling.

He wandered off into his bedroom, and shortly afterwards, the noise from within died down. Vader turned towards the balcony, unable to rest. Tomorrow, he had to execute Ben's father, and then leave Luke in the hands of the Emperor. To say it was going to be a worse day than usual was a vast understatement.

* * *

_An unfamiliar planet. A deserted industrial wasteland. It was wet and windy, and his lightsaber was steaming in the rain. He extended a hand and sent a powerful Force push towards his opponent. It was blocked, but the distraction was enough to get his sword past his opponent's defences and nick him in the shoulder._

_His enemy didn't cry out in pain. He simply shifted to the side, coming into clearer focus. His father. He was fighting his father._

_"I will not fight you, Luke."_

_Luke swung viciously, aiming for the mask. Two red blades clashed in mid-air._

_"Cause you know you'll lose!" Luke yelled, forcing his father back. They were shifting out onto a concrete bridge, burnt out and blackened by centuries of pollution._

_"I failed you," his father said, sounding truly broken. He blocked another of his attacks. "I thought it would be different with you. I thought you could undo all my mistakes. Instead, I bound you to my chains and now we both drown together!"_

_Luke lunged at his father, crying out in rage. "Just die already!"_

_His unfocused attack had a terrible consequence. His father parried, then flicked the lightsaber out of his hand with a quick circular movement. An agonizing pain flared in his limb, and Luke fell back in horror. Half his mechanical hand had disappeared, along with his lightsaber._

_"Are ... you ... going to ... kill me, Father?" Luke asked, gasping with lack of breath. The chase had been going on far too long for his stamina._

_"I can't," his father said. "Though it would be a blessing for you. Alive, you will live in enslavement to the cruellest master of them all. But someone might be able to reach you. For that reason, you must live." _

_While he was talking, Luke had been gathering the Force. Now was his chance. He tore the blade away from his father's grip and sent it flying into his chest. The electronics sparked and exploded as Luke climbed to his feet. His father stumbled backwards, staring at the blade in surprise. Finally, he tumbled over the edge. Luke stepped forward, to watch the body fall into the river below._

_"Good riddance."_

* * *

The pain came in a wave, mild at first, then reaching a crescendo that sent Vader rushing for the conference room exit. A panicky Ben was in the corridor, and he rushed towards him.

"Sir! There's ... there's something wrong with Luke! He's yelling and I can't wake him up!"

Vader stared past him towards the open door of the bedroom. An anguished cry filled the air, followed by a mental echo in the Force. He quickly walked towards the sound, entering the room and stepping around the fold-out mattress on the floor.

His son was tossing from side to side, glistening with sweat and mumbling something incoherent. As soon as Vader's hand touched his forehead, he stopped writhing. His skin felt hot.

"Luke," he said, gently.

"No ... I won't, I ... NO!"

His Force presence buckled with another mental shout. This wasn't a usual nightmare. Judging by the tremors, he must be experiencing some kind of vision.

"Luke!" His attempt to link only caused more distress, and his son began shaking again.

"Sir?"

Vader looked up, and found Ben was standing on the other side of the bed. He was holding a glass of water.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said, withdrawing his hand.

Ben upended a quarter of the glass on Luke's face. As the water trickled into his hair and down his neck, his son brought his hands up out of reflex. A moment later, he was sitting up and blinking.

"Father?"

Vader rested a hand on his shoulder, holding him steady. "You were having a nightmare."

"Father!" He reached up and gripped his arm, as if to make sure he was real.

Vader reached out to take the water from Ben, and handed the glass to Luke.

"Here. Drink."

Luke didn't accept the glass.

"Where are we?" he asked, still blinking at him with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Do you want me to get anything else, sir?" Ben asked. "Maybe a medical droid."

"No, he will be all right," Vader said, glancing up at Ben. The boy looked pale. This had clearly rattled him. "Luke is prone to nightmares. I will stay with him until he has calmed down. I suggest you shift to one of the other rooms. This may take a while."

"Yes, sir."

Ben gathered his bedding, and left the room. Luke stared after him, appearing slightly less confused.

Vader attempted to untwine Luke's fingers from the vice-like grip they had on his arm. Once he succeeded, he sat down on the bed and turned to face his son.

"I had a nightmare?" Luke asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It felt more like a Force vision. What did you see?"

Luke's gaze became blank for a moment, and then he began to shake.

"It ... it was horrible ..."

"Relax," Vader said, sensing his son's rising distress. "Tell me."

Without warning, his son suddenly threw himself against him, and began crying into his shoulder. He was saying something, but the words were so distorted, it made no sense.

"Luke!" Vader said, struggling to shift Luke back before he short-circuited something. "Calm down!"

"I'm sorry," Luke sobbed, "I'm so s-sorry ... I'd n-never do it ... n-never!"

"Do what?!" Vader at last managed to prop Luke back up, and held him steady by the forearms. He was half wondering if he should call Luke's doctor. Maybe the stress of the situation had caused a mental breakdown.

"I ... I killed y-you. I'm s-sorry."

"You killed me?" Vader repeated, not sure whether he'd heard right through the flood of tears.

Luke nodded, wiping his eyes.

"In your vision," Vader said, beginning to understand.

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing," Vader said, releasing Luke and reaching over to retrieve a box of tissues. "It was a dream, Luke. Nothing more. You have no control over a dream."

"We were f-fighting," Luke said. He paused to blow his nose.

"That sounds like us," Vader said, trying to add some humor to the situation. It didn't appear to help Luke's mood.

"With ... with lightsabers. On some d-deserted world."

"Luke, we duelled many times on Lygun. You no doubt experienced a subconscious fear that you would make a mistake in your training, and cause a fatal accident. These fears have resurfaced in your dreams. It does not mean anything."

Luke shook his head, and reached up to wipe a fresh wave of tears from his eyes.

"It wasn't Lygun. I was angry ... I wanted to kill you. You ... you were saying that you'd failed me." Luke blew his nose again. "You cut off my hand."

"Then I probably deserved to be killed," Vader suggested.

"It's the future," Luke said. He then broke down into tears again, and buried his face in the bed covers. Vader stared at the tousled blonde hair, wondering what in the galaxy he was supposed to do. Leaving felt like a good option. Perhaps if he went for a walk, Luke would have calmed down by the time he returned.

"Don't ... l-leave," Luke sniffed, reaching out to grab onto his cape.

"I wasn't going to," Vader said, reaching out to ruffle Luke's hair. "Son, you need to regain control of your emotions. Be rational."

Luke didn't respond. It was a stupid request, anyhow. Asking his son to be rational was like asking the Emperor to be forgiving. It wasn't in his nature. His mother had always been the rational one. And she would be doing a far better job of comforting Luke right now.

Vader looked away, feeling his own emotions attempt to get the better of him.

"Luke," he said, finally. "The future is what you make of it. If you believe your vision is the future, then it will come to pass. It only represents your present fears, nothing else."

"Maybe it's a warning," Luke said, looking up.

"You want to kill me?"

"No!"

"Then how could it represent the future?"

"But maybe I will after the Emperor's training."

"Nothing he could teach you would break the bonds of blood, my son. I have been his apprentice for seventeen years. I have never wanted you dead."

"I ... I guess you're right," Luke sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Of course," Vader said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "When am I not right?"

Finally, a small smile. Followed by a yawn.

"Go back to sleep," Vader said, pulling the blankets up around his son.

"No you don't," Luke said, shuffling away and then slipping out the other side of the bed. "No Force tricks! I'm not going back to sleep ... I've had enough dreams for tonight."

"It is two-thirty in the morning."

"Well you're still awake, aren't you?"

"I have work to do."

"Maybe I could help."

"Maybe you could go back to sleep," Vader suggested.

Luke responded by dodging past him and shutting himself in the adjacent refresher. It left Vader wondering if he was the father of a seven year old or a seventeen year old. Still, he supposed the solution was the same. If he waited long enough, Luke would eventually become bored and come out.

Five minutes later, he grew impatient, and used the Force to open the doors. Luke was sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning drowsily against the wall. It didn't take much Force suggestion to convince him to return to the bed. Within a minute, he had switched out the lights, and left Luke snoring gently.

After so much emotional torment, Vader decided to get some fresh air. Some early morning meditation would restore his mental focus. It turned out he was not the only one to have the same idea. Ben was standing on the balcony. Ben was equally surprised to see him, and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll go back to bed, I just couldn't sleep and -"

Vader raised a hand, stopping him. "I have no problem with your presence."

Ben nodded. "Um ... is Luke okay?"

"He is asleep. He has long been prone to this. Why can't you sleep? Are you still hungry?"

Ben shook his head, and looked away. "I ... I can't stop thinking about my father, sir."

Vader started to regret telling the boy he had no problem with his presence. Far from calm meditation, this had turned into a guilt trip. Ridiculous for a Sith Lord to feel something so useless as guilt. He could not change the situation, so why dwell on it?

"I had a question, sir," Ben continued. "Luke told me I should ask you, because he didn't know the answer."

"What is it?"

"When I was in the prison, I had nothing to do all day but think about things, and ... I was thinking about how much my father and I had argued lately. I never said anything nice to him." His voice had become strained. "I was wondering if this ... this was punishment for the way I treated my father."

"And Luke did not know the answer?" Vader asked, making a mental note to discuss that with his son sometime.

"Well, he said he didn't think the Force would punish people like that, but he didn't know for sure. He said you knew everything about the Force."

"Actions have their own consequences," Vader explained. "Whether good or bad. The Force does not affect such things. But your father's arrest has nothing to do with the state of your relationship."

Ben looked utterly miserable. His words appeared to have been little comfort. Perhaps blaming himself had been a useful tool for dealing with this.

"I am sure your father knows, that despite your arguments, you care deeply for him," Vader said, wondering when he had become a counsellor to his son's friends.

"I just can't stop thinking about him, sitting alone in the cell," Ben said, his voice shaking. "And then I imagine someone walking down the corridor, planning to take him away and kill him, and I can't stay still any longer. It just keeps going round and round my head."

Vader focused on a distant building spire, desperately trying to think about something else other than just how he was going to kill this boy's father. It wasn't as if he was in danger from Ben sensing his thoughts, but somehow thinking about it made him feel hollow.

"I am working in the conference room," he said, deciding it was time to make an exit. "You are welcome to interrupt me if there are any more problems. I doubt I will be experiencing much sleep myself."

_Especially after this conversation_, he thought.

"Yes, sir," Ben mumbled. He did not leave the balcony.

* * *

Luke woke late the next morning. The first thing he remembered was his vision. The second thing he remembered was telling his father that he wasn't going back to sleep. Somehow, he'd managed to get the better of him. Once again.

But he was more than willing to forgive him. Despite his father's reassurances, nothing could take away the guilt. The image of his father's body, skewered with his own lightsaber, was still vivid in his mind.

After showering and dressing, he'd joined Ben for breakfast. His friend had dark circles under his eyes, and Luke suspected he hadn't slept all night.

They ate breakfast in silence, until Ben pushed his food away. It was only half-eaten.

"I'll talk to my father again," Luke said. "Find out if we can at least visit your father."

"He's already left," Ben said. "He said he was attending meetings at MHQ. He also suggested we take a ship and go for a flight somewhere, as long as we're back by lunchtime."

"Do you want to?"

Ben shrugged. "Sure. If you want to."

"I was thinking we could go to the prison," Luke said. "Maybe I could convince the guards to let us see your father."

"I begged them for a week, and they wouldn't listen to me."

"I might have a way," Luke said, thinking of the mind-trick he'd taught himself. It would take a lot of concentration, but he should be able to pull it off.

"You mean it?" Ben said, looking up. His eyes were shining with hope.

"I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a try. I know how to use the Force to influence people."

"Getting in might be a problem," Ben said. "When your father took me out of there, I think we passed through five guarded security doors."

"When I was there, I was taken to a place a few levels above the detention center," Luke said. "There were lots of people ... it will be easier to get in that way."

"Well, even if we don't, I'd feel better ... just being closer to him," Ben said, quietly.

"We'll find a way," Luke said. "I promise."

* * *

Luke rarely traveled throughout the transit corridors without his father by his side. It was amazing how much of a difference that made. They were stopped three times before they even drew near the detention center. The first time, explaining that he was Lord Vader's son was enough to let the guard wave them on, but by the time they reached the elevator hub, it was clear they wouldn't be progressing without a very good reason.

Two royal guards stood on either side of the elevator, holding pikes. They stepped in front of the elevator entrance as soon as he and Ben approached.

"Please turn around," the left one said. "This is a restricted area."

"I'm meeting my father -" Luke started.

"Lord Vader is not in this area," the guard said. "I will ask you again - please turn around."

Luke gathered the Force. "You want to let us past," he tried. But he could feel the words were having no effect.

"If you do not leave immediately, I will be forced to have you escorted off the premises, young Mr Skywalker," the guard said. "I suggest you leave now."

Ben tugged at his sleeve, and Luke reluctantly did as the guard suggested.

"What a nerfherder," he said, when they were out of earshot.

"It's probably me," Ben said. "They know my father is in there, and they suspect we're up to something."

"Maybe we should have disguised you," Luke said. It was too late for that now.

They took a right, and walked through a transparent exit tunnel that led to an outside walkway. Down below, there was a small crowd gathered at the edges of the security barrier that surrounded the detention block.

"Something is going on," Ben said, pointing.

It did look unusual. There were media droids buzzing around, and lots of stormtroopers. The crowd was growing, as passersby were stopping to find out what was happening.

"Hey, there's Leia!" Ben said.

Luke looked where his friend pointed, and saw an entire ring of stormtroopers surrounding one lone figure. Media droids were trying to hone in on her, but the stormtroopers were shooting them away.

"Let's go and say hello," Ben suggested, starting towards a stairwell that would take them down.

"No!" Luke said. "I can't. She's ... uh, I don't think she's talking to me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"She found out," Luke explained.

"And now she doesn't want to talk to you?" Ben said, frowning. "That's ridiculous!"

He continued walking, and Luke ran to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to her."

"Don't!" Luke protested. "She'll probably hit me ..."

"Just because she doesn't like your father is no reason not to talk to you," Ben said, not slowing down.

"Many people would argue with that," Luke said, wondering when his friend had become so reckless. Normally it was Ben trying to talk him out of doing something stupid, not the other way around.

They had reached the same level as the crowd at this point, and Ben stopped and turned to him.

"When I was in prison, I realized something. You can't let petty arguments stop you from talking to someone, because ... because you never know when you might not see them again. You know what she told me at the ball? She said she felt like she'd known you all her life. She really likes you, Luke."

"Not anymore!"

But Ben had already moved on. The stormtroopers let them past, seeming more concerned with keeping the media droids away, than stopping two teenagers who wanted to talk to their friend.

Leia's expression was surprised for a single moment, and then she frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Luke stayed back, scared to come any closer.

"We saw you down here, and thought we'd say hello," Ben said. "What's going on?"

"A public execution," Leia explained. There was a shake in her normally strong voice. "I was supposed to give an interview with several news channels, but as you can see, the stormtroopers won't allow it. Frontline censorship."

"Did you say a public _execution_?" Luke said, forgetting his fear. He glanced at Ben, seeing his friend had turned pale. He was obviously thinking the same thing.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, looking away. "Leave me alone."

"He can't help who his father is," Ben said. "Just because you don't like his father, is no reason not to speak to Luke!"

"It's not just that," she said. "He lied to me. You both did. I said things that I would never had said ... had I known."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, taking a step closer. "Please forgive me. I only did what I did because I was scared that you'd react like this." Luke stared at the cold concrete ground. "I wanted to be friends," he added, quietly.

"Luke, we _can't_ be friends. It's just not possible. I'm a senator trying to bring some sanity to this tyrannical regime, and your father wants me dead! You ... you're a conflict of interest. However I might feel about you personally ..."

"Then you don't hate me?!" Luke said, looking up. He felt like a great load had been lifted.

A smile almost formed on her lips.

"I know it's not easy, but I promise you, I'll never put any of your work at risk. I want to help you make the galaxy a better place," Luke said, passionately.

"You really mean that?" she said, staring at him curiously.

"Of course I mean it! You believed me when I said so before. I haven't changed since "

"But your father -"

"Do _you_ always agree with your father?"

She looked away for a moment, and then suddenly met his gaze. "You're right. I'm sorry, I've been treating you unfairly. It was just ... such a shock. I still can't believe you're actually related to -"

She broke off at the sound of marching. A squad of stormtroopers began to push the crowds back from the security shield, moving them to the edges of the square. Luke stepped back as a trooper turned to them, brandishing a blaster.

"Who are they going to execute?" Ben said, desperately trying to see over the troopers.

"Ben's father is in that prison," Luke explained to Leia. "We came here today to try and visit him, but they wouldn't let us through."

"That's awful," Leia said, staring at Ben in surprise. "I'm so sorry. You said he was a royal guard?"

"He was," Ben said. "He was arrested last week."

"They're executing Rebels today," Leia explained. "Well ... supposed Rebels at least. One is a former Alderaanian journalist." Her voice had begun to shake again. "I have been fighting for her release for a year now, but they have turned down all our appeals."

Luke wondered how Leia could stand to be here today. The thought of watching people be systematically executed was making him feel panicky and sick. He wanted to get out of here, but there were troopers everywhere, guarding every entrance and exit to the square. More of them appeared every minute.

"I want to leave," Luke said, suddenly. A group of five troopers were standing alone in the center of the square, all carrying high-powered blasters. They must be moments away from bringing out the prisoners.

"Luke, what if they're going to kill my father?!" Ben said, sounding worse than Luke felt. He suddenly tried to push forward, but a trooper in front reached out to prevent him getting closer.

"Let's get out of here," Luke said, desperately. Their space had been compressed until they were pushed elbow to elbow with each other. Troopers stood in a circle in front of them, preventing anyone from getting closer. Between their shoulders, Luke could see a cluster of stormtroopers marching out from the prison. In their midst, a small group of bound and blindfolded prisoners was occasionally visible.

"Ben, I can't watch," Luke said, struggling to turn around. They'd been pushed back against a giant statue of Palpatine, and troopers prevented a quick escape from either side. It felt like a nightmare.

But his friend didn't hear him, or ignored him. He was desperately pushing against the troopers, trying to see the prisoners around their bulky armor. Finally, one trooper tired of the disturbance, and shoved Ben hard against the wall.

"Stay back!"

"Leave him alone!" Luke said, angrily. Now he had a clear view of the center of the square. None of the prisoners were Ben's father. "Ben, your father's not there! Let's leave, please!"

But Ben seemed unbalanced. Leia quickly tried to hold him back, but she was too slow. He rammed the trooper who had pushed him, desperately trying to get past. "Dad!"

"Ben!"

There was a brief scuffle, and then the blinding flash of a blaster filled the air. Ben slowly sunk to the ground.

Leia screamed, and rushed to catch him, but Luke could only stare dumbly, paralysed with shock. The trooper's smoking blaster was still pointed at Ben.

"NO!"

A lightsaber was in his hands, but Luke didn't remember grabbing it. It felt like someone else was in his body, and he was just a hapless bystander. The blade glowed into being in front of him, and then he swung his arms back, just like he'd done a thousand times in training.

The loud hum of the blade colliding with an object filled his ears, louder than the sound of his beating heart. Then the stormtrooper's body fell backwards, slamming into the ground, and Luke was staring at the smoking hole in his chest. He'd killed him. His first kill.

Luke glanced back at Ben. His friend was staring in surprise at the glowing blue blade of the lightsaber. Leia was too busy binding up Ben's arm, just above the elbow.

In a moment, there was a chorus of clicks and clattering, and dozens of blasters were pointed at Luke's head. He didn't think. He reacted. The Force was flowing through him, responding to his need. In a few seconds, he'd reduced most of the blasters to melted metal, and tossed the rest of them out of the troopers' reach.

Then he was running for the center of the square, stopping only to deflect blaster bolts flying his way. The crowds erupted into chaos, as half of them cheered him on, and the other half were yelling for his death.

He stretched out a hand in front of him, and used the Force to release a prisoner from her binders. In a moment, she was ripping off her blindfold and staring at him in surprise.

"Are you a Jedi?!" she asked, staring at his lightsaber.

"Run!" Luke yelled, spinning around to fight off the ten stormtroopers who were shooting at him. Fortunately, they were poor shots. He back-flipped over their heads, and defended himself the best he could.

But soon the troopers started falling down, shot by rioting members of the crowd. The lead trooper began yelling into his comlink for backup. It gave Luke the opportunity he needed, and he ran down the row of remaining prisoners, slicing off their binders with his lightsaber.

Once the last one had disappeared into the crowd, Luke set his sights on the ominous black building in front of him.

* * *

Stalling his visit to the detention center had been a good way to spend the morning, but Vader was fast running out of legitimate tasks to see to. Attending a presentation on the progress of the pacification program in the outer rim Jar Talin region had been a stretch. Now he was going over the recent Death Star progress reports for the second time, something he could easily do on the journey to said battle station.

It was a relief when an officer came rushing up, almost bursting with news. Hopefully this would be something he could attend to without raising suspicion.

"Sir! Sir ... we're receiving reports of a riot outside the palace detention center. Some are saying a Jedi is on the loose."

"A Jedi," Vader repeated, with disbelief.

The officer switched on a nearby monitor. It lit up with a HoloNet news station, currently showing an overhead view of the area. It was a mess of blaster shots, bodies and burning wreckage. Stormtroopers were pouring in from every direction.

Vader instantly began to walk towards the exit, pulling out his comlink on the way. Before he'd reached the door, it was attempting to make contact with Luke's frequency. It beeped tonelessly all the way from MHQ to the other end of the transit corridor. Luke wasn't answering. He paused for a moment and stretched out with the Force. If his son was in danger, it should have alerted him by now.

His quick check was met with silence. Luke was either blocking him or too busy to acknowledge his call. Either way, this was not looking good.

The comlink stopped beeping, and clicked onto Luke's message service. He switched it off and set it to a different frequency. A P.A. answered within one beep.

"Find out where Luke is, and report back," Vader said, not bothering with greetings.

"At once, sir."

Vader cut the call. Immediately, his comlink started beeping. Hopefully it was his son.

When he answered it, one of the Emperor's aides appeared.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor requests your immediate presence in the throne room."

* * *

Breaking into the prison was far easier than Luke had expected. It was amazing what a lightsaber could do. As he went down the rows of cells, searching for Ben's father, the freed prisoners turned on the guards, keeping them occupied and leaving Luke free to keep searching.

When he finally found Captain Jarnet, he didn't recognize him at first. He was thin, pale and his beard was shaved. But he had no such trouble recognizing his unexpected visitor.

"Luke!" He jumped up, looking like he'd seen a ghost. "What in the spinning galaxy is going on?!"

"I'm here to rescue you," Luke said, stepping away from the cell door.

"Rescue me? Are you out of your _mind_?!"

Luke spun around, lifting his lightsaber to deflect an incoming blaster bolt.

"I don't have time to talk about it!" he yelled. "Come on!"

Ben's father didn't argue. Luke ran ahead of him until they reached the end of the cell bay, and then Luke hacked a hole in the wall. In the process, he cut an electrical main, and the corridor fell into darkness. They climbed through the hole, leaving a mess of blaster fire and screaming behind them.

They emerged out into another corridor. The troopers were all facing the wrong way, obviously expecting any potential escapees to come from the other side. Luke ran past them, sensing Ben's father was right behind him. There was a landing pad up ahead.

Luke raised a hand, palm out, and the troopers guarding the pad tumbled over the edge. When he ran into the open air, he skidded to an abrupt halt. The landing pad was at least twenty meters above the ground. They'd never survive that jump.

He turned around when the Force alerted him to more danger, and he found troopers were running after them. They were cornered.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, raising his lightsaber. He was tiring and his Force energy was drained. He couldn't hold them off forever.

"Look!" Ben's father pointed upwards. A red and white convertible speeder was descending from the skies. When the pilot came into view, Luke whooped with joy. It was Bail Organa.

"He's a friend! Go!" Luke tried one last Force push, hoping to at least slow down the troopers. His desperate gesture worked. One of the troopers fell, and two others tripped over his body. Luke launched himself into the speeder, and Leia's father took off at full throttle.

"Stars, that was close!" Luke said, shutting off his lightsaber. "Thank the Force you showed up! Let's go pick up Leia and Ben ... I last saw them at the base of the Palpatine statue."

"I'm on my way," Bail said. "But would you mind telling me what in the spinning galaxy is going on?"

"My words exactly," Ben's father said, panting heavily in the back seat.

"Who are you?"

"He's my friend's father," Luke explained. "They were going to execute him! I had to rescue him."

"Some rescue," Bail said, dodging a blaster bolt fired from below. He found a place to land the speeder, and Luke immediately jumped out, ignoring the shouts of "Wait!"

In a moment, he honed in on his friends' Force signatures, and found them sheltering behind the statue. Leia was picking off any troopers who came near them with a high-powered blaster, while Ben was cradling his arm, which had been bound in a makeshift sling.

"Come on, let's go!" he said, helping Ben to stand. "Leia - your father is here and he has a speeder."

"Ben!"

Luke turned, and found Ben's father had come after him.

"DAD!!"

In a moment, father and son were hugging each other like they were bound together with durasteel bolts. Luke was happy for them, but he knew the longer they stood here, the greater the chance they were never going to make it out alive.

Finally, they loosened their grip slightly, and Luke pushed them in the direction of the waiting speeder. He was the last to climb in, using his lightsaber to cover their escape.

As soon as they were airborne, Leia leaned over and hugged Luke.

"You were incredible," she said.

The gesture brought Luke back to reality for a moment. He stared blankly as Leia's father dodged numerous sky-patrol ships, and rushed towards the Alderaan embassy.

"Leia, we need to get away from Coruscant at once," her father was saying. "They'll say we planned all this, as your opposition to the execution has been well known."

"They can say what they like," Leia said.

"Leia, I'm serious. Your life will be in danger."

His parental tone triggered a horrible realization in Luke's mind. What was his father going to say when he found out about this?

* * *

Luke flipped over the heads of a row of stormtroopers, and then brandished his lightsaber. He deflected an incoming shot into a nearby stormtrooper, causing the solider to tumble to the ground. Even through the hologram image, Vader could see the Force was guiding his every move. He would have been proud if he wasn't on the verge of panic. Luke was in danger, and instead of rushing to his aide, he was standing here trying to pacify the Emperor.

"Tell me, Lord Vader," his master said, after they'd watched the same footage from a different angle. "Have you trained me a Sith, or have you trained me a Jedi?"

"Master, I am sure Luke has been unfairly caught up in this riot," Vader said. "The troopers have not recognized him. He is only trying to defend himself."

The Emperor pressed a button, and the image changed to Luke slicing the binders off a Rebel prisoner.

Vader decided it was wiser not to continue with that line of defense.

"You will find him," the Emperor said, in a quiet, dangerous voice. "Bring him here, at once. Your wayward offspring must be taught a lesson."

Vader did not waste time arguing with the threat. Luke needed him.

* * *

Luke stared dumbly at the HoloNet monitors in the Alderaan embassy. Every single channel had pictures of him. Some were making wild claims that he was a Jedi ghost come back to terrorize the galaxy, while others had correctly identified him as Lord Vader's son, and were insisting he had only been helping the troopers control the riot.

Leia's father patted his shoulder.

"We're ready to leave now, Luke. We'll take your friend and his father to Alderaan. They'll be safe there."

He was silent for a moment, and then added, "Are you coming with us?"

"Coming with you?" Luke looked up in surprise. "Of course not! I've got to get home ... my father ..." He buried his face in his hands. "My father is going to kill me."

"I doubt that. But you are in very great danger. The Emperor will turn you to the Dark Side if you stay."

"You know about the Dark Side?" Luke asked, curious.

"Oh, yes. I knew your father before Palpatine changed him." Bail placed both hands on Luke's shoulders, and turned him so they were facing each other. "It was _horrifying._ To see one who was once a hero become a servant to that vile, twisted monster. He turned on everyone he loved ..."

Luke remembered his dream. He remembered his father's lifeless body, dead at the hands of his son. Then he made a decision.

"I won't let that happen to me."

"Then come with us, Luke."

"I can't! I can't put you in that kind of danger ... my father knows I'm friends with Leia. It will be the first place he'll look."

"Your mother's family?" Bail suggested.

"That will be the second place he'll look."

"How about Han?" Ben called.

Luke looked towards the door and saw his friend had been listening to the conversation.

"He said he'd help you if you ever needed it."

"You're right," Luke said, pulling out his comlink. This was a longshot, but he was fast running out of options.

* * *

The detention center resembled a battle field. Stormtroopers were stacking up the bodies of their fallen comrades in the surrounding corridors, while droids worked to restore the broken locks. Vader paused on his way into the main control area, noting half a door had been melted away with a lightsaber.

An officer stood in a cell bay, directing droids carrying repair equipment. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Vader, and he started moving backwards.

"Where did he go?" Vader demanded.

"Who, sir?"

"The person responsible for this."

The officer pointed vaguely down the cell bay. In the far end, Vader could see a hole had been carved in the wall.

"Have all the prisoners been accounted for?" he enquired.

"All but one, sir," the officer said.

Vader didn't bother to ask which one.

* * *

Luke knew how dangerous it was for him to come home. But he couldn't stand to leave without saying goodbye to Artoo, Threepio and Lev. He'd also prepared a message for his father, explaining everything. More than anything, he wanted to say goodbye to him, but he knew that wasn't possible. His father would never let him go.

His droids were at his side as soon as he stepped out of the speeder.

"Master Luke!"

Artoo whistled and screeched.

"Artoo had heard you were in trouble on the HoloNet. We've been so worried!"

"I'm fine, Threepio," Luke said, resting a hand on Artoo's dome. "I'm come to say goodbye. I have to leave. I'm sorry ..."

Artoo beeped in surprise.

Luke didn't stay to explain. He ran for the elevator, knowing he only had a few minutes to collect some belongings. His bedroom was still the way he'd left it this morning, with pajamas strewn across the bed, and datapads stacked on the desk. He filled a bag with everything he could, and then placed the message for his father on the bed.

During the elevator ride back to the hangar bay, his comlink started beeping. Luke was half-hoping it would be his father, but instead an impatient voice, with wookiee roars in the background, filled the air.

"Kid, we're at the landing pad. Where are you?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Luke said. "Hang on."

He stopped short when he entered the hangar bay. His speeder and droids were surrounded by three stormtroopers. The sight of their stark black and white faces made him remember the first stormtrooper he'd killed.

He approached them silently, and then opened his mouth to tell them to move aside. But someone else spoke first.

"Luke!"

Luke turned around, and found Lev was there. He immediately waved the troopers away.

"Go back to your posts."

"Thank you," Luke said, sighing with relief.

"Where in space have you been?" Lev said, coming closer. "There are reports on every news station about your involvement with a riot ... what happened?!"

"I have to leave," Luke said, looking aside. "I'm only here to say goodbye."

"But you can't leave, Master Luke," Threepio said.

Artoo whistled in agreement.

"Leave?" Lev was frowning in confusion. "You mean ... for good? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did," Luke explained. "It's what will happen to me if I stay. The Emperor ..." he broke off, knowing he didn't have time to make Lev understand. "It's for the best," he said, finally.

"Your father will be devastated," Lev said. "He's out looking for you right now."

"I know," Luke said, struggling not to break down into tears. "I'll miss him too. But this is the best thing ... for both of us. For the galaxy."

"I'll miss you," Lev said. "You changed everything when you entered your father's life. Please - wherever you go, let me know you're safe."

Luke hugged Lev, unable to say anything else.

When he turned around to share last goodbyes with his droids, he found they had gone. A quick check of the speeder revealed the back seat was now occupied.

"Master Luke, Artoo and I both agree," Threepio said. "It would be irresponsible of you not to take us."

"I can't!" Luke protested. "This is dangerous!"

"Master Luke, I'm afraid Artoo and I will have to insist! Artoo says he will self destruct in protest if you leave us behind."

Artoo began to smoke as if to demonstrate he wasn't bluffing.

Luke grinned, and shook his head. His droids were nothing if not loyal.

* * *

Only security guards remained at the Alderaan embassy. Vader choked two of them to death before one finally began to talk. His son had been here earlier, but had since departed. And not on any ship owned by the Alderaan government, either.

The landing pad guard was only too happy to tell him he'd seen his son heading back towards the palace. Although it seemed he was chasing around in circles, it was a small relief to know his son had returned home. Perhaps he would find him safe in his bedroom.

* * *

As soon as Luke landed at the agreed upon coordinates, the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ lowered. Han's silhouette appeared at the top of boarding ramp, outlined in the light from the ship's interior.

As Luke started to run forward, Han called out in annoyance.

"Hey! No droids! I hate droids ..."

"You should have told me that earlier," Luke said, looking back to make sure Artoo and Threepio were right behind him. "They're my friends! I can't leave them behind now."

Chewie roared impatiently, somewhere within, and Han gave in.

"If you must, but we're selling them at the first port."

"Sell us? Oh no, Master Luke!"

"Don't worry, Threepio," Luke said. "I won't let anyone sell you. Come on."

As soon as they were on board, the ramp closed and Luke felt the ship taking off. It was too late to turn back now. He was really leaving ... leaving everything he'd known for the past five years behind. Leaving his father behind ...

Luke left his droids and belongings in the passenger lounge, and followed Han into the cockpit. He blinked back tears as he realized they were already in the upper atmosphere, racing towards the distant stars.

"I never knew you were so important, kid," Han said, pointing him to a passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, nervously. Had they been listening to the HoloNet? Had they found out who his father was?

"The planet has been blockaded."

"But that means we'll never get past!" Luke said, feeling his heart sink.

Chewie wuffed with laughter, and Han looked back over his shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Kid, I eat Imperial blockades for breakfast. This is nothing. Now strap yourself in, and quit your worrying."

The ship rocked as a laser blast hit them from behind.

"Or maybe you should go man the gun turret," Han said, pointing towards the ceiling.

Luke quickly obliged.

* * *

When Vader reached Luke's bedroom, a terrible sight was waiting for him. The desk and bedside table had been completely cleared. Drawers were half open, now empty of clothes. All that remained was his model T-16, lying on the unmade bed. Vader moved closer, and saw the T-16 was resting beside a datapad.

He picked it up, and it immediately lit up with a blue image of Luke. His holographic son had a desperate, pleading look in his eyes.

"_Father_ ..."

"What have you done, Luke? Where are you!"

It was pointless to shout. His son could not hear him. But his frustration needed an outlet.

"_I'm sorry ... I had to leave. I cannot risk my dream coming true."_

A dream? This was all about a dream? How stupid could his son be, to make a life-changing decision based only on a dream!

_"Don't worry about me. I'm safe with friends. I'll send you messages every chance I get."_

"Luke, no!"

_"I love you ... look after the Dunesea for me. And my model T-16. I hope we can be reunited soon."_

The holographic Luke disappeared. Vader walked slowly to the window, and stared up at the stars. He searched the Force desperately for any sign of his son, clinging to the hope that perhaps he hadn't left yet. Perhaps there was still time to catch him, before he made a decision that would undoubtedly mean the end for them both.

He was rewarded with a faint sense of his son, as if he was far away. But then it was gone, taken away into hyperspace. Ripped away from him, by people unknown.

Then, there was only silence across their bond.


End file.
